Unholy Matrimony
by Penguita38
Summary: A simple mission overseas turns into a nightmare for Zero when he finds an unwanted addition adorning his ring finger, and he realizes removing it won't be as easy as he thought. Kaname/Zero.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my first VK fic here. I hope you enjoy it. I can tell you that this isn't going to be a sappy love story right from the start – so for those wishing they confess in the start and jump into bed, I'm sorry. There will be sex (_lemon_), yes – soon, but not right away. There will be angst, hurt, and all of the above that makes finding your true feelings torture.

I truly hope you enjoy it, and if you do, please let me know. I wrote it fairly quickly (tonight as I waited for the ball to drop), so any grammatical errors or muckiness are mine. ;) Oh, and if my Spanish is horrible, blame Google and myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight – sadly.

"_The golden moments in the stream of life rush past us and we see nothing but sand; the angels come to visit us, and we only know them when they are gone"._ _– George Eliot_

Zero rubbed his hand over his face with a groan. His body felt like a truck had run him over twice, then three more times just to make sure he felt it. Maybe six shots of tequila was a bad idea – or perhaps it was eight; he had lost count once the clear glass had started to blur like a shining star. He didn't remember much after that point, or how he had gotten back to his hotel room.

At least he was done with the mission. He could drag his ass back to Japan now. He nearly had tackled Cross to the ground and ripped up the thin piece of paper that had sent him here. New Year's Eve and he had the pleasure of terminating a plague of recent E's that were becoming a rising problem in Mexico – they had even killed two nobles and a Hunter. So of course Kaname was around here somewhere – he tagged along, too, with two nobles murdered. The memory of his adopted-father telling him that he and Kaname could, "plane-pool", made him gag. But despite the pureblood tagalong, he had found himself immersed in Mexico, and it wasn't until last night, after a week of hunting, that he (and Kaname) had managed to dispense of the last E in the pack.

New Year's Eve and they had finally completed their mission, so it caused for some celebration. He had found himself downing drink after drink at the hotel's bar. The nighttime air was cool, the ocean breeze refreshing and the soft sand against his bare feet relaxing. Words spilled from the patrons that he didn't understand, but could only assume were encouragements to drink more. Hundreds of warm bodies had pressed against his, all with a glass or two as the clock ticked closer to midnight. He remembered the wails of excitement when the fireworks shot into the air, splashing the navy sky with bright, popping colors. No matter what language they spoke, he knew they had yelled, "Happy New Year," when the clock struck midnight.

He sat up abruptly. He may be sick soon if the room didn't stop spinning. Mexico's tequila was strong. And something the bartender had made him ingest—Fire Water—seared through his body. It had burned, scorched his throat like fire was being poured down it – true to the name, except the 'water' part; there was nothing refreshing about the drink. He vowed never to touch the drink again.

A warm breeze flittered into the room. The patio door curtains flapped against the ceramic tile floor, bringing him back from his thoughts. The moonlight crept up the patio stones and into the room. He could smell the salty ocean in the air. He glanced around his hotel room, blinking a few timed until it came into clear focus.

He jumped, as best as his body could, when a shadowy figured approached from the back patio. His senses told him whoever was stupid enough to enter a Hunter's room wasn't vampire – so it left him to believe it was someone from the city.

The figure detached from the shadows and stepped into the room.

"Senor Zero. Cómo fue su sueño?" A tall, dark skinned man stood in front of him with questioning eyes as black as his hair. He rubbed his left hand on his right arm, obviously nervous.

Zero cocked his head to the side, more than slightly baffled at the way the man was looking at him, awaiting an answer, as if he understood a word that came from the stranger's mouth. He had no idea who the man was, but through the mumbled Spanish words he picked up his own name. The guy knew him somehow.

He got up from the bed, nearly stumbling as he noticed his white button-up shirt was wide open and his pants were peeled apart at the button, open for all to see his boxers. He turned, clasped the button to his jeans, before turning around to face the stranger in his room.

"I have no idea what you're saying. Now go," said Zero. He tried his best to keep his jaw lax as the stranger mirrored the perplexed expression he had given the man moments ago. Apparently the stranger didn't understand Japanese. Great.

Zero sighed. He didn't understand Spanish. He had told Cross that before he had given him this assignment to Mexico. But no, of course his non-ability to communicate in a foreign land wouldn't matter to the Headmaster. The only ability he, or the Association, cared about was the silver piece that was tucked in the back of his pants right now. He rubbed his hand over the gun, silently wondering if he should test out the weapons protection against humans in another country.

And the man still stood there, staring at Zero, awaiting an answer he couldn't give.

Zero ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, I don't understand what you're saying." He thought hard about what he had heard the employees say to him when he had arrived. Trying his best to pronounce the word correctly, he said, "Conmigo?"

The stranger's eyes lit up. "Si, si! Donde?"

The man reached out and grabbed Zero's hand, and it wasn't the invasion of personal space that caused Zero's eyes to widened, his mouth to fall open – it was the glint of metal that shone when his hand was forced into the moonlight near the patio.

A ring. A gold ring was coiled around his left, ring finger.

"What the—?" Zero trailed off. He looked up at the stranger, his expression filled with terror. "We didn't—I mean, I wasn't _that _drunk…"

"So loud!" The voice came from the bed. A voice Zero had heard too many times to know without a doubt just who was lying in the bed behind him. Raw fear snaked up his spine as he turned around.

"Kuran?" asked Zero.

"You're too noisy," mumbled Kaname, his head pressed into his pillow.

Zero stared in shock at the pureblood. Only part of Kaname's body was visible above the sage-dyed comforter, but the part that was, was bare skin – pale, smooth skin, which meant Kaname was shirtless, and in _his_ bed...

Zero nearly had forgotten about the stranger in his room until the man forced a dry cough. Zero turned, his anger visible through his narrow eyes, lifted lips and clenched teeth. He pointed to the patio. The man didn't have to understand Japanese to get the hint that he wanted him to leave. Now.

The stranger backpedaled through the patio door, nearly falling face first over a lawn chair.

"Why were you so harsh, Kiryu? You _were_ the one that gave him your room number, after all." Kaname smirked as he threw the bed covers onto the floor. He acted nonchalant, buttoning his black dress shirt with slow care. "You're so mean. And an awful drunk."

"What do you mean _I _gave him my room number?" Zero fought hard to keep his voice under control. His head was pounding, and noise seemed to be the catalyst turning it into pure torture.

Kaname lifted a brow, his lips tugging upward into a satisfactory grin. "Just that. You got drunk last night, slipped him a napkin with the room number on it. It's kind of obvious that he came here searching you out," Kaname eyed Zero's body up and down before adding, "as a bed mate."

Zero ground his teeth together. He plopped down onto a sitting chair near the bed, his hands buried in his hair. "Why are you in my bed? What happened?" He swallowed hard before locking eyes with Kaname, complete vulnerability laced in his stare. "I think I married that guy."

Kaname scoffed. "That's ridiculous. I was merely playing. You told _everyone_ what room you were in, Kiryu. You were never one for modesty, especially when intoxicated. He was hanging around you all night. As for us in the same bed, I don't know exactly. I think the New Year's party got the best of us. If you're thinking we were intimate, then you're mistaken."

Zero felt his blood rush to his cheeks as Kaname spoke that last sentence. Kaname had a way of making things sound so uncomfortable. Intimate? Though Zero supposed if he had said, "We fucked," it would have still made his face burn just the same.

He narrowed his eyes at Kaname again. Anger seemed the most effective route when he didn't have an appropriate response. "Don't you dare tell a soul about this, Kuran."

"To be honest, I don't recall enough of what happened to tell everyone about your drunken stupor." The flat delivery in Kaname's tone scared the shit out of Zero.

"What do you mean _you don't remember_? I thought you—_you_ said—." His hands were in his hair again. "I don't want to know. Never mind."

"I'm being honest, Kiryu." Kaname drew closer, his left hand pinched closed around the sleeve on his right wrist as he buttoned his shirt cuff. "Just because I'm a pureblood, that doesn't prohibit me from indulging in the delicacies of a foreign country." He said it with an air of sophistication.

Zero rolled his eyes. "What a fancy way for saying you got piss drunk, too. The fact we ended up in bed together will remain in Mexico. Forever. I don't want to know."

"You still think I had my way with you?" Kaname snorted. "That's impossible."

"And how can you be so sure of yourself, Kuran? It's not like you remember what happened either?" Zero smirked in a told-you-so manner.

"I can be so sure, Kiryu," said Kaname, the arrogant grin back. "You're still sitting normally."

This time the blood rushed to Zero's face _and _ears. He could feel the blood paint his pale skin pink. Then decided he would shove Kaname's egotism down his throat and see how he liked it.

"Maybe you're not as good as you thought?" said Zero with a tilt of his head.

Kaname chuckled. "Well played, Kiryu." He leaned over Zero. Brown locks mixed with silver as he whispered in his ear, "Was that an invitation to prove just how _good_ I am?"

He could feel Kaname's warm breath on his ear, how it caused his hair to flutter against his neck. But the defiance inside kept him to his chair. Kaname's breathing intensified, the rushing over his neck was like the soft, warm ocean breeze. His voice made his skin tremble he was so close.

Zero's hands gripped the side of the armchair. He knew Kaname was messing with him, trying to get him to react, and as much as he wanted to show the pureblood he could take the taunts, play the game, he was so close to bolting.

"Want me to show you what _could_ have happened, Kiryu?"

Zero shot from the chair, pushing Kaname away. "Like hell—." But he couldn't continue. His eyes were glued to Kaname's hand as the pureblood tried to button his other sleeve cuff.

The moonlight danced a silver line around the gold band wrapped around Kaname's left, ring finger—just like the one he wore on his own finger.

"Wake up," he muttered. "Bad dream. Nightmare. Wake up, Kiryu." He continued to walk back until he hit the wall.

"What?" Kaname asked, a crinkle of confusion showing on his forehead.

"It's you," Zero whispered, wide eyed. He pointed at Kaname's raised arm. "Kill me."

"What are you being all dramatic—" Then Kaname's eyes landed on the gold ring. "Oh, I see." His ring finger suddenly felt very heavy.

They locked eyes, panic intertwined in both. In unison: "We got married?"


	2. Chapter One: Undeniable Connection

Wow! I want to just say that I am amazed that I was that welcomed into the VK Kaname x Zero scene. Thank you again to all for the lovely reviews. I wrote that so quickly, and I am so happy that it received that much love. Made my day.

Now, with that being said, I had to let you all know that I never write a small chapter. The last bit was just the prologue, setting up that marriage between the two, so this chapter (the official first chapter) is a hell of a lot longer (16 pages in Word to be exact). I hope that makes up for the wait. I can make them shorter, if you prefer.

And I know everyone loved the humor in the last one, and yes, there isn't as much in this one, but I hope there is enough to still keep you entertained. I do, however, promise you that chapter two has some funny moments right from the get go. So, if you can make it through this explanation of sorts, then I am sure you'll be happy with the later chapters to come. I guess I'm saying, be patient. But I do end the chapter with a little bit of heat. ;) The next chapter has some really good awkward—perhaps find evidence of the previous night—fun. :D I had to let them get out their anger now so I can progress with their characters. I just can't erase all of that anger, unfortunately, so I have to build it up so they can work through it.

I am going to expand on the workings of 'Vampire Marriage' a bit more and the difference between it and human marriage. No, there aren't any blood bonds or anything, sadly, just a twist to the good old fashioned 'I do' ceremony. I really hope that comes out clearly in the end. My brain can get muddled with all sorts of things, and I don't have a beta to set me straight (or catch grammatical errors), so I hope the 'connection' between them is clear that is more on a soul level, very deep.

One last thing, I sent everyone a personal thank you. Those of you, who don't have an account, scroll to the end of the chapter (hopefully after you've ready it) and I've let you a note there.

Disclaimer: Same as previous, I do not (and never will) own Vampire Knight.

Chapter One: Undeniable Connection

Beneath the scrawl of Spanish lettering was English. It read: "_In observance of the holiday we will reopen on Tuesday, January 5__th__. We apologize for the inconvenience._"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zero glared at the manila colored papers that were taped on the both glass doors. He slammed his fists against the double doors.

After finding out about the matching rings, indicating they had somehow managed to get married, they tore the room apart for the little piece of paper that made it official – the thin sheet of parchment that doomed them. It sat on the dresser in all its unholy glory. They both had stared in horror at the Certificate of Marriage, the signatures at the bottom clearly their own, scribbled in black ink across two dotted lines. Ripping it up did no good, Kaname's intellect had said, because they were, as of 2:42 A.M. married in Mazatlan, Mexico, and the computer systems with their names stored inside made it official. It was more than either of them could take, so they departed ways until later in the afternoon, which lead them both in front of the courthouse, staring at yet another damning piece of paper letting them know they had to wait another three days until they could have the marriage nullified.

"I think the message is pretty clear, Kiryu," Kaname stated.

"I know what it means, idiot. It's just—how can they stay open to marry us in the middle of the night and be closed during the _day_?"

Kaname looked once more at the marriage certificate. The name of the official that had married them seemed familiar, a name he had heard of – perhaps a business meeting: Marco Santiago. He knew he was a vampire, but letting Kiryu know he had probably pulled strings as a pureblood to get this vampire to open the doors that late at night, no matter how drunk he had been, would most definitely throw the hunter into a fit of unnecessary rage. There was nothing that could be done about it now. He didn't have Marco's telephone number, and the vampire was probably unreachable due to the holiday, anyway.

"It was probably someone at the party last night." It wasn't a lie. They had to have run into Marco at the party or else it wouldn't have happened.

"Just perfect, Kuran. Now we have three freaking days to wait, and to top it off, we're still married." He shivered at just mentioning his marriage to the pureblood.

"You're overreacting, like usual."

"Overreacting?" Zero lifted his ring finger and tugged on the ring but it didn't budge. "You call not being able to remove a damn ring overreacting? Why the hell won't it come off?"

Kaname knew, but telling Zero the answer would, again, compromise the hunter's mood; though, the secret glares the ex-human kept throwing at him were becoming just as annoying as his constant foul attitude.

Kaname sighed. He was going to have to tell him anyway, once the 'separation' was underway.

"Marriages for vampires are different than those of humans."

He waited for Zero's reaction, and wasn't surprised to see the hunter's face go from confused to horror-filled understanding.

"_How_ different?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Ours are for the continuation of vampire life, not the 'death do us part' of human standards. Marriage vows are our _eternal_ vows to one another."

Kaname had learned about them when he was younger. He remembered his mother telling him to never marry someone unless it was irrevocably his heart's desire. His father said something similar, but more on the basis if the marriage was necessary as a leader. Elder vampires delved deeper into the matter with him, especially when he hit 'vampire puberty'. They talked about connections, and feelings so strong, a ceremony so filled with energy that the body and soul etch it into the heart forever. The prospect seemed like fantasy to him growing up, a fairytale wedding with the woman he would want to share those strong desires and emotions with for practically eternity. Now it was Kiryu instead. Not the likely suitor he had imagined. Ever.

"Our _eternal vows_?" he yelled. He inhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down for a minute. "It doesn't matter right, however it's done, because we'll just end it on Tuesday."

Kaname lifted a brow, choosing to remain silent.

Zero's eye twitched. He knew Kaname was keeping more information from him. "What?"

"Absolutely nothing you have to worry about," he said, then under his breath added, "for now."

"You're unbelievable, as usual."

Zero turned away from the courthouse, heading down the narrow sidewalk and into a large crowd of people. Confetti was floating around him; bright blues, purples and yellows falling from the top of buildings like colored snow. Kaname tried to follow the hunter through the crowded street, but all of the town's people were gathered on the sidewalk, watching as a stream of parade floats worked their way down the center of the street. He yelled Zero's name, but it was lost in the cheering roars of the town.

Kaname glanced at his watch; it was nearly sundown. He spotted a flicker of silver hair amongst all the dark brown heads, heading in the direction of the beach. He pushed his way through the crowd, not bothering to mutter an excuse. Then the silver vanished completely.

He growled as he continued to make his way through the crowded sidewalk. He made it to the edge of the town and stopped, mesmerized by the blue sea that drifted into the horizon, the sun and sky that was painted in a wash of moving colors scattered atop the ocean. Trees, so unfamiliar to him, spiked up in a linear pattern on either side of the walkway towards the beach.

He started toward the vast area of sand; hopeful he would find Zero there. There were things he now knew he should explain. Even with the ex-human's anger, he had a right to know, since it would affect them both. Having him understand what was happening to him—to them—would be more beneficial to maintain some sort of civility for the remainder of the trip.

Kaname stopped again. His feet slid against the loose sand and stone. Why did he feel the sudden urgency to _share_ with Zero? Deep within, he knew it was the because of what had happened last night, but he choose to keep his denial in plain sight instead. He had only learned from his elders about the feelings accompanied with an Eternal Union, as the vampire society had so wonderfully named marriage. He shrugged off his feelings to communicate with Zero as nothing more than the reason that the hunter needed to know. Period.

He scanned the beach, wondering how the ex-human could move so quickly. Where could he have gone?

* * *

Zero was enveloped in the sounds of the ocean, the soft swoosh as the water rose to the shore and then descended back into the blue waters. The sea breeze was warm as it brushed over his face and tousled his hair. He rolled up his shirtsleeves to his elbows. He was thankful he chose to wear a light blue button-up instead of the black he had originally picked out. The lighter color refracted the sun better. His faded blue jeans had superficial holes in the knees, which carried the wind down his legs, keeping him cooler.

The sunset was breathtaking from the shoreline. Oranges, violets with a splash of pink streaked the sky behind the fading sun.

He scooted back as the water continued to stretch closer with each coming wave. He put his hand out in front of his face, blotting out the vanishing sun with his palm.

The ring sparkled with a mix colors from the sky. He had always thought he would marry a girl, someone he loved, someone who meant the world to him—Yuuki. Instead he was stuck with the chauvinistic pureblood, Kaname Kuran. Even if it were only going to be a temporary situation, the few days in Mexico would count as marriage number one, despite the separation. Luckily his parents weren't alive for this one.

He fell back against the sand, landing with his arms crossed behind his head. The sky above him was much darker; stars were already starting to show their twinkling presence.

An all too familiar snarl came from his left. He sat up, immediately going for his gun.

"Shit," he cursed when his fingers collided with his warm back instead of the cold metal of Bloody Rose. Of course he would have left it back at the hotel, listening to Kaname's lecture on why it wasn't a smart idea to bring a firearm into a courthouse – that was, of course, before they found out the courthouse was closed.

Zero rolled onto his knees, crouched down with one hand in the sand, eyeing the approaching vampire with caution.

"So you want to play, huh?"

They stared each other down for a moment. The E's lips curled over its teeth, baring fangs. Saliva and a mix of blood dripped down its mouth, lips painted red that once were probably a flush pink belonging to a normal girl. It brought its shoulders back, chest out, poised to spring at any moment.

The red eyes of the beast blurred as something huge collided with his back, tossing him face first into the sand. Stupid thoughts of Kaname had shaken his Hunter's Sense. He needed to be more attuned to his surroundings if he wanted to survive.

He twisted his legs around those of the second E, wrapping tightly around its calves and then twirled. He managed to flip the beast off his back, but that only left his chest now open for the first E that had been waiting. The first beast ripped into his shoulder. The pain was pure agony as its thumb was driven through his skin, just above his clavicle.

The second E watched but was growing impatient. Zero could hear his hungered growls coming from his side. These E's were stranger than the regular ones he hunted. He noticed that when he and Kaname first started hunting them in Mexico. They had enough sanity to be clever, not as reckless. They also worked in groups to obtain their meals, which normally the bloodlust drove them to be selfish, push anything, even other vampires, from blocking them from fresh blood. Whoever was their 'master' was doing something strange to these E's, and it appeared that the mission he had thought was finished was not.

He had just enough time to block the beast's fangs from going straight into his jugular; unfortunately his arm disagreed with the maneuver as soon as sharp canines tore through his forearm. He flipped his head to the left, searching for anything he could use as a weapon. The only thing he could get his thin fingers around was a broken seashell. With the object in between his fingers, he scooped up a handful of sand and threw it into the creature's eyes.

It screamed, twisted, and let loose of his arm. He took the brief moment of distraction to dig the broken seashell into the E's open palm. Then dipped his fingers into own blood and rub it into the open wound in the creature's hand. A drop was all it took. He intertwined his fingers with the E's, pressing them together palm to palm.

"_Misfacio Cruorem_," he whispered in haste.

The E stopped trashing, staring at Zero with surprised eyes. Her once girlish face was wet with sandy tears. Its mouth fell open, as if it was trying to scream in pain but no sound came. It dropped to the side, a hand over its mouth as blood started to spill over her lips and through the cracks in her closed fingers.

Though gargled, she managed to choke out her last words, "_La Iglesia de los Muertos se levantaran_."

The second E let loose a loud wail, its narrow eyes going directly to Zero.

Zero managed to get to his knees and let a large breath escape his lips, his chest trembling. That spell took a lot of energy, and with the blood he lost, he was certain a second spell of that caliber was out of the question. He flicked his vision around the surrounding area. He would need another weapon if he were to last two minutes with the creature.

He didn't have time to find anything, as the E leapt into the air, high above Zero's kneeling form, its arm out and nails extended for a fatal blow.

Before the blow came, a large gust of wind lifted the sand from the beach, twisting it around the E like a spiraling tornado.

Zero lifted an arm to shield his eyes from the loose grains of sand that were pelted at him from the cyclone. He heard a deafening scream tear from the beast before the wind vanished completely.

Behind the curtain of falling sand stood Kaname, his face calm, eyes red. The wind picked up the pureblood's hair, shrouding his face. When the gust of breeze flew past, his hair fell to his shoulders, as if untouched, and his eyes were back to their normal hue.

Zero went to stand but the sand beneath his feet was shifted so out of place he lost his footing. Cold arms caught him before he fell.

Zero's eyes locked with Kaname's briefly. Their touch sparked something inside of him that frightened him, something he had never felt—a jolt of electricity that shot from his fingers to his stomach, made his muscles quiver. He wasn't aware of the beach behind him, the sound of the ocean crashing into the shore, or the faint hum of the cities celebration in the distance. He was only aware of his heart, which beat loudly in his ears, and the swift exhales of breath as the pureblood drew closer.

Their faces were inches apart. He could feel Kaname's breath brush against his lips. Then the pureblood reached up with a finger and ghosted his thumb next to Zero's eye. He left his thumb there to linger on Zero's face before letting it fall back to his side.

"You had sand near your eye." Kaname's voice trembled, near breathless.

Zero tore his body from the pureblood's. The electric current that flowed deep inside instantly died. He waved the older vampire away with a hand, silently letting him know to give him a moment to himself.

What the hell had just happened?

When Zero turned around, somewhat more composed, he watched as Kaname knelt next to the first dead E. Her body had yet to dissipate. He looked up at Zero.

"How did you do this? It's something I've never seen."

Kaname gave his attention back to the dead vampire. He ran his fingers along the inside of the E's palm. His scrutinized the wound on its hand.

Zero came closer, looking down at the E with sad eyes. She was human once, and she was no more than eighteen. Her black hair fell over her face, but he could see how much blood painted her skin. He felt a sickening sense of guilt for making her suffer like that, but more so, an immense amount of anger for the creature that turned her into a monster, a killer. She might not have had a choice, like him. She probably had a family, a sister or brother, mother and father—a life. They'll never know what happened. She'll disappear tonight as if she never existed.

Her body started to crack and break apart, the gray ash devouring her peach skin like a plague.

"I used an old curse on her, one Yagari taught me in case of an emergency."

He didn't look at Kaname. He could only watch as her ashes floated up to the sky, twisting around in the air as they were carried out toward the ocean.

"I see. It was very effective, Kiryu. I had no idea you were able to wield spells of this power," whispered Kaname, but Zero could hear the hint of astonishment in his tone.

"It's too dangerous to use in every fight. It requires your blood mixing with theirs, and I'm not sure of too many hunters stupid enough to willingly let an E take a bite out of them."

"Perhaps you're right." He then looked up at Zero, concern etched in his face. "It appears as if our mission wasn't as complete as we thought."

Zero shrugged. "Yeah. These E's are different than the others. These two attacked me as a team, one able to resist the blood as soon as the other one bit me. They're not normal, Kuran. We need to be prepared." He let out of loud breath. "Oh, before I forget, the girl said something before she died."

Kaname cringed as Zero tried his best to repeat the Spanish words the girl had said. The hunter really was horrible at Spanish.

"From what you said, well, I think you said, then I'm sure that she said, 'The Church of the Dead will rise,'" said Kaname with a playful smirk.

"That sounds promising," said Zero with a snort of sarcasm.

"Indeed. But other matters are more important. You're bleeding, Kiryu, and we should get back to the hotel and get rid of the blood. I have my limits, too, you know."

Zero didn't like the ominous glint in the purebloods eyes, or the statement about his blood.

* * *

Kaname listened to the drum of the shower as it beat against the tiled wall. He twisted the ring around his finger, staring as the simple gold band caught the lights reflections around the rim. At the beach, when his body crashed with Kiryu's, he couldn't deny the spark of something electric strum through his body, catching his breath as he stared into the hunter's violet eyes. It was getting far too dangerous, beyond anything the books or elders spoke of. He knew without a doubt now that it would only get worse, that they had created an irrefutable connection last night.

Eternal Union was something made between vampires when there was no uncertainty of feelings, the marriage opening up each person to one another through an unexplainable connection. And through his own stupidity, he had created one with Kiryu.

He knew, though, that stopping the connection wasn't as simple as hiding ones aura. The Union prevented this, both aware the moment they gave themselves over to marriage. Kiryu was most likely oblivious to the reasons he felt what he did on the beach, unaware that he was actually feeling Kaname's _soul_ reach out to his own. It went deeper than blood, to a level that even the pureblood knew he couldn't control, and that frightened him to the core.

The door slammed to the bathroom. Kaname watched, silent, as the hunter went to his suitcase and pulled out a plain black t-shirt. With the shirt still in his hand, he went to the bed and sat down, Kaname opposite in the sitting chair next to the bed.

Zero leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a square package, using his teeth to tear the paper at the top. He slid out a piece of gauze and started to dab the hole in his shoulder. Kaname knew the hunter's healing was probably compromised when he used that spell on the first E, spending a lot of his body's energy into wielding something so powerful.

Giving Kiryu blood right now, while they were both wearing matching rings, would be far too dangerous. Kaname knew that blood sharing would only open up the connection more, so he made up his mind to hold off on that until it was absolutely something of necessity.

"She got me good," hissed Zero, while pressing the gauze into his wound. "Have the right mind to bring her back and do it to her and see how she likes it."

Kaname tilted his head, narrowing his eyes, remaining silent as he scrutinized the hunter.

He let out a long sigh. "May I ask you something personal, Kiryu?"

Zero lifted his head. Beneath his wet hair that clung to the side of his face, Kaname could see his eyes pinch at the corners, his brow lifting, as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"Depends on what you ask." The hunter's words were hard, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Kaname picked up a glass of water and popped two blood tablets into the glass, watching as the clear liquid swirled red as the tablet started to dissolve.

With his eyes still on the glass, he asked, "You seem so angry at the girl for hurting you, but I couldn't help but notice your sympathy for her at the beach as she turned to dust." He lifted his gaze to Zero. "I was merely observing, and could be mistaken."

"You're mistaken, Kuran. They're nothing more than beasts in a human form that need to be put to rest. The only sympathy I feel is for the families of the victims she murdered."

Kaname listened and could tell Zero was lying. His false bravado was always accompanied by a sharp tone, distant eyes, all of which Zero currently had.

Kaname merely smiled. "My mistake then. May I ask another question?"

Zero looked annoyed as he huffed a frustrated breath. "What is with the twenty-questions?"

"Just curious," said Kaname.

"I'm not some freakin' experiment, Kuran. Go bug someone else."

Zero went back to tending to the wound on his shoulder.

Kaname decided to ignore the hunter. "Why are you angry with everyone?"

Zero kept his eyes on his shoulder. He whispered, "Why are you always such a bastard who thinks he's always right, always telling someone what to do or how they should act?"

"I'm a leader, Kiryu. Everyone looks up to me for direction, so it was how I was raised. If I see something that is out of order, then I have to act to correct it. I make sacrifices on personal feelings to do what is best for my race. I don't think that makes me a bastard, just a leader looking doing what is necessary to ensure his race survives."

Zero scoffed. "Such a saint."

"You are angry, yet again,' said Kaname.

This time Zero whipped his head up. "Why are suddenly so interested in me?"

"When was I ever _not _interested in you, Kiryu? I've given you my blood, kept you alive. I've always been interested in you. Always curious at your unpredictability."

Kaname took a sip from his glass, noting the displeased look on Zero's face. The hunter truly was an unpredictable character; always making decisions that shocked even him.

"I think I know why you're angry all the time," said Kaname, continuing since Zero chose not to respond.

"Enlighten me," muttered Zero, sarcastic.

"You feel that anger will push away people from getting close to you, and if you don't have anyone you care for, then loosing them won't be as painful. You purposely keep others out of knowing you so you don't have to know them. You don't ever want to feel the pain you felt the night you lost your parents."

Kaname watched again for Zero's reaction. The hunter kept his head bowed to his shoulder, but he could see the slight trembled emitting from his body, the way Zero's hand gripped the gauze tightly.

The pain from their deaths was never hidden, just tucked beneath a mask of anger—but once he paid attention to why the hunter acted the way he did, the answer was there: He hated anyone that could die, aside from Yuuki, but her persistence earned her a spot in the hunter's heart. Kiryu valued humanity more than any being he had ever met.

"You can leave now," whispered Zero.

"You're using your mask again to push away someone showing interest in you. You'll only end up miserable in the end, only hurt yourself."

Kaname stood to leave. He set the glass back down on the nightstand. He reached over to touch Zero's shoulder, but stopped midair, remembering the feelings their last body-to-body collision caused. The sensation was still present inside of him, and it was so incredibly tempting to just reach out and feel it again.

"I want to let you know—." Kaname stopped. There was no point in going on any further. He turned to leave.

He knew it was coming before his body hit the wall. He looked into Zero's eyes, could see water pooled at the corners, but no tears fell. He had Kaname's shirt coiled around his hands as he pushed the pureblood harder into the wall.

"_Why_?" Zero hissed. His body shook. "All of a sudden you want to act like you _understand_ me? We are supposed to hate one another, Kuran."

"I've never hated you. Disliked, strongly, yes. But that was because I hated how you acted, your carefree attitude, defiance. I hated your closeness to Yuuki when I didn't have that. I hated how you disrespected me in front of everyone. But never you, Kiryu. I never hated you," said Kaname. "Perhaps I even envied you for all of the things I was never able to do. You have always been your own person."

Zero took a faltering step back, his grip around Kaname's shirt loosening. His eyes were wide as he let the words seep into his mind.

He scoffed with a shake of his head. "Envied _me_? I hardly believe that lie."

"Then don't," said Kaname. "What you choose to believe is up to you. You and I are not that different, and perhaps that is the scariest thought of all, Kiryu."

"We're not."

"Do you really want to catalogue all of our problems tonight, sift through the tragedy of our parents deaths—."

Kaname stopped when he heard the hunter let out a dry chuckle, and nearly fainted when he noticed a smile, though small, on the ex-human's face.

"Stop, Kuran, just stop. What're we doing? This isn't a competition on who is more fucked up than who, and I definitely am not going down the sharing and caring route with you anytime soon, or ever—so stop trying to pry into my mind, no matter how messed up you think it may be."

Kaname sighed. He should have known that Kiryu's laugh and smile would be bitter-filled.

"Are you proposing we set—."

Zero cut him off again.

"Shut up! Stop analyzing everything for once. I'm not proposing anything, Kuran. I'm just saying we should drop it. We're arguing like an old married couple and it's creepy."

Kaname grinned. "Well, we _are_ married."

"Don't remind me. I'm still trying to figure out how we allowed that to happen." Zero laughed, and this time there was no sarcastic undertone. "I'm wondering if trying to find a way to divorce you quicker is more important than finding the person from that screwed up vampire church?"

Kaname took a step forward. "Agreed."

"And just saying the words: 'divorce' and 'Kuran' in the same sentence is freaking me out."

Zero reached up to his wounded shoulder when he felt the gauze slip down. Blood still oozed from the hole. He winced as he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out another square package, using his teeth again to rip the top off and pull out another sheet of gauze.

"Your wound is not healing."

"Nice observation, genius," said Zero with a frustrated breath. "That spell has certain drawbacks, as you can see."

"Let me help—."

"I don't need your blood," said Zero, a little to quickly.

Kaname smiled as he reached up and pulled the old bandage off the wound, then took the new one from Zero's hand and placed it over the gash. He pressed around the sterilized cotton with care, ensuring it would stay in place. He looked up at Zero with a satisfactory glint in his eyes.

"I wasn't offering," said Kaname with a smirk.

Kaname would never admit it, but the words that came from his mouth earlier weren't foreign to him. They were thoughts he had kept inside, true thoughts about Kiryu, but not something he would have every divulged to the hunter in a colloquial manner, and certainly not something he had ever intended to let the hunter know. But he couldn't keep his mouth from babbling things his heart was feeding his brain.

The shocked look on the hunter's face amused him, but also disappointed. He felt strangely unsatisfied with leaving Kiryu with a disgruntled expression. It had never bothered him before, but their closeness to one another was so distracting, and he wanted nothing more than to fill the void.

Zero turned his head away and muttered, "Thanks."

For reasons he didn't know, Kaname reached up and moved a piece of damp hair from Zero's face, tucking the strands behind the hunter's ear. It was just like the beach, the sudden surge of electricity, feeling the warmth against his hand seep into his veins.

But it was also the same feelings that terrified him—frightened him even more when Zero made no move to push him away this time.

He felt his stomach tighten as the current was again opened between them. He felt the barrier between them become transparent, trying to fight the urge as his soul sought out Kiryu, but it was so hard to tell it to listen. And his heart knew no better, listening to the basic instincts that the Union had created, and the very person in front of him was the one it was trying to find. It was like a euphoric tendrils reaching out to intertwine with Kiryu's being, and it was undeniably delicious.

Kaname was cracking, his control slipping as he reached forward once more and trailed the backside of his hand down the hunter's cheek. It would have normally embarrassed him to be so intimate with such a small act, but it caused a flutter of warmth to spread inside his stomach, and he couldn't help but to embrace it.

Zero was staring at Kaname, confused by the wave of feelings crashing into him, as well. And Kaname could feel it—_feel_ Zero's uncertainty as if it was his own.

He heard his heart drumming, quickening as he moved closer to the hunter. Kaname knew Zero was feeling just the same, the openness between the, their own selves being streamed to each other without their consent.

He could _see_ Zero.

He felt Zero's anger for the creature that created the E's, and not only felt but understood now the sympathy he had felt for the dead vampire. He could also see deeper, into the hunter's heart, the hurt and pain the past years had embedded in him, the rips in his soul that were created the night his parents had died. He could feel his own self reaching out, trying to sooth the agony and make it better.

He didn't know why and couldn't explain, but he _had_ to be the one to try and fix Zero's hurt.

He moved down Zero's face, brushing his fingers over his collarbone, down his chest to the center, to where he could feel the swift pulse of the hunter's heart beating through his skin. Not understanding his own movements, Kaname leaned toward the weeping gash on Zero's shoulder. He removed the fresh gauze he had just placed there. The wound was red, swollen around the edge from the E's bacteria laced claw. His own breath hit his lips as it bounced off Zero's skin. He placed a light kiss over the wound, and then from the base of the gash to the Zero's clavicle licked a slow path up the hunter's skin.

He heard Zero's breath catch, and knew that the same intensity that was coursing through his veins also ran through Zero's.

He continued his wet path up the hunter's skin, resting at the curve of his neck, ghosting his lips across the skin in small kisses. The connection between them burned as he heard their hearts beat in unison. Rationalization had nothing to do with these feelings, and Kaname knew that neither of them would be able to find reason if they let it continue.

"This is too dangerous," Kaname whispered against Zero's neck, but ignored his own words and moved up even further, to his jaw, placing even lighter kisses until he was staring directly into Zero's eyes.

The wide, confused violet eyes that gazed back only indicated that the hunter had no idea what was happening to him, why he couldn't find the power to push Kaname away.

Kaname barely noticed his hand was still on Zero's chest. The sensation of his heart beating against his palm had become nonexistent compared to the awareness of actually feeling Zero's heart intertwine with his own. The closeness between them was uncontrollable, and he only wanted more—_needed_ more.

Kaname leaned forward, closed his eyes, and traced Zero's lips with his own. The warm breath washing over his skin was so soft. He hesitated, giving Zero one last moment to find the strength—he himself couldn't find—to push him away, secretly hoping the hunter had more power over the connection to separate them. But there was no resistance as Kaname pressed his lips fully against his.

The connection erupted into a pure, ethereal like warmth that surged between them.

They both hadn't realized they were moving backwards until they fell against the bed, bodies still pressed firm against one another. Kaname moved his hand over Zero's skin, loving the sharp hisses of breath that escaped from the hunter.

The kiss was soon filled with more fervor. He slipped his tongue into Zero's mouth, fighting the moan in his throat from breaking loose when he felt Zero's own caress back with just as much passion.

They broke apart, both with a harsh pant, and Kaname followed his previous trail back to Zero's neck, reddening the skin with intensity as he had Zero's mouth. His hand trailed down Zero, sweeping lightly over his hipbone, exploring the dip down to the expanse of smooth skin just above his jeans. He felt Zero's body tremble when he rubbed his thumb over the metal button to his jeans.

The Union streamed pleasure though them like electricity, a force so powerful that neither of them could stop it—didn't want to stop, because the connection was _so_ pure, _so_ right. They were two halves yearning to be complete.

His stomach coiled painfully in complete bliss, and he could feel Zero's mirror his own. The connection allowed him to feel Zero, be in him in a way that was indescribable. It was far too dangerous, but reason was already buried too deeply in the back of his mind. All he knew was that feeling Zero's warm skin against his lips was pure ecstasy.

The trail was hot, wet as he circled the area just above Zero's navel with his mouth. Zero's jeans button finally gave way with a _pop_, and Kaname couldn't resist capturing a patch of smooth skin in his mouth, sucking in earnest until the area was red.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

The cell phone broke through the haze of lust long enough for Kaname's mind to come back into focus. Finding the power to leave Zero was _so_ hard, but he felt the same initial shock from the interruption within Zero – the Union allowing him to be completely connected to Zero's emotions. It was like a swift, cold bucket of water had been thrown on them.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

He detangled his body from Zero's, stepping back slowly as he stared at the hunter, trying his best to hide his emotions. His eyes never left Zero's as his fingers fumbled around the nightstand for his phone.

He put his phone to his ear. "Hello." He could hear the quiver in his voice and took in a deep breath of air to try and calm down.

"Chairman, lovely to hear from you," he said. And it was particularly wonderful to hear from Cross right now, because if there hadn't been an interruption… Kaname shivered at the thought of what might have happened.

Kaname's legs felt weak and he flopped back into the armchair. He had stopped paying attention to Zero, and when he looked up, the hunter—and his black shirt that had been on the bed—was gone.

"Anything interesting you ask?"

Kaname lifted his hand and stared at the ring wrapped around his finger. He sighed as his head fell back against the chair.

"Nothing too interesting, Chairman. And Kiryu finished the preliminary reports on the mission. I'll have the hotel fax them tomorrow."

He kept the phone to his ear, listening as the Chairman explained the reports of the mission and what the Associate had found. There were apparently two other hunters from the local area looking into the E's sudden rise in the city, too. He would have to remember to inform Zero to keep his eyes open. Not all the hunters knew of Zero's vampirism, and stumbling up on him their city, a foreign vampire, would probably cause trouble. Cross also told him that two more nobles were reported missing and assumed dead.

"Yes, I understand. And we also found out tonight that the mission is more than a few E's running loose. Kiryu and I encountered two of them this evening. If you would, please look into a possible organization called The Church of the Dead."

He could hear the Chairman scribble the words down. The usually overzealous Headmaster sounded tired. Apparently the Association didn't understand the term _ex-hunter_ and were pressing into Cross about the mission.

"That's all. Thanks."

He hung up his phone and set it back on the nightstand. He hoped Kiryu would come back before morning. He poured another glass of water, popped in two more tablets and drank the cup down in a few gulps.

Things were getting more complicated. The sensation of feeling Kiryu was strange—and stranger, not entirely unpleasant. He felt he knew more, could understand him on a different level now. He saw what caused the pain deep inside of him.

"What did Cross want?"

Kaname turned to see Zero leaning against the arch to the patio with his arms crossed. He was mildly shocked to see the hunter hadn't stormed off to vent. But he wasn't shocked to see that Zero had his cold expression placed back on.

"He wanted the report on what we've discovered so far. I told him you had the report finished for the events up until today and will fax them over tomorrow."

"Fine. I've got work to do, so if you would be so kind as to leave." There was no kindness in Zero's tone, his lips pressed firm into a hard line.

Kaname stood to leave. He walked past Zero without so much as a glance. He stopped once he was on the patio and looked over his shoulder.

"Kiryu, about what—."

Zero cut him off. "Don't, Kuran. Nothing happened, okay?"

Kaname shrugged. "Indeed. Nothing happened. Enjoy your evening."

But something had happened—to both of them—and Kaname feared that if they ignored it any further and didn't confront it, a phone call might not be enough to stop it next time.

* * *

So that is it for now. Please review, if you'd like to (no pressure). Again, I swear that it will not all be this angst like. I had to get a lot of it out early, so they can mature into a more believable couple. I can't do anything easy. Have to get a bit inside their heads first.

Stay classy, San Diego—I mean, fanfic community. (Best Ron Burgundy voice).

B – thank you so much for taking the time to review my story. It meant so much! Phew, I am glad you found them in character. I worry about that. I find myself sifting through the manga pages just to make sure they might react like that. I tend to lean on Zero's vulnerability when he is backed into a corner or in pain—ha! Again, thanks!

AAH. – Awesome name. I'm sorry about the nosebleed, but I do have some virtual tissues I can pass along. (Here). I hope they helped. Thank you so much for the review!

Benny-sama – your review was so amazing. I am glad you find it unique, and I hope you still do after reading this. I am going for a soul-deep-connection via marriage. We'll see how far it makes it—ha! And you probably will get to see some reactions from Japan, trust me. Getting divorced won't be as easy as getting married. Again, thanks so much!

Kanze4ever! – Thank you! This chapter is about as angst-filled as it will get. I mean, there will be slight rumblings here and there, because I have to make their progression to liking one another believable. The story with the E's and the church isn't as much of a focus (as you can see it only had a small snippet) as their development. I swear that I won't overdo it for you, though. Thank you so much for reviewing.


	3. Chapter Two: Unwanted Explanations

I'm back. So, I am going to plead with everyone to please be patient with this chapter. Every story needs to have those filler chapters to start pushing things forward. This is a lot of information, but I have to sift through their confused feelings for one another—starting with Zero. There is some of Kaname's, as well. We also learn some new information that will be quite damning about the Eternal Union, enough so that Kaname tries to change his approach with how he treats Zero. The end shows just enough glimmering hope to move forward and really start delving inside their minds.

I am stoked about the next chapter, as I hope you will be. In the end of this one, you will see where they are heading next. This ended up being 21 pages in Word. Good grief. I hope you all stick with me and enjoy this chapter.

And, again, thank you SO much for all of the reviews. I really couldn't have asked for so much, but you all have given me just that—so thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

Chapter Two: Unwanted Explanations

Zero whapped his hand against the alarm clock that had been beeping for the last two minutes. He rolled out of bed with a groan. The bandage on his shoulder dangled and he reached up and pulled the gauze free. The wound was red, a little swollen, but for the most part healed. His knew his hair was a crazed mess. The silver strands defied gravity atop his head, and he could feel them sway as he stood. He ran a hand through his tresses.

He placed tentative fingers against his shoulder. The wound burned with the memory of Kaname. He wanted to forget the whole incident had happened, just like the marriage, but his body seemed to mock him and kept the warmth of the pureblood's touch branded into his skin.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Not only did he _remember _what happened, he encouraged it at the time. He could have fought him off, could have pushed the wanting hands from him—but as much as he argued that he could have, he couldn't. He knew. He felt entrapped by the pureblood touches, like his insides argued with his mind that it was the right thing to do. The feeling was ethereal, pure, and as crazy as it made him sound, he swore his _being _had reached out for Kaname, wanting to connect with him on a level beyond something psychical.

And he didn't stop it.

He gazed out the closed patio doors. Night had fallen already, the grass drenched in a blue darkness that was covered in a soft glow from the moon. He had gotten used to the reverse schedule, not having to wake up for classes at the crack of dawn. The E's fed primarily at night, so he had to adjust accordingly for the mission.

He put his arm against the window. He rested his head on his forearm. His other hand lightly traced his lips. The kiss hadn't faded either. The smell of Kaname still lingered on his skin. And the worst part, despite what his mind said, his heart clung to it. He didn't want to remember it, but something deep within him did.

He was under some sort of spell, his heart caught in a web of desires so foreign to him. He wanted nothing more than to detangle the tightness surrounding his trapped heart—but the insistent pumping in his ears whispered the truth: _You're too weak_.

He let his hand fall in front of him. The ring on his finger glimmered against the dim moonlight.

_All your fault_, he thought. But he didn't know if he was truly blaming the ring, or himself.

He knew that in order to keep his mind in focus he would avoid touching the damn pureblood. That seemed to have ignited the searing ecstasy that had heated his skin.

Behind him, a soft, yellow light cascaded from the bathroom and across the tile floor. Without looking up, he saw Kaname's reflection glisten in the windowpanes, standing behind him with a look of sympathy.

He chose to keep his arm against the patio doors, watching silently as the pureblood moved closer to a set of suitcases that were stacked up beside the dresser. He discarded the pile of clothes in his arms and into the first suitcase.

Zero gazed at the action, confused as to why Kaname's suitcases were in his room. Then the sweet, strong sent of freesia reached him, the same aroma as the shampoo in the bathroom. He tilted his head.

Did Kaname take a shower in his room?

"What the hell, Kuran? Why are you using my room like it's yours? Go back to your own damn room."

Zero pushed his body from the patio doors and went to the mini refrigerator that was built into the wall. He pulled out a bottle of single serve orange juice (compliments of the Hunter Association, who was paying for the room) and popped off the green top. He wiped his lips off with the back of his hand after he finished off the drink, throwing the empty bottle in the trash.

Kaname took residence in the armchair next to the bed. He had a smug look on his face, partially amused. He crossed his legs, careful not the wrinkle his black slacks, and clasped his hands around his knees.

Zero knew the topic of last night was on the tips of both their tongues, but they both would not speak of it, and he was grateful about that.

"Apparently, I no longer have a room," he said with an air of amusement; though, Zero was sure there was a hint of irritation underneath his tone.

"Go get it back," Zero retorted, before adding, "Now."

Kaname leaned forward. His expression turned somber. "I can't," he deadpanned. "It seems as if Mr. Kuran informed the front desk the previous night that I had no need for my room anymore and cancelled the rest of my reservation, effective this morning, and now they are all booked—including the one I _was_ occupying."

"What?" Zero's brows pulled together in anger. He ground his teeth. "_Why_ would you do that?"

"Try again." Kaname smirked. He lifted a finger to his chest. "Wasn't this Mr. Kuran."

Horror clenched Zero's stomach in a painful grip. He closed his eyes as his head hit the back of the wall with a loud _thump_.

"It was _this_ Mr. Kuran," Zero said in disbelief, and he hit his head one more time against the wall for good measure. "Why would I—no, I don't want to know."

"If it puts you at ease, Kiryu, the front desk will inform me as soon as a vacant room is available."

No, it did not put him to ease. The night could not get any worse.

"Oh," said Kaname. He reached into his pocket and pulled a thin, shiny sheet of paper from his pants. "They did give me this, saying that perhaps we would like it to remember the—how did the receptionist put it?—'_magical evening'_."

He flicked the paper from his fingers. It landed on the floor a few feet from Zero.

Zero picked up the paper, filled with dread, and flipped it over, realizing it wasn't a piece of paper at all but a photograph. Coldness speared his lungs and he lost the ability to breathe, sucking in a large gulp of air when his eyes fell on the two figures in the center of picture, happy, holding each other in an embrace reserved only for lovers, as the two leaned in two share, what appeared would have been a kiss had the photographer snapped the shutter a few seconds later. But it wasn't two strangers.

It was them.

And the night just got worse.

The empty glasses scattered around them in the picture was an indication that they had been highly intoxicated at the time the photo was taken. There were a few other persons, who he didn't recognize, in the background, mere blurs compared to the sharp focus they held in the photo. He needed an incinerator. Fast. The quicker the evidence was destroyed the better.

"I have to say, Kiryu, your smile is a rare thing to witness," said Kaname. He got up to pour a glass of water. He dropped a blood tablet into the glass. He swooshed it around for a few seconds before taking a sip. "She remembered you specifically, the front desk help. She commented me on being the luckiest man in the whole world, because she was going to, and I quote, 'devour you' when she saw you at the bar, that was, of course, until she saw you were taken."

Zero narrowed his eyes. Kaname was having _way_ too much fun at his own expense.

"I am not '_taken_'," he hissed.

"Tell that to the ring on your finger, _Mr. Kuran_," Kaname teased.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Kuran?" But Zero knew. Kaname loved to torment him to the point his face would contort into a mix of displeasure, which he knew adorned his expression right now. He loved to make him miserable. And it worked.

Zero's legs wobbled. He sat down on the edge of the dresser. He was dizzy.

Kaname glanced at this watch. His lips pursed. "Get ready, Kiryu. Our boat leaves in less than an hour."

Zero's eyes widened. He was elated to switch topics, but it had caught him off guard. "Boat?"

"Yes," he said matter-of-factly. "The Chairman emailed me the missing information of our cult. It appears as if two of the missing nobles were visiting an island not too far from here, and there have been reports of 'demons' prowling the locals there. It is the best lead we have to find the source."

Zero hesitated. And then the night crashed down upon him into a whirlwind of disaster. He. Hated. Boats. He wasn't one to divulge his fears out in the open, but that was one of them. There was something about being suspended above murky waters that he couldn't see beneath that unnerved him. Perhaps it was a link to his past, the notion of not being able to see fate coming until it was too late to dodge it, like Shizuka. Or it could be because the ocean was full of man-eating sharks, which he wasn't too fond of either.

"What is it?" Apparently his unease was visible again. "I had to pull a lot of weight to get a boatman to take us out in the middle of the night. I won't let you compromise the mission, Kiryu."

Zero tried to shake off the fear. "Whatever. Just get lost so I can get dressed."

* * *

Kaname waited by the docks for Kiryu to arrive. He saw a mess of silver tresses appear in the distance as it bobbed down the moonlit pathway with hands in the pockets of his pants, shoulders hunched like he was sulking, which wouldn't be unusual for Kiryu.

He had poked fun at their marriage earlier, but it was the only way he knew to escape the fear that still suffocated him. He knew how dangerous it was, and last night was proof of that. He still felt the remnants of Kiryu remaining inside of him. Kiryu was afraid of the marriage, but Kaname was terrified. Marrying an _ex-human_? Eternal Union was sacred, not an ordinary ceremony. Their race had the ordinary 'I do' services, completed by ordinary priests. Those were made between vampires of lower status, or those not wishing to partake in the ancient ritual, which most did. Being a vampire did not make you immune to divorce, and undoing an Eternal Union was far more complicated than apiece of paper and a witness. It took a vampire with high power to perform an Eternal Union, which he now knew Marco Santiago must have, and it took one with equal amounts to undo it. They were rarer in today's society, and Kaname only wished he had paid more attention to his studies on the matter, but he never thought he would need to know about it anytime soon. How wrong he was.

Kaname didn't know the exact process of how to reverse the marriage, but he knew it would not be as easy as Kiryu imagined it would be. If what he knew to be true, he had to keep something like last night from ever occurring again.

He thought back to his second email, the one Aido had sent, the one he requested this afternoon. He was normally one step ahead of everything, but this marriage made him feel a hundred steps behind. He had asked the noble to send him any documentation he could find in the library about Eternal Union's. He didn't explain the situation, but he didn't need to, the noble would not ask. Aido didn't find much at the school, which he expected, but what little he found from old texts he had copied in an email and sent, reaching Kaname as he waited for Kiryu by the docks.

Most of the information he already knew, that Eternal Union was a connection of two beings into one, a ceremony performed by a vampire with the power to unite two vampires, high status, etcetera. But there was one sentence that haunted his thoughts. He had reread the text several times before his vision blurred.

Kiryu made his presence known as he forced a cough. Kaname turned to meet the hunter's eyes, frozen by the violet gaze as a cold sense of terror washed over him. The words came back in a rush.

_Two souls made whole cannot split if one still flourishes in the Union… _

He plastered on a fake smile and regarded Kiryu. "We're ready to board, Kiryu." Kaname slipped his phone back into his khaki jacket.

The hunter shrugged and walked past Kaname.

Kaname watched the fleeting form with concern. The words replayed in his mind. A gust of wind from the ocean blew past and whipped his hair over his face. Behind the veil of tresses, he let his expression fall into dismay.

Neither one of them could have any regret, feelings, or care toward each other at all. Period. And it only took a sliver of sentiment to unite them together, no matter how small, and he knew, after reading the sentence, that the same amount could prohibit them from undoing the marriage. As long as the Union saw a glimmer of feeling in either one of them, it could not be broken. No matter how small.

That was why he had to try and hate Kiryu Zero, if not to save the both of them.

* * *

"Hoist up, men," a loud voice boomed from the front of the boat.

Zero pulled his brows together, looking around the small, private boat for the 'men' the burly bearded man cried out for. He watched the man scratch his thick mane of hair before he reached over and slapped Zero hard on the back, his scratchy voice breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Jus' kiddin', ya know." The man wheezed the words. "Ain't go' no crew anymor', jus' me and the Skipper." He pointed a thick finger to the golden retriever lying next to the Captain's chair. "Let's ge' off."

Zero covered his face in his hands. He could barely understand the man let alone entrust him with his life on the dark night waters! The boat was small, perhaps able to seat ten at the most. It wasn't run down, and that relieved him. The end of the boat curved where two cushioned benches sat on opposite sides, Zero currently occupying the right side. The front had a Captain's chair and another placed beside it, right in front of the controls, and a canopy overtop to blot out the blazing sun when it was high.

The Captain was thick in stature. A bushy beard covered the bottom half of his face, and in the dark, he could make out a set of russet eyes pinched together as he sized up the sea ahead of them. The bright neon green shirt ornamenting him stood out brightly in the sunless night; his name, Jim, embroidered in thick, black letters across his right breast. He was definitely not native to the area, probably someone working here to escape whatever he had back home keeping him away.

"Pssst," Zero whispered in Kaname's direction. The pureblood took residence on the bench opposite of his, his legs folded as he stared off the side of the boat. Beneath the wave of brown strands that embraced his face, he saw an unreadable expression etched into his face, like he was concerned, thinking, or troubled. "Where did you find this guy, Kuran?" He was careful to keep his voice down. He didn't want the Captain overhearing him.

Kaname turned, his eyes filled with a coldness that caused Zero to sit back a little too quickly. "I think it is none of your—what is the human saying?—business." His tone was clipped, short, not leaving any room for disagreement.

"Ass," Zero muttered. He put his legs on top of the seat cushion and wrapped his arms around his knees, sighing as he watched the lights from the city behind them being engulfed by the darkness of the night.

When Kaname had looked at him, his heart had stopped for a moment. He couldn't bring himself to admit it, but it bothered him. A lot. What had he done? For once _he_ was trying to start a conversation.

Zero had resolved that as long as he had to be in Mexico with Kaname, he was going to try and be civil. Try, being the key word. And then the 'M' word happened. Then the kiss. Then everything in his mind became so damn muddled he couldn't see clearly anymore. Zero traced his lips again. _Still so warm_.

Zero was brought from his thoughts when something large and wet trailed up the side of his face. He growled at the intrusion but then stopped. He was met by a set of large black eyes, happy as they lifted, eager, to have the spot right above them petted. The dog moved his nose under his hand, pushing up with force.

"Alright, alright," said Zero, but he didn't sound the least bit annoyed. He buried his fingers into the golden fur on either side of the dog's head and scratched. The dog immediately rolled his eyes back and jumped up onto Zero's lap. The golden retriever was large, and heavy, and only half of his body fit on his legs.

"Ol' Skipper's a bit ferocious when it comes t' pettin'. He'll pester ya 'till you can' stand 'im." The captain said with a chuckle.

Zero smiled at the Captain. "I can see."

Skipper pushed into Zero harder, trying to get the hunter to scratch further back, but in the process reached out and lapped his slobbery tongue across Zero's forehead. His thick paws clamored into Zero.

Zero laughed, a genuine, heartfelt laugh as he wiped the slobber from his skin.

"That's gross, Skipper." He stared the dog down with a smile. "Down. Sit. Kneel. Whatever, just get down."

From the corner of his vision, he saw Kaname look at him in disbelief, his hard expression once more soft, like the Kaname he had seen back on the beach when he had caught him from falling. The heat from the gaze warmed his face, so he quickly turned away, devoting his attention back to Skipper. Plus it didn't help remembering the way he fell into Kaname's arm, caught in his grip as he stared motionless at the burgundy eyes that burned deep into him.

"Please don't tell me I'm blushing like some damn school girl, Skipper," Zero whispered to the dog. But he could feel the blood pumping to his cheeks, a hot rush that was unmistakable.

Skipper barked and opened his mouth to lunge in for another wet attack. Zero put his arms up, twisted his legs, and for a moment forgot he was one a bench to a boat, the ocean steps away.

His heart sank to his stomach in fear when he toppled backwards. He froze but then he desperately scrambled to plant his feet back onto the floor, but he was already too far back. His fingers scrapped the side of the boat as he fell, wide-eyed, back toward the moving sea, waiting to be swallowed up by the black waters.

"Zero!"

Over the loud motors, he swore he heard Kaname yell his name—his first name.

And the cold ocean never devoured him. The wind was fierce and fluttered his hair into a mess over his face. Through silver strands he saw Kaname's burgundy eyes trained on him. He could feel the pureblood's breath beat against his skin. The loud noises that surround him vanished: the motor, their jackets and shirts flapping in the breeze, the cries from Skipper—just like the beach. His heart quickened. He was still dangling over the edge of the boat, his back arched against the rim as the pureblood's hold kept him from plunging into the ocean.

Kaname drew closer, his chest pressing into Zero's.

The worry lining Kaname's eyes tore into him. Why, when so close, touching, did he feel the need to wash away whatever pain plagued the pureblood? What was happening to him?

He inhaled a shaky breath. "Kaname."

"Zero," the pureblood whispered back, just as shaken. "You need to stop falling."

He thought Kaname was going to kiss him again. And he waited for it, unable to move. Something inside of him actually craved it.

Kaname was so close.

Then the contact was lost, like a splitting force that ripped them apart from the inside. He was plucked from the warmth so cruelly, only coldness encompassed him, and he could feel his being, something_ inside of him_, reach out for the connection in despair. He yearned for nothing more to feel that complete again.

Zero was immediately trapped in thick arms, squeezing the very air, he had just regained, out of him.

"Don' scare an' ol' Captain like that, boy!" The voice belonged to the Captain, and the odd dialect he still didn't quite understand.

Zero nudged his arms into the Captain's chest. "Let go!" He noticed the sharp tone and hurt look on the Captain's face peering down at him. "Please," he added, sincere.

The Captain beamed at Zero and then turned to steer the boat once more, satisfied by the answer, like Zero was a child that didn't get what he wanted until he said 'the magic word.' The man reminded him of the Chairman.

Zero pivoted on his heels, stopping immediately in his place. Kaname stood at the end of boat, his coat and hair whipping in the wind, his expression, the air, ominous. The ambience was thick with tension, and the callous countenance from before was placed back on.

"Ensure you are less clumsy next time, Kiryu. I won't be there the next time to make sure you survive." The deadness in Kaname's tone ripped into Zero.

Instead of giving Kaname one of his telltale glares, he looked to the ground.

But why? Never had the pureblood's words affected him so deeply. Zero flopped back onto the bench, his legs suddenly feeling weightless. There was something inside of him that ached for Kaname, but he didn't know what it was—a brimming light that was covered in darkness by the cruel weight Kaname's actions, words had. It had never been there. His anger was replaced by something that hurt.

He was losing his mind. It was official. It dawned on him with a sickening crush to his chest that it started on the boat—the moment Kaname acted like he hated him. Ever since what had happened, they both held their animosity for one another, but the look of pure disgust on Kaname's face was new. It had started then. Something in him stirred at that moment. Kaname's hate was felt like a heavy boulder to his body, and the pressure was unbearable.

He looked down at his trembling hands. He felt like his body was unhinging each second that passed. He closed his eyes and buried his hands into his hair. He fought for control over whatever it was inside of him that felt those unfamiliar feelings. It couldn't be that hard. He never cared what Kaname thought, or how he acted toward him, he told this thing in him. He was trying to reason with the thing that held his heart captive. Kaname was his rival, always had been.

The little flutters in his stomach faded the more he gained control. When he lifted his head, he felt a little more like himself. He pulled at the ring one last time to try and yank it off. No luck.

He felt the anger well inside of him. If Kaname hadn't thrown mixed signals, being nice then a heartless bastard, he would have some form of peace right now. If Kaname wasn't such a bastard period, always with an air of arrogance about him, then he might not feel like he was losing his mind.

He tried so hard to cling to the rage, embrace it. He could wield the anger to bury the foreign sentiments that had arisen when he found the damn ring on his finger.

He let out a relaxed breath. His heart had calmed down. He no longer felt that _thing_ inside of him searching for Kaname. It was quiet again. It seemed as if anger was the perfect counter to whatever it was inside of him that longed for the damn pureblood.

"We 'ere," the Captain bellowed.

The boat rocked as it ported the wooden dock. Zero clenched his white shirt unintentionally. He still hated boats. Their creaky movements caused a chill down his spine.

Zero patted Skipper on the head before saying goodbye to the Captain. Kaname already stood on the dock, his dark figure a shadow in the darkness. Zero didn't look at Kaname and took off North.

The island was drenched in the night, the only light coming from the pale moon hanging in the sky. There was an orange flicker in the far distance, but the small beacon of light was perched upon the top of a large hill, miles away. The land was nothing but an exotic jungle of trees and palms that inclined up a large mountain like mound of land. He looked over his shoulder, to the leaving boat, noticing that the Captain didn't waste anytime getting away from the island.

He was going to ask Kaname how they would get home, but he kept his mouth shut and figured the pureblood had a plan. He always did.

Zero hopped from the docks and onto the soft sand. The ocean swooshed against the shoreline, crashing large waves one after the other. He peered up at the vacant navy sky. There was a hint of gray mixed in with the deep azure, a tinge of dark purple that carried the callings of a coming storm. The wind was vicious, whipping the palm trees to the point Zero was afraid some of them would snap under the intense pressure.

He didn't tell Kaname where he was going, and the pureblood didn't seem to mind, keeping quiet as he trailed behind Zero a few steps. The tension was still there, and Zero remembered to keep his anger visible, embrace it to wash out anything else that tried to surface.

They headed into the black jungle of palms. The canopy of trees shrouded the moon from reaching beyond the thick green overhead. Zero blinked his eyes a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. He could see, but he knew Kaname, whose steps never faltered, could see a lot better in the night. Everything was wrapped in a dark blue haze, shadows reaching around the trees as they trailed to the ground.

"There was a light up there." Zero was the first to break the silence. "Perhaps we should start with that area, since we know there has to be someone there."

Kaname hummed a response. Zero thought it sounded more like a grunt, but he chose to ignore the silent pureblood and continued to lead the way.

Zero knew there had to be a city somewhere on the island—the people couldn't have disappeared from nowhere. And as if the jungle heard his thoughts, a loud thumping off to the far right reached his ears. Music. Loud music pumped through the forest. Zero curved to the right and changed course, pissed that Kaname's pureblood ears probably heard the music way before he had yet the pureblood remained silent. He peered behind him, and in the darkness he saw Kaname still following a few feet behind him.

"Arrogant ass," he muttered, as he moved a thick vine out of his path with his forearm.

He thought he heard Kaname chuckle at his comment, but his mind was too focused on finding the city, and not to mention he was trying to block out the pureblood's presence.

A few feet ahead, orange light broke past a thick row of trees. The music was loud now. Zero pushed the branches out of the way and climbed free from the forest. He turned his head to the side; the light from the city was intense on his unadjusted eyes. When he looked back, he marveled at the city's ambience. Colorful lanterns were strung between the buildings, dipping down in the center to create a U shape. The street was paved with dark, red stone, the buildings matching in orange-red stucco. The light from the city extended up to the sky, blotting out the navy backdrop with a warm yellow haze. People were crowded in every building, and bar patrons poured out onto patios that drained onto the sidewalks. Each building was drenched in white-bulb Christmas lights, adorning either the windows or doors, or both.

There were so many people. The mastermind behind the E's could be anywhere.

"What now?" he said to Kaname. "The guy could be anywhere."

"We eat," said Kaname.

"There is someone turning a bunch of humans and you want to eat?" Zero ground his teeth.

"We need energy to face the vampires, energy we are both lacking from the previous night." He walked past Zero and into the crowded street. "Unless you want to be at a disadvantage, I suggest you adhere and follow me."

Zero narrowed his eyes. Kaname still sounded like a stuck-up jerk, and what made him angrier was that Kaname's mood was affecting him. He shouldn't care but he did.

He kicked hard at a pebble, scuffing his shoe against the stone street as he made his way in the direction Kaname had taken off in.

He saw Kaname's form vanish inside a pair of dark wooden doors. Zero looked up at the restaurant, enraged. They had passed at least a dozen other perfectly fine restaurants before coming to this one. The posh sign and rich exterior explained enough for Zero.

He brushed the debris from his jacket and straightened the collar to his white dress shirt. The dirt-laced jacket would earn him a quick boot out the door, he was judging based on the outer-surface of the restaurant.

He pushed open the doors and was encompassed by a blast of cold air. His eyes were glued to the décor. The molding around the ceiling was painted in a shimmering gold that led down tan painted walls, which gave way to red carpet that felt soft beneath his shoes. The paintings on the wall had to be worth more than his entire salary from the Association.

A cough snapped him from his trance. He looked up to see a man in a black tuxedo standing stiff in front of him, a brow lifted as if irritated.

"Reservation?" the man said, in a voice that suggested it wasn't the first time he had asked.

"I'm with the guy that just came in, brown hair and khaki jacket," said Zero.

The man nodded. "Your partner is on the patio. This way, sir."

Partner? Zero's words came back like a hard slap to the face.

"No, I didn't mean _I'm with that guy_," Zero said. "He's just my—." Friend? Zero paused. He didn't know how to finish that sentence. What was Kaname to him?

The man in the tuxedo didn't look amused, and signaled for Zero to follow him. He led him through two bronze plated doors to an outside patio.

The warm, night breeze washed over him. The patio was lined with white marble tiles that extended out to form a large perfect square, the center empty for what appeared to be dancing. There were large pillars perched at each corner and sheer white curtains that hung down to the floor, connecting at each stone pillar. The tables were set on the outer-rim of the floor, and he spotted Kaname occupying the one closest to the far left pillar.

The waiter urged him past the other dining patrons and pulled out his chair for him as they reached the table. He poured Zero a glass of water and informed him that their waiter would be with them shortly.

Zero noticed how dim the lighting was on the patio. The soft glow came from a string of lanterns that hung around the square, just like the ones in the city, except the paper was white, which created faint beams that brushed the tops of the tables.

Zero glanced up at Kaname, whose eyes were trained on the few couples spinning fluidly across the marble tile as they danced to the sounds of the live band—a gentle chorus of violins and wind instruments filling the air.

He pulled his menu in front of him, opening it up to stare at a litter of words that barely made any sense. What the hell was _Gruyere cheese_?

He watched Kaname slip a tin from inside his coat, and then discreetly plop a white tablet into his glass. Zero looked down to his menu. He envied Kaname for being able to take the blood tablets at will, wishing his damn body didn't hate them so much. He wished he could just pop them whenever he wanted, too. And the tingle in his stomach foreshadowed the hunger he knew was sleeping inside. He wouldn't last another three days without blood, and the thought made his skin crawl.

The waiter came, and when he opened his mouth a string of Spanish words flew. Zero blanched.

He lifted a curious brow at Kaname, who smiled politely and responded in the language. He must have ordered because the waiter scribbled down something on his notepad. Then the waiter turned to him.

Crap.

But Kaname placed a thin finger on his menu, tapping on it. "Just point to what you want, Kiryu." And Zero did, unsure what exactly he was pointing at and secretly hoping it was something remotely edible. Kaname returned to the waiter and most likely explained what Zero was going to have, and then the waiter clicked his heels and turned to leave.

"What did I just order?" Zero was almost afraid to ask.

Kaname spared him a brief glance before turning his attention back to the dancing couples.

Zero felt his rage boil; a fire he knew was aching to consume him in hate. How the hell could Kaname be so…so nice, catching him, tend to his shoulder, then the next, a complete bastard? The mood swings were starting to wear him thin. But even more was the fact that it bothered him in the first place.

The pureblood's mouth was drawn into a thin line, his brows creased as he concentrated on the dancers'. But something else seemed to be plaguing his thoughts, from the way his fingers continually rapped against the table. He was nervous.

He turned and locked eyes with Zero, who quickly immersed his gaze on the menu instead.

Kaname had just caught him staring. At him. Intensely.

"Kiryu," Kaname said, his voice even as to not give away any signs of emotion. "Do you think that I hate you?"

Zero was stunned. Kaname had previously said that he didn't hate him, at the hotel, but the way tonight was going he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Does it matter?" asked Zero.

Kaname's expression dropped, his eyes so serious. "Yes, it does."

Hadn't they gone down this road already? Zero let out a long sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"It doesn't matter, Kuran. I can't force you to feel a certain way about me, as you can't force me to feel a certain way for you. It's a stupid question."

Kaname's eyes widened, what he had said sparked something akin to shock in the pureblood's expression. He wasn't sure, but Kaname looked shaken by his words.

Then the pureblood's burgundy eyes calmed. He took a sip of his drink and nodded. "You're right, Kiryu. I've suppose I cannot force you to feel a certain way about me, to hate me. It'd be easier if you did."

Kaname was trying to _make_ Zero hate him? He didn't know why, but that made him furious. The pureblood was trying to manipulate his feelings. All of the coldness toward him was just a ruse to get him to hate him? Now it was Zero who was shocked. When he looked up, he saw that Kaname's eyes were set on the ring on his finger, the gold band gleaming around the thin finger it dressed.

"Do you _want_ me to hate you?" Zero asked before he stopped himself, but he had to know.

Kaname's eyes lingered on the ring before turning to Zero. "I said it'd be easier if you did."

Zero was frozen by the pureblood's stare. He swallowed, unsure of how to answer, so he said the first thing he could think of, "Why?"

Kaname looked away, his focus once more on the dancers'. He didn't raise his voice, his words barely above a whisper, "Because I can't seem to do it myself."

Zero's heart thudded in his ears, quickening with every silent second that passed. He couldn't process a response, momentarily taken aback by the words that were still seeping in. He heard a light tapping noise, and realized that his hands were trembling against the table. He put them on his lap. He wasn't sure why he was dazed so badly, but the thing inside of him that yearned for Kaname's touch was reawakened by the words, curling around his heart with a gentle caress. It was happy to hear Kaname say those words, beating against chest with a thrilled fervor.

But was it the thing inside of him or _him_? He knew that the stomach flutters, the quick heartbeat, the warmth gracing his skin was caused by the thing inside of him that wanted to be near Kaname, but he wasn't sure if the thing was actually alien or if it was part of him that already existed. And the latter option terrified him.

A sudden jolt to the table brought him back to reality. He glanced up to see a woman sitting down at their table, her beautiful red curls falling softly beside a rosy smile set upon her porcelain skin. Her pink silk dress glittered beneath the lantern light.

"Sorry for the intrusion, gentlemen." She had a thick, southern drawl, like the ones he had heard in American movies.

Zero was thankful his English was far better than his Spanish.

Then she crashed into his hunter senses. His entire body went rigid as her scent crept up his spine. Vampire.

"No intrusion, Miss…" Kaname was polite as ever.

"Sophia. And you?"

"Kaname, and this is Zero." He kept to a first name basis, keeping to the American culture. Kaname was quite fluent in English, as well. What language didn't the pureblood know?

"I was watching you from over there," she admitted, as she tucked her red curls behind her ear.

"I was aware," said Kaname.

Zero wanted to roll his eyes. Of course the all-knowing pureblood knew.

"You're a pureblood, aren't you?" She sounded amazed by Kaname's status, and again, Zero wanted to turn around and stick his fork in his thigh. Could her flirting not be anymore obvious?

"Yes, I am."

"Wow," she said, then turned her attention to Zero. "And what are you? There is a faint buzz, like you're not human, but something is masking that."

Zero was actually amazed that this lower-level vampire could sense that much. He had the advantage other vampires didn't, being a hunter, and that was the 'mask' she was speaking in regards to. He was so equally mixed between the two races that the stronger of the two prevailed, and in his case it was his hunter aura. Of course, other hunters noticed the vampire in him immediately; other vampires were often thrown off track, mistaking him for a mere human if they didn't sense the hunter in him right away, like the Night Class.

"I'm Japanese," he quipped. He didn't like her question: _What are you?_ He was none of her business. Despite her beauty, the woman wasn't settling well with him.

She laughed, covering her red lips with equally red nails. "I meant if you're a vampire or what?"

Kaname leaned forward with a polite smile plastered on his face, and said, "He is a vampire, Sophia. Forgive his poor attitude, he doesn't know how to act around women."

Her blue eyes grew large with understanding. "Well, that's okay since you're the one he has to deal with it." Her gaze flicked to the ring on Kaname's finger.

Oh god, Zero thought.

"We're not married," Zero answered in haste.

Her cheeks reddened the shade of her nails. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I saw the rings and assumed. It's not so uncommon around here, and you both looked so engrossed in one another when I was watching the two of you."

Kaname put a hand on hers. "Forgive my husband, Sophia. He had a rather bad evening, so I thought I would bring him here for a night away from the stress. He is still rather embarrassed by what people might think of our marriage."

Zero tilted his head and gave Kaname a _what-the-hell_ look. Kaname returned the expression with one filled with amusement, like he was silently saying, "Ha! Take that, Zero!" The pureblood was enjoying this. And he was so dead.

"That's okay, Kana—a—." She stuttered, trying to pronounce the name correctly.

"Kaname," the pureblood corrected.

"Thanks," she said. "I was just amazed to see more vampires, sane ones that is." Her eyes dropped to her hands. "The ones around here lately have been rather…crazy."

Zero perked up at hearing this. He leaned closer. "You've seen them?" It was the first connection they've had to the crazed E's.

"Yeah, tons of them. They howl at night…screaming. But when I hear the screams, I have this sick feeling in my gut that it isn't the E's."

Zero knew she meant the humans they were attacking.

"Do you know what is going on here, Sophia?" said Kaname, who had taken Zero's untouched glass of water and plunked another blood tablet in it, pushing the glass over to Sophia. "Try this," he added. "Not as good as the real thing, but it quenches the thirst."

She took the glass and nodded her thanks. "I don't know much, just rumors." She twisted her face in disgust as she took her first sip of the red water, but set the glass down with respect. "I'm visiting here while my maker is in China for a few days on business. He said I needed a few days to myself. But I can tell you what I've seen. The E's on this island are all teens usually. And so I did some asking around, trying to see why there was such a rise in teenage vampires on this island. Strange, you know? And I found out that there is a place just two miles east of here, a club that caters to the delusions of vampires, a fantasy club set up for teens pretending to be vampires. I mean, it's not only meant for teenagers, but it is the majority of them that are caught up by the vampire glam. Parents come for a vacation, and their kids run off pretending to be one of us. Funny, huh?"

Zero was horrified. Why would anyone want to pretend to be this? He couldn't imagine what they were thinking, wanting to play vampire. They didn't how painful bloodlust was, how your fangs never cooperate and want to bite down on any tempting flesh waltzing by, or how horrible the sun can be when it's at its highest. They were naïve and stupid, and he wanted nothing more than to run in there and drag them all out by their hair and show them just how horrible a vampire could really be.

"Have you been there, Sophia?" Zero asked.

"Oh, yeah. I checked it out one night, and you guys couldn't even imagine it. Nothing like we have back home in Texas. All the drinks are named with blood or dead or immortal or fang in the title, and the whole atmosphere is intense, loud music and dancing. And so much glitter." She took another sip of the blood water and made another sour face, but Zero could tell she was trying to respect Kaname's offer. "The neat thing is being able to spew as much information about you being a vampire and they think it is cool."

Zero shook his head. It was the perfect place to pick up humans. They all wanted so desperately to be a vampire that they'd pretend to be one, which made it so much easier for the pureblood responsible to pick them off and grant them their hearts desire.

"Where is this place, Sophia?" Kaname asked.

She tapped a finger to her chin. "Well, I said it was about two miles east. There is a cave that they've turned into a club, and it is all under ground. They keep it kind of discreet, but you can't miss it once you're there. There's a bouncer outside, Myles, big guy, and he lets in only the ones he sees fit. It's strange, you know, that they have a vampire watching the front to make sure no real vampires come in. You," she said, pointing to Zero, "would have no problem with that crazy human aura, but you," she turned to Kaname, "would be a lot more noticeable there. I made it in, but I had to use some charm thing a friend of mine gave me to cover my scent. Speaking of my friend…"

They both followed her gaze five tables down, to where a young man sat, watching all of them closely with jealous eyes.

Sophia winked at him. "My master and I have a very open relationship. That's Trevor. He is into all the spells and charms stuff at the Council in the States. I would be honored to have him give you both one, if you'd like? It sounds like you two are going to check out the club, and I hope you find the guy responsible for all the E's roaming wild around here."

Zero knew of the Vampire Council in the United States, but had never met anyone from there. They were a sub-council compared to the main one in Japan, where vampirism first started hundreds of years ago. They were responsible for their own order across the ocean, which Trevor and Sophia obviously fell under.

"We'd be honored," said Kaname.

"Perfect. It's the least I can do for interrupting your dinner."

"It was no interruption, and it was our pleasure."

When did Kaname start speaking for him? Annoying pureblood.

By the time Zero looked up again, Trevor was at the table, shaking hands with Kaname. Apparently the young brown-haired vampire had heard of Kaname and was gushing about how well known he was around the States. Kaname was honored and said his thanks, eloquent as ever.

"All I have to do is draw it on your inner wrist, and viola, perfectly sealed scent without wasting the energy of hiding your aura," Trevor said. "The ink from the pen is infused with a flower we found in Fiji, damn near purest flowers around. Anyway, we were able to compose a mix between that and the blood of a hunter, since their blood has the natural ability to detect us but when reversed, gives off some whacky signal. When we mixed the two, the results were astounding. The flowers chemical makeup was a perfect match with the blood. You'll recognize the symbol I'm about to draw as our basic 'absorption' symbol."

Trevor obviously missed the glare Zero gave him at the statement. Blood of a hunter? And just where did they get that blood, he wondered. No hunter he knew would openly help the enemy. And Zero knew about that symbol, read about it before with Yagari. Vampires used to draw that on themselves prior to battle, to consume the strength of those they 'ate', to gain the strength of the vampire but also their power. They weren't used much at all anymore, due to the fact that the spell usually wore off in a few hours and that some of the vampires who misused the spell wound up crazy after incorrectly absorbing their opponents strength. In fact, Zero thought the charm was illegal. Consuming the 'power' of another vampire was too dangerous, the mix usually incompatible and was rejected anyway.

"The hunters in the United States often help us with some of our political goals, seeing as there are a lot of vampires in power in office. It helps them hide some of their vampire tendencies, suppresses some of our natural tendencies and allows them to be in office and not worry about vamping out in front of the entire nation. We found out later that it also masks our scent quite well, a nice side effect we hadn't anticipated."

Trevor looked down at the handiwork on Kaname's inner wrist. The black ink spiraled around in a full circle and had the number eight, like the infinity symbol, looping around the center.

"Just to be safe, let me do yours. Your aura screams human, but if I'd have to guess it is more hunter," Trevor said to Zero.

"That was what that strange aura was!" Sophia exclaimed. "Wow, a vampire hunter that is vampire. I have never seen that before."

Zero threw her a false smile. "Yeah, amusing."

Trevor scribbled across Zero's wrist, eyeing the lines to ensure they were straight and then put the pen in his pocket. "The key is to make sure that it runs in a full circle, all points connecting, and that allows you to absorb the benefits from the chemical in the ink."

Trevor closed his eyes, as if he was concentrating. "Absolutely nothing. I'd say you two are ready to go."

"Well, good luck you two," Sophia said in her deep southern twang, as she took Trevor's hand to stand. She placed a gentle hand on Zero's shoulder. "And, sweetie, it's okay to be embarrassed about it, but this man obviously loves you, so try for him, okay?"

Zero stiffened. He opened his mouth to respond but she was already leaving. He turned his narrow eyes to Kaname. "What the hell was that? _Your husband_?"

Kaname smirked. "It wasn't a lie, was it? And relax. The girl was obviously swooning over the relationship, so I thought it would be a good icebreaker. That way we could speak freely, hence learning what we did about the vampire club. And it earned us these useful temporary tattoos."

Kaname beamed like he was a genius and he had just cracked the code to something so much more complicated than manipulating a star-struck vampire from Texas.

Zero brushed him off. "Whatever. We're actually going to go to that club, pretending to be humans?"

"Of course. I'm quite intrigued about the nature of this club. I've never been to one."

"You realize that the type of dancing in those places doesn't involve a band with strings and black suits?"

Zero hadn't even realized that the waiter had come back and set down their food. He nearly forgot about the hunger, so wrapped up in the thoughts of going to a club with Kaname. He glanced down at his plate, eyeing the plain noodles with red sauce and some fancy looking green stuff. It smelled good.

"I'll just refrain from dancing and let you do it," Kaname said, as he curled his fork around the noodles on his own plate. "Just make sure that whoever you dance with knows that you're taken. It's not proper to cheat on your spouse."

Zero glared at the joking twinkle the pureblood held in his eyes. "Am I supposed to be amused by all of the marriage jokes?"

Kaname pulled his lips into a half smile. "Are you?"

"Hardly."

Zero let out a breath of relief. It was strangely soothing to have Kaname acting 'normal' again. The distant, cold Kaname had cause so many confusing emotions to rise. It felt good to keep up a conversation and not worry about the pureblood turning away and ignoring him. To be able to see Kaname smile playfully as he joked…

Zero's fork stopped midair.

The realization crashed into him, hard: He didn't want Kaname to hate him. He didn't want to feel that coldness again. He didn't. And then the pureblood's words came rushing back to his mind, and all the blood in his body flooded to his face as he sat there frozen.

_Because I can't seem to do it myself…_

Kaname had said he couldn't bring himself to hate Zero. The whisper, the pain, the tremors in Kaname had been so apparent, so vivid. Was the message for what it was or something more cryptic? Was Kaname trying to hate him? Zero was frustrated that the words played over in his mind, wrapping around his brain. He was so fixated on Kaname, and the notion scared the hell out of him. Since the marriage, things arose that he had no idea how to handle. The thing inside made it feel so natural, the kiss a perfect melody as their lips had melded, but Zero, the real Zero, tried to argue so hard that it was wrong. The constant battle drained him. And even more terrifying? Not knowing which side would win. Despite what his mind said, Zero knew deep inside that his heart ached to hear Kaname's words.

The thoughts left him dizzy. But harder still was the realization of what it meant:

Kaname didn't hate him. And he didn't hate Kaname.

* * *

So, I find it rather interesting having our two favorite vampires thrown in a place where everyone is trying to be them, which is why I am stoked about the next chapter. Plus, we'll have our first glimpse at the antagonist of the story. Kaname and Zero's true feelings are put to the test.

I hope you all at least enjoyed the quirky moments between them, Kaname's confession of sorts and Zero's tired brain trying to catalogue just how he feels. I know some of you want to know what happened the night they got married, and I say to you, please be patient and you shall receive more glimpses like the one in this chapter, as well as the possible discovery from the ones close to them overseas.

Let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter Three: Unhinged From the Center

So, here I am! I am sorry about the delay; actually, I think I've updated every other Thursday/Friday, but I'm going to try and do them sooner for you. I just write a crap load per chapter and I don't want it to come out sucky. This chapter is a whopping 23 pages (they seem to get longer with each one)! Man. I hope you enjoy all of it, and there is a lot that happens, but for the best to force our guys together a little more.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the continual support. I seriously could not do this without you guys, and seeing the reviews really lets me know how much you support me and my story – so THANK YOU! I'm a little sick tonight (yuck), but I promise to have your replies out in the next couple of days. I love you all and will reply to each and every review this weekend – as soon as this sore throat goes away. For the ones that do not have an account, I've placed your responses below since I wouldn't be able to get them to you after I posted. :D

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Same as the others. And any mistakes are clearly my own. I don't have a beta, so if you see one, I'm sorry. I try to catch them all, but I'm not perfect.

Chapter Three: Unhinged From the Center

"I don't have a good feeling about this, Kuran," said Zero, standing in line with Kaname as they waited to enter the club. The line was huge. Hundreds of teens, young adults, adults were staggered in a wobbly line around the side of the stone cave. Their outfits ranged from poppy teen star to gothic with a sprinkle of actual color. Zero felt extremely out of place, with his white button up shirt, black snug jacket and jeans. Kaname must have felt like a red blob against a white canvas with his black button-up shirt, khaki coat and black dress pants—rather suave compared to the glitter-laced, half-dressed teens surrounding them.

The line had moved a few feet forward before stopping again. Zero leaned back on the stone with his arms crossed and one leg firm against the rock for support.

"Something about a vampire making sure other vampires don't enter is strange. And this tattoo itches!" He pulled up his sleeve and scratched the symbol, which seemed to have melded into his pale wrist.

"I know," said Kaname. "The vampire is making sure that we don't ruin whatever it is going on that they're trying to hide. And that tattoo is a necessity to make us appear human. If they don't appreciate other vampires, how do you think they'd react to a _hunter_?" Kaname lifted a brow as if to openly invite an argument.

But there was no room for argument. Kaname was right.

"So, let's run over the plan once more," said Zero. He blew a breath up to his damp bangs. The humidity clung to his skin. The storm he had sensed when they first arrived waited on the cusp of the ocean, gathering strength before it hit the island. The warm, wet hair warned of its coming. The cloudless sky was painted a deep blue, stars lost in the haze of the approaching storm.

"Always this overly cautious?" said Kaname. "Or nervous?"

"Not nervous," Zero barked. "Just trying to make sure you don't run off and create your own plan, like you usually do, and leave me…unaware and unprepared."

Kaname rubbed a thumb over the bridge of his nose. The charm on his wrist throbbed. A headache had formed once the ink set in. He assumed it was his pure blood fighting the vampirism suppression. His aura took a lot of energy for him to hide alone, and the symbol was doing all the work for him this time. His body didn't like that.

"We will split up once inside. I'll observe the ones unwilling to participate and you take the ones openly inviting to the idea of vampires. They have to have a strategy. We just have to find what types they are picking up to turn—the lonely wanders or the keen participants," said Kaname, managing to keep his voice even despite the wave of pain that crashed into his skull.

"No alcohol, Kuran," Zero warned.

Kaname smiled the best he could through the pain. "Agreed."

The headache faded the closer they got to the entrance. Nearly thirty minutes later they were face-to-face with Myles, the bodyguard blocking the entrance. He was a thick, dark skinned man, towering the two in height. The white of his eyes glowed against the blacks in the center, moving up and down as he examined them. His teeth were just as white against his shady lips as he smiled and nodded, unlatching the red velvet rope and admitting the pair.

At least the charms worked. And both of them were even more thankful the further they descended down the stone steps. Loud, blaring music filled the torch-lit stairwell, vibrating off the stone as it wrapped around their bodies. The charm was supposed to suppress not only their aura but their vampire tendencies, which at the moment was great to have the noise filtered through the charm and muffled to near tolerable levels.

They reached the end and were immediately encompassed by bright blue and purple moving lights, which hung from large metal beams attached to the stone ceiling some sixty to seventy feet above them. The cave was a stone dome, filled with hundreds of people dancing to the music streaming from the speakers in the front, near a platform where a guy was suspended on a ledge with his headphones in one hand and the other near various DJ equipment. There wasn't even an inch between the bodies scattered across the stone floor.

Kaname tugged on Zero's shirt sleeve. He tilted his head to the left, to where a row of purple velvet upholstered booths and chairs were set up. There was a dim blue lit glass panel lining the wall behind the seats, white tables in the centers as people sat around with their drinks, gazing at others walking or dancing.

Zero knew he was going to them, to the group he was going to watch over. They were the observers, the ones unlikely to make the first move and the most likely to vanish without anyone knowing.

Zero nodded and pointed a finger to the right. There was a long fogged glass tabletop that stretched for ten or more feet, white bar stools stacked up in a straight line in front of it, though none of them were available. The blue light from the bar overhead lights cast a shimmering light down on the occupants near the bar, a soft blue glow washing over their pale skin.

That was where Zero was going, to the accepters. The ones that mingled and talked, not worrying whether or not the guy next to them was a predator, and also a likely candidate for a crazed pureblood to easily snatch.

Zero passed a small set of stairs on his way over. A thin, tall man guarded the front with his arms crossed. He followed his gaze up, to a room that hung overhead. Black, reverse glass sat ordinate on the edge of the suspended room. VIP room, he concluded, but his gut told him that getting in invite upstairs might not be a good thing, perhaps.

He wiggled his way past the crowd of warm bodies to the rim of the bar. The waiter was busy tending to other customers, which was fine by him. He turned around, back against the glass tabletop, and peered to where Kaname was. The pureblood sat alone on a purple bench, his legs crossed as he looked up and nodded to Zero. A small blond with pink streaks in her hair took the open space next to Kaname, closer than Zero would admit he liked. She was one of the poppy-star teens, bubbly on the outside as well as dimwitted on the inside. Wait, he was _judging_ her. Why?

He clenched his teeth and let a noise similar to a growl escape. Kaname could be with whomever he wanted, right? He wasn't his keeper and he certainly didn't care, he told himself. But it got harder to convince himself when she scooted in closer, her slim fingers reaching out and tracing Kaname's leg. The pureblood smiled. Anger flared in him. He wanted to go squeeze in-between them, push her tiny body out of the way and prevent those little fingers from going near the pureblood.

Zero's eyes widened. _Get a grip, Kiryu_. He knew he didn't hate Kaname like he had previously thought, but getting jealous over a little schoolgirl fawning herself all over Kaname wasn't a reason to get upset. But he didn't like, _like_ him. He scoffed and turned around. Of course not.

The bartender was there, smiling brightly, flashing a set of perfect pearl whites. His brown bangs curled just above his green eyes.

"What ya havin'?" He strained his voice over the music.

"Uh…" Zero paused. "Water."

The bartender turned his face up, confused, but didn't argue and slid a glass of ice water toward Zero.

"Strange hair color," the bartender said. "How'd you get it that silver?"

Zero took a sip of his water. "I don't see how it concerns you."

The bartender took a step back and put up his hands in defense. "No harm, sorry. Just curious. Have a good night, buddy."

God, this was a horrible night so far. Why did the crazy pureblood they were hunting pick up people from here? Why not a spa or something more relaxing and less loud?

He flicked his vision back to Kaname. The girl was now really close to the pureblood, her hands no longer tracing his leg but rather resting firmly on his knee. Kaname glanced over, a dark hint of satisfaction in his eyes. This time the growl that escaped rumbled his chest. With a huff, he rolled up his shirtsleeves and jacket and unbuttoned the first three buttons to his shirt. He was supposed to be the one that mingled, right? Leaning up against the bar without talking to anyone didn't do his part of the evening any justice.

He tilted his head and smirked back at Kaname. He pushed off the bar and emerged himself in the crowd in the center. He wormed his way through the bodies, hot skin brushing against his. The blue and purple lights flickered over their skins, their glitter-brushed flesh sparkling against the moving lights. Their hot breaths coated him as their bodies rocked, moved, pumped to the music.

Zero's shirt was yanked to the right. He was spun around and was greeted by pink lips hovering inches in front of his. The girl's breasts were pressed taught to his chest as she slid her body around his leg. Her black hair sparkled under a ray of purple light that flashed by, her smile widening as she rolled her hips over his, urging Zero to come and play with her. He glanced over to where Kaname was but couldn't see the pureblood through the crowd, but he grinned anyway and moved to meet her slow rhythm.

It was hot, bodies pressed close to his left and right. Her hand ran down his leg, moving up to run her thin fingers up his shirt buttons. The music vibrated against the stone floor and up his skin. They moved quicker, the crowd cheering as the song changed to something with more bass. Her fingers were in his hair as her hips dipped up and down to the rhythm of the song. She brushed her cheek against his. He felt the grainy glitter transfer to his face as she passed over.

She moved in closer, her lips dangling his front of his. Her breath beat against his face, the air electric as it ran down his skin. He was loosing himself in the energy.

A cold spark against his wrist jolted him back into awareness. He blinked and then she was gone, the crowd fading as he was thrown against a wall in the back of the club, his vision darkening as the shadow of the cave engulfed him. The lights from the ceiling didn't reach the edge of this obscurity, and when he looked up he locked eyes with a set of narrow burgundy ones. Kaname.

The darkness in Kaname's eyes twisted his stomach. The pureblood pushed back harder, nearly knocking the wind from him. Then he let go and his fingers were on the bridge of his nose, like earlier.

"Focus on the mission, Kiryu," he said, his voice laced with a cold undertone.

"I thought I was focusing on the mission, _Kuran_," he spit back with just as much venom.

"You call letting that _thing _ride you up and down focus?"

Zero glared. "Oh, and I suppose that's better than letting a _thing_ run their hands all over them, too?" He held just as much sarcasm as anger.

Kaname moved his fingers to his hair, running them through his tresses as he let out an aggravated breath. "At least she was properly clothed."

"You're impossible, Kuran. One minute you hate me, then tell me you can't, now you're acting like a jealous boyfriend." Zero threw his hands up in the air as he turned to walk away.

The wall came crashing back and Zero let out a pained groan. Kaname's forearm was pressed into his chest, careful not to let their skin touch. He was inches in front of Zero, his nostrils flared and his eyes burned in fury. Zero was taken aback. He knew Kaname lost his control. He has seen it personally before, but this was different. There was a tiny glimpse of hurt laced within his features, and that hit him hard at the core. His chest fluttered against the heavy forearm pressed against him.

There was something inside of Kaname's gaze that hurt him just as much. It made Zero want to stop it, soothe away whatever caused him to be in pain. And then he realized with a sharp start that he was empathizing with the pureblood, and a deep cold fear coursed through him when he made the connection. He was feeling Kaname's hurt through his eyes, an unknown tightness that made him feel…guilty.

"Kuran, listen," he whispered, hoping by leveling with Kaname the pureblood would let him go. "I think we both are a bit strung out from this mission. Let's just finish it and leave, alright?"

Kaname's eyes softened and he released Zero. He took a few steps back and nodded. "You're right. We should stay focused. Arguing doesn't help the matter at hand."

Zero agreed. He knew that he would stay far away from the dance floor this time. He could mingle other ways, back at the bar. He stepped out of the shadows and back into the blue lit ambience. He had momentarily forgotten they were in the club when he was tucked in the back with Kaname. The sound was muffled in the corner, not as loud as it was now.

"Zero," Kaname said, using his first name for the second time that evening.

Zero looked over his shoulder.

"You're right." Kaname's mouth lifted into a baleful smile. "What if I was jealous?"

Zero stiffened as the pureblood turned and left. What was the pureblood insinuating? He was jealous? That wasn't good. Kaname couldn't do things like that—say that he was jealous, kiss him, tease him, all of it! It only confused him, and at the same time satisfied the thing inside of him. The pressure in his heart pounded against his chest, and the harder it pumped…the harder it was to silence it. The thing was strong, and he feared, stronger than he might be.

Zero found his cup of water in the same spot he had left it, atop a purple napkin on the fogged-glass countertop. He flicked his vision back to where Kaname was. The pureblood was sitting along again, sipping on what appeared to be a soda. Another girl came and sat down next to him—this one with brown hair and purple streaks. She wasn't as bold as the last one, but Kaname smiled politely and responded to whatever she was saying.

Zero felt a pang of rage rip through his heart. He scrutinized every minor movement the girl made, even when she merely pushed her hair back with her fingers. If she was anything like the last one and made so much as a move toward Kaname—. Oh, shit, he thought. The hurt, the anger, the tightness in his chest as she moved closer… _Don't tell me I'm jealous, too? _He argued, denied with as much power he could will his mind to believe that the notion he was jealous over _that girl_ was insane. But the thing inside of him squirmed around his heart, clenching it, slithering around it as it taunted him with words he was too scared to admit: _You know you're jealous_.

He hated himself for feeling like this. He slammed his fist against the front of the bar.

"Hey, calm down there, dude."

Zero recognized that voice from earlier. The bartender. He perched himself on one of the vacant barstools and slid his drink to him. He smiled apologetically, but not entirely sincerely, to the bartender. His green eyes shimmered against the blue bar lights as he leaned in closer to Zero.

"Not diggin' the whole vampire scene?" he asked.

Zero shook his head. "No, that's not it. I'm all into vampires." He swallowed forcefully. It was so hard to compel the words from his mouth. For the mission, he thought.

"Really? You looked like a non-believer to me," the guy said.

"Oh, yeah," Zero responded. "I said that they were cool, not that I believed in them. Vampires for real? Just myth; though, it would be awesome if they were." He was so glad no one he knew was around to hear him say those things.

"I think they're real. Aren't you one?" The bartender flashed another bright smile, oblivious to how Zero's eyes widened. "Tonight, I mean. Everyone comes in here pretending to be a bloodsucker for the evening." He pointed to the chairs in the back where Kaname was sitting. "Didn't you notice the ones in the back that suck on each others necks half the night?"

Zero nearly whipped around to make sure that little girl wasn't sucking on Kaname's neck right now. But he stopped himself. He was still trying to argue with his mind that he was not jealous. He sucked in a large gulp of pride and stayed straight. He was stronger than whatever it was that needed to make sure Kaname wasn't having his neck violated by a stupid girl.

The bartender picked up Zero's glass. "Refill? The ice is all melted."

"Sure," he said. Zero spotted the black-glassed room from the corner of his vision. "What's up there?" he asked.

"Oh," the bartender said as he set down Zero's glass. "That's where the owner watches things from his box. He has his own little parties up there. Nice guy, handsome, but a total vampire to the extreme. That's why he started this joint."

Zero pulled his brows together in concern. He had a gut feeling that the owner was directly involved in the E's, but if that were true, then why hadn't he felt any tingle that the vampire was near? His hunter senses were on the fritz if the guy was a vampire. The tattoo on his arm itched for the billionth time that evening, and he realized with a cold fear that the tattoo not only hid his vampire nature but his hunter nature. It didn't just mask his aura; it masked all of the perks (and not so nice perks) with being a vampire and a hunter: The loudness being toned down to a bearable level; not being able to sense Kaname on the dance floor—everything was muted while the ink was set into his skin.

Not good. He was blind in a place full of humans and possible vampires, and he wouldn't be able to sense it until it was too late.

He had to let Kaname know, if the pureblood hadn't already figured it out already.

He downed the rest of his water and slammed the glass back onto the table. The bartender leaned in again, his face so close to Zero's.

"Wanna meet the boss?" His expression turned dark.

Zero swayed as he grabbed his head. He pulled his eyes together as the bartender's body split into three blurred images. He blinked rapidly to remove the fog from his vision. He gripped the edge of the countertop as another wave of dizziness crashed into him. His feet felt like they were dangling in the air as he struggled to find the floor.

He wobbled and caught his body with the bar. Everything was spinning. The lights were like beacons of smeared colors as they passed overhead. His body felt so damn heavy.

He blinked again but it only got worse. Sounds were gargled, until he heard the soft voice of the bartender next to his ear.

"You don't look so good, dude. I'm gonna take you to see the boss. He'll let you lie down upstairs until you sober up."

Strong arms curled underneath his armpit and around his back. He knew he was moving, but he couldn't control his tongue let alone his feet. His throat felt dry and all of the words he wanted to say were stuck.

Sober up? The words came back to him. He wasn't drunk. He had water. Fear curled around his stomach, a deep coldness that seeped into his lungs. The water was drugged. And he was helpless as the club blurred around him in a spin of flashy colors.

He landed on something soft and he forced his eyes to stay opened. The room was dimly lit. In his swirled vision caught what looked to be purple LCD lights lining the rim of the ceiling. The walls were a dark red, and the couch he was on was black, from what he could tell. Everything danced in circles.

"He's definitely good, Ramon. I'll take it from here," an unfamiliar voice said, which Zero assumed could only be the owner. He must be in the VIP part now, the black-glassed room he was so curious about earlier.

There was dip in the cushion and Zero knew the owner was close. Cold fingers moved his bangs from his eyes, but he didn't do any good to put his vision back in focus. Zero tried to roll over. He had to warn Kaname.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

Through blurred vision, Zero thought the man had extremely yellow hair; thick, perhaps pulled back and two beaming blue dots in the center of his face. The faint hum of power rolled over his sluggish body, and he knew without a doubt that even under the symbol's control the man was a pureblood. The tattoo must be fading, Trevor had said it only lasted a couple of hours, a few at the most, but it wasn't vanishing fast enough. The aura from the pureblood was so weak compared to what he knew it should feel like. And if he was having this much trouble this close to the vampire, then he knew Kaname didn't feel anything. He was screwed.

"_Vampire_," Zero slurred.

The man chuckled. "Your name is Vampire? Rather unusual name, but I guess not around here, right? Everyone down there wants to be one of us—well, one of what I am and you are soon to become. I choose the prettiest. I have an issue with vanity, you could say. You're quite…unique, unlike anything I've seen in such a long time, and that is a really long time as you can imagine. "

No, he couldn't imagine and didn't want to. And listening to the muffled voice go on about how beautiful he was, was rather sickening and made his skin crawl. Zero's head fell back against the edge of the couch. And to add to it, the guy was going to attempt to turn him? He'd be surprised that, that was impossible to redo again, but the idea of the unknown pureblood's fangs digging into his skin was enough to drive a spike of fear into his heart.

He licked his dry lips.

The cushion moved again, this time the fabric from the pureblood's deep blue jacket brushed against his fingers. Zero, with as much effort as he could will his sluggish body to do, turned his head toward the pureblood, trying to clear his vision so he could get at least a small glimpse of the peach blur hovering over him.

"Do you want to become like me? Do you want to let go of all of that anger you have, that I watched you display toward my bartender, and be free?" The man ran his fingers down Zero's cheek. "Your hair is quite exotic."

Zero's heart stopped when the fingers trailed down, past his neck and to his partially opened dress shirt. The pureblood unclasped another set of two buttons, enough loose fabric to pull over Zero's shoulder on the right. His collar dug into the left side of his neck as it was stretched tightly. The man lifted his weightless body as he pulled his black jacket off his arms, to his elbows, and then laid him back against the sofa. He was helpless as the pureblood did whatever he wanted to him, and that scared the shit out of him.

Rough, callous lips scrapped his skin as the pureblood now stood leaning over his body, one hand curled in his hair as he pulled his head to the side with a sharp tug. Move arms, Zero yelled inside. Do something! But he couldn't. He couldn't even speak let alone twitch a finger. He was powerless as this man violated his neck with his lips.

The man was going to try and 'turn' him without his permission. He knew with a gut-retching sickness that he had done this to all of his victims. Drugged them, turned them, and then threw them out to let them ravage the town. He just hoped that Kaname's eager jealous eyes noticed he wasn't at the bar anymore, but after he had yelled at him, told him to keep cool, he doubted it.

He wanted to laugh on the inside. Leave it to him to find the crazy guy, and without so much as a lick of hunter or vampire abilities.

Something warm was smeared across his lips, a scent that drifted into his nose that was unmistakable—blood.

"You'll crave for nothing but this," the owner said.

Zero cringed. The bite would come, he was sure of it. The charm on his wrist throbbed as it coursed through his body to do what it was intended to do, suppress the rising hunger and red eyes aching to break free. Zero knew that the effectiveness of the charm worked well, and the vampires who used it in the States were probably thrilled by the discovery. Zero wasn't. The blood seeped past his parched lips and danced over his tongue. It tasted so incredibly delicious, yet his teeth remained flat, his eyes fogged from the drug and not bloodlust—he was like a human. And for the first time ever, being this weak, susceptible, made him wish the vampire inside would react to _something_. _Anything_.

But Zero knew his fangs wouldn't come, not with the symbol inked on the inside of his wrist. He was perfectly disguised as a human.

"This may hurt, but it is only a temporary pain. I promise. I'll grant you a freedom that you've never experienced before." The cold breath against his neck as the man spoke chilled his skin and quiver in disgust.

Then without warning, two sharp pricks ignited a fire on his neck. The heat licked his skin in agony as the pureblood drove his teeth in further. Zero tried to arch off the couch, but his body was frozen as the pureblood started to drain him. He managed to hiss, a large gasp escaping his lips as the fangs were embedded in as far as they could go.

The fingers in his hair tightened, jerking his head further to the side as the pureblood drank large gulps of his blood. He felt the drug slither through his veins and into the mouth eagerly gorging on his blood. The veil of incoherency was lifting, and he could only assume that whatever he had been drugged with must not affect purebloods. But as soon as the drug was dissipating from within, another form of dizziness awoke—blood loss.

A warm, wet trail slid over his collarbone and down his skin. The pureblood was being greedy, and he knew it was his blood dripping down his chest.

He could move his fingers, and he lifted his hands to push the man off of him, finding his limbs too week, and his fingers weakly curled around the fabric of the jacket with no force behind them. How pathetic. He knew the man wouldn't kill him, since he planned to make a vampire out of Zero, but he was terrified and so desperate to push the body off of him, more fearful of where he would be taken after the 'change.'

"Get off," he whispered, trying to sound as demanding as possible, which turned out to sound more pitiable than commanding.

He thought of Kaname. And the thing inside of him that yearned for Kaname slowly shrank away the further he faded, but he clung to it, keeping the pureblood's image in his mind as his vision blurred once more. He thought bitterly at the irony. He fought so hard with the thing inside of him, to try and silence it, and yet, now that it was drifting away, he tried to hang onto it, fearing it wouldn't come back. But it was so slippery and he was too weak. Everything was like a fog as a sleepy haze washed over him. He couldn't help his eyes from closing. He was so tired.

* * *

"So, how long have you been a vampire?" the brown-haired girl asked as she inched closer to Kaname. The purple tips of her tresses were mildly distracting, but not as much as the vibrant pink that painted the previous girl's hair.

"Since birth," he admitted. He did find it rather exhilarating not having to hold back who he was. No one here would believe his words as truth, all telling a similar tale, though his was true. He pulled his lips into a playful smile. "And you?"

Her blue eyes lit up, her pink-glossed mouth hanging open as she tapped a thin finger to his chin. "Let's see… I was turned two years ago. I still find it hard to drink blood, you know? Have tried blood play?"

Kaname's face fell. Blood play? That was a term he was unfamiliar with. Did they actually _play_ with blood, or was there something else he was missing in what she said?

Apparently his expression was obvious to his confusion, and she nudged him with her elbow. "You know, actually trying to drink blood and stuff during role play?"

"Oh," he whispered. Allowing him to drink blood openly from willing girls sounded tempting, but the pacifism between their races was more important. He shook his head. "No. I live off of a substitute. It helps with the cravings, but it is rather bitter." His convictions sounded nothing like well rehearsed words to her.

"_Really_?" She drew out the word. "Got any on you?"

How far was she going to take this? Kaname was starting to get aggravated and annoyed by her presence now. The fun little game was over for him. Humans could be rather irritating when they pretended to be a vampire, all the questions and suggestions. It started off with the first girl, who openly tried to tell _him_ how to be a better vampire. The first one grated on his nerves, and now this one practically sliced right through them. His patience was gone, and she needed to be as well.

"I'm serious. Got it on you?" she pressed. She pouted, which only made her look more annoying underneath the blue light.

"No," he said. "I was merely joking. There are no such things as vampires, so this is merely for show." Though he was rather tempted to take her out back and show her they were real, and she the sole reason he would be pushed over the edge to indulge in blood just this once. No one would know. She was the isolated, lonely girl that came here without her friends to try and 'fit' in. She had made a fatal move, though, and her biggest mistake was pushing her body next to his and grilling him with her high, pitched voice over and over again.

"Please? I know you're lying. What kind of stuff is it? Ecstasy? Something new?"

She thought it was a drug? Silly girl. He turned to her with a polite smile, reaching into his pocket and removing a tiny silver tin. He flipped it over in his palm, letting her blue eyes fall on the shiny object. She was like a kid attracted to bright colors, though, her colors were far more deadly than a plastic baby toy—it was him, and she was leaning in closer, her thin fingers curling around the metal box. He could smell her. A faint aroma of coffee mixed with something stronger, sweet, like vanilla.

She popped a white tablet into her hand.

No one would ever see her again, and he'd make sure that she was disposed of. He could convince her to go through the front with him, to the back where it was empty, push her up against the wall and…

He blinked hard, shaking his head slightly. What was he thinking? He couldn't kill her. He followed rules, set an example, and he wouldn't let one over-hyper girl shatter everything he had built his principles on. But there was something terribly wrong inside of him.

The raw dryness in his throat disagreed, urged him to lean in and press his fangs against the blue veins pumping beneath her skin.

He snatched the tin back from the girl and popped two tablets into his glass of water. He didn't even wait for them to fully dissolve before he drank it in one gulp. He knew bloodlust raged through him, but why? He had more control over it than anyone.

He glanced over to where Zero was. The hunter sipped on his water as the bartender leaned in, whispering words Kaname couldn't hear. Something about the way the bartender flashed off a dazzling smile enraged him. The guy looked like he was trying to lure Zero in with a smile like that. The man was awfully close to Zero, as well. He watched as the bartender laughed, his posture screaming his flirtatious intentions.

Kiryu looked tense, his shoulders stiff as the man said something to him. Was he openly telling Zero he wanted him? His face clearly said enough, and that didn't sit well with him. He narrowed his eyes, his hunger burning for a new throat—a creamy, tanned jugular inches away from Zero. He could captivate the man with his smile, seeing as he apparently swung for guys, and with all the charm he could muster, he would lead him to the two double doors that were for employees only, push him against the freezer he knew was there, dig his teeth into his skin as his hot blood flowed into his mouth. And he wouldn't stop. He would make sure he took _everything_ from him and left him as nothing but a hollow, human shell.

How tempting. The delicious taste of jealously coursed through him, masking any guilt he felt about killing the man.

Oh, he knew he was jealous, just as he knew he wasn't strong enough to hate Zero. His efforts, no matter how strong, dissipated as soon as Zero made it clear he couldn't be controlled. And Kaname knew that, had always know that. But he also realized that the harder he tried to hate Zero, the faster he accepted it was impossible. The soft drumming of his heart as he held the hunter close, and the sweet scent of Zero encompassing him, causing his chest to tighten—all of it was due to the Union. His soul argued that he was the one, his soul mate, forever bound by matrimony. He was aware of what was happening on the inside, but he doubted Zero did. They had both turned Fate's wheels the moment they said 'I do' that night.

Could he even try and stop Fate's wheels from turning anymore? The marriage was a catalyst that exposed deep underlying feelings for each other. They both had to have had a sliver of some sentiment or the marriage wouldn't have completed. Now fully awakened, did they let it consume them or fight?

Kaname knew that someone he wanted to fight with was the unkempt haired bartender. Those green eyes that sparkled with infatuation as he leaned in closer to Zero made Kaname scream on the inside. He rarely lost his control, but he was tempted to rush over there and steal Zero away, like he had done on the dance floor previously. But he resisted. He was stronger than the jealousy, yet there was another hunger lurking inside the ached to be free, and he wasn't so sure he could prevail.

The bartender's blood would be thick, sweet, with an under lace of alcohol, the remedy to still the storm writhing in his sore throat.

The ink on his wrist pulsed at his thoughts. Another headache bloomed. He noticed that the black tattoo had faded slightly. The bloodlust inside of him was out of control, and he realized in horror that the tattoo was the culprit. It had started outside of the club, and then continued to worsen. His body was fighting the invasion. He knew that Trevor's campaign probably hadn't tested the affects of the symbol on purebloods, and he knew his powerful blood was angry with the intruder, trying to silence it and was lashing out to reverse the tattoo. It took so much from him to battle the symbol that his body craved the one source that could revive him back to some state of normalcy—blood. That explained the rise in his inner demon, shouting at him to just take the girl beside him, or the bartender flirting with Zero.

He also knew his insides were off kilter, scrambled by the tattoo's suppression signal. With dread, he realized that if there were another pureblood in the club, he wouldn't be able to sense them, or Zero. They were both helpless to the effects of the tattoo.

He looked up to see Zero stumble off the barstool. His anger flared again when the bartender rushed to the hunter's aide. He stood up quickly, ready to dash over and push the man away. It unnerved him to witness Zero sway like he was drunk. If the hunter so much as touched an ounce of alcohol, he would personally see to it that he was reprimanded. He was serious when he warned Zero that he would not compromise the mission. And he knew more than the politics of the mission that he would be more enraged that Zero had made himself so vulnerable…weak, easier to snatch up.

The girl to his left stole his gaze, her sick sounds as her body was hunched over the purple coach, her mouth open as she dry heaved. Kaname made a disgusted noise when he caught a glimpse of a half drunk glass of red water. The idiot actually drank the blood tablet. Her human body was trying to purge the substance.

"Idiot," he hissed as he kneeled down in front of her. "How much did you drink?"

Her eyes were drenched in tears, her lips trembling as hard as her body. This would be the part of the game where he forced her gaze to him, placed a hand on her shoulder and make her forget that she had just ingested nearly a glass full of fake blood. The last thing he needed was her running off and telling her friends about the tablet, though, he was certain she wouldn't believe it to be a real vampire pill but rather a cruel joke the 'fake' vampire Kaname played on her. It was still information he couldn't warrant her leaving with. But he couldn't, not as long as he still wore the symbol on his wrist.

Just perfect. He was a pureblood with 'normal' vampire limits, those of a D, perhaps.

Her tear-laced cheeks shook as she gagged. "I'm not sure," she whispered. "Is it poisonous?"

He nearly laughed. Stupid girl. "No, it isn't harmful. You should probably go to the bathroom and rid yourself of it, though. And next time, listen," he warned.

He snapped his fingers at another girl, who was watching the scene unfold with a look of uncertainty. "You," he commanded. "Help her to the restroom, please? She seems to have consumed more alcohol than she perceived she could handle."

He lifted the sick girl's head up, and her eyes widened when she locked eyes with him. She was terrified of him.

"You will not utter a word of this. You were merely drunk," he whispered.

She nodded her head, fast, her gaze still stricken with terror. "Y-y-your…eyes. You're really a v-va-vampire," she stuttered.

As her words set in, he could feel the heat around his irises. The rim of his eyes must be a bright red, a side effect of the bloodlust, but also a sign that the symbol was weakening and his vampire nature was returning. Not fully back, as he didn't feel his fangs, but partially, which was better than nothing.

He kept a veil of hair around his face as the second girl bent down take her away. He was happy she was gone.

He needed to tell Zero about the tattoo's limitations. They weren't equipped to be here, and he needed to grab the hunter and go. They'd find another way in tomorrow, when both of them were at full capacity. His powers as a pureblood were seriously compromised right now, and it was a handicap he couldn't have when facing another pureblood.

Panic seized his heart. Zero was gone, the barstool empty and the bartender no longer occupying the bar. Then his fear turned into a jealous rage. What if Zero had run off with the guy? The bartender clearly had shown in interest in the hunter. No, Kaname concluded. Zero would never let someone get in the way of the mission, and he was pretty sure that the kiss they shared was Zero's first with the same sex.

He concentrated, coaxing his vampire hearing to try and pull in any sounds that might tell him where Zero was. It was blank. The noises didn't amplify like they normally would have, and he knew that, that was one ability still under the symbols power.

There was a staircase to his right, and as he turned to ask the man guarding it, the bartender came down the stairwell with a skip. As soon as the man sauntered back to the bar, Kaname grabbed a fistful of his shirt and shoved him into the alcove where the bathrooms where.

"Where is he?" he yelled. He pushed his forearm underneath the bartender's chin. One push and he could snap his neck. He may not have his pureblood abilities, but he was still stronger than a human.

The man gasped, noticing the red eyes bearing down on him. "You're one of us?"

Or the guy was a vampire and it might take more than one push. Kaname really hated not being able to sense other vampires right now.

Kaname grit his teeth. "I asked you a simple question. Now answer."

The guy shook his messy brown hair. "No."

"I don't think you understand." Kaname pulled his lips into a firm, thin line. He shoved his arm harder into the man's throat. The bartender choked as his breath was taken from him. "I want to know where he is. Now, or you'll be a pile of dust in this corner."

The fear in the bartender's eyes informed Kaname that the guy just realized Kaname wasn't a lower level vampire. The tattoo may have masked his pureblood aura, but the terror he could bring out with his words hinted that he was a vampire to fear, one with authority.

Kaname loosened his hold.

The bartender sucked in a large mouthful of air. "What are you? I can't sense you at all."

Kaname was near his limit, seconds away from snapping the guy's neck. "Where?"

His green eyes moved to the side of the bathroom bay. "He's upstairs with the owner. The owner is a pureblood." The guy shook his head. "You're probably too late already."

Kaname narrowed his eyes and growled. "Too late for what?"

"Your friend is probably a vampire by now. He—he turns them up there. I bring them up there for him once he chooses who he wants, and…and he bites them here, turns them, and then takes them home to let the change set in." The man flinched as Kaname's aura was slowly returning, a dark force wrapping around him like a cold shadow. "I'm sorry. He's probably already done it. I…I didn't know he belonged to another pureblood."

The bartender's words shocked him back into focus. He recognized he was a pureblood. Kaname threw the guy against the adjacent wall, not blinking when his head cracked against the stone.

He peered down at the tattoo. It was nearly gone, nothing but a faded gray swirl. He was becoming whole again.

Kaname didn't spare the bartender another glance and turned to leave. He stood in front of the man blocking the staircase—the frail body obstructing his way to Zero. He could feel his power coming back, the rage feeding his pureblood energy.

He reached out to throw the unimportant guard to the side, but froze when a scent wrapped around his nose, his body chilling as fear curled around him. His powers were returning, and with it, the unmistakable ability to smell blood. And the blood he sensed was undeniably Zero's.

His body stiffened as anger consumed him. He felt his power unleashed, a crackle beneath is skin, in his blood, as fury washed over him.

The black glass above him splintered under his angry pressure. The cracks stretched out, racing across the window until the weight crushed it completely. The glass shattered into tiny shards as they glittered down to the floor. The crowd started to bellow in fright, scurrying bodies running past him, as he stood unmoving, his gaze now set on the suspended room.

He jumped to the ledge, just in time to see the owner draw his teeth from Zero, the hunter falling onto the cushion.

The hate that coursed through him could be felt in his growing aura.

He snarled when the pureblood took a step back and used his blue jacket to wipe Zero's blood from his lips. He wanted so badly to look at Zero, to make sure he was okay, but his eyes were trained on the pureblood in front of him. He was going to make sure he paid for what he did to Zero. He felt a little more relaxed when he heard Zero breathing.

Kaname took two slow steps forward, the fallen glass crunching beneath his shoes.

"Was the boy yours?" the blond pureblood asked, a hint of sarcasm laced in his words and an expression that mocked, like he was saying "Oops" with his eyes.

Kaname took another step forward.

"I am truly sorry, but I think you're too late, my friend. I've already tasted him, and what remarkably curious blood. Delicious." He chuckled, urging Kaname to come closer.

Kaname remained silent.

"I suppose after I've disposed of and devoured your pure blood, I could always make an exception with him and keep him as a personal favorite, as a last request for you. My egotism loves someone just as captivating as I am, and your boy is quite the charm."

Kaname sensed no hesitation in his words. The pureblood intended to do everything he said, and if he was openly stating he would consume his blood, then he crossed the line most purebloods treaded carefully on—he was offering his life if he didn't succeed, and it was an offer Kaname intended to grant. Purebloods desired the blood of their own, but if they failed, it was death, and one that was easily overlooked at by the council: A self-defense plea for the higher vampires.

"I will not let you touch him again," Kaname hissed, but was careful to keep his tone even so he didn't show a weakness in the other vampire's eyes.

The blond scoffed. "I'll do what I please with him. He was _mine_ first."

Kaname twisted his lips into a dark smile. "That's where you're wrong, _my friend_." He used the same greeting the pureblood had used with him minutes ago. "He belongs to me, and you've just forfeited your life by not only threatening me, but also touching my spouse."

Kaname lifted his left hand, letting the ring gleam beneath the dim light. The blond pureblood took a faltering step back. His eyes moving to Zero's limp arm dangling from the couch, widening as they locked on a matching band on the boy's ring finger.

If he was afraid, the blond hid it well. He turned and smiled, nodding to the news in respect. "My apologies. I didn't know he was marked, but that still doesn't persuade my desire to consume you, an unknown pureblood waltzing in on my territory and scaring away my customers; though, to put you at ease, I shall take great care of your mate after I've killed you."

Kaname raked a hand through his hair and sighed. He peered between his fingers. "You can't kill me." It was meant as a threat, not a statement.

The blond pureblood moved, his body a flicker of colors before reappearing behind Kaname. Kaname knew he was far stronger than the man, but he was slightly worried that his abilities were still not whole. He ducked before the blow to his back came, his own form disappearing with inhuman speed. The blond reappeared and grabbed his arm, swirling Kaname until he threw him down into the floor of broken glass.

The shards sliced through his skin. Drops of blood dripped down his fingers tips as he stood.

"Mhmm…" the blond said. His nose lifted as he sniffed the air. "You smell good."

Kaname set his jaw as he glared. He needed to end this before the police arrived. He picked up a sliver of glass and ran the edge down the inside of his wrist, directly over the tattoo. The vampire at the restaurant said that the lines had to remain connected. Kaname wasn't sure if it would work, but he had to try. He was from one of the strongest lineages, and this pureblood wasn't. He had to win. He wouldn't let the man leave, and especially with Zero in his arms.

He felt the demon within whoosh through his veins as the gash separated the inked circle, happy to be released from its prison. Kaname grinned at the shaken look on the other pureblood's face when the full effect of his aura was unleashed. The blond knew Kaname was stronger.

In a flash of quick movements, Kaname twisted the blond around, pressed his back to the wall and rammed his nails through his back. The gargled gasp from the blond excited Kaname. He knew victory was his. Kaname yanked the pureblood's head to the side, like he envisioned he must have done with Zero, and drove his fangs into his neck.

He drank huge, fast draughts. He drained the pureblood and let go, happy to see his lifeless body fall onto the carpet of glass. The blond faded into a gray wash that consumed his peach skin, and then cracked until his body burst into specs of dust.

Kaname stepped over the vacant set of clothes and to Zero's side. He brushed the hunter's hair from his eyes, frowning when Zero didn't respond to the touch. He kneeled down and lifted Zero into his arms. When the hunter's head lolled to the side, it revealed a set of deep puncture wounds at the base of his neck. The anger inside Kaname roared once more, but he quickly quieted it, knowing getting Zero out of here was more important. The hunter would need blood, an action that had caused so much fear in Kaname before, but now…he wasn't so sure.

He flitted through the back entrance of the room, to a staircase that went up to a door that led outside. Once outside, the pair was buried in a shower of hard rain. The storm had finally seized the island. Thunder rolled through the sky as lightening struck the blue sky with a thick bolt. He disappeared through a wall of trees and back into the jungle. The flashing blue lights behind him announced the arrival of the local police. He took off into a fast sprint, deep into the dark woods.

After running for nearly twenty minutes, he found a small wooden shack perched up on a mound of dirt between two thick palms. He kicked open the door, turning away from the cloud of dust that shot forth from the friction.

There was nothing in the shed except for a stack of old plywood beams in the corner and a dirty green blanket laid out on the dusty floor. There was a small window on the right, but the canopy of trees allowed very little moonlight to cover the forest. The rain plunked against the top of the shed, little drops breaking free and dripping onto the floorboards.

Kaname gently placed Zero on the blanket. He lifted Zero up as he removed his wet jacket and hung it on loose piece of plywood that stood erect, then he did the same with his own coat.

Kaname kneeled in front of Zero, hesitant to inch any closer. He knew what would come of this, and the prospect still terrified him. He watched the water drip down the side of the hunter's face into a small puddle next to his head. Giving in, letting the Union take over, would ultimately seal their fate. He knew without a doubt that his feelings had been there, a quiet murmur beating silently within, but once they joined as one, the silence was broken and his feelings were amplified into a loud pulse drumming through his heart. He knew it on the boat, when he saw Kiryu's smile, how genuine his expression was when he let the animal pounce on him. It was a side he had ached to see back home. He never hated him, but now, with the marriage, he wondered if his dislike for Zero this whole time was due to the fact that deep down he cared about him, pushing the hunter away as to not get any closer and compromise his status. He would have kept his hatred a perfect mask to ensure that neither of them ended up at this stage, but it seemed fate had a funny way of awakening underlining feelings, forcing them to blossom into something nearly tangible.

He wondered if Kiryu had suspected that the Union brought out feelings that already existed? It was impossible to marry under the Union if there was complete distaste for one another. But they had, which meant that they had to have _some _sentiment toward each other.

There would be no stopping fate if he proceeded. Giving Zero his blood would open a floodgate of hidden feelings, passing them straight into Zero to see. But that was what it came down to. Did he give in and let the Union prosper, or back away and let Kiryu slowly heal himself? It would take days for the hunter to regenerate to full power again, his body needing to remake the blood cells he lost. And the idea of leaving him so helpless caused a deep hurt to wash over him.

There would be consequences, he knew. The Council back home would be in an uproar once they found out. And they would.

But he also knew that his soul yearned for nothing more than to blend with Zero, to be completely one. The feelings they felt from the kiss, as they reached out to each other on a spiritual level, from within, and touched was the most surreal sensation he had ever felt. It was warm, like a soothing calm sliding over his body and letting him now that no matter what, as long as he had Zero's soul, everything would be okay.

As he stared at the hunter's still form, his soft expression as he slept, he decided. Having claimed Zero's soul, and Zero his, was the only thing that mattered.

Kaname unbuttoned his dress shirt, ignoring the cold wetness of the fabric as it clung to his skin. He took in a deep breath to steady himself. He was unsure of what would happen exactly, but he had a fair idea, because it was what he knew he wanted deep down.

He crawled atop Zero, placing his hands on either side of the hunter's head. With timid fingers, he lifted Zero's wrist to his mouth. The tattoo was still there, faded, but there. He dragged the skin across the tip of his fang, slicing a clean line where the symbol was connected, breaking the seal. It had worked on him, so he knew it would bring Zero back to his normal state. He fought so hard from driving his fangs fully in once he tasted Zero's blood, but he needed to stay focused for him.

Drops from his wet hair slid down thick strands and landed on Zero's forehead in a soft rhythm. The hunter's brows creased and his eyes slowly cracked opened.

"Kuran?" he whispered.

Kaname hummed a yes, never breaking his firm gaze on Zero.

"What happened?" Zero groaned, his eyes tightening in pain. "Shit, I think the bastard bit me…"

"You didn't fall this time." Kaname grinned, his tone light-hearted.

"Mhmm…finally," Zero mumbled. Kaname could tell by his sleepy gaze that he wasn't fully aware yet.

"Zero, listen," he voice turned serious. "I need your full cooperation with what I'm about to do."

The gravity in Kaname's words jolted him into further awareness. He choked back a cry when he moved his arm, a sharp pain riding up his from his wrist.

"I had to release the charm," said Kaname, giving that as the only explanation for the agony that flashed across Zero's face.

Zero's breathing evened out once more. He looked up at Kaname with curious eyes. And Kaname gave his reply with moving his neck closer to Zero's mouth. Either Zero didn't realize or he didn't question, but he seemed oblivious to Kaname's naked chest hovering him, his stare only on the smooth expanse of exposed skin inches from his mouth. There was a deep hunger inside of him, clawing to break loose and devour the skin hanging above him. His vampire nature was back with a full blow at his hunger. He pain was nothing compared to the raw fire that scrapped the back of his throat, and the heat could only be doused with the sweet elixir dangling in front of him.

"You need my blood," whispered Kaname.

"I know," Zero acknowledged with a faint sigh. "There is something inside of me. And I can't fight it…"

Kaname looked down at Zero in concern. Something inside of him? _His soul_, Kaname realized. Zero was still unaware of what was moving within him, the source driving his actions toward Kaname. Kaname also knew that the dazed look in Zero's eyes were an indication he probably didn't have full control over his words, blurting out things he would regret. Once his blood filled him, coherency would dawn once more. Kaname knew Zero was confused. Being so submissive wasn't usually the hunter's normal characteristic, but he, like Kaname, couldn't deny the energy curling around their hearts the closer they got.

Zero reached up and pulled at the sides of Kaname's open shirt, dragging the pureblood down to him. He was so hungry. He didn't know how much blood the pureblood had taken, but he felt so empty besides the urgent need to feed. He licked a warm trail down Kaname's neck, stopping at the curve of his jaw. He felt the charm's power release as his eyes glassed over in bloodlust. A faint hum beneath his lips indicated that Kaname's pulse was beating against his dry lips. He parted his mouth over his neck.

Zero's vampire hearing returned, and the shed was filled with the soft tapping of rain and their hot breaths so close together.

He sank his sharp canines through the velvet skin, shuttering as Kaname's blood slid over his tongue. Despite the hotness of the blood, it was a soothing rinse over the fiery hunger inside. He curled his fingers in Kaname's shirt and tugged him forward. He felt the pureblood's warm skin press against his soaked shirt, the heat from his body seeping through the cold fabric. Searing warmth embraced his chest. Soft hands were in his hair, separating his drenched strands. The thing inside of him erupted into a blinding spark of warmth that spread through him.

Zero drove his fangs in deeper. Kaname panted, feeling the Union opening up within himself. Zero's teeth embedded in his skin was pure ecstasy. Inside of him, his soul stretched out; exposed to the one person it belonged to and yearned to feel. It was a warm glow that rushed through his chest, directly from his heart as it beat faster. The lips beneath him moved in such fervor it nearly drove him to reciprocate the action, but instead he set his shaking arms partially down as he leaned in with his elbows.

Zero's tongue reached out and tasted Kaname's skin as he withdrew his teeth. The closeness between them was intense. He felt a strange tightness around his body, a hot ache he wanted to sate, and Kaname was seemingly the only one able to douse the inferno burning in his chest—the thing inside of him whispered the truth. He swallowed deeply when Kaname lifted himself up and stared down at him. His wet brown hair dangled in front of eyes that were filled with so much care. The window in front of them shed a beacon of pale moonlight over Kaname. The dust that swirled around the room looked mystical as it danced in front of Kaname's burgundy gaze.

The thing inside of him ripped free, coursing wildly as his heart pumped with every silent second that passed.

The brown hair moved, a veil framing his face as it descended. Zero was openly ready, though a bit unsure, he was at the mercy of the thing that had reawakened in him, and he was too weak to fight it. Kaname leaned in, and with one fluid motion, pressed his lips against Zero's, moving over the skin softly as he parted the hunter's mouth. Zero didn't resist. He tilted his head as he moved to match Kaname's rhythm. The passion between them exploded as his heart was engulfed in a powerful heat. He wanted so much more. He pushed back against Kaname and lifted his head up as he kissed back in desire. He was propped up on his elbows as he drew Kaname's bottom lip into his mouth.

Kaname buried his fingers in Zero's hair and pulled the hunter closer. The way Zero's mouth opened willingly, his tongue sliding into his mouth, forcing them to pick up the pace, made Kaname tremble.

They broke the kiss with a harsh pant. Zero's face felt fevered it was so hot.

Zero wiped his hand across his mouth. "We shouldn't do this." There was no conviction in his tone.

Kaname leaned in once more. His breath pounded against Zero's face. "I know, Kiryu. More than anything, I know."

He placed a gentle kiss to the side of Zero's mouth. "I know," he repeated, his voice barely a whisper, as he brushed his lips over Zero's, and the hunter made no move to stop him.

"But I also know I can't stop it," he whispered. He opened his mouth against Zero, deepening the kiss. He pulled back to add in a hushed tone, "And neither can you."

Kaname's breath ghosted over Zero lips and the hunter trembled.

"More than anything…I know," he repeated Kaname's words, his voice shaky and hushed.

Kaname forced Zero down. His wet hair dripped with rainwater as he bent forward. He locked eyes with Zero's, both gazes filled with desire and understanding. He tangled his fingers in Zero's silver tresses.

He breathed the words, "So do I…" before covering Zero's mouth with his own, knowing that this kiss wouldn't be enough to satisfy them.

* * *

I'm guessing you can see where the next chapter _might_ head. :D I am hoping I don't seem like I am rushing things. I figured that because the chapters are so insanely long each time that I might be able to get away with it because so much has really happened since the start. I don't know. I felt it was the right thing to do right here, since they can't seem to fight the power over them.

Replies for those without an account (which, I put your other ones in the last chapters, but apparently the website didn't want them there and cut them out. Sorry):

dragon_: Zero is so much fun! I completely agree, though, I love Kaname, too. I think they are so different, yet are so compatible. At least, my dirty mind thinks so. :D I am so glad that you liked it, and thanks for the review!

Benny-sama: Oh, I do know that feeling! I got that way when I saw your review. Thanks! I am so happy to hear from you, and I am glad that you're continuing to enjoy the story. Makes me smile and be all squee like. *Squee* Thank you!

kanze4ever!: Thank you! And, yes, you're right. The villain did take a liking to Zero – as you probably just read. :D The plot was cool, but more of a catalyst to force them together. Now that he is dead, there is other drama to think about – people overseas finding out, perhaps… Good times are ahead. Thank you so much for the review!

Clear: It's okay, and I am glad that you signed in just to tell me. I feel special! Thank you! And I hope you didn't get in any trouble.


	5. Chapter Four: Irrefutable Desires

Hello! I am so sorry this is a week later than normal, and I can promise (to the best of my ability) that it won't happen again. I've been sick (as you guys knew) and then it spread through the house. And now I'm moving. Anyone a good packer? I need help. I'm a bit nervous about this lemon, as I was explaining to KanameZero4Eva (KZ4E). She's been so helpful. And Ebony-Knight, who was wonderful with helping me find some errors last chapter. Thanks to both.

This isn't as long as my normal updates, but the end felt like the right place to stop it. I'm nervous about this lemon because it isn't my normal way of doing things, but I wanted it to sound a little sensual and sincere, you know. The lemon takes up like eight pages, so that should make up for something. ;)

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The same as before. I don't own squat.

Chapter Four: Irrefutable Desires

"_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."_ Aristotle.

A shadow moved against the moonlit wall of the shed, a slender figure kneeling as his jacket was removed and discarded onto the wood floor. He moved again, bending down as he stretched his body across the pale figure lying beneath him, placing his palms down next to the veil of fallen silver strands. His brown hair dripped with rain that sparkled in the moon's rays, creating ethereal-like gems that shimmered across his face and half lifted lashes, as his eyes rested on the uncertain violet gaze below. He lifted a thumb and ran it across Zero's cheek, a gentle pressure filled with nothing but care and ease, and then over his jaw, stopping just above the rain-glistened lips as quick, warm breathes coated his finger.

He sensed the fear that rolled within the hunter as if it was his own. His hands seemingly moved on their own, brushed over Zero's face, coaxing him to relax. He had never exuded so much concern with anyone but Yuuki, yet somehow with Zero it felt natural. He wasn't doing it for sexual gratification. He wasn't doing it for pleasure. He wasn't doing it for blood, or to gain something in return. He was doing it _because it was Zero_.

And that seemed enough.

He twisted his fingers in Zero's hair, pulling back his head to expose his throat. He mouthed the area at the base of his neck, stopping to pull in a thin layer of skin before scrapping his teeth up the curve until he met the hunter's jawbone. The body beneath him arched up against his chest and a stifled gasp escaped from Zero. It only encouraged him to move back down and repeat what he had just done. He fangs were just as aroused as his lower half was becoming. It was a raw ache that he had learned to control, but it was _so_ much harder with Zero's blood rushing beneath him, and it was only separated by a thin, easily penetrated layer of skin. His fangs begged him for a taste, and he tried to please the hunger by scrapping a fine line across Zero's neck.

Bad move.

The scent cocooned his mind in hazy red, a lust that awoke to the call of the coppery aroma. It was so tempting to just give in, to bury his teeth into Zero's skin and indulge himself in the suppressed desires he had kept at bay for so many agonizing years.

Beneath his fingers, he dimly was aware that Zero's body stiffened. He barely heard the hunter whisper, "Don't," before his wretched, weak mind caved as soon as a tiny bead of blood slid over his tongue, and he embedded his fangs completely into the source he had longed for. There was too much fabric in his way, parts of Zero's shirt curling up around his face as he drank. He hooked his hands around the top of the annoying shirt collar, and with one fierce pull, snapped the buttons free and pushed the fabric around either side of the hunter's shoulders.

He was so hungry and the blood flowed so willingly down his throat. The sounds in the room were muted against the loud thump of Zero's heart pounding in his ears. The blood was sweet, a mixture of something floral with a sugary undertone—unlike anything he had ever had before, and it was a taste he would always crave for after tonight. Nothing could satisfy him like Zero was right now. There was a shadow in the back of his thoughts that rejoiced at his weakness; so happy that he had given over to his vampire side with just a flavor of the hunter. He knew there was a darker side of himself hidden away, the _vampire_ Kaname he had tamed—but tonight was not about control or making Zero _give _into him. It was an equal reciprocation he yearned to feel on both sides, and he hoped the hunter would give back just as equally. He had to keep the monster within buried, but it was so hard.

Zero's chest heaved against his own, his warm skin pressing into his. His body shook, a tremble that was filled with desire, a longing for something he wasn't quite sure of. Kaname pushed his fangs in further when a soft moan was pulled from the hunter. It was obvious he enjoyed Kaname drinking from him. Without breaking his hold on Zero's neck, his lips twisted into a satisfied grin.

Zero was practically breathless when he pulled his fangs free with a pant. Looking down at the flushed face made him realize how badly he wanted this. There was nothing to say, and neither of them would. They would surrender tonight to satisfy the urge they had been feeling for the past few days.

Kaname closed the agonizing gap between them, and with more urgency this time, covered Zero's mouth, his hand still curled tightly in his hair. He smirked to himself when Zero made the first move and pushed his lips open, sliding his tongue inside. He was thrilled the hunter felt the same need, the fear dissipating into a burning want he understood all to well. The fingers that ran down his chest weren't the timid fingers he thought they would be, but instead there was a desperate thirst behind them as they curled around his shoulders and pulled him further into the kiss.

The same hunger in Zero's grip was echoed in their kiss. The heat between them coiled around Kaname as his stomach quivered in anticipation. He pulled away, leaning back on his knees. He started to bend down when Zero met him mid-way, pushing back against him until he was sitting on the back of his legs. The eagerness in the hunter mildly surprised him, but given the seclusion of the shack in the middle of the forest, no one around for miles, he suspected the isolation played a part in the sudden rush of impatience.

The kiss wasn't as calculated when they collided. Kaname wrapped his fingers in the back of Zero's hair, pushing him closer as the hunter did the reverse, until Zero crashed into the wall, his hand grabbing the edge of the windowsill. The old structure creaked as the shed moved. Kaname was trying so hard to keep the darkness of his vampire nature still and embrace the Union, but with the thick battle of dominance between them it grew harder, and the shadow inside inched forward the more Zero pushed against him and tried to win _him_ over.

He felt the soft glow inside him flutter, his soul stretching out to find Zero and meld. But as much as he felt the warmth in his heart, he felt the coldness of his inner demon surface. The two smashed into another and created a whirlwind of uncontrollable feelings to rise. Zero's nails dug into his shoulders and he could smell his own blood swirl in the air.

Something inside of him snapped and the demon unleashed itself until his eyes were captured in a deep crimson that burned with the same intensity that rushed through his body. He forced Zero against the wall. He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked the hunter's head to the side, and with harsh kisses moved down Zero's neck, marring the skin until he settled his fangs at the curve of his shoulder and bit down. The hot liquid washed over his tongue and he shivered. His inner demon beamed as he drank two large draughts and then withdrew, running his tongue over the small, weeping wound.

"Ah!" Zero called out. His voice was hoarse and he pushed his nails further into Kaname's skin.

Their damp foreheads touched and their pants were felt against one another's lips they were so close. Kaname pushed his eyes closed. He wanted to regain control of his vampire self. This wasn't how he wanted to do this. He had envisioned the Union wrapping around them and sheltering them from the brutality vampirism held. He knew the Union was still present, a small flicker of warmth inside of his heart that caressed him and told him Zero deserved so much better. He agreed and fought to bring the feelings into view. He put a calm hand on Zero's cheek, his thumb rubbing a soft line down the hunter's jaw. He opened his eyes. Zero was fixed on him, a questioning gaze trapped within red-rimmed eyes.

"Even if we shouldn't do this, we should do it right," he whispered with a shaky voice.

He lifted Zero's hand and placed it palm down on his chest. The Union felt Zero so near and shattered from the heat of the hunter's hand on his skin. It poured out of his heart and stretched. It felt like heat-laced strings spreading from his heart and out of his body until they coiled around Zero's hand, urging him to open up his soul to him. The gaze that was locked on him flickered from violet to red, and then Zero's eyes softened, his mouth opening in awe, and the scarlet was defeated until nothing but pure lavender was left in its wake. Zero had not only returned, but he was leaving himself open to Kaname too.

Kaname gasped when a fiery impression seeped from Zero's hand and into his skin. It felt as if the warmth was touchable, alive, and it drove into his chest until it reached his center. He knew the Union was moving from him to Zero and from the hunter to him. He _felt_ them become one. It was indescribable. If only he could experience it for the rest of his life. The sensation was so pure and filled with nothing but uninhibited desires, and it caused chills to dance down his skin.

Zero's eyes were just as wide and uncertain. It was supernatural and surreal.

Kaname moved forward and wrapped his fingers in Zero's hair once more, but this time he ran his hand through the soft strands lightly, bringing the hunter's face closer until their lips met. He coaxed open the mouth slowly. This was the perfect rhythm. The Union burned so brightly inside of his body and the demon faded into the dark parts of his mind once more. _He_ was in control.

Kaname lifted his other hand and brushed it over Zero's chest, bringing to light little tremors that rippled down his skin. He hooked his fingers in Zero's belt and pulled the leather from the strap, drawing back until it came undone and then turned the pants button until it snapped open, his heart beating faster when the _pop_ resounded through the small shed. The hunter pushed his body taught against his, breaking the kiss with a loud gasp as Kaname's hand delved inside his boxers and coiled around his length.

He could feel Zero hard breaths against his shoulder. The humidity was already thick and their combined pants only added to the hot, sticky atmosphere. Kaname's hair clung to the sides of his face and beads of sweat trailed down his face as he quickened his pace around Zero's arousal. The noises he could elicit from Zero only satisfied him further, and he smirked when the hunter cried out and slammed his head against wall. The restriction of having to move within a small space of fabric was frustrating, so Kaname slid Zero's pants and boxers down.

Kaname curled his arm around Zero's back, pulling the hunter back to him. He lowered his eyes down to his hands, gazing in fascination as his own fingers slid up and down Zero's length, jealous that his own arousal wasn't freed and instead still trapped. It looked so delicious, and judging from the way Zero moaned his name, he knew it must have felt just as good.

The further they moved down desires path the easier it became, pleasure moving aside all hindrances to create a clear passageway to their irrefutable needs.

Kaname heaved as Zero's fingers pulled the top of his pants down, not stopping until they mirrored each other, half naked and kneeling with their hands pumping in a synchronized rhythm. He was right to think that it looked as good as it felt. Zero's slim fingers felt so soft and applied just the right amount of pressure around his cock that it caused him to pitch forward and nearly lose his balance.

It didn't feel gross or wrong. It felt so right that it was nearly terrifying. He thought there would be a hint of guilt or hesitation, but there wasn't any. And he felt exhilarated and bold by the thought, using his loss of balance as a cover up to gain closer access to Zero's skin. He steadied himself on Zero's shoulder and blanketed the hunter's nipple with his tongue, running wet, stiff circles around the area while he kept his other hand firm around Zero's length. It caused another cry to rip from Zero and his body shook beneath Kaname.

Zero grew wetter in his hand. The friction became slick and Kaname knew he was bringing the hunter close to the edge. He sped up a little, smirking when Zero nearly fell forward. Zero's chest trembled beneath Kaname's lips as a hoarse moan broke free and he gave into ecstasy.

The hunter was left panting hard, his eyes glued on the ceiling as his head fell back and he tried to still his body. He knew it must of felt like pure bliss to Zero. His own desires coiled around his stomach at the thought of tasting orgasm himself.

"Zero," Kaname whispered.

Zero lowered his head, damp strings of hair sticking to his face as he locked eyes with him. The moonlight streaked in from the window behind Zero, casting a thin white haze over the edge of his pale body—it was almost heavenly. They didn't say anything. Kaname merely whispered Zero's name to get the hunter's attention. He didn't need a response, just acknowledgement. The Union amplified their heartbeats, and like he had back at the hotel, Kaname could hear Zero's own quickened thump blend with his own. He ran his hand down the hunter's arm, gently urging him to come closer. He didn't want to pressure Zero, but he felt more relaxed when Zero slid his body beneath his, his back on the green blanket as he reached up and pulled Kaname down to him.

Both of their pants were still at their knees, and Kaname arched his back awkwardly to shed his to the side, and Zero kicked his off. Their shirts created a veil at their sides as they hung open and their bare chests touched. He responded to the connection with a pleasured hiss. Kaname licked the sides of Zero's mouth, drawing another soft moan from the hunter. His hand was still covered in Zero's orgasm, and he used the wetness to his advantage as he slid his lips downward, covered the hunter's nipple in a light suction and glided a single finger into Zero.

Zero wheezed a sharp breath and arched up off the floor. His hand was immediately tangled in Kaname's hair. The pureblood internally winced, he didn't want to cause him any more pain, but he knew it was inevitable in the beginning. He knew this was most likely Zero's first time, as it was his own, but he knew the general mechanics of sex with either gender—another lesson from the Elders given during his vampire puberty. Gender didn't really matter to purebloods, being as they were nearly immortal it was natural to have several partners before they wed. He knew he had to stretch Zero out or it could hurt or tear him, neither of which he wanted to do. He started with a slow rhythm, keeping his mouth busy on Zero's nipple, and slid his finger in fully before moving out again. When he pushed two fingers in, Zero muffled a cry. He guessed the hunter was a virgin—the dark scowl he wore probably warded off any probably suitors, but he was a little relieved at thinking that he would be Zero's first. It made him feel lightheaded and warm knowing Zero was about to give him something he could never get back.

He moved down Zero's skin, nibbling a path along until he licked a long trail from the hunter's navel to his hipbone. He didn't know what he was doing per say, but he listened to his body, doing things he knew he would enjoy. Zero's grip in his hair tightened as a groan escaped and Kaname felt prided in the fact he was able to make the pain dissipate momentarily. But it quickly returned when he added another finger, stretching out Zero in a slow rhythm that he knew would be agony, but he held onto the hope that he could make it better soon. Zero let go of his hair and clawed at the blanket on the floor. He never once cried out in pain, and Kaname knew Zero well enough to know he wouldn't show weakness in front of anyone if he had a choice. He could imagine the hunter's face: eyes shut tight, teeth at his lips as he fought to keep the pain away.

In a movement to take away some of the discomfort, Kaname took Zero's length into his mouth, sucking with a gentle pressure and trying to urge the member back to life. Zero's muffled shout was laced in ecstasy. Kaname's gratification at knowing how good he was making the hunter feel caused him to swallow more of Zero, taking long, languid strokes with his tongue until the body beneath him shivered in pleasure. And then he wiggled his fingers in further, reaching out with his pointer and brushed the inside of Zero lightly.

"_Kan-ah!" _Zero's back lifted off the floor and his hands curled around the blanket in a hard grip. "_Ah-me_," he finished with a sigh, as if he was coming down from a huge high.

Kaname stroked the same area within the hunter again, knowing whatever he did caused Zero to scream out his name in a good way, and the sound drove a current of electricity straight through his body. He did it over and over, and each time Zero was brought to a writing mess of muddled words.

Zero's insides closed around his fingers tightly, and in that instant a set of fingers pulled at his hair. Giving the hunter one last taste, he looked up.

Zero's eyes were half-open; his face messed in a litter of damp silver strands. "No more." He didn't beg Kaname, but there was a small hint of desperation in his tone, letting the pureblood know that it felt good, but that was also the reason he couldn't go on anymore. He was too close to falling again.

He obeyed and moved to sit next to the hunter, his back against the wall. He intertwined his fingers in Zero's and brought him onto his lap. His mind was a scattered mess of _want_ and _need_, and he nearly slammed the hunter onto him, but he remembered his promise. He was going to do this the right way.

The moon fell over Zero's white skin again and Kaname reached up and traced his thumb over his collarbone, then over his chest until his palm rested in the center. He let Zero's heart thump against his hand. A small shiver rolled down him when an electric spark danced and pricked at his skin. The Union was full of life at how close they were. He moved down until his hands were settled at Zero's hips. They locked eyes, Kaname scanning them for any doubts or uncertainty. Zero met him with a soft, inviting gaze, the perfect compliment to his delicate expression as he leaned in and lowered himself onto the pureblood.

Kaname inhaled sharply and let his head fall against the wall. It was too good, and the more Zero covered him the more his stomach tightened as pure fire rolled down his skin. His partner didn't feel the same kind of heat obviously and slammed his eyes shut and grit his teeth with a hiss. He didn't know if it would help, but Kaname put a steady grip on Zero's cock, pulling forward with deep, long draws. The pain and pleasure probably balanced out, because the hunter let out a soft sigh before he pushed himself completely on Kaname's length.

"_Zero!_" Kaname cried.

Something with inside him shattered once Zero was fully molded onto him. A hot rush of flames that stung erupted from his center and spread within his veins. Every molten touch left a soft tingle as it passed, his insides glowing in a sensation he couldn't describe. The Union, he thought. There was nothing closer than being _together_ physically. A gateway that opened between them, an unstoppable connection that left them naked to each other's feelings. He could _feel_ Zero, not just his body, but his soul—like a warm brush that caressed his skin, a sensation filled with nothing but pure warmth and bliss. Zero was scared; Kaname could sense that, uncertain to what was happening to him, but also delighted, because of the physical connection, the pleasure the pureblood was causing him.

Kaname reached up and traced his fingers down the side of Zero's face. "Don't fight it, Zero." He started to move within the hunter, slow at first. "_Feel_ me."

Zero's eyes widened and Kaname knew he was letting go of the fear, letting the Union cocoon him until he was drenched in nothing but Kaname. The hunter's head dropped and a quite moan fell. He knew Zero was not only feeling his own pleasure but his as well. They're souls were perfectly melded—one being as the Union intended.

He quickened his pace slightly; driving up until he hit the spot he had with his fingers. He knew he found it when Zero's head fell forward onto his shoulder, a sharp cry ripped from him. The friction was building around his length, wet strokes as Zero's inside rubbed against him. The intense sensation caused a warm pool of sparks to fill in his stomach, the pressure nearly unbearable. He was so full. His hands trembled as he moved to lift Zero from him and slammed him back down. They both moaned.

'I…" Zero whispered.

Kaname knew what he meant, as he was feeling just the same. He was so close and the more Zero pushed down on his cock with fierce thrusts, the further he fell. The tightness in his stomach felt like it would burst, and he tried so hard to cling to the edge of ecstasy, but Zero pushed him right off when he buried his fangs into his neck, a natural vampire instinct that drove him straight into orgasm. His stomach was wet, the hunter's essence spilling onto his skin as he fell right after him.

They stayed like that for several minutes, both trying to regain control of their breathing. Zero had already had his fill of blood and slowly disconnected from the pureblood. Kaname watched the hunter with concerned eyes, hoping he didn't regret what they had done so quickly after. Zero merely gathered his shirt around his chest and laid down on the blanket, closing his eyes until sleep claimed him.

Kaname wouldn't regret what they had done, he couldn't. He couldn't deny what had happened between them, nor could he deny what the Union opened up to him. To feel Zero, the _real Zero_ without any restraints or masked scowls, let him know that the hunter was just as deeply scarred as he was. The death of his parents, his brother's betrayal, left a permanent mark on his soul, and he saw Zero's true intentions in plain sight: Zero had planned to die after Shizuka's twisted fate claimed him. Zero felt there was no one left to live for, not even Yuuki could soothe the dark scar on his heart.

But the most terrifying part he saw was how badly deep the hurt went. There was so much despair embedded inside the hunter and it frightened him. He just hoped that perhaps it wasn't too late to try and mend the wounds from his past.

Kaname took residence next to Zero. He put on his pants and buttoned his shirt and then closed his eyes, his gaze fixed on the soft rise of Zero's sleeping chest.

* * *

Zero woke to the angry sound of someone clicking against something. He cracked open his eyes, his blurred vision organizing the colors of the room until he could see Kaname, his back turned as his arms moved back and forth like he was pressing against something in his hands. The shack was washed in a mix of oranges and reds from the falling sun as night took over. The humidity was stifling, but a calm breeze slipped past the wood planks and brushed over his bare legs. He realized with a start that he was still naked from his waist down. He found his pants and slipped them on.

"I don't seem to get any signal," Kaname whispered to him, knowing he was awake, but he kept his back to him.

"What did you expect? We're in the middle of nowhere." He snorted. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the pureblood. He now knew the clicking he had heard was Kaname pushing the buttons on his cell phone.

"The boat will be here in an hour. We should try and make it down to the beach, unless we wish to stay another night in a shack," Kaname said.

Zero yawned. He stretched his arms to work out the kinks he had accumulated from the wooden floor last night—not to mention the other, rather intimate portion of the evening.

The images of what they had done ran through his mind. He knew he should feel revolted—the normal him would have shuddered and screamed, '_What did you do?' _But he didn't feel any of those things. He didn't feel any guilt, or remorse, or disgust. He remembered the way the thing he had been fighting cracked, splintered inside him until he was encompassed in nothing but Kaname. He was terrified at first, but as soon as he tried to put it back together, something inside of him was wrapped in indescribable warmth, a soft caress of care, as if it was telling him to _just let go_. And he did. He gave Kaname full access to the thing. He knew the pureblood saw the darkness lying in his mind, the thoughts he had after his parents had died, but he wondered if he had full entry passed those thoughts, to the ones he held for Kaname when he had first met him.

He had wanted to die. He wouldn't deny that. He was looking for a savior to free him from the pain that had torn his soul. He was a coward, the trigger too heavy in his fingers as he held the gun night after night. Then he met Kaname, a pureblood with caring eyes fixed on Yuuki. He hated him. He wanted to shatter their connection because of how wrong it was. A pureblood and a human! The same type of creature that caused so much pain in his life was holding Yuuki like it was natural. How he wanted to destroy him at first, then his hate turned into usefulness. Kaname Kuran was the perfect tool to deliver him from his agony. This was before he knew Shizuka was alive, before he changed his plans to die with his maker.

At first, Kaname was _his_ pawn, _his_ puppet that he pushed and revolted against to drive the pureblood to strike. If he had kept his act up, pushed the pureblood early enough over the edge, then he may have snapped, his anger the perfect weapon to end him.

He had wanted Kaname to kill him.

He was a coward. He knew. And he still was. He wouldn't face what they had done, not upfront. He just hoped those dark spots in his mind weren't seen by the pureblood. He was left wondering what happened now? He couldn't deny he felt something last night with Kaname. The feelings that ravished him were more than just 'friends', and it was so terrifying thinking that his future was intertwined with the same vampire he had vowed would end him.

He was so confused.

"We should go then," said Zero, standing near the window, watching the fading sun vanish through the canopy of palms.

"Zero," said Kaname. His voice was steady, serious. "About what happened…"

"There's no reason we should talk about that now, right? We have a boat to catch." He let out an aggravated huff.

"You can't deny—."

"No, I can't, and I'm not, Kaname. I just think now isn't the right time to go into…_that_."

"Do you regret, then?" Kaname asked. His voice never rose or lowered. He stayed perfectly calm.

Zero sighed. "Why won't you just let it go for now?"

"Merely a question."

"And I choose to merely give no answer." Zero turned to face the pureblood. "If anyone has regrets, shouldn't you? A _hunter_, _D_, and you freakin' married one? What if that gets out, Kaname? What would you do then? It's not like we can _hide_ these." He lifted his hand and tugged on the wedding band.

The range of expressions that washed over Kaname varied from perplexed, concentrated, then hardened, and then to his usual stoic self once more.

"See," said Zero with a snort. "Didn't think so. So what does it matter if I regret it or not?"

Zero moved around Kaname and out of the shed. As he walked, he played the conversation over in his mind. Kaname's silence hurt. A lot. He was stupid, thinking that the pureblood would jump right out and admit that none of it mattered, his status, the council—and it wasn't even about that! He didn't even know _what_ he wanted at this point. He was still so confused about everything going on inside of him, yet…he wanted to hear Kaname say _something_.

His mind was a muddled mess.

Kaname caught up to him quickly, easily matching his swift strides through the jungle.

"You left your jacket." Kaname slammed the coat into his chest, and then took two large steps so he was in front of him.

"Thanks," he muttered sarcastically.

The boat was exactly where Kaname said it would be and exactly at the time he said. _How_ the pureblood knew everything was still beyond him, but he did. Kaname was usually two hundred steps ahead of everyone else.

Zero smiled at Skipper and patted the dog on the head before shaking hands with Jim, the Captain. The boatman eyed his dirty clothes up and down and then stepped aside. He knew he must have been a mess. His once white dress shirt was stained with dried blood on the front, from the pureblood at the club, and next to the red splotches was mud that had caked along the seams. The orange mud looked like it nearly swallowed the bottom of his pants. It probably was everywhere. The shed leaked rain all through the night and the shack's wooden floorboards weren't sealed tightly together, allowing dirt-laced water to rise from the ground to where they were sleeping.

The ride back was silent, even Jim, the once overzealous Captain, seemed affected by the dismal ambience.

He didn't know what he wanted with Kaname. Things were not supposed to be this complicated, but the dark scars on his heart felt aglow when the pureblood's essence seeped inside of him last night. No one had been able to touch the wounds embedded deep within him, yet…Kaname had, and the light flutter that danced around his heart told him it wasn't necessarily bad to have the pureblood so close.

But that wasn't right! They were enemies—maybe not enemies anymore, but they were still supposed to glare at each other and stomp away, not do, well, what they had done last night.

Tomorrow was Tuesday, he realized. The courthouse would reopen and they could go visit the vampire that married them, ask for a divorce and put the mess behind them. So dwelling on the 'ifs 'and 'whys' was pointless. They would end it tomorrow.

"Tomorrow's Tuesday," Zero whispered. "The courthouse will reopen." He wanted to see how Kaname would react, gauge his response and see if the pureblood felt the same way as he did.

Kaname crinkled his brows, his lips pulling into the hint of a frown. "You're right." He sat there staring at him for a moment, the wind pulling his hair over his eyes. "Are you really ready, Zero?"

He was taken aback, his breath hitching as he gazed back with wide eyes. Why did Kaname always turn it around to him, always skirt around the issue? He was asking if _he_ was ready? Not once did the pureblood give away whether or not he was the one ready to go through with the separation. It was so damn frustrating.

He hardened his gaze and locked eyes with Kaname. "Yes."

The pureblood lifted a brow, amused, and turned away. "We'll see." He said it as if he knew something Zero did not.

He let a low growl rumble in his chest and crossed his arms. What kind of response was that? They had to go through with it. No one would understand, hell, he didn't understand. It seemed like the natural thing to do.

Then why did he feel so empty at the thought?

They reached the shore in what felt like hours. The silence was pure agony and Zero was thrilled to reach land. They both thanked the Captain for his services and then started their walk back to the hotel. Their room sat just up the hill, facing the ocean to the East. The night wind was cooler today, which felt good as it rolled through his hair and over his face. Kaname's hand was immediately glued to his cell phone, putting the silver object to his ear as he listened to probably a hundred voicemails since their absence.

The patio door to their shared room was heavenly. He really needed a hot shower and a fresh set of clothes. He shook the dried mud from his shoes and put the key into the door.

Kaname's hand was on his. He looked up and was captured by a set of horrified eyes. Zero's heart dropped.

"What?" he asked.

"They know," Kaname said as he put his cell phone back into his pocket.

He was praying the pureblood didn't mean what he thought he meant. "Who knows?"

The door burst open, the light from the room pouring out onto the patio. A dark shadow stood at the frame. The distinct smell of cigarette smoke wrapped around him, and it was a particular scent he was all too familiar with.

"_I_ do," the shadow said in a stern voice.

Zero's heartbeat quickened, fear coiling around his stomach tightly. He licked his lips and nodded to the figure.

"Sensei," he whispered in horror.

_Shit…_

* * *

Please let me know if you liked it. All reviews are accepted, so please deposit your mouse on the review link and click. So…now we have some major issues rising, huh? And boys, geez, they don't just open up and face things, do they? I know that some were disappointed with the death of the pureblood at the club coming so quickly, but hey, they couldn't stay in Mexico forever, right? Back to Japan we go. And yes, a lot more will be unraveled in later chapters about their marriage night and the Union. I do it in pieces. I hope everything came out okay – their thoughts and everything. I've been sick, so my mind can be a little muddled…blah, blah.

Oh, and I will respond to everyone's reviews from the last chapter this weekend. I'm a bit behind on things. But they are certainly appreciated. You guys have no idea.

Responses to those who don't have an account:

Yam chan – Wow! Thank you! It is such an honor to hear you say that. I am so thrilled that you think the story is brilliant, and I am happy to deliver a story you've been searching for. ;) Well, hopefully this chapter puts you out of your torment. Thank you so much!

Claudine – Thank you! I am so relieved to hear you say the characters are written perfectly. It is so hard to try and keep them IC when they are going down a totally non-character path. I am so happy you like the plot! *Squee* Thank you for the luck, as well. I used it for this one (holds on to more of it). Thank you!

Kanze4ever! – Thank you! I am so happy you enjoyed the chapter. You were the one who wanted the jealousy, right? Well, I am glad it satisfied. Yes, Zero did get in trouble, but luckily Kaname was there to kick some ass for him. It was short, but yes, I had to end him off somehow. I figured that Kaname is kind of like the Yoda of vampires, you know. Apparently he can kick anyone's ass (except Rido), and probably extremely old purebloods. :D Thank you so, so much! I loved the review.

Benny-sama—Nope, no lemon. Ha! Kidding, 'cause you've probably already the chapter by now. I hope you liked the lemon. I am soooo glad you think I'm going at a good pace. I was a bit nervous. Now I'm nervous about the lemon. *Sighs* I'll get it together one day. Thank you so much, Benny. I loved hearing what you had to say.

dragon_fly126yahoo(com) – Thank you! I am happy to hear everyone likes the pace. I was nervous. I won't lie. I love writing the jealousy, so I am thrilled that you liked it! Yay! Thank you so freakin' much for the lovely review. I really, really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter Five: Unreachable Hope

Hello! It's me again. And guess what? I'm sort of on time this week. ;) I wanted to take the time to greatly express how much I truly appreciate every review. I personally wanted to let you all know that when I am stuck on a scene or part of the story, I read them often and they give me the much needed inspiration I am seeking. I haven't replied back to them yet (mainly due to the move and now my final for my design class), but I figured you'd rather have me update than respond at the moment. I am going to reply, no matter what. I promise. And THANK YOU! I truly mean it. *Beams*

This is probably my favorite chapter to date. I really, really had a lot of fun (and hair pulling moments) writing it, so I hope it came out nicely and you all love it. I really studied the earlier manga chapters hard to try and capture Yagari, so if he doesn't come out in character, well, I'm terribly sorry. And any errors are mine, because I'm the idiot that edits my stuff at nearly 3 a.m.

(Side note: So sorry to everyone who read chapter four last week, and there was about 4 hours where a part of my homework assignment ended up in the middle of the sex scene. That is what I get for trying to edit the chapter and do my homework at the same time. Thanks to a lovely reader for pointing it out to me. My often-absent mindedness would have not caught it later).

Disclaimer: Same others previous ones. I don't own. Blah, blah, blah...

Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Unreachable Hope

_Hope sees the invisible, feels the intangible and achieves the impossible. –Unknown_

A thick cloud of smoke whirled around his face and started to sting his eyes, but he didn't close them—couldn't. He kept his gaze fixed on the disheveled mane of hair that surrounded his master's good eye, which was narrowed, scanning both Kaname and him. The disappointment within his master wasn't worn on his face, but it was carried thickly in the way his body stood stiff against the doorframe, his arms crossed around his chest, and an unmistakable grunt of dissatisfaction as he exhaled another plume of smoke in Kaname's face. The pureblood's calm stare never wavered, even as the smoke wrapped around him.

Zero was frozen in place. What exactly _did_ Yagari know? The worst imaginable scenario was that he knew about the marriage, and that left a hallow chill in the hunter's stomach. He felt his hands start to tremble, but not in fear—he was not afraid of what his master would do—but rather they shook in shame. It was as if everything Kaname and him had done was worn on the front of his face and his master could see it clearly. The guilt was heavy on his chest as he struggled to take in another steady breath. He didn't want to offset his appearance and _give _anything away, but the eyes that bore into him drove his body to react instinctively. He felt like a teenager that had been caught by his parents after sneaking out of the house for the whole night. Yagari was his master, his teacher, someone he had strived to be like as a child. His master was someone he had wanted to make proud, someone he looked up to when he was lost—a person he admired, especially after Shizuka claimed his humanity and his master, despite his utter distaste for vampires, didn't throw him to the side like trash. And here he was, looking down at him as if the hunter would never gain that approval, not with knowing what Zero thought his master knew. The hurt cut deeply to his core.

Perhaps Kaname felt his distress, because the pureblood stepped in front of him and nodded to Yagari. "What a rather unexpected visit."

"Hmph…" Yagari's deep voice hummed, obviously not pleased at the pureblood's actions to block Zero from his view. He didn't answer Kaname either, dismissing the statement completely, and instead peered over the pureblood's shoulder to restart the agonizing disappointed stare on Zero.

He knew Kaname's move might actually have given away their predicament more than hide it. His master was cunning, smart, the best hunter—nothing escaped him, and what Kaname had done was so out of character for their relationship that he knew it was a mistake as soon as he was left staring at the back of the pureblood's head and not Yagari.

But it didn't matter, he concluded. The gut wrenching guilt wouldn't fade away, even if they both acted normally. Somehow he knew his master was aware, so trying to hide it now would only make them seem more culpable than they already were. Yagari wasn't one to show any sort of emotion, whether he was angry or happy, so the way he looked at him now was a huge indication that whatever information he knew, he was beyond anger, to the point where he would let his mask crack momentarily. It was not good. At all.

"You gonna stay outside all night, kid?" his master said, and then left the doorway, moving just a few feet away to lean on the wall next to the dresser.

_Yes!_ Zero's mind screamed. But the loyalty he had to his master moved his feet passed the patio doors and into the hotel room. He felt like a little kid about to get scolded, and his normally defiant expression had melted away beneath his master's gaze and instead glued his eyes to anything but Yagari, and especially Kaname. His heart raced and an annoying thump beat so loudly in his ears he nearly missed the footsteps behind him as Kaname came in and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"You obviously had something important to discuss with us. Coming all the way from Japan just to say hello is rather extreme, even for you." Kaname kept a pleasant undertone, but the bitterness was easily heard within.

"I've got no words for you," he said to Kaname. He turned to Zero, and the hunter's heart nearly exploded. He didn't want his master to say anything further, not in front of Kaname. "Here." Yagari flicked something from his hand and onto the bed. "It's from the Association. They've been trying to reach you for days with no luck. They were going to send some lackey after you to make sure you were alive, but I volunteered to do it instead."

Dread washed over Zero. Yagari would only come to Mexico because he did suspect something was amiss and he wanted to see it for himself. Zero knew in that moment that his master did indeed know. He wouldn't come all the way to Mexico to see if he was alive, because he knew better than anyone, since he had trained him, that Zero could handle himself and was damn good at what he did. No, he made the trip to see exactly if the rumors someone must have spread in Japan were true—that he had married a pureblood. And his fear was proven correct when he reached across the bed to pick up the manila envelope, foolishly using his left hand to grab the paper, momentarily forgetting that a certain gold band sat gleaming around his ring finger.

Yagari let out a dry grunt. "So it's true. You went off and hitched up with a vampire, Zero?" His master didn't have to look disgusted, his voice did enough of the job for him.

"I—." Zero didn't finish, he couldn't. His words were trapped in his throat, which felt so constricted he almost couldn't breath.

"Save your words, kid. You'll need them." Yagari used his cigarette to point at the envelope in Zero's hand. "It's from the Association President."

Not good, he knew. Sending a hunter out of the country to deliver the message was not because it was urgent, but because the Association wanted to make sure he got it, and to make sure that whatever words were written didn't cause him to jump ship. Yagari wasn't only here to give him the message, but to make sure he returned to Japan and went straight to headquarters. That meant that whatever was inside the envelope was of great importance, and if it had to do with his recent marriage, it wouldn't be good. Perhaps it was an arrest warrant for doing something so completely stupid like mixing societies. He wasn't sure if there was a law against that in the Association, as he had never heard of a hunter idiotic enough to marry a vampire let alone let the Association find out about it.

"You gonna open it or stare at it all night?" said Yagari.

Zero knew his master was hard on him for one reason: he cared. He knew that Ichiru and him were like family, so the news that his old pupil had wed a vampire probably shattered the older hunter, but he would never show it. He ripped open the top of the envelope, breaking the waxed seal hurriedly, and then slid the thin parchment out. The only words scribbled in the center were: _Your presence is requested immediately,_ nothing more. Oh, _they_ _knew_. It wasn't an assignment, they had sent an escort to make sure he didn't bolt, and they had only written one sentence—they definitely knew.

He was screwed.

The fear in his eyes must have been readable, and Kaname finally appeared beside him, reading the letter in silence.

"That cannot be good," he whispered to Zero. "They must be aware of our current…situation." The hunter concluded that Kaname had pieced together what he had, and the fact that he was royally fucked now.

"Our plane leaves in six hours, Zero," Yagari stated. "You look like you rolled around in the dirt like a pig. I suggest you shower before getting on the plane, or going out in public." He then took a moment to size up Kaname before adding, "And you can leave now. I need to have a word with my ex-student."

"I don't think that would be wise," Kaname stated seriously.

"And I don't think you have the right to dismiss hunter business between two hunters, do you? Zero is still one of _us_ and I have business to discuss, which doesn't need the presence of a pureblood around to leech off our information." Yagari had taken a calm step forward toward Kaname, but the pureblood stood unfazed by the words. His master said the word "us" as if he wanted the pureblood to understand that no matter what happened to him, Zero was still a hunter. Period.

Zero reached up and put a hand on Kaname's shoulders. He felt so small beneath the burgundy eyes, and his words were just as meek. "It's fine," he said. "It's better this way."

But the pureblood read exactly into the double meaning. He whispered, to a level beyond what a human could hear, "It is not fine. You may have never taken orders from me before, but I suggest you heed my warning this time. I cannot leave you alone, not like this."

He shook his head. He knew Kaname meant well, and he also knew that the pureblood was aware that Yagari wouldn't hurt him physically, and he also understood that the pureblood had picked up on the subtle meaning behind his words, that it was fine to let his master speak, because he deserved it. He earned all the harsh words Yagari would say. He had screwed up, and he had no one to blame but himself. It _was_ better like this. He finally had a voice different than the stupid one buzzing in his mind telling him to embrace Kaname. Whatever his master was going to say—no matter how much hurt it would cause—he deserved it.

He glanced at the leather eye-patch over Yagari's face. It was a constant reminder of how much he owed his former master. He tightened his hold on Kaname's arm and turned to him with hard eyes. "No," he barked. "I said this was fine."

Kaname ripped his arm free, his expression unreadable as he muttered, "I'll be outside." And then he left.

The pureblood didn't slam the door, keeping to his normal casual demeanor, but the uncomfortable silence made it sound as if he had. He left his back to his master, unable to turn around and face what was to come. He was so weak. Even if he felt he deserved to the verbal lashing, he couldn't move his feet, and continued to stare at the patio door Kaname had left through.

He could partially guess what his master would say. Ever since he was a child, the older hunter felt a responsibility toward Ichiru and him. He never faced Yagari directly after he was turned, but he could imagine the forlorn expression pulling down his one good eye as grief hit him. He always felt what they had would never be the same. Yagari was the one who shielded him from an E several years ago, losing a valuable body part just to protect him. And then he repaid him by being weak enough to let a pureblood bite him, shattering what sense of normalcy he had left as a child. Now he wasn't strong enough to stop yet another pureblood's fate from intertwining with his own. He was so tainted by vampirism that Yagari must be completely disgusted to even look at him. His master taught him why all vampires were bloodthirsty beasts—so why was he any different in his teacher's eye?

"How did it happen?" Yagari broke the uncomfortable silence.

Zero stayed fixed on the patio. "An accident. Foolishness, I don't know. The same naivety I've harbored for years apparently." _I'm an idiot._

He heard the flick of a lighter and his master inhale a large drag from a newly lit cigarette. "My offer still stands, Zero." Then another more deadly sound reverberated.

_Click_. A gun.

Then the cold metal was on his neck. He wanted to lean into the welcoming steel. A way out was drawing him in like a siren's call. All he had to do was nod, give his master the okay, and he knew Yagari would pull the trigger without hesitating. Not because he didn't care for him, but because he did. He saw killing him as an honorable way to end his life—a release from the agony he knew Zero was in. In all the times he had calculated his death, he found having his master finish him true penance for his stupidity, for disappointing the older hunter so many years ago. Even when he had contemplated using Kaname to kill him, the atonement for becoming a vampire wouldn't have been paid. But they had been here before: a gun to the head and the offer to pull the trigger. He had rejected it once, for Yuuki. But strangely, her face didn't come into view—it was Kaname's. What they had shared was so damn confusing, but leaving the pureblood like this seemed so completely wrong. The thing inside of him writhed in pain, twisted around his heart and made it flutter in madness. _Don't_, it screamed. It was almost as if the decision was not solely his own to make anymore.

He turned to face his master, the gun lowering until it was directly against his chest. "No," he said, steadying his gaze, as he grew more confident. "I don't know what lies ahead for me, but I know dying now would be a cowards way, master."

Yagari snorted. "The more vampire you become, the harder it is to realize you are actually still there." He lowered the gun and put it back in his holster. He swept over Zero with a slight tilt of his head. "But you are Zero."

He didn't say anymore than that, but the underlying message was felt: _You're still Zero, and that is why I can't do this either. You are still you, the kid I swore to protect._

Zero felt his lips tug into a somewhat smile, though bitter. "I don't know if it's the right choice, but I want to try and keep on living. I have to overcome whatever challenges are put in my way. Never give up."

His eyes widened when a gloved hand was in his hair, tousling the silver strands around. "It's almost like you listened to me all those years ago. And here I thought you half-assed most of your lessons."

"As if I could _ever_ do that with you. You don't give anyone a chance to _half _–do anything," he countered with a small, dry laugh.

He knew the topic of the marriage was dead. His master wasn't the caring sharing type, and he was a little relieved by that. He didn't like talking about it with Kaname, let alone his former teacher. The awkwardness would have been too much to take on top of everything else that had happened over the past twenty-four hours. The lighthearted atmosphere died nearly as fast as it came. His eyes fell once more as he caught sight of the looming paper lying on the bed.

"What do you think the Association will do?" he asked.

Yagari took another long drag of his cigarette, and then another. He was either contemplating an answer or avoiding an answer. He flicked the top of his cigarette, sprinkling ashes on the floor before he voiced, "I honestly don't know, kid. But whatever they might do, be prepared for the worst."

That's comforting—and so true. He should prepare for the worst. The Association didn't take kindly to treason, and he knew they would view his marriage as such. A hunter, turned vampire, betraying his roots to become partnered with a pureblood? He was dead. If they didn't kill him, then they'd force a separation for sure, trying to salvage whatever was left of Zero's allegiance as a hunter, and even then, he would be labeled as a vampire lover for the rest of his career. At least now, even as a vampire, some pitied him for being forced into vampirism, but that was because of the deep respect they all had for his parents. Most of them, even the ones that offered their condolences, still stared at him with wary eyes, like he was a mutant. The matter of his marriage was probably bouncing around the halls like a virus. He could envision the blasphemy their gazes held for him. Even with a divorce, his life as a hunter was wrecked—if they allowed him to live.

He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

"The President has never shown much leniency with these matters, Zero. I want you to know," Yagari said, taking another hit from his cigarette and exhaling slowly. "It's happened before."

Zero whipped his head around, his brows knitted in concern. "When?"

"You were just a child. A vampire staked its claim on a hunter, and the fool married the beast. Once word reached the Association, no one ever saw the poor bastard again," he said, his tone maintaining a steadiness that was slightly eerie.

"What happened to him?" He asked, but part of him didn't really want to know. The coldness that flickered around his master's eye answered for him.

"Killed him, so rumors say. You gotta understand, Zero. Showing any sort of weakness toward the enemy is deadly." He looked to Zero with a grave expression. "There isn't necessarily a law against marrying a vampire, but the Association makes it clear that mixing races is strongly prohibited, but by word, not law. They are beasts, which we hunt, and damn well should not make life partners. We may tolerate them for peace, but we are just as different, Zero. We are here to keep the balance in order, to set right the wrongs of those fangs running wild. To marry one is to be like one.

"There is an unsteady structure surrounding us already, the vampires and hunters. We work together because to maintain that peace. They follow our rules because they know we are part of nature, just as we accept that they can live as long as they follow our rules. It's a balance. So combining the two forces…the Association finds it beyond taboo. There is a line that separates the vampires and us, and in the middle are the humans. You just crossed that line to their side, kid."

"But didn't I already cross it as soon as I became one?" he countered, not meaning to sound as sarcastic as he did.

"Unwillingly, and you chose us over them in the end. Marriage is the joining of two forces willingly," Yagari said. His lips pulled into a frown, and he added, "Whether you believe it was or wasn't. Listen, I'll say it bluntly, marrying a vampire is not wise, and there are consequences." He walked to the dresser and snubbed out his cigarette, then relight a new one. He added softly, "Consequences that are beyond even my control, Zero."

He stared at Yagari with newfound knowledge and was completely dumbfounded. He had it all wrong, so wrong. His master came to _warn_ him, not bring him back to Japan. He felt like a moron. Yagari knew what might happen to him if he stepped foot inside of headquarters, and it was a fate he was trying to prevent from happening. If he ran, though, he would only end up putting his master in more trouble with the Association. Flashes of what Yagari gave up to protect him as a child came to mind. He couldn't let him risk his own image to save him. Not again. He wasn't exactly sure what the Association would do, and he knew they wouldn't kill Yagari for letting him escape, but he knew that it might put his master through hell, and definitely cause a string of rumors to drift through the hallways about how much of a vampire lover his master must be. Then a shed of hope came to light.

"I can end it tomorrow. It was the original plan, anyway. If Kuran and I divorce before going to the Association, there is no marriage," he said, and lifted his head a little as if his plan was flawless.

"Try a different one. The vampire that married you is dead."

His eyes widened in fear. "Dead? When and how?"

Yagari shrugged before taking his stance against the wall once more. "Not sure. Just happened yesterday. Bastard was on vacation and someone ripped out his heart."

"God," he responded, quite deflated. Marco Santiago was the only vampire in the area that could nullify a Union, according to Kaname. "Wait—how did you know it wasn't a 'normal' marriage?" They hadn't told anyone about the Union.

"I didn't know, the Association did. Somehow they know that you two married under Union. I just heard this morning once I arrived. There are two hunters around here that also went up missing, but I got a call that they were found along side your little vampire wannabe priest last night. The Association thinks it was a vampire scuffle that went bad. But that's when they relayed the news of exactly what type of marriage you were under."

_Shit…_ "What if I tell them I want out of the marriage? They'll see it wasn't something I seriously wanted," he asked. He was truly running through all of his options.

"You honestly might have a shot with that. But be careful to make sure you don't tell them that Kuran forced you. We don't need the other side getting their fangs all bent out of shape by saying a hunter is trying to start something. Tell them whatever, but be careful." He gazed at him with deadly seriousness. "It's the only hope you have."

He knew what Yagari said was the truth. He let out a long sigh and figured it was about time to find Kaname. He had a lot to think about before facing the Association.

He didn't say goodbye or let Yagari know where he was going, but he stopped when he heard his master force a cough as soon as his fingers touched the patio doors.

"My offer still stands, Zero," said Yagari.

He smiled to himself, keeping his back turned. He knew his master wasn't talking about killing him this time, but helping him flee from the Association.

"Thanks," he muttered. "But I'll let you sit this one out." Then he left, shutting the patio doors almost reverently.

He would not drag his master down because of something he did. Not this time.

* * *

He didn't find Kaname outside, so he took a detour to try and find him and somehow ended back at the hotel room. Yagari was gone, so he slipped in and took a much-needed shower, afterwards dressing in a faded pair of jeans and fitting light blue tee. He left to find the pureblood again, but with no luck after thirty minutes of roaming around the building, he went up to the roof. He initially went up to see if he could find Kaname from somewhere higher, but the placid ambience was too tempting that he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet.

The night sky was a deep navy. The stars gleamed like diamonds set against black velvet. The hotel rested in front of the beach, and the calming sounds of the splashing ocean drifted to the rooftop. There was a soft, cool breeze that would flutter by every minute or two. The scene was almost washed out beneath the hazy orange glow of the lamp poles surrounding the rooftop. He lay atop the roof's metal air unit with his arms behind his head, taking in a deep breath every now and then as he contemplated his next move. The gentle hum of the silver unit against his back was relaxing. The two fans beside his head clicked on again, but the blades rotation was quiet.

The night was gorgeous, a perfect temperature that amplified the salty ocean wind and flowery aroma from the garden around the hotel.

A tall chain-link fence surrounded the unit he rested on, and he heard it rattle slightly as something knocked the top of the metal barrier. He didn't have to look up to know Kaname had found him and had just leapt over the fence.

"Beautiful evening," the pureblood whispered, uninterestedly. He knew Kaname was just trying to cut through the silence. "The humidity isn't as unbearable tonight."

"Mhmm…" Zero mumbled, agreeing.

"You don't have to tell me—."

He cut him off. "I have to go to the Association before dawn tomorrow. I can't get out of it."

The unit screeched as Kaname's belt slid across the top of the metal to sit down next to him. "You can't be thinking lucidly, Zero. The Association might—."

He silenced Kaname once more. "Kill me? I know. I am well aware of what they might and might not do, Kaname. You forget, I'm one of _them_," he spit out the last words venomously, clearly letting Kaname know where his allegiance lay. He didn't need a vampire telling him what the hunters may do! He was the hunter on the roof, not Kaname. He knew the conversation with Yagari played a huge part with his mood right now. And despite it all, he had become too comfortable with being with the pureblood, being one of 'them'. If he had any hope of surviving his meeting with the President tomorrow, he needed to re-stamp his conviction that he was a hunter more than anything. After everything he had fought through over the past years, he realized he wanted to live, and now wasn't the time to waver on that choice.

"I am well aware of what you are, Zero." Kaname's tone was just as icy as gaze. "Just as I am aware that you are denial of _what_ you've become."

Not tonight. He didn't need to hear the pureblood drag on about how much of a vampire he was. He knew. Damn! He knew more than anyone how despicable he was, how he craved blood at just the scent.

"You're wrong, Kaname," he whispered, holding the same defeated tone he often used with Yuuki when she pushed him. "I know exactly what I've become. I'm reminded of it everyday." He sat up so he could face Kaname. His eyes were cold but beaten. "How horrible I am to want Yuuki's blood, to crave it. I know it when my eyes burn from hunger, when nothing but blood can put out the fire inside me. I _know_ what I am, Kaname."

Kaname's lips set into a thin line and his eyes softened. "Then why do something so foolish and run to the Association? Why not let me try and protect you?"

"I'm a hunter," he whispered. "My traits are from my parents and my blood is theirs." He looked away. "I can't lose what little I have left of them…of me."

He didn't turn to meet Kaname's eyes, but the silence that followed the statement told him that he finally reached the pureblood.

"I don't know if I can allow you to do this, Zero," Kaname finally said. "I understand where your sentiments lie, but your convictions are misplaced. If your parents were truly in your heart, then you'd know they would want you to live. There is something more to it."

Of course there was. Yagari's position hung over him like an anvil. Kaname wouldn't understand what his teacher had already sacrificed for him for not listening once before. And now, when he did something yet again he knew was wrong, he wouldn't let his master partake in any of his rightful punishment. It was his burden to carry alone.

"Just accept it, Kaname. We both got ourselves into this mess in the first place. If we both weren't so idiotic then none of this would have happened. I'm going tomorrow because it's my duty," he said with a sense of finality to his words.

"Always so masochistic. You'd rather be crucified than find a way satisfy your enemy. There are other ways to avoid meeting them." Kaname's voice remained steady, but the anger was heard beneath the false calm.

"If you're thinking about Marco, then forget it. He's dead," he whispered.

"I know. I was busy on the phone while you had your little chat with your master. I don't know exactly what happened, but I don't think it's as simple as a hunter and vampire quarrel." The pureblood pursed his lips as looked like he was running the information over in his head. "There is more to his death than I believe was told."

He looked at Kaname with a quizzical expression. "That makes no sense. Why would there be more to his death?"

"The two hunters were here. Cross had warned me that two hunters were on the same mission as we were, and they were the same two that ended up dead with Marco. I don't have anything concrete, but I believe their deaths were meant for something."

He reversed back to Kaname's initial statement. "And by other ways to deal with the Association, if you mean running, then no. I'm not going to try and reason with you." He muttered, trying to hide the statement from the pureblood, "Because that's impossible anyway."

Kaname tapped to his ears. "Vampire hearing is quite the gift." The pureblood stood up and intertwined his right hand in the fence's metal loops, staring off toward the black ocean. "And your self-sacrificing ways of saving your master from harm is so much sweeter than trying to receive help from me, isn't it?" Angry sarcasm was laced in his tone.

He let out a long sigh. Kaname seemed to know everything, so it wasn't surprising he had pieced together the real reason he was so adamant about going to headquarters, but as tempting as it was to have the pureblood try and stop the Association, he knew it was hopeless. They wouldn't listen to Kuran, and then it would only make the issue worse. He had a better chance of trying to reason with them, and the further away Kaname's power was, the better his odds of trying to reason with them. If the pureblood were mixed in, in any way, then they would know the two of them were as close as they assumed. It was better to go solo, for both their sakes.

He forced a smirk. "It's not self-sacrificing if you have nothing left to live for, right?" He tried to keep his tone playful, but the look Kaname gave as he turned around was anything but amused.

The pureblood took a step forward, knocking his legs apart as he stood between his knees. "You think that no one on this earth has the slightest bit of concern for you, don't you? You are a blind idiot, Zero."

He leaned up, using his elbows for support to gain a better view of the pureblood. "I know there are people that care for me. I also know that I do want to live. For what? I don't know. I'm aware that I'm selfish for it. Too many people suffer because I'm still here, Kaname. If I'm gone, then their pain would disappear."

Kaname drew closer, placing his arms on either side of the hunter's ribs, moving forward so that his face was directly in front of Zero's. His eyes narrowed as his lips pulled up into a sinister grin. "Like I said, you're an idiot." His voice took on an almost animalistic growl. "Do you really think that you being gone would make their pain vanish? What if you're death brought more agony to the ones you love? Would it be so self-righteous disposing of yourself then?"

He nearly bared his fangs at the threatening glare that loomed in front of him. "Yes," he hissed, "I do. They'd get over me."

Kaname's face softened almost solemnly. "Did you ever 'get over' your parents?"

His breath caught in his throat. The statement hit him hard in the chest. To the day he still felt the anguish of losing his parents. The tears that fell for them still chilled his face just as badly as they did years ago. Kaname was right. The pain for them was still etched deeply in his heart; a scar he knew would never heal. He didn't know if the pureblood was making an educated guess or actually knew how wounded he still was over their deaths, but the way his eyes gleamed in understanding hinted that he knew much more than he said aloud.

Then Kaname's warm breath fluttered against his cheek. "Did you ever stop to think that after everything that has happened between us these past few days that I could just 'get over' you?" The whisper danced across his face. "Let me save you, Zero, because perhaps _I'm_ the selfish one…"

He captured his lips in a soft kiss; so tender Kaname was, as he moved around his mouth. His heart drummed in excitement. He responded back with just as much gentle fervor, his tongue diving into Kaname's wetness. The closeness he had with the pureblood frightened him, but it was like a calm drug his body craved whenever they touched. The thing inside of him rejoiced once more, and the foreign entity grew into a large swell that wrapped around his heart.

He grabbed a hold of Kaname's jacket and pulled him forward, deepening the kiss. There was something so alluring about the feelings that coursed through him whenever he was with the pureblood, like a wave of euphoria with an undercurrent of pure pleasure. All inhibitions and problems melted into nothing as soon as their skin connected, and the thing inside of him stretched out in aching madness for Kaname. Everything he was to face back in Japan became a black blur of thoughts as Kaname slipped his tongue into his mouth, matching the quickening pace he was leading. Fallen strands of recently washed hair brushed over his face and tickled his skin, but the scent of the pureblood dizzied him. He inhaled the aroma. He didn't pay attention to Kaname's clothing when he first arrived on the roof, but it was clear from the freesia-laced tresses that he had showered.

When they broke apart, he realized Kaname had straddled his hips sometime between the kiss. He looked up at the pureblood, marveling at the strange way the orange glow from the roof's lamps outlined Kaname's hair in a somewhat majestic manner. He didn't stop the hands that ran down his t-shirt, and even sat up a little so the pureblood could slide it over his head.

The metal unit was cold as he lay back down, but a warm mouth was instantly on his neck and countered the machine's chill. Kaname made a wet trail downward, over his collarbone. His eyes widened when the pureblood nibbled at the pinkness surrounding his nipple, then flicked his tongue over the hardened top. His length grew painful as the pureblood covered his skin completely, pulling the nipple into his mouth in heated fervor. He found it hard to breathe. He didn't remember moving his hands, but he felt Kaname's hair glide between his fingers as he tried not to push the pureblood's head into his chest.

He hissed as a lone fang scrapped down his skin, but then moaned when the pureblood licked up the blood trail slowly. Why, after all the animosity between the two of them, did these moments make his head spin, his heard pound, and his mind become consumed with only one thought: Kaname? He groaned as the pureblood's sex was pressed into his thigh. Kaname was obviously turned on as much as he was.

He pushed off Kaname's jacket and then worked on unbuttoning his dress shirt. There was a needy urgency behind his fingers, and when he finished he pulled at the fabric until the pureblood was left naked from the waist up. Their lips connected once more, a heated need was shared as their naked chests collided. The urgency was sounded against the metal as Kaname slammed his hands down against the air unit. He took a moment to push up against the pureblood, leading him off the unit and then shoved him into the chain-link fence. The metal rattled from the force, and before it settled he was on the pureblood once more.

He felt a boost of confidence, like a layer of inexperience had been shed from their last encounter, and he slid down Kaname's body until he was on his knees. The zipper came done with ease. He was bent in front of the pureblood's swollen sex, the hard skin begging for release as it throbbed. The assurance grew as the thing inside of him burst with just as much want, begging for a taste of Kaname that was equal to his own. He glided the member into his mouth, drawing the flesh with careful ease at first.

The fence clattered again when Kaname gripped the chain with a violent force. Hearing the pureblood moan his name was like fire that rippled down his skin, and he wanted to hear again. He swirled his tongue around his length, pulling out with a slight pressure and then swallowed the pureblood with a fierceness that caused him to cry out.

Just like what happened in the shack, he didn't feel disgusted by what they were doing. The thing inside of him made sure to coat his insecurities in a velvety sense of rightness. Nothing could stop him from going forward at this point, and the more he dove into everything that was Kaname, the more fulfilled he felt on the inside, like a soothing rinse running over the deeply buried scars on his soul. It was warped to think that the pureblood made him feel alive again, but he had never felt the type of electricity that sparked in his veins when he was with Kaname.

It felt so good.

He played with Kaname on purpose, drawing his lips over his length as he let his breath run down the wet skin, then would take the pureblood whole once more, only to start his torture over again. Having this much control over Kaname was exhilarating.

Kaname's fingers tangled in his hair and forced his lips from his member. The intensity in the pureblood's eyes glowed in a rim of red, and his jaw tightened as an unsteady breath escaped him.

Without saying a word, the pureblood flipped him, thrusting him into the fence with the same harshness he had used, causing the fence to shake and tremble as the hunter tried to find his balance by coiling his fingers around the empty chains. His head was pushed into the cold metal and a harsh breath was on his neck. His knuckles whitened as his grip on the fence tightened.

"Stay still," warned Kaname, his voice a dangerous whisper in his ear.

He obeyed, and then a set of warm hands traced the lines of his stomach. His muscles quivered as the fingers brushed over his skin lightly. His belt was unhooked and his zipper drawn down, and then the same warm hands caught the top of his jeans and boxers and pushed them down, and the same delicate fingers slid up his thighs and danced over the tip of arousal. His head fell and his vision was covered beneath his bangs as a quite moan escaped. The blood that pumped through his veins was like delicious flames coursing to every part of him and made his body hot.

He couldn't contain the cry as Kaname wrapped his palm around his length and started to move around him with a skillful pressure. The pureblood showed no preservation this time, and used quick movements down his member to bring the hunter close to ecstasy.

The buildup inside of him was intense and the pressure unbearable, and before he realized what was happening, his stomach trembled as electrifying sparks ripped through his body, his release leaving him shaking against the fence and panting. His cheeks felt hot against the cold metal.

The fingers were back, pushing his legs apart as one slipped inside him. He bit down on his lips from the pain. The slickness of his own release on Kaname's fingers as he pushed inside of him was odd but strangely stimulating. He felt his body opening up to Kaname, as a second finger was added, and then minutes later a third came. He let his silver hair sway when the pureblood brushed a finger inside that sparked pure pleasure to ripple through him. He wanted more.

"_Kaname_," he said in a breathless whisper, his tone almost desperate.

The pureblood obviously didn't need to hear anymore and withdrew his fingers. He heard the button to his pants snap free and the fabric rustle as it fell to the ground.

A cool breeze ghosted over his damp skin and goose bumps lined his arms. His head was still bowed and his back arched. His hands clung to the fence high above his shoulders as he braced for Kaname's entry.

The fence was a frenzied mess of clanging metal as the pureblood swiftly forced himself into him. He cried out and stiffened his hold on the chains. The pain was intense. Kaname's breath was on his back as a low hiss slipped free. The pureblood slid out and then back in slowly to allow him time to adjust. The hurt eventually faded and brought to light a new, better sensation of pure ecstasy rolling through his body.

He clenched his teeth together and groaned as the pace quickened. Kaname's fingers were on his hips, digging into his skin as he gripped his body and slammed it onto him. His vision was blurred in a swirl of silver and orange from the fence and lamplights. His pants were as quick as the thrusts of Kaname moving inside him.

"Ah!" he cried out when the pureblood's nails ripped passed a layer of skin on his hips. He felt his blood trail down his legs, and his eyes burned as a new type of lust awoke. "Sadist," he growled at Kaname.

He heard the pureblood chuckle darkly, and then without any warning Kaname flipped him so he was facing the pureblood, lifting his legs so he could curl them around the his waist. His hands gripped the fence for support, his palms out as the back of his fingers looped around the chains. He was low enough that he hung off the metal barrier, and low enough for Kaname to drive his length into him once more. The chains scrapped across his back and the friction burned. New tiny welts formed on his skin and another waft of blood wrapped around him.

The thing inside of him fluttered around his chest and then slithered down his arms, like a fiery liquid moving through his body. It stretched out again, like tendrils breaking from his chest as they entered Kaname's skin—it felt so real, so alive. His mind nearly shattered as everything that was Kaname filled his senses. He could almost taste Kaname's blood from within the invisible connection, but more than that was the intense sensation that the pureblood was _in_ him—that they were one. It was indescribable, but it was a heat that wrapped around his heart and tasted of Kaname.

He felt something warm beneath his lips, and when he opened his eyes he realized he had been so lost inside the sensation of feeling Kaname that he failed to notice that he had tangled one hand in the pureblood's hair as he forced his head to the side, his mouth resting just below the curve of his jaw. He didn't know why he had hesitated, but what he had said to Kaname earlier about knowing how much of a vampire he was came into view. He didn't want to be so weak.

"Do it," said Kaname. "Take me, Zero."

And it was the only reassurance he needed as he drove his fangs into Kaname's neck. The blood was like a soothing burst that satisfied the raw hunger in his throat. He gorged himself on Kaname's blood, deeply lost in the overpowering feeling of Kaname inside him and him taking from the pureblood at the same time. The thing inside of him was on fire, and something else was intertwined with it, a flutter that caressed him. It was all so wonderful.

He withdrew his fangs, barely having time to lick them clean before Kaname thrust into him, harder this time, driving his member to the spot inside him that nearly shattered his control. The pureblood hit it again and again, and each time he cried out his name. Then when both of their names fell from each other, they were claimed by pleasure and driven into release.

The pureblood set him down gently after regaining his breathing. His hand ached from the hold he had on the fence, and he shook it out a few times to get the blood to circulate properly. He found his shirt on the air unit and slipped it on, and then his jeans. When he looked to Kaname, and wasn't surprised to see the pureblood was already dressed and sitting on the air unit.

His body trembled from the aftermath. It was like coming down from a powerful high, but it left his legs a shaking mess and he tried to calm them.

What he hadn't realized earlier was that losing what they had seemed just as scary as being trapped in it. The thing inside of him felt whole when Kaname was near, and he felt so empty when the pureblood wasn't near him. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I suppose we aren't going to talk about it again, correct?" Kaname held a hint of amusement in his voice.

He licked his lips, running the past few days over in his mind. He knew he would feel like a fool for asking, but perhaps it was the only way. "Do you…_feel_ anything inside of you, after we married?"

Kaname smirked, lifting a smug brow. "It's your soul," he stated bluntly.

He took a fumbled step backwards. "My what?"

Then Kaname was in front of him, his face serious as he grabbed his hand and put it taut against his chest. "This. Do you feel the little tingles at the tips of your fingers, the warm flutters when we touch? The Union was meant for eternal marriage, Zero, so it amplifies 'us' so we can _feel _one another. And what falls for someone isn't their brain, it's their soul." He glanced down at the set of gold bands on both of their hands. "Our souls are interlinked now."

He took another staggering step back, letting his hand slip from Kaname's. He suddenly felt numb. "Interlinked? That sounds permanent."

Kaname drifted his gaze to the shoreline in the distance. "No, it is reversible. Don't worry." He turned back, his eyes somewhat forlorn. He tapped on his watch. "The plane leaves in an two hours. And we both should probably shower…again." He leapt over the fence, and then turned to glance at Zero from over his shoulder. He wore a playful smirk. "Besides, you're still set on being an idiot, aren't you?"

Even though Kaname looked like he was joking, his voice carried a slight misery to it.

Then the pureblood jumped from the edge of the building, disappearing into the shadows and leaving Zero staring at the empty space he once resided.

_Soul? Interlinked? Forever?_ It felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice water in his chest. He steadied his feet as he took a few steps forward. His body was numb as he reached the ledge of the roof, his legs nearly collapsing from beneath him. He had given himself to Kaname twice now, and both times he didn't feel disgusted afterward…or even regret it. And to find out it was all because of his soul: the constant beating his in mind with thoughts focused on nothing but Kaname, the thrumming of his heart as the pureblood touched him, and the light flutters in his stomach when they kissed—all of it was caused by something so deeply a part of _him_, not a marriage. _His _soul_?_ It terrified him because he felt like he had no control over it—over himself.

His mind was a muddled mess as he jumped from the roof to the ground.

_He_ felt that way for Kaname—not the Union or anything else. And the realization terrified him.

* * *

Kaname had already taken a shower and redressed by the time Zero showed up, his eyes a little glossed over as he made his way to the bathroom. It was like the hunter saw everything but wasn't aware of anything. He knew it was probably because of what he had said to him on the roof, but he felt it was time that Zero understood the totality of what was happening to the both of them. If the hunter truly intended on meeting the Association, then he needed to know ahead of time what he was facing with the two of them. He didn't intend on lying to Zero either, but when the hunter asked if the Union could be reversed, he acted on instinct and said yes. It wasn't necessarily a lie, but rather an omission of information—that they both had to want the divorce or have no feelings toward one another for it to be successful.

He did it for Zero's sake. If he went into the Association thinking they couldn't go through with a divorce, he would wear the information blatantly in view of the President, and then ruin any chances he had to walk away unscathed. If he thought there was a way to reverse the marry, then perhaps it would look more convincing when pitched in front of the person holding his freedom. He knew that they both were too deep to have their marriage nullified right now—not after the past two nights. Their relationship was imbedded too much on both their souls. They've both tasted each other by blood and flesh. The ethereal-like connection wouldn't be shattered so easily after that.

And he still felt Zero was idiotic to run into the Association and think that he could rectify the situation by convincing the President that they'd divorce. The damage was already done, no matter how much they tried to wipe it clean. But he also respected the hunter's dedication. It was admirable quality at times, but now it was a deadly one.

He would let them meet, and he would allow Zero to try and correct the situation verbally. But he also knew that if a death sentence were issued for the hunter, he wouldn't use his _words_ to prevent it from occurring. He would not let them kill Zero over something he had a part in as well. Even if the Vampire Council disagreed with him, the most they'd do to him would be locking him up for eternity and labeling him as a 'crazed pureblood.' But he wouldn't allow that to happen either.

Even if Zero refused his help, he wouldn't stand by and let the hunter sacrifice himself for his master, or for him.

The door slammed shut and he snapped his head up. The hunter emerged, drying his hair with a towel. He wore a new pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. He liked the casual demeanor the hunter usually carried.

Another door was knocked open as Yagari entered, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Time to go," he said, then left.

"Cross said it was snowing in Japan, so he sent me an email to specifically inform you to wear your jacket on the plane," Kaname stated. "He said something along the lines that he couldn't bear to have his son catch a cold."

Zero snorted, annoyed. "Sounds about right. Where does the old man get off telling me to wear a jacket?" he mumbled.

He smiled to himself when he noticed Zero had picked up his jacket and placed it on his pack back. Despite the hunter's brash attitude at times, he clearly cared, even if he would never admit it or directly voice it. But that was another thing he liked about the hunter. He wore a thick mask over his sensitive soul.

"Ready?" Zero asked, eyeing him with an unhappy expression.

"Of course," he responded. He nodded to Zero and then picked up his suitcases, one in each hand. They closed the hotel door and headed down the hall to the front of the desk.

"Evening, sirs," an airy voice greeted. The woman leaned over the marble counter as he slid her the set of room keys. "Thank you. I hope you both enjoyed your stay."

He thought he saw Zero roll his eyes, but he definitely heard the aggravated sigh come from the hunter. He tapped his shoe lightly against Zero's, warning him to behave.

"We did enjoy our stay, thank you," Kaname replied politely.

They picked up their bags after she printed off the final receipt. They took two steps before the bubbly voice returned, begging them to wait for a moment because she almost forgot to give them something. She hurried from behind her desk, a large manila envelope in tow.

She brushed her hair behind her ear, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I nearly forgot to give this to you, Mr. Kuran. Well, I mean, it is addressed to the Kurans'." She handed him the folder and then retreated back to her desk with a slight giggle.

That would explain her blush and giggle. It was the same girl that gave him the photo the other night, the one of Zero and him at the New Year's party. She knew they were married, and probably thought it was so cute that they had received an envelope addressed to them as a couple instead of individually.

He was about to unclasp the silver prongs on the back of the package when Yagari stomped through the lobby, grabbing Zero's back pack and nearly dragging him from the hotel. "Get moving. Now."

He stuffed the envelope into the front of his suitcase and followed the two to the car.

They would be back in Japan within twenty-four hours, and the mess of what happened in Mexico would be waiting for them back home. All of the voicemails he received were about the marriage and the rumors they had heard. Even two Council members sent him an email requesting that he cordially meet with them upon his return. The fun was just starting apparently.

But the one person he wasn't sure was aware, was the one he hoped didn't know—Yuuki.

"We're at the airport, Kaname," Zero whispered, gently shaking his shoulder to bring him back from his thoughts.

He nodded to Zero. They gathered their bags and walked to the front of the airport. They both looked at each other warily as they stood in front of the glass doors.

"Ready to go home?" he asked the hunter with a wry smile.

"No," Zero responded. "Definitely not ready."

The automatic doors closed with a whoosh of air. They proceeded down to security, claimed their baggage, took off their shoes, and all the other steps of flying hell before they were sitting comfortably on the plane.

The engine roared and the flight was on its way. He peered over at his neighbor, who was lounging in the seat and sleeping with his head against the window. He watched closely as the hunter breathed steadily. He reached over and brushed the silver hair from Zero's closed eyes. Tingles from the Union sparked at their connection, and he knew without a doubt that he would do everything in his power to protect Zero. The Union brought to life feelings he already had apparently yet they lain dormant inside of him. Now that they had surfaced, he couldn't let them go. He didn't know if it was the right choice, but he knew he was following what his soul wanted. And it wanted Zero.

"No one will harm you. I won't allow it," he whispered to Zero, and then closed his own eyes in hopes of forgetting the pending arrival back to Japan.

* * *

So, there are a lot of new pieces of information that I've put into play (new for you, not for me). I plot out a story in its entirety—at least the main portions—before I start writing the first chapter, so all of the things that have happened have a purpose. I swear.

Whoa, who knew there would be more sex right away? So, this ended up being twenty pages already, so I didn't add the entire scene back to Japan, so I get to say it once more: Yay! Back to Japan.

This truly is my favorite chapter so far (personally). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too. I also hope you enjoyed the feelings, and the conversation between Zero and Kaname. Oh, and the sex. ;)

Peace!


	7. Chapter Six: Looming Finality

Phew, this is another long one. I couldn't figure out where to end it, so I am sorry about the length. :( I think I've tweaked this chapter enough that it is ready. A lot is revealed, yet a lot is opened and unanswered. I truly hope everyone is still with me. I know I have a tendency to drag out things, but I don't want to rush anything.

I hope you guys aren't too entirely mad that I haven't responded to everyone. I'm terribly busy, and it is lucky that I even have time to write. I make sure to at least work on the chapter for you guys, so you don't have to wait like two months for me to update. I am so insanely thankful for everyone. Truly.

I'm dead tired, and again, please don't be too angry if there are errors here or there. I really need to edit these chapters when it's daylight outside.

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters. Don't own. Wish I did.

Side note: In the earlier manga (online, at least), the Association President is a woman, but in the anime the President is a man… I went with man…

Chapter Six: Looming Finality

_"It is a brave act of valor to condemn death, but where life is more terrible than death it is then the truest valor to dare to live."_ –Thomas Browne

Death.

The word had seemed like a blissful escape from the pain he endured years ago from his parents' death. Now… it was a terrifying weight that crushed his lungs.

"Kiryu Zero, after cataloguing the crimes against you, namely: treason as a hunter, becoming betrothed to a vampire, therefore giving away your humanity to fully embrace _their _way of living and turning against your hunter heritage, I am left with no other option. You can appeal your case to me personally this Thursday, but until that time, my word is final."

Zero stood in front of the Association President, watching in morbid fascination as the glossy feminine lips delivered his fate. It was like every sound it in the room had stopped, save the airy voice of the President.

The white marble captured the orange lamp-glow across the polished floor. His hair dangled in front of his vision as he locked eyes with the President, who sat perched high in the center of a mahogany table that had the words "For Humanity We Fight" carved into the front. It was like a courtroom, and he felt eerily aware of the power the President had over his life at the moment, as he waited for the final words to come. Words he would have felt relieved to hear years before, but strangely now they made his throat arid as he struggled to breathe.

He didn't want to hear what he knew was coming. He couldn't openly admit it, but he felt Kaname held a lot of weight in his choice to want to live.

"Kiryu Zero, you are sentenced to death. You have until the end of the week to say your goodbyes and sort out your personal affairs before fulfilling your sentence this coming Sunday." The President's high tenor seemed to echo off the marble walls.

All the sounds came crashing back. His ears felt the pressure with a deafening pop as the words sank in. His legs wobbled as if felt gravity had been shut off briefly.

_Death… _A cold chill crept up his arms.

He couldn't bring any words forward. He turned over his shoulder and glanced at Yagari, who—for the first time in Zero's life—carried a saddened expression that pulled his lips into a frown. His master's presence normally cleared his senses. Not this time. He smiled softly at his master, deeply touched that his teacher cared, before hardening his shoulders and facing the President once more.

He had to face what he rightfully deserved as a hunter. He had set the standards with Kaname, made it clear where his bloodline lay. If this were his fate, then he would accept it. Because he was a hunter more than anything.

Then why did each breath seem so hard?

"I have nothing to say, honestly." He held a biting edge to his tone, letting the President know that he wasn't exactly agreeing with the sentence given, but he would accept it as a hunter—not a vampire. He couldn't disagree with the President, not in front of the other hunters', and despite everything—the 'crime' was evident in the gold band he still wore around his ring finger.

"Then you agree with the ruling today, Kiryu?"

He licked his dry lips and nodded. "Yes," he whispered the lie as he narrowed his eyes at the leader.

He stiffened when something loud crashed into the wooden benches behind him. His eyes widened. His master was standing, a look of fury etched on his face.

"This is bullshit," he yelled. "There is no law for marrying a vampire!"

Out of all the years he had known his teacher, not once did he raise his voice and yell like that, or did he cause a commotion. Yagari was the collected one that never spoke out of line, always bluntly gave advice—whether or not it was wanted—and never let his emotions show. He felt his lips pull up into a heartfelt smile. It was rather soothing knowing his master cared for him so much, despite everything he had done to shame his hunter lineage.

"Yagari," the President warned. "I suggest you keep in mind that I allowed you to be here because I know how close you are to the boy. Speak out of line again and I'll have you escorted from headquarters."

His master crossed his arms and his nostrils flared as he slammed his foot into the bench. Another loud crack from the kick bounced off the white marble.

"Don't bother," Yagari huffed in anger. "I'll show myself out."

Zero watched the large wooden doors shut, and as he turned to face the President, he caught the sight of someone he hadn't noticed before. Tucked in the corner, his face hidden beneath a beige scarf was the unmistakable mop of golden strands belonging to his adopted father, Cross. Zero inwardly chuckled and shook his head. He tried to grin at his caretaker, but his attention was pulled back to the front of the room as the President clicked his long fingernails against the mahogany table.

"Now, we must conclude the manner of exactly how your death with be carried out," he said, one hand still drumming against the wood as the other cradled his head. Loose hair that wasn't pulled up into his bun fell over his shoulders and fanned out across the table.

Zero steadied his gaze. "Can't _I _choose how I die?"

The President lifted a perfectly sculpted brow, intrigued. "Fair, yes."

The common way was decapitation, as it was quick and painless—so they said. He didn't want to go out that way. He knew it wouldn't matter after he died, but he didn't particularly like the idea that he'd be without a head.

"A bullet," he whispered, finding it harder than he thought to speak the last few words, "through my heart. My gun, Bloody Rose."

The President nodded in approval. "Done, as a last request to you, Kiryu. Do not forget that we will meet this Thursday, my office, to discuss the probability of appealing your sentence."

And with those words, the President rose and straightened his Kimono-like attire before exiting through a door behind the front table.

Two guards came from either side of Zero. One gripped his arm while the other unlocked the anti-vampire cuffs around his wrists. The metal clanked against the marble as they fell from his hands.

The guards escorted him to the front, one on each arm. A familiar voice halted the guards in their steps.

"I'll take him home," said Cross, but he wasn't asking the guards, he was telling them. "He lives with me."

The men let go of their hold around his arms and disappeared behind the large double doors. He was left standing in front of his adopted father. He hated to see the older man's worn expression, his eyes so forlorn as he looked at him.

"Zero," he whispered. His soft words reverberated throughout the large room.

"I know," Zero said. He didn't need Cross to say anything more. The 'I'm so sorry' was felt in his guardian's gaze. "So am I."

How did it all come to this? It was like a whirlwind of rapid actions that lead him to the Association after boarding off the plane. An hour or more ago he was hand in hand with Kaname in front of the school, nearly complacent with exploring the idea of discussing what was to come of their marriage, and now…

Now he faced death.

* * *

_An hour prior to the trial…_

Kaname inhaled a large breath of Japan's winter air. The plane ride had been long, but he spent most of it sleeping. He felt good to stretch out his legs, even in the frigid weather. The nearly twenty-four-hour flight meant it was nighttime in Japan, and the calling moon awakened his inner vampire and shook off any lingering sleep. He pointed a finger to his baggage. The driver of their limo raced forward and loaded the bags into the back of the vehicle. He flicked his gaze to his left, to where Zero stood against one of the concrete columns outside the airport.

The hunter hadn't said a word since they parted from the plane. His silence was troublesome.

He started to approach Zero when flashes of bright light snapped off from beside him.

_Click, click, click_ went the sounds of camera shutters closing.

"There they are!" a woman screamed. And then another, "So the rumors are true!" Then finally, "Kuran-sama, please tell us about your recent marriage!"

He noticed the panic in Zero's expression. He whirled around and was greeted by more blasts of white light as the photographers shot snaps without warning. There was a herd of vampires on the outer edge of his limo, standing far enough away to take a decent picture but smart enough to keep their distance from the pureblood.

Zero was at his side, and he felt the hunter's warm breath flutter next to his ear. "What are they?"

"Newspapers, tabloids," he answered, just as quietly. "Vampire paparazzi, Zero. Get in the car."

There were hundreds of flashes and clicks as they both entered the limo. The driver needed no instructions to drive, and quickly started putting the airport in the distance.

"Vampire paparazzi?" Zero's tone was filled with anger. "Tabloids?"

He lifted a brow to the hunter. "What? Vampires are a society, just like humans. We have our own news just the same, and with it… tabloids and rumors. There are a lot of vampires with high-ranking positions across the world, and to keep vampires current, we have our own news circulation. It is strictly secretive, mind you, sold only in stores that cater to our kind or cities where vampires reside. There are magazine stands in Tokyo even that are run by vampires, and the papers are sold to other vampires only. Of course, though, the papers are not displayed publicly."

"My face is going to end up on some trashy newspaper?" Zero seethed.

"Yes." He was blunt, because, well, it was the truth. "I'm a pureblood, one of great power amongst our kind, Zero. My marriage to a hunter, an ex-human, has probably topped the gossip charts over the past day or two."

Zero exhaled an irritated sigh. "Just great, Kaname."

He placed a comforting hand on the hunter's thigh. "Do not mind them. They are part of carrying a title like mine. They used to be more of a bother when I was out more frequently, but the sanctuary of the school shields us from them. We do not have to worry about them crossing over the school's gate. They are forbidden to enter, due to Cross's ownership, a hunter, and not a vampire."

Zero snorted. "That's comforting."

"We already were aware that somehow the word had slipped out in Japan, so I am not surprised it went beyond the school's walls. In fact, I am rather confident that it started outside of the academy in the first place."

Zero threw him a puzzled look. "How can you be so sure?"

"My suspicions, when Yagari visited and when I received the numerous voicemails from the night class, was that word leaked out elsewhere. They were all genuinely shocked in the voicemails I received, and Yagari's trip seemed too calculated." He pursed his lips. "If I had to guess, then I am assuming our conversation with the vampires at the restaurant in Mexico wasn't kept confidential."

"You mean Tyler and Sophia? The ones that gave us the tattoos?"

He thought back to the boy, Tyler. He had power in the council in America. No doubt, when he had learned of Kaname's power in Japan, did he let word slip that he had met him, and also probably included the word 'husband' in association with their encounter. The council was beneath the one in Japan, so they most likely passed on the knowledge to the Vampire Council in Japan about the marriage—thus exposing both him and Zero to an onslaught of drama and rumors.

"Yes, and I'm assuming that word turned into news on the magazine stands, which turned into the Hunter Association reading and investigating, which ultimately lead to our predicament currently," he said.

"I've never even heard of your vampire news circulation, how would another hunter just stumble across it?" asked Zero, rather tense.

"You're sheltered, remember? Cross's gates protect you, and to be honest, if you don't know it is there, then how would you know to pick it up?" he countered.

Zero's face tightened in surprise, like it read 'Oh, I see."

"Bigger problems aren't what the papers say, Zero," he reminded. "Remember your meeting with the Association is later on tonight."

His hand was still on the hunter's thigh and he squeezed it reassuringly. He knew he couldn't accompany Zero the Association, but he hoped in the next few free hours with the hunter, he could devise a plan that would prevent the meeting from ever happening. He had several phone calls and favors to call in when he got back to the school. He remained true to his promise: He would not let the Association take away Zero. Not now.

The lights from the passing streetlamps passed over Zero from the tinted window; it was like a flicker of black and orange as the shadows and lamplight fought. He inched closer to the hunter.

He leaned in to the side of Zero's face. "Look at me, Zero." He cupped the hunter's cold cheek in his palm. "I won't let them take you away."

He couldn't resist the pull that their nearness caused, like a magnet he was drawn to Zero. He softly brushed his lips against the hunter's open mouth. "I'll fight to protect you."

Zero's breath was hoarse. "And if you can't?"

_Then I'll perish with you…_ "I won't let it happen."

He noticed that Zero had stopped fighting the Union, and when they were close the hunter seemed to yearn for their touches as much as he did. His heart was so alive when he was near Zero. It beat a hundred times faster than normal, and his blood coursed with a type of electricity that drenched his skin in a delicious heat.

Their lips were so close that the warmth of their breaths was felt. He brushed the side of Zero's shirt collar to the side, running his hands along the soft skin. The area were the E had clawed him was healed, but there was still a hot touch where the wound was.

"You look hungry, Zero," he whispered.

He undid the first three buttons to his dress shirt and pulled it open. He craned his neck for the hunter to see, urging him to come and taste. The pinks lips he had just kissed were on his neck quickly, an open mouth over the curve of his shoulder as the hunter prepared to bite. The wet tongue that lapped at his sensitive skin was too tempting, but he clawed at the leather seat and he tried to keep his urges under control. The sting of Zero's fangs wasn't unpleasant, but rather sent a shock of pleasure rolling down his stomach.

The hunter drank large draughts of blood. His own blood sang in delight as it drifted from his body and to Zero's. He found himself pushing up against the hunger, arching his back and running his thin fingers through the silky silver tresses that tickled his face. Warm liquid oozed over his collarbone and the fangs he had hoped would stay embedded forever pulled free.

He watched in silence at Zero's eyes narrowed and he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "That's enough," the hunter whispered.

"Is it?" He was playful with his words as he coiled his fingers in the front of Zero's shirt and brought the hunter to his chest. "What if I'm not done?"

His brows furrowed when Zero shoved at him and pulled away. "I said that was enough."

Immediately, the hunter turned away, his eyes locked on the black window. He watched the pale reflection in the tinted glass. A mix of pain and sorrow filled Zero's expression.

"You _used_ to like the taste of my blood," he spit out before he could stop himself. He hadn't meant to come across so harsh, but normally vampires begged to get just a sliver of his blood, and here he was freely offering to Zero, an ex-human, and he scoffed at him and pulled away.

He continued to watch the hunter's reflection.

"And who said I didn't?" Zero snapped back. "What if that is exactly the problem? When did I become so comfortable…with _that_?" Zero's eyes closed as he exhaled slowly. "How can I defend myself as a hunter at the Association when—when I'm nothing but a vampire anymore?"

He turned and locked eyes with Kaname. "When did I lose myself?"

He was stunned momentarily. He didn't have to question things like that. He was born a vampire. What would it be like if he was suddenly ripped from his life and turned into a human? How would he cope with losing what made him Kaname? He had always admired Zero's strength for fighting off the bloodlust for years. All he had to do was snap his fingers and a willing neck was offered in front of him.

Zero turned back to the window. He watched his reflection just as Kaname did from behind. "I'm always so angry, and I used to think it was all because of her, Shizuka." He lifted a finger and traced side of his reflection, circling his lips on the window where his fangs showed behind his open mouth. "But perhaps I really hate myself more, because doing _that_… tastes good. I'm disgusting."

"You're not," he countered, his voice low. He scooted up until his chest was against Zero's back, and then he reached around and lightly ran his fingers over the hunter's neck. He ignored the feelings it caused as his stomach clenched with need, and instead maneuvered around until his mouth hovered right between the curve of Zero's shoulder and his jaw. "Do you see me now? I can bite you at any moment, and yet you stay there? Is that because you're a vampire and I'm a pureblood, so it's my right?"

"No," Zero answered.

"And would you let me sink my fangs into your neck right now, if say, I were another pureblood? Would you enjoy it?"

"No."

"Then why let me do it?" He came down and placed a light kiss to the pink skin.

He watched Zero lick his lips as he clearly battled with the truth. He whispered the words so softly that Kaname nearly didn't hear them, "Because it's you."

And with that, he drove his fangs through the first layer of skin in Zero's neck. His fangs popped through the flesh and a rush of blood filled his mouth. He looked up as he fed from the hunter, watching Zero's expression change in the window. Zero's eyes were closed; a light pink painted his cheeks, and his mouth was parted slightly. He wasn't hungry, but the hunter's blood awoke a thirst unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life. He didn't want to take too much from Zero, though, seeing as the hunter just drank from him. A moot point to take back what he just willingly gave.

He withdrew his fangs and licked the two bloody holes until they closed.

"It's not because you're a vampire that you ache for my blood, Zero," he whispered. "It's as you stated, and the feelings are reciprocated."

Zero fixed his shirt, rubbing a nervous hand over the area he had just bitten. "And that is even more terrifying," the hunter said quietly.

"Perhaps," he agreed. "If we let fear consume us. I'm unclear of how to proceed, but I do know that things have changed. And I'm not entirely sure I'm willing to… un-change them."

Zero placed his palm against the limo window, directly over his reflection. "I'm not sure of anything anymore, Kaname."

The limo jerked as it came to a stop. He saw the school's gates beyond Zero's image in the window. But what made him pause were the two men standing in front of the rod fence with poses that stated they were there on business. His eyes flicked to Zero, and he knew the business they had was not with him, but with the person his gaze was so intently fixed on.

The driver opened the door for them. The two men took a few steps forward.

"Kiryu Zero," one man said. His thick body was tight as he kept his arms clamped around his chest. His shaved head and scarred cheek showed he was a veteran hunter, not a rookie. "We're here by order of the Association to bring you into headquarters."

Zero shook his head and exhaled in annoyance. "No trust I see."

"Your trial is set to start thirty minutes. It is the President's direct orders that we escort you." The smaller of the two men, the one with short black curls bouncing atop his head, moved forward with a pair of metal handcuffs. He made note that they were anti-vampire cuffs, as well.

"Am I under arrest?" Zero asked, obviously trying to keep the disdain for his fellow hunters' at bay, but he could tell anger was boiling beneath the hunter's annoyed expression.

"Yes," the thicker man said. "Please come with us, Kiryu-san."

The curly haired hunter moved behind Zero and snapped the cuffs around his wrists.

Kaname's lips drew up in fury as he took a warning step forward, but he stopped when Zero turned to him with a stern expression and shook his head.

"No," he said to him. "Remember, it's better this way."

"Besides," the smaller hunter chimed in, "your jurisdiction holds no power over hunters, _vampire_."

"I would be more than obliged to show you what my jurisdic—" He was cut off mid-sentence.

"_No_," Zero reiterated through clenched teeth. "I'll be back shortly. Just go inside."

He didn't even say goodbye and left with the two hunters', who loaded him into a black car that waited at the end of the iron gates.

Without looking back, he turned and entered the school grounds. He was furious. His power couldn't protect Zero once the hunter was inside the Association. And he was helpless to stop them from taking him. He felt like his promise had been shattered into a million pieces, each shard slicing agony inside his chest. It was a waiting game now, and he hoped that whatever Zero said was enough to brig him back safely.

_I'll be back shortly… _He recalled Zero's words, and somehow felt like they were a complete lie.

* * *

Kaname paused as the Moon Dorm doors creaked wide open. The foyer was empty, save for one person sitting on the couch in the center of the entrance: Takuma.

"I was awaiting your return, Kaname," he said. He stood and bowed politely. "I knew your flight had landed and wanted to be here when you got back."

"Supposing I'd give answers," he asked, mildly irritated.

"In case you needed help," Takuma corrected with a smile. "I am your friend after all."

And Takuma did just that. He lifted his luggage and brought it up to his room. The rest of the Night Class would be in classes at this hour, and for that he was grateful. He slipped off his jacket and put it on the back of his study chair before taking residence in the seat. He propped his elbow on his work desk and rested his head on his hand.

"I've had a long flight. Do not let anyone enter my room," he said. Then added, "Unless..." It would have to be said sooner or later. "Unless Kiryu shows up."

Takuma lifted a knowing brow and smiled. "Of course, Kaname." He sat on the edge of the desk, peering down at the pureblood with a coy grin. "The articles they've written about you two are… interesting."

He sighed. "They were at the airport when we arrived." He picked up a fallen chess piece, his other hand still supporting his head, and twirled it in his fingers. "My return wasn't as quiet as I had hoped."

"Word has gotten as far as Tokyo." Takuma slipped around the table and opened the first drawer to the desk. He pulled out a stack of magazines and set them on the desk, spreading them out like a deck of cards. "_Tokyo Blood_ has the funniest article about a secret wedding in Japan, and your trip to Mexico was a honeymoon." He poked his finger to the picture of on the cover. "How they got this picture is beyond me."

He eyed the cover. The picture was of the two in Mexico. They were leaning in toward one another outside the hotel. It was from New Year's Eve, before they had wed. He narrowed his eyes at the magazine. There was something about how calculated everything was: the pictures, the marriage, Marco's death, now Zero's arrest. Something was going on, but it was too vague for him to create a clear image of exactly what.

"_The Night Times_ has pictures of you appearing to be… under the influence." Takuma picked up another magazine and placed it over the first. "I didn't think human alcohol affected purebloods?"

He let the chess piece fall from his fingers and traced the rim of the magazine. "It doesn't, so I thought."

"Then how?"

He picked up the magazines and threw them all in the waste bin next to the desk. He looked up at Takuma, his face drawn in complete seriousness, trying to hide the concern that lay beneath. "I do not know."

But he would find out. He hadn't told Zero about any of it because he wasn't certain yet. It all seemed too… calculated. Somehow they both were the center of something much larger than their marriage. Someone wanted them to wed, or to become close if not married. And he had to figure out who and why.

"This isn't wise, Kaname." Takuma chewed on the bottom of his lips, as if he were hesitant to speak his next words. "Your marriage to Kiryu, I believe you should end it."

"And do you say this to me now because you're loyal beneath me here and he is an ex-human?" he questioned.

"Because I'm your friend, and I care."

He spun the ring around his finger, staring at the gold band. "It's something that might be beyond my control this time."

"Do you love him?" Takuma deadpanned.

His head snapped up, his eyes wide. He averted his gaze to the window, looking beyond the dark trees and to the front gate, to the place Zero had been standing just fifteen minutes ago.

He kept his eyes on the empty grounds. "I do not know."

There was a small hand on his shoulder. "But you also _know_ at least enough _not _to say no to the question, Kaname."

Takuma was right. There was Kaname, the pureblood prince that argued in his mind that he would never love Zero, but then there was a warm part of himself that flurried around his heart that contradicted his vampire self. He was lost. It was a feeling he had never felt with anyone—even Yuuki. He loved her, deeply, but these sensations in his chest made his love for her like a stone to a boulder. And she was the stone.

A soft tap to his bedroom door jerked him from his thoughts. He waved a hand at Takuma to answer for him.

A small girl, the housekeeper, came in with a silver tray. She placed it on the desk and poured him a glass of water from a ceramic pitcher. She popped in two blood tablets and then set the drink in front of him. He dismissed her with a wave and then took a sip of the fake blood.

"Takuma, leave me for a moment so I can regroup after my long flight."

"Of course, Kaname." His friend smiled once more before turning and shutting the bedroom door quietly.

He ran his hands through his hair, eyeing the clock perched on the wall to his left. Zero had been gone for nearly forty-five minutes. He picked up a pen and started to loose himself in the mounds of papers stacked on his desk.

Fifteen minutes passed and he was staring at the same piece of parchment. The pen clicked on and off beneath his fingers as he pushed the top down and then up. The distraction wasn't working. His thoughts were so consumed with Zero that the words on the paper looked like black blobs instead of anything legible.

His luggage still sat next to the door and he found himself drawn to the idea of unpacking instead. He started to unzip the first suitcase when the manila envelope the front desk attendant had given him fell out. He picked it up, sliding his finger beneath the metal prongs, forcing it open. A thin plastic case fell from the folder.

The compact disc felt light in his grip, but the words scrawled across the front in a thick black sharpie were heavy in his mind: _To Kuran, I might not live to give this to you. So it is insurance. _

There was no name, just the note. He moved to the cherry wood armoire near his study desk and pushed open the small cabinet doors. After he turned on the TV and placed the DVD in the player, he sat back on in his chair.

He immediately recognized the voices on the video. It looked like the person who shot the DVD was hidden where no one could see them clearly, like they were standing behind a column next to the couple they were taping. It was New Year's Eve, outside the hotel at the bar near the ocean. There were hundreds of others in the background of the video, but the blurry night video was focused only on two people sitting at the bar.

"_Kuran." Zero's voice slurred. "No more drinks." _

"_One more, Kiryu. It's a festive night. Celebrate success." His own voice played back on the video, sounding like himself and not intoxicated in the least. "Celebrate us not killing one another."_

_The men around them shouted to three in Spanish and the pair threw back their shot glasses. Zero hissed and made a sour face. Kaname looked normal, the alcohol not affecting him at all. _

_Then the others around them vanished as quickly as they were in the video frame. The pair was alone and the person shooting the video zoomed in on Zero. The hunter's face was wet with perspiration, his cheeks flushed, and his button-up shirt hung open to catch the nighttime ocean breeze along his chest. _

_The hunter's glossy eyes locked onto him. "How come you aren't drunk?"_

_He smiled endearingly at Zero's naivety. "Purebloods can't get drunk by human alcohol. Our blood is highly regenerative and eliminates even the smallest intrusions like alcohol."_

_Zero chuckled. "Lucky. I wish I was highly regener—regen'i'tive." The drinks the hunter had been tossing back were obviously affecting his speech. Then Zero nearly toppled off the stool. And apparently his motor functions._

"_Another round, Senors?" A waiter came into the shot. _

"_One more, yes. What did you call it? Fire Water? That one," he instructed. _

_Zero reached over and stroked Kaname's hair. "It's very shiny at night. Are all purebloods so perfect?"_

_He laughed. "We're far from perfect. Perhaps on the outside, yes, but definitely not the inside. You're very 'hands on' when you're under the influence. A compliment from you, and I'm a pureblood? Maybe another one isn't a good idea."_

_Zero's eyes nearly crossed at the center as he tried to focus them. "You already ordered."_

_Then the camera swiftly moved from them and to the waiter behind the bar. The cameraman zoomed in on the drinks the waiter was pouring. Then the man pulled a small vile from his pocket and sprinkled a bright purple power into one of the drinks. The liquid glowed for a mere second before becoming crystal clear once more. _

_The camera followed the waiter back to the bar, to where he and Zero sat. He lifted the small shot glass, clicked the cup with Zero's and then drank the liquid. _

He watched in horror. He knew what the powder was that the waiter put in his drink. _Imperium_—a hunter based powder used to subdue higher-class vampires. Human based drugs didn't affect pureblood minds, but ones with a spell upon them, a hunter spell, would definitely cause him to appear drunk and disoriented. They had been set up. Someone had drugged him on purpose, knew they were going to be there that night, and they had fallen right into the trap. The question was who.

His focus shifted back to the video when he heard Zero start to speak.

"_You know, Kuran, I shouldn't be here with you." He tried to get up off the stool but nearly fell. Kaname reached forward and coiled his arms around the hunter's back. _

"_You can't even stand, Kiryu. Sit," he commanded, and Zero obeyed. At least a drunk Zero was an obedient one. He put his fingers to his nose, squinting his eyes. "That drink is starting to make my head feel a little fuzzy. Maybe we should leave. Perhaps the drinks here do affect me."_

"_I wanted you to kill me," Zero blurted out. "When I was younger. I thought maybe I'd piss you off enough someday and you'd finally put an end to me."_

_He was shocked, and the video captured his gaping mouth and wide eyes perfectly. "What?"_

"_You heard me, vampire. I have nothing but Yuuki to live for anyway."_

_As the camera zoomed in, he could see his eyes starting to water from the foreign substance coursing through his body—the drug he had been given starting to take control over his body. _

_He picked up his glass and drank the remanding ice water from the cup. His throat felt dry all of a sudden. He blinked several times. _

"_You're stupid, Kiryu. Dying by my hands wouldn't solve anything. It'd only make things worse. Yuuki would never forgive me."_

_A new voice entered the video. A man with a thick Spanish accent stumbled into the view. He had thin black hair and black eyes. "Hola, amigos! Happy New Year's!"_

Kaname recognized instantly as the vampire Marco, the one who would marry them by the end of the night.

The next ten minutes was filled with introductions and small talk and more drinks, then as the camera panned out, he could see the affect the hunter drug had on him. His own speech was slurred and he could barely sit upright on the barstool. A huge crowd had come onto the screen, shouting words and clanging their beer bottles and glasses together. He had lost count at how many times the waiter had appeared with rounds of alcohol. And by the time they had stopped coming the damage had already been done. He and Zero were not mentally stable to make sound choices, which was probably what put them in their current predicament.

_Marco put a firm hand on Kaname's shoulder. "To the happy couple! They are to be wed tonight. The first of the year!"_

_Kaname shrugged. "Happy couple?" His eyes weren't focused._

"_Yes, mi amigo. You're with him, right?" There was an unnatural twinkle in Marco's eyes. The hint of deception flashed forward. _

_Zero swayed. "We are? I don't remember that."_

_Kaname grabbed his head and giggled. He giggled! "I remember, yes. I'm on a trip with Kiryu. I _am_ with him."_

_The crowd wailed and hit their glassed together again. The camera lens was full of so many people; he could barely see Zero and him in the center. _

"_To my house, amigos. I will wed these two lovebirds in a ceremony fit for a prince. A bond in marriage unlike any other that it will be nearly impossible to break," Marco cheered._

"_Kiss, kiss, kiss!" the crowd screamed. _

_All awkwardness had slipped away from the drug in his system. Zero's intoxicated state made him susceptible to persuasion, not to mention his own drug-fogged mind. His fingers were in Zero's hair, pulling the silver locks toward him as he captured the hunter in a sloppy kiss. He grinned into the kiss, nearly tumbling over the stool as he hooked his hand around Zero's shirt and drew the hunter closer. _

This was where the small spark of feelings must have awakened. The kiss they shared was the perfect catalyst in opening their incoherent mindsto the possibility that they were indeed a couple and had feelings for one another, and that allowed the Union to complete. The powerful influence of the drug combined with the kiss, sealed their fates and caused them both to say 'yes' at the ceremony. He was certain that neither of them probably knew what _really_ was happening. The camera zoomed in, and all he could see was an image of Zero and him, kissing hungrily as they steadied themselves on one another.

Marco had planted the seed of belief into both of their minds that night. He knew they were not lucid, and he used that to manipulate them both. Marco was part of the plan the entire time.

He had told Zero he convinced Marco to marry them, because in his mind that was how he viewed it. The blurred images carried a face, and that face was Marco's. He thought he had used his pureblood powers to sway the elder vampire to marry them that night. How completely wrong he was.

The camera panned away from the scene, a blur of images scattered across the TV before coming into focus on a man. He was dark skinned and breathing heavily in front of the camera lens. His voice shook as he spoke directly to the camera.

"_Kuran, I took this video as leverage. The man at the bar is my partner. Something big is going on but I don't know what it is. I was given orders to come here and plant this drug in your drink and ensure both you and Kiryu weren't under your own influence so Marco could come in and do his part. Marco was paid off, too." _

_The man's eyes looked terrified as he continued. "I don't know what the major plan is, but I knew Kiryu's family so this is personal for me. I don't want anything to happen to their son, and I have a feeling that whatever is going down isn't good. It makes no sense to make sure you two end up together, but that is the plan." He licked his lips. "They didn't tell me much, but what I do know is that the they want you with Kiryu. Bad. The mission, the nobles dying – it was all a setup. The E's were created by a pureblood, yes, but the nobles that died here and brought you with Kiryu weren't part of that pureblood's blood trail. It was all done to make sure you got on a plane with Kiryu."_

_The man looked over his shoulder, as if he sensed something was coming. "If you're watching this video, then I was right and I'm dead because of this. Something has to be big enough to kill me, and I don't even really know anything except what I'm telling you. I'm going to give this video to a friend, and if I die, she will leave it at the front desk for you. I'm so sorry that we started this, and I am not sure what exactly _it_ is, but I want you to watch out for Kiryu. He doesn't remember me. He was only three when I met him last, but I was a dear friend of his father's. Watch out."_

Then the video went black.

The man was a hunter. The Association had set up their marriage, even paying off one of the few vampires that could wed them in the Union. He hadn't noticed his hands were shaking until he reached up to grab the glass of blood water. He was furious. The window behind him splintered as his dark aura snapped from inside him.

For once, Kaname found he was the pawn in someone else's plan. And that pissed him off. Royally.

* * *

_Current time…_

Zero stepped out of the car with Cross. They both were silent the entire ride back to the academy. He looked over to the Moon Dorm and saw the yellow-lit windows that told him Kaname was probably awake. He let out a long sigh and raked a hand through his hair.

His adopted father broke the silence. "It's snowing, Zero. I'll go in and make you a cup of cocoa."

He nodded yes but didn't follow. He started to walk toward the fountain. His feet felt heavy as he made his way across campus.

The normally soothing sound of the water cascading down the stone was absent, the fountain frozen over by winter. He didn't bother to zip up his jacket as he sat on the edge of the stone. He felt entranced by the puff of white breath that escaped his cold lips.

In five days he would dead. In five days all that he knew or cared about would cease to exist. It was like he had just discovered he had cancer with no cure, except his way out would be a bullet from Bloody Rose.

He snapped his head to the left. The sound of someone approaching captured his attention. Emerging from the darkness of the wooded forest was the one person he didn't want to see—Yuuki. She rubbed her arm nervously as she took small steps forward.

He couldn't pull his eyes from her. "Yuuki," he whispered.

She didn't say anything as she came and sat next to him on the fountain. She had her winter coat zipped passed her neck, the white fuzzy collar cupping her jaw. The moonlight was like a spotlight over her small frame, capturing her lips in a blue-pink that made her look angelic. She turned and forced a smile. Then she punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You didn't even come say hello when you got back. And not to mention that I could have used your help tonight. You were here and didn't even offer. Always a slacker, Zero," she said, trying to keep a scolding tone, but something else shook behind her voice—a small quake of sadness.

"I wasn't even here."

She rubbed her arm again. "Oh." Her voice turned quiet. "Zero…" She licked her lips. "I… uh… I need to know if what Aidou-senpai said was true. He said… well… that you and Kaname-sama…" She stopped.

He couldn't bear to look at her anymore. The tears that threatened to fall from her eyes were enough to drive a stake of guilt through his heart.

"It's true. I don't know how it happened. I don't know what—." He was loosing his thoughts. "I'm not sure how to go…" He let out a frustrated growl. "I don't know what to do and I never mean to hurt you. Of all people, Yuuki, I never wanted to hurt you."

He kept his gaze on the ground but could hear her soft sniffles.

"I know, Zero," she said. Her voice was soothing. "I know that you and Kaname-sama would never want to hurt me, and that you both care for me. It's hard for me, but I love you both so much—so I'm trying to be happy that no matter what I'll always have you both in my life."

He was growing angry. "You can hit me or scream. It's okay, and I deserve it. I'm horrible, Yuuki." He felt his own tears build around his eyes, but fought to keep them from falling. He always hurt her so much. He hated himself for it.

A blinding pain shot down his arm. He whipped his head around and was greeted with Yuuki's scowling face and balled up fists.

"There," she said. "I've hit you. Do you feel better now?"

He sat there for a moment in shock before he uttered, "No."

She smiled, a sweet caring smile. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Zero. I know that life is unpredictable and it doesn't always work out like we want."

He raised a playful brow. "Were you always eighty when I left?"

She punched his arm again. "I'm being serious, stupid! I'm trying to cope with this my way, and my way is trying to think how I would feel if I were you."

He ran his hand over her cheek. "That's your problem, Yuuki. You always try and feel what others do and never remember your own feelings."

Her head bowed with a blush. "Then can I tell you what I want now?" She ran her finger across the top of his wedding band, and then pulled away like the ring had burned her.

She stood up and walked to the center of the courtyard. He followed. The snow had started to pick up heavily and large flurries were caught in her hair and on her blue coat. She looked so small beneath him, so frail.

"I want…" She paused. "I want… a kiss. I'll know how you feel if you kiss me, and then I can truly be okay."

He didn't have to ask. He understood that she wanted to see if he felt he same way for her that he did for Kaname now.

He leaned down, cupping for face with his palm and brushing his thumb next to her lips. She closed her eyes in preparation. He pressed his lips against hers. They were warm, sweet, and carried the taste of mint on them. He parted her lips like had did with Kaname, slowly moving his mouth over hers. He desperately wanted to feel the spark he felt with Kaname, so he knew that it was the Union making him feel the way he did and not _his soul_. But as he drew her bottom lip into his mouth, there was nothing. It was chaste, sweet, but there was nothing in his heart that jumped the way it did with Kaname. Her small body felt good pressed against his, but not right. And with dreadful realization, he had his answer.

He didn't feel for her like he did for Kaname.

He pulled away, his eyes anywhere but on her. Her thin fingers ghosted over his face.

"It's okay, Zero. Really. I know that I can't be what he is to you," she whispered.

He turned to her. Tears streaked down her face, a pale crystal shine beneath the moonlight. It crushed him to see her cry—to know that he caused it.

"I'm—." He choked on his words.

"I know."

"—sorry," he finished.

A pair of footsteps clicked against the stone path. They both looked up to see Kaname standing there, his lips pulled into a frown as he stared at them.

Yuuki turned and ran to the pureblood. "Kaname-sama! Congratulations," she said with a sniffle. "I'm happy for you two. Really."

"Yuuki," he whispered. He pulled her into his chest like he had hundreds of times before, placing his hand on top of her head. She nuzzled into Kaname's jacket.

"I have to go now," she said. "Unlike you, I have school in the morning."

Kaname grabbed onto her arm. "Wait, Yuuki."

She smiled, and he could tell it was somewhat forced. She shook off his hold and bowed. "Forgive me, Kaname-sama, but I need to leave."

Kaname petted her hair. "No apologies needed, Yuuki. But you can't avoid me forever."

She smiled again, but this time there was sincerity behind it. "I know." And then she pulled her hood up over her head and disappeared.

Kaname walked until he was in front of Zero. The snow that had collected on his lashes blurred his vision as he looked up at the pureblood.

"She truly is a remarkable person," said Kaname.

"Yeah, she is," he agreed.

"And so are you, Zero," the pureblood added.

His heart thudded quickly in his chest as they stared at one another. He wanted to tell Kaname about the Association, tell the pureblood to leave him alone—he was dead now and would only cause more pain, but his words seemed stuck in his throat. The spark that was silent when he was with Yuuki shot through his stomach as Kaname kissed the side of his mouth.

"How was your trial?" asked Kaname.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. His pulse was a deafening thump in his ears. He swallowed hard. "They decided to let me go," he lied. "I told them what we had said, that I'd divorce you because it was an accident."

Kaname smiled, and there was something beneath his smile that he couldn't quite place. "That's a relief."

"Yeah, I guess." His voice shook, but he had hoped the pureblood thought it was because of the cold air and not the fear that coursed through him.

"Zero, do you have feelings for me?"

His eyes opened to their fullest. "Excuse me?"

"When I do things like this." He wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him to his chest. The warmth from Kaname's body was comforting. "Or this."

He moved in and covered his lips in a soft kiss. The snow collected around their faces and melted under the heat of their mouths. It lasted for merely a few seconds, but that brief moment was enough to steal his breath and make his heart pound swiftly.

"What do you feel?" Kaname asked again.

"I feel—." He stopped to take in a shuddering breath. "I don't know what it is, okay? I just feel—_something, _alright!"

"Do you feel me inside you, from the Union? Can you deny we connect on a level deeper than you've ever felt?"

"No," he admitted. "Shut up already, alright. You've made your point."

The smile was back on Kaname's face—the unreadable smile that held a bitter edge to it. "Good, Zero. It's the same for me, too. I can feel you just the same."

He pulled him harder to his chest, leaning in so he was next to the hunter's ear and whispered warningly:

"So don't lie to me."

* * *

Oh, man. Zero now has a death sentence over his head, the Association is up to something and Kaname knows, and the hunters and Marco were behind the Union from the start – but why? At least you should all feel comforted (for those that are still with me) that this isn't ending in the next chapter or two—ha!

It was funny, because the end scene with Yuuki was inspired by the manga—the kiss between Zero and Yuuki, but then the first part of the chapter in the limo with Kaname (where Zero asks if he'd lost himself) was something I wrote last week—then I read the new chapter and that scene… Man, I totally channeled my inner Zero vibe there. Ha! Kidding, of course.

Until next time, my friends! *Poke* The review button is below. No obligations, though, just happy you stopped by and read!


	8. Chapter Seven: I'm Not Afraid

I cannot express how sorry I am with the delay of this chapter, and I hope that it lives up to wait. I tried my best to fit a lot in, to try and make up for my absence. It's a good 23 pages long, so hopefully it doesn't bore you. :D I've been out of town twice this month, and I just few in from Chicago last week (I was at the Con there, so if you were there—hey, we were in the same city!), and was in Florida the week before. I didn't have a lot of time to write, but there aren't any travel plans in the near future, so I shouldn't be delayed anymore—and I've actually already started the next chapter.

Hopefully you like this one. I have a thank you story in process for all of my wonderful, wonderful reviewers. I will personally dedicate it to every single one of you when I am finished with it. It is for you all. I am so lucky to have you, and I really do want to say thank you.

I also want to thank those of you that poked at me while I've been absent. Your concerns were so heartwarming, and I really appreciated them. I want to let you all know that I have never given up on a story, and I'm not about to start now. I will finish. Promise. This story is all mapped out anyway. :D

Enough of me rambling, and enjoy. And forgive any errors. Again, it's like nearly two in the morning here… I need to edit when there is light out. O_o

Warnings: Lemon is present in this chapter, so if you don't like the thought of two men getting it on, please exit now. But, it is rated M for a reason. ;)

Disclaimer: Same as the previous. Don't own. Never will. Can only wish.

"Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he's in love with you; when he is afraid of losing you." –_Unknown_

Chapter Seven: I'm Not Afraid

"I'm not afraid of you, Kuran," said Zero, a sharp edge to his tone. He pushed Kaname back with his elbows, his arms curling around his chest as he hugged them close to his body. "You think you can threaten everyone, bend them to your will… but I'm not like them. I won't bow down to you because you threaten me."

"I know," Kaname calmly stated. "Perhaps it's your defiance that makes you unlike everyone else." He raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "If I tell the rest of them to bow, they'd ask how far, but you… you glare at me and threaten to kill me, a _pureblood_."

Snow had collected on Zero's face, stinging his flushed skin. Kaname reached out and cupped his cheek, wiping the ice from below Zero's eye with his thumb. His hand felt so warm, so comforting. He nearly allowed his mind to meld into the comfort of the touch, but as he closed his eyes, he saw only pain and death. He was dead, a marked man doomed to cease living in a few days. What point was there to pursue any possible feelings, ones he was still confused about?

He didn't know what he wanted. Had someone asked him two weeks ago, he would have stated he didn't care whether or not Kaname lived, hated him, or ruled in Australia for a year. He didn't understand how two little words could have changed everything. If someone asked him now if he cared, he could say yes with little hesitation. How fucked up was that? The touches, the way the pureblood held him when they were close—they were actions he didn't think Kaname even knew how to do, but now he'd seen a completely different side to the vampire, a ruler who actually could care for someone other than himself. He saw a glimpse of it with Yuuki, how Kaname could drop his cold mask for her, but he would have never thought he would end up in the same category.

Something bright glittered to the right of his vision. His gaze caught the glimmer of the gold band around Kaname's finger as he pulled his hand away—the proof that they were tied together.

If he told Kaname the truth, then the pureblood would try and intervene, further smearing his already tainted name through the mud. But it would also complicate things. He depended on the appeal meeting with the President, and having a vampire, a pureblood, make threats or try and persuade the President of the Association would only confirm his guilt as a vampire lover. The Association already believed his status, as a hunter, was dead and that he had sided with the vampires over them. Add a pureblood into the already chaotic mix and his appeal would end before it even started.

This was one issue he had to figure out on his own.

He shook his head, his gaze still on the wedding ring. "How messed up is this, Kuran?"

He thought he saw the pureblood frown, perhaps the use of his formal name the cause. He had to stop _them_ from progressing. His soul screamed and protested, recognizing the dark thoughts entering his mind and attempted to slaughter them with the memories of the past few days, the connection that he had made with the pureblood. He stiffened his shoulders and took in a deep breath. It was better this way.

"We got married on a whim, you know. You're _Kaname_, and I'm a hunter. I hated you more than anything for just being what you are. Now I treat you like—."

"Someone you care for?" Kaname interrupted.

He licked his lips. "Don't put words in my mouth," he snapped.

"Does it really matter how it happened?" said Kaname, and then he tilted his head, pulled his brows to the center, like he was contemplating his own statement. "Perhaps there is a reason for concern after all. But I rarely question acts that lead to actions that are more beneficial than damning, Zero. The way we married may have been… unplanned, but the _after_—_us_, is something that has blossomed to a point that cannot be ignored any longer. I cannot ignore you anymore. And I know you feel it inside of you, too. The fire that burns in your chest, reaching for me… Your soul knows me as the one true being that completes you now, and that is something that cannot be undone. We've already crossed the point of no return, Zero. You and I are destined."

He took a step back. "No. There—you…_destiny_?" He growled in frustration. "Ah! I can't think of what I need to say." His hands were in his hair pulling lightly. "This is so screwed up!" He felt tears building, but he had made a promise years ago that he would never cry over a vampire, over the same breed of beast that stole his parents. Yet, here he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. His thoughts were so scattered. He knew he needed to end things with Kaname, for the pureblood and for himself, but there was a part that wanted to fuck it all and go down the uncertain road with the vampire, pleading with him that it was the right thing to do.

He had always heard that words of finality set in later for some; perhaps he was one of the 'some' because as soon as his knees hit the stone walkway, the President's words came rushing in, mixing in with the thoughts of Kaname running through his mind.

He was dead. His time was limited, and it would only be cruel to give into what his soul wanted when his soul would be silenced permanently in a few days. He felt like his chest would collapse if he inhaled another breath.

"We were setup, Zero," Kaname deadpanned. "The Association you defend so much—they set up the marriage."

His head snapped up in shock. "What?" Had he heard that right?

"The video the receptionist gave me at the hotel in Mexico, right before we left. A hunter had videotaped us at the hotel." Kaname knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on Zero's shoulder. "They wanted us to be together, which means they want to use us for something horrible, Zero. There is no other reason and you know that." He steadied his gaze on the hunter, a flicker of hope dancing in his eyes. "But we can change what they want. It's in our power, and we can turn this into something not born from a curse and into something natural."

He hadn't noticed his hands were shaking until he felt a set of fingers brush across his wedding band.

"Remember what I said to you a couple of days ago, in the shack?" whispered Kaname. "_Feel_ me."

He pulled his arm away and stood up, taking a few steps towards the woods. "I can't. We can't do this." As he said the words, he felt his heart shatter and snap into a hundred cold pieces that sliced through his chest. His soul writhed in pain as he shut down his mind, closed off the Union with all the power he could from within. "This is fucked up, Kuran. We're back in Japan now and things can't continue like they had. What I feel for you or what you feel for me—none of it matters." He put on his usual mask, his eyes narrowing and his lips tightening into a thin line. "You and I… there's nothing. It was a mistake, whether or not someone planned it or not. We were never meant to be together. If you remember that, it'll save you a lot of heartache in the future."

He turned and walked off, not bothering to look back when he heard Kaname call his name. He tucked his hands in his jeans pockets and looked up at the night sky. The snow fell like weightless white balls descending from a navy backdrop that illuminated their fall.

He felt something warm trail down his face and closed his eyes. He had promised to never cry over a vampire. He wiped the back of his hand across his cheeks.

What was another promise broken?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kaname sat in his room, clicking a pen against the stack of papers next to his arm. A soft knock on the door came. He peered up and clicked the latch open with his clairvoyant-like vampire powers, letting whoever was there know it was okay to come in. Most of the Night Class knew the noise of his lock opening an invitation to enter. And the person did, because not too long after Takuma came in with a glass of blood-water in hand.

Takuma gave a crocked smile. "Thought you might be thirsty."

Takuma placed the cup down in the empty area on the desk Kaname had pointed to, and then sat on the edge of the table like he normally did when he came in to check on his friend. He slouched a little, letting his legs loosely fall to the floor and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Kaname," Takuma stated. "The Night Class is wondering when you'll make an announcement in regards to your marriage to Kiryu."

"And I'll be quick to remind them not to question a pureblood's authority," he responded, in less than authoritative tone, but that was because of the person he was speaking to. He didn't have to act like a perfect leader in front of Takuma, and he was happy to have the vampire's company tonight. "They should learn to leave it be until I decide when it's right to discuss."

"They do, Kaname, you know that," Takuma said with a smile. "You can't blame them for being mildly—and that's an understatement—curious. It's Kiryu Zero of all vampires. There is a lot of commotion going on. Nearly all of them didn't know Kiryu was a vampire, and some of them are questioning if you're his maker."

Kaname scoffed. "Ludicrous. If they used a fraction of their brains they'd realize the time when Zero had been turned."

Zero's turning was another matter he hadn't fully comprehended. Most of the Night Class didn't know of the hunter's transformation. He also didn't think of how Zero would feel about it. The entire vampire population now knew, and he knew it would cause a sore spot to ache inside of Zero.

"Again, their imaginations are running wild with tabloid rumors, Kaname."

He took a sip of fake blood and set the glass back down. With a sigh, he said, "I'll address the matter tomorrow, then. Any word from your grandfather yet?" He gave Takuma a wry smile. "I know those leeches have been waiting for the right opportunity to tear apart my credibility and my ideals."

Takuma's face grew grim. "Yeah, my grandfather mentioned that they would meet with you shortly. He didn't say why there was a delay, just that they would contact you within the week regarding Kiryu."

Kaname knew his position as a pureblood saved him from a lot of grief and headaches other vampires went through with the council. He didn't think they'd react too kindly to his recent betrothal to Zero, and he was morbidly interested to see what sort of discussions they'd bring to the table regarding the issue. They wouldn't kill him. No. He was far too valuable, and technically didn't break the rules. It was preferred that he married within the pureblood race, due to the small numbers left, but it wasn't mandatory. But taking a level D, well, that would definitely cause their faces to burn red. He could picture them all now and how furious and confused their countenances would be when they approached him.

Only time would tell his fate in the matter. He could smash them all into a thousand pieces if he desired, and still might—but it depended on their move. Pacifism between the two races was still his ultimate goal, and he wouldn't allow their jaded minds ruin that.

Having the power he did came in handy, and he was briefly saddened when he realized how much Zero must have suffered in front of his race. The hunters would have slaughtered him verbally, as he knew that race was quick to blame vampires, which Zero was. He would still find a way to help him. He had to.

"Kaname?" Takuma asked, a little concerned.

"My apologies, Takuma. I hadn't realized how tired I was. If you don't mind, can you please go and inform the Night Class that I won't be attending the remainder of classes tonight?" He knew he didn't have to instruct his childhood friend to do anything, and he knew Takuma would also pick up on the subtle hint that he wanted to be alone.

"Of course, Kaname." Takuma shut the door gently and left.

The room was quiet, save the tick-tock of the mounted clock to his side. His thoughts were running wild. He had so much to piece together, and so much to uncover, especially from Zero. He knew the hunter was hiding something vital, and he would find out soon enough.

He started to clear off his desk to pass the time. He moved the stacks of papers, gulped down some more of his drink, and then found himself staring at the envelope the DVD had been in. Something popped out against the manila color, something he had missed the first time. Under his name was an odd symbol, like a triangle with fancy markings around it. It looked Egyptian.

He winced with a start, his heart hammering against his chest. A pain was there, but not one he had inflicted. He closed his eyes. Zero. Part of Zero had been embedded deep within him their first intimate night together—a part of Zero's soul that he would carry with him forever. He knew the pain wasn't real, but rather subliminal. Perhaps a nightmare.

He sat up and pushed in his chair. He had changed into his Night Class uniform earlier, maybe out of comfort. He didn't bother changing, and instead headed to the Day Dorm, exiting through the double doors that lead to his balcony.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Do you accept the charges against you, Kiryu Zero?" the President's voice boomed loudly in the small dark room. "Death by the weapon you cherish so much. Blood Rose, end this pathetic vampire's life forever." The President's lips curled up into a sneer. "You're a despicable creature with fangs that crave for blood. How disgusting." He slammed his palms against his wood desk in anger. "You screwed a pureblood, screaming his name as he rode you to pleasure, didn't you? You drank his pure blood, which is an unforgivable act as a vampire. You drank from your best friend on several occasions. Have you no boundaries? Do you live so others can satisfy you?" The President's eyes narrowed. "It is better that we put you out now so you can't cause harm to anymore people."

The President walked around his desk and closed in on Zero. He raised a hand and smacked the hunter across the face. "You're a disgusting creature, Kiryu. It is no wonder vampires want you, why Shizuka came for you all those years ago—you're just like them: filthy and selfish. You're the real reason your parents died. Vampire whore."

The only thoughts that ran through his mind were of Kaname. He kept his expression unreadable. He didn't want to give the Association President the satisfaction of seeing him falter.

The gun cocked, the metal clang resounding throughout the room. The cold steel was pushed against his bare chest.

"It'll be my pleasure to rid the world of a filthy beast like you." The President's voice was at his ear. "Goodbye, Kiryu."

_Bang!_

The bullet tore through his chest. A hot pain exploded in his lungs as the metal ripped through his muscles and into his air supply. Liquid immediately poured in his body, blood building upward until it spilled from his lips. He closed his eyes. It was better like this. The President was right. He only used everyone. His existence was only fulfilled when someone was doing right to him, not _by_ him.

He opened his eyes and the blurry silhouette of someone leaned over him. Their mouth was moving, screaming. He felt like he was slipping away, but the presence was so comforting. Warmth was all he felt around his face, like he was floating and the rays of the sun were wrapping around him.

"Please—no. You can't do this. Not now."

He knew that voice. His soul instantly reacted to the voice and fluttered in sadness at the thought of leaving him forever.

"I am yours. You were the only one to finally understand me, to see me for who I am, not what I am. Please don't leave me. I can't do this without you."

It's better this way, he thought. Free. The President was right. He was selfish. He only used everyone, and in the end he would leave them and be happy for once. They'd be rid of him, and now they could move on with their lives and not have to worry about him for a change. He smiled.

Someone was shaking his shoulders. The amount of blood coming up from his lungs nearly hid the taste of someone else's filling his mouth.

"Drink, Zero. Drink now, please."

Kaname sounded so heartbroken and defeated. His heart hurt with just listening to how dejected the pureblood was.

"No, don't do this!" Was Kaname crying? "Open your eyes, dammit! You're selfish! Don't do this to me!"

Kaname called him selfish, too. He was a naïve fool to think that he was useful when he was alive.

He must be slipping further away. The fists pounding on his chest were nothing but numb thuds pounding against his skin.

He closed his eyes. The last words he heard caused his heart to spasm and then die: "I love you, Kiryu Zero."

The blackness he was in was cold. A white swirl spun around in the distance, glowing the in the darkness of death. Footsteps clicked in the void, precise and steady in the silence. Kaname stood in front of him, his eyes cold. He had his hands in his jacket pocket, and he was wearing a plain white suit.

"I'm glad you're dead, Kiryu. I truly hated you. Always having to give you my blood so _you_ could survive. You're like a leech. Now that you're gone I don't have to worry about that, or the marriage. You're the last person I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. You're worthless, and your status is the lowest form of vampire—you'd be like a disease with no cure if you stayed around any longer. You just saved me the trouble of having to do this myself."

"I thought—you said. What the hell, Kaname?" He reached out and grabbed his coat.

Kaname whipped around, taking a step back and then brushed off the part of the jacket Zero had just touched, like it was dirty and he was cleaning it off.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me. What, did you think because I had sex with you that I'd be yours?" Kaname let out a sarcastic laugh. "Wow, you're so bright, Zero. Why else would I sleep with you? Because you were there. You're pathetic, and I have no sympathy for you. I hope you enjoy death, Kiryu, because it is the only suiting fate for someone such as yourself."

Then he turned and walked back into the darkness he emerged from, leaving Zero alone in the black void.

"Please don't leave," he whispered. He cried freely this time. "Not you—don't give up on me like everyone else. This has to be a dream. Wake up!"

"Wake up now!" he screamed again.

Zero woke with a gasp, his hand on his chest where the bullet in the dream had pierced. It had felt so real. He felt beads of sweat clinging to his face and pajamas. The wind outside whipped against the small window as the snow piled on the glass. His digital clocked was a bright blue; it was nearly four in the morning. His whole body shook as he swiveled his legs over the edge of the bed, gripping the side of the mattress to keep his balance.

The cold sweat dripping down his face was filled with terror, and his heart continued to quickly stammer against his chest as he finally made his way to the door. The wood creaked and echoed when he made his way into the hallway. No one was awake, except for the Night Class and they were in classes or in the Moon Dorm, so he easily slipped into the boys' bathroom unnoticed. He normally used the Chairman's, but his foster father would be asleep at this time of night and he didn't want to rouse him by turning on the shower.

The ceramic tiles were ice against his feet as he wobbled to the joint showers. A set of ten showerheads gleamed under the yellow lights. The open area captured his every movement, each tile echoing his palms slapping against the wall or his feet gliding across the floor. He needed to get clean. He had to wash away the remnants of the nightmare from his skin. He could feel the clammy aftermath devouring his body with the memory of the dream. He shivered.

The water pressure was fierce, his showerhead being the only one running in the stalls. It was cold at first and didn't warm up for a few minutes. He slammed his hands against the tiled wall and put his head under the water. He stayed like that, staring at the clear stream rushing over his silver hair, for a long while. Then his legs gave out and he fell with his back to the wall until his whole body was under the torrent of water.

His hands were shaking so badly. The wedding ring flashed under the light and fear gripped his heart as he remembered the same metallic glint from his dream, from the Bloody Rose as the President's finger pulled back on the trigger. The pain as the bullet tore through his chest and ripped into his lungs felt so real. He was afraid, so completely afraid of dying like that and he had no idea how to fix it. He would become the object of the things he hunted, a vampire ready to be put down—the same disgusting remarks thrown at him. He was a beast. He used everyone. He was a disease.

And he felt like a disease, always causing harm to those closest to him, never strong enough to win and constantly berated for being a disgusting creature. He didn't belong anywhere. The hunters were against him, creating a marriage with a pureblood, and for what? What could they possibly gain by using him? _Used_, he thought. He was nothing more than a pawn—a pawn to the Association.

The water was cooling off, and through the coldness he felt a warm stream run down his face.

"I'm an idiot," he whispered. "Crying over a dream, over death. This is what I always had wanted, why be a coward now?" He slammed his head against the tile and clenched his teeth. "Man up, Kiryu. Stop being so weak and accept what you did to deserve this."

What he had done to deserve this… Then it clicked. Yes, _he_ did this. This was _his _mistake. He married Kaname. He drank Yuuki's blood over and over. He was too weak to stop Shizuka. He was responsible for it all.

"Zero, still stubborn, I see. Like a child," a voice echoed in the bathroom—a voice he didn't want to hear right now.

His head fell forward, his vision compromised by the clumps of wet hair over his eyes, but he could still make out the intruder: Kaname. His gaze narrowed and he let out a warning growl, telling the pureblood to back up and walk away. Not right now. He didn't want him to see this—not when he was so… vulnerable.

"Not this time, Zero," the pureblood hissed, as he knelt down, white uniform and all into the shower's stream. His hands were instantly on Zero's face, running his palms over the cold skin. "You're so cold you're shivering, idiot."

Idiot. There was that word again. It was true, so horribly true. He was a complete fool, so why did Kaname continue to bother with him?

The water was off, and he was still as Kaname removed his white uniform jacket and draped it over his front. It reminded him briefly of the time Yuuki found him in a trance in the Chairman's bathroom, and how sweet she was to stay calm as she tried to give him candy. He bit her shortly after that. Another dark mark he couldn't wipe clean. Always tainted. Always a beast.

"You're hiding something from me, Zero, and I intend to find out what," Kaname whispered.

He cried out in surprise when the pureblood wrapped his fingers in his hair, yanking his head to the side as he fangs tore through his neck with no warning. The pain was intense, and he knew he had pissed off the pureblood. There was nothing intimate about the feeding. He clawed at Kaname's shoulders when the fangs drove in deeper.

"No. Get off!" he yelled. But the pureblood ignored him. And with sudden dread, he realized that Kaname wasn't trying to feed from him at all. He was trying to pull his memories from him, like he had at the shack in Mexico.

"Stay out, bastard," he cried, shoving harder against the body now pressed up against his. The more he struggled, the deeper the fangs went into his skin.

He felt his mind slipping, his thoughts slithering around into view. It felt like wet tendrils sliding through his brain and into his blood, easily accessible and easily pulled from him to Kaname. He closed his eyes tightly and dug his hands into the purebloods shoulders. He had to keep his death sentence from Kaname. The pureblood wouldn't understand! His life depended on the appeal with the President, and Kaname would only put the nails in his coffin if he intervened. He scrambled mentally to gather his memories and push them away from Kaname.

"_Kiryu Zero, you were brought here today due to the treason…_" The Association President's voice boomed in his head.

"No," he yelled in a grunt. "I said back off!"

More thoughts flittered through his mind, his kiss with Yuuki, the silent ride in the car with the chairman, Yagari's abrupt exit from the Association. But the one Kaname was searching for, the reason for the brutal bite, he held onto it tightly. He would let Kaname have anything right now, but not that. His thoughts were moving in slow motion, like a broken projection screen flickering random images across a faded white backdrop. The sounds were muffled, and then slow, and then they would speed up as they slipped out of sight and towards Kaname.

He was starting to feel lightheaded, and he could tell it was with reluctance that the pureblood removed his fangs. His breath was heavy as he stared at the blood coating Kaname's lips, and it glittered a deep red as it dripped slowly to the wet floor. It was morbid. A red shine that glossed over the pureblood's mouth, and he briefly wondered if he looked like that when he fed from Yuuki when she was sitting in the same spot he was.

"You want to fight so much to prevent me from seeing your thoughts clearly, Zero?" Kaname whispered. He shook his head and smiled darkly with bloodstained canines the center of his sinister grin. "What are you hiding that you wish to keep it from me with so much effort?"

He sat up against the tile wall, reaching up to his neck and putting pressure on the puncture marks. He set his jaw and glared. "_Nothing_. I just don't appreciate you barging into my head. Ever here of asking?"

"Tried that, and you apparently won't concede to give up the truth." He pushed Zero against the tile. "Your naivety will only shorten your life, Zero. Let me help me."

Zero shot him a warning scowl. "I _did_," he forced. "You are the one hell bent on acting like the real child, Kaname. I have to meet with the Association soon to discuss the end game, all right? I said it before, and it remains the same, so back off and let it go."

What easily could have been sadness flashed in Kaname's eyes. He knew the pureblood wouldn't stop until he thought the actual truth was revealed. He was a relentless bastard, but it wasn't his life that just was sentenced to end.

"I'm not your enemy, Zero."

He snorted, a sarcastic filled huff that seemed to piss off the pureblood. "Was that before or after we ended hitched up like a bad movie?"

"Your sarcasm is thoroughly grating. I'm trying to be reasonable."

"You're _trying_ to make sense out of something that never _made _sense! You don't get it, Kaname." He eyed the small entrance out of the stalls, but Kaname's body blocked his view. "None of this was supposed to happen. You love Yuuki, and you used me to protect her. That shouldn't change. We shouldn't change just because we had a couple of nights together and a bond of marriage. We can break that, you know."

Something in the pureblood's gaze snapped and his aura was felt, the tile crumbling and splintering under the pressure. A few ceramic shards landed on his shoulder and he brushed them off. He looked up at Kaname with a look that said _Get a hold of yourself, or else_.

"I love her just the same, Zero. Do _not_ question that. But perhaps what happened to you and I was a mistake, yes, but you cannot deny what has happened since. The connection that delves beyond the physical and straight to our souls. That cannot be undone, and the quicker you realize that the faster you'll come to know that you cannot escape me anymore. I am _not_ your enemy." He pressed on, a hard edge to his mouth and tone. "What is the phrase? _Get over it_, Zero, and accept that you need me."

"That I need you?" He paused before going any further. The warmth from his center that rattled his muscles and scratched down his bones gave the answer. _Yes, you do need him_, it whispered, _I need him_. He shivered from the thought, but not out of disgust, with something so foreign but so familiar since their Union—a belonging.

Kaname raked his eyes over Zero's body, and the hunter knew he was staring at the wet clothes, how the fabric became translucent and clung to his skin—the spark of lust was evident. But he couldn't deny the same thoughts danced around his mind when he scanned the pureblood's clothes, which were just as wet and just as see-through from the shower. His body was already comfortable with Kaname's touches, and there was something inside of him that coiled around his stomach in an intense heat from just the mere thought of Kaname's hands running over his body.

The pureblood chuckled, leaning in closer. "Do you want me, Zero?"

_Lie_, his mind told him. But then the darkness accompanied it, reminding him that he was as good as dead in a few days. He sat there for a minute, listening to their breaths coming quickly as they both tried to refrain from giving into what their bodies wanted. He had already screwed up enough, was already enough of a fuck up and was condemned to death. He had nothing left to lose.

"No, I _need_ you," he whispered, the words coming out a lot easier than he imagined.

Kaname's eyes widened a little in surprise at the confession, but then returned to their normal predacious countenance. "Then your feelings are reciprocated."

He closed the gap between them, crashing his lips to Kaname's. He felt his body shake, the rush of what was to come consuming his nerves in pleasured anticipation. It was like a hot surge flooded his veins.

There was nothing sweet about the kiss. It was quick, heated and desperate. He tasted his own blood on the Kaname's lips, his fangs swiftly popping into place. He nicked Kaname's tongue a few times, shivering as the pureblood laughed into the kiss, like the roughness was exhilarating. But it was. Zero found he was giving into his vampire side the more his canines' penetrated flesh and a fresh gush of blood poured into his mouth and down his throat. Kaname tasted so good, and feeling his body so close to his was almost enough to wipe out the horrible memories of the nightmare, of Kaname's voice as he told him he was worthless.

He wanted someone to want him, need him. And right now, Kaname was the only one willing to show him how much he was worthy of something, even if it was sex or blood, he felt appreciated somehow. He was at least worth this for now.

The shower stalls reverberated their quiet pants. The water that had collected on the cold tile was slick as Kaname pushed him back against the wall. He slid up the wall until he was kneeling, cradling Kaname's head to his chest, and the pureblood wasted no time mouthing his nipples through his wet shirt. He hardened where Kaname's lips wrapped around, blowing hot hair through the cold, damp cotton. He wasn't holding back anymore, there was no point. He wanted it probably as much as Kaname did. So fuck it. Why not give in when you only had a few days left to live?

His head fell back against the tile. He closed his eyes and let the sensations of Kaname practically making out with his chest consume him. It felt so deliciously warm against his skin. He couldn't fight his fingers as they tangled in Kaname's damp hair, and the pureblood didn't resist as he urged Kaname's path downward. There were other areas he wanted to feel Kaname's tongue wrap around.

Thin fingers danced around his hipbone, sliding into the hem of his pants. His body trembled and his stomach clenched. The mouth was back, drawing in the left side of his hip, sucking on the skin to the point it reddened and burned. He didn't care. Kaname's actions proved that he needed him as much as he needed the pureblood. He was willing to give him anything right now in exchange for feeling that he was wanted—anything to counter the nightmarish words Kaname had said in his dream. He just wanted them to disappear.

He hadn't noticed his pajama pants were gone, not until a waft of cold air brushed over his member. He was on his knees, his back to the wall, his hands in Kaname's hair, and incredibly aching for what he knew was coming next. He opened his eyes, looking down, wondering why he was still exposed and Kaname hadn't moved. His gaze locked with the pureblood's, and the eager glint in the pureblood's eyes foreshadowed just what the older vampire had planned.

He licked his lips, wetting them, which was exactly how he ached for his member feel. He wasn't bashful anymore. It was the third time in just a few days he was being intimate with Kaname—a lot of the embarrassment had dissipated into the starving need to be satisfied, knowing exactly how each act felt by now.

A hot mouth encompassed his length, earning a startled cry as Kaname swallowed him to the base. He had been too lost in thought to notice that the pureblood had moved closer to his member, and it caught him off guard. He noticed his breaths coming a lot faster. He was incredibly turned on, and it was most likely due to the explicit view before him: Kaname's head moving up and down unhurriedly, his red lips shimmering around his length as he continued to swallow every inch him wonderfully slow.

He took the liberty of removing his own shirt. It fell to the ground with a loud _shlop _as it hit a puddle of water near the drain. He was completely exposed, but didn't fear anyone coming in and interrupting them. They had a good hour before anyone got up for school, and considering everyone that resided in the dorm was a teenager, they wouldn't get up any earlier than planned, so no one would stumble in unwelcomed.

His body started to feel hot, his muscles on fire. The bathroom was the perfect room to encompass the lewd noises and echoed them around the tile walls. The slick noise of Kaname pulling his length in and out of his mouth was enough to make his cheeks and ears burn. Then the pureblood nearly caused him to fall, knocking his knees apart as his fingers ghosted up his thighs and to his entrance. The aroma of Kaname's blood and saliva filled the room, and his eyes sparked a deep red, he knew, because he was still lacking from when the pureblood it from him earlier.

Kaname swallowed deeper, quicker, and his breath hitched as a spasm of tore through his stomach, a heated coil that screamed he was close to the edge. Then a finger slid into him, wet, with what he assumed was the reason for scenting the Kaname's blood. He tightened his grip in the pureblood's hair.

He knew Kaname must have sensed he was close, because he slowed down considerably. Minutes passed, and after he felt his own body was ready for the next phase, he—in actions that shocked even him—shoved the pureblood to the ground. Kaname's wet, clothed body hit the tile floor with a smack, his gaze surprised.

"Bold today?" Kaname asked, amused, his eyes now fixed on the thin fingers unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Shut up," he growled, a hint of sarcasm to his tone.

Nothing else was said as he shed Kaname of his shirt, throwing it in a pile next to his own discarded clothes. Then he removed the pureblood pants, boxers, socks and everything else so they mirrored one another in appearance. He was bolder today, and it was all due to having nothing left to lose. Why not live it up for once if he was going to die soon?

He straddled Kaname's hips, and the pureblood leaned up on his elbows to meet him halfway as their lips collided. The kiss was needy, deep, and messy. No one was trying to win over the other, but rather getting lost in the act. When he knew the pureblood wasn't paying attention, he used the wet tiles and Kaname's slippery body to his advantage, pushing back with his knees until he felt the tip of Kaname's member against him. And just at the moment Kaname drove his tongue into his mouth further, he drove himself onto Kaname.

The pureblood muffled a cry into their kiss, almost losing his rhythm, obviously shocked by the intense feeling of Zero wrapping around his length so abruptly.

It was a perfect melody. The wet tiles were hard to keep up a steady rhythm, but they both braced themselves the best they could. Zero intertwined his fingers in Kaname's, like a lock that steadied them both enough to keep from slipping around on the slick floor. It was something they both wanted this time, so there was little effort in keeping their voices down—only enough that they didn't wake any students if it carried down the hallway.

Minutes passed, and Zero didn't remember fully, but somehow they ended up against the wall, Kaname propped up on the tiles as he sat on top, driving his body down onto the pureblood's length. Kaname came first, his fingers clamping down on Zero's hips as he released. Zero followed shortly after, a little help from the pureblood's hand pumping his member until ecstasy claimed him.

After they showered in silence to clean off any lingering mess, they ended up in the center of Zero's room, their clothes dripping water onto the wood floor.

"Did you need some clothes?" Zero offered.

"If you don't mind, yes."

"Nothing fancy, though." He looked over his shoulder and lifted a playful brow. "And you'll have to dress yourself this time." He winked.

"My staff doesn't do _everything_ for me, Zero. And whatever you have to offer will be just fine."

He rolled his eyes. The pureblood needed to lighten up every once in awhile. "It was a joke, Kaname."

He pulled out a red t-shirt and black cotton pajama pants and threw them at the pureblood. He then grabbed a lavender T and white bottoms for himself. They both changed in the nude, figuring seeing one another naked wasn't so uncomfortable when you've touched nearly every inch of skin on the other. He disappeared in the small bathroom and grabbed a towel from below the sink. Again, he threw the article at Kaname.

He started to pat down his hair with the towel. He scrunched up his brows awkwardly, glancing at Kaname with a what-are-you-looking at expression. "What?"

"You don't have a shower?" the pureblood mused.

"I have a sink and towels. So what. I use the Chairman's shower normally. Not everyone has everything laid out for them either," he mumbled. When the pureblood didn't retort, he was alarmed, until he saw the falling snow outside his room distracted the pureblood.

"I should go back now. It'll be dawn soon," Kaname said, staring absently outside the window. He looked back at Zero. "I want you to come with me. I need to show you something."

He sighed. "Can't it wait until morning? I mean, after we've slept kind of morning."

"No," the pureblood delivered seriously. "I believe it cannot."

Kaname stood, stretching out his legs as he smoothed out the unfamiliar pajama pants. The clothes fit him well, and weren't too baggy but rather form fitting. The pureblood ran a hand through his wet locks, the wavy curls bouncing down around his face as he stole another glance out the window.

"It's still snowing. It shouldn't be too bad to make it across without a jacket or shoes, not for too long."

"It's freezing." He kneeled down next to his bed, shuffling through the items beneath the wood frame. "I don't have an extra pair of shoes."

"It's alright. I'm not really bothered by the cold." Kaname scanned over Zero, his eyes narrowing as he took in the ex-human's appearance. "Perhaps you'll grow used to it eventually." It was said so matter-of-factly, with no hints of venom, just a lack of judgment toward Zero's feelings and a careless choice of words.

A flash of hurt and anger sprang forward in his expression. He hated it when he was reminded of just how much his humanity had dwindled away. The pureblood was right, though. The cold didn't affect him like it had when he was human. He was still going to wear shoes and a jacket. It was more for comfort, an evocation that he had been human at one time. He pulled on a thin black hoodie, zipping it up and covering his damp hair with the hood. He tied his sneakers, then looked up at the pureblood.

"If the Night Class is awake?" he questioned.

"They'll be up. But remember, you're the only one that openly questions me, Zero." There was a hint of amusement to his tone. "They won't say a word against you. Not in front of me, least."

The pureblood outstretched his hand. "Come with me, Zero."

He eyed the pale hand in front of his face, knowing that it wasn't just an invitation to come with him, but symbolism that he would be accepting Kaname fully now. A hard knot tied around his stomach, a flutter of tingles at the prospect of being with the pureblood. His heart pounded and his soul erupted in a stream of warmth throughout his body. He thought of how quickly the nightmare dissipated when Kaname showed up, and how easy it was to accept the comfort the pureblood offered. He had felt like he belonged with Kaname. He was so distraught, the prospect of death on the edge of every thought—but not when he was with Kaname.

He reached out and accepted Kaname's hand. "Yeah, I'll come with you, Kaname."

The connection was an explosion of pure, raw heat that curled from his heart and twined around his body. The sensations calmed him. He imagined closing his eyes and sighing, letting his soul course from him to Kaname. He pictured it was like white strings that glowed, coiling around his arms until they wrapped around Kaname's and were absorbed into the pureblood's skin.

But when reality set in there was nothing but a set of burgundy eyes locked with his, wide and aware as the Union surely consumed Kaname, too. He turned away when the pureblood's lips pulled up into a heartfelt smile. He knew deep within that he had openly accepted Kaname, and his soul knew it the moment they had touched.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They reached the front of the Moon Dorm quickly. Zero was astonished that Kaname didn't feel the burn of the snow against his bare feet, like he had said. The wind was picking up, and the trees would dump a mountain of snow on them as they ran across the vacant yard, but all of it seemingly unfazed the pureblood. Zero shook off his black hoodie, pulling down the hood so he could shake his hair free of the ice before sliding it back over his head. He felt strangely comforted beneath the fabric, like if anyone looked at him too swiftly, he could easily hide away inside the hood until they moved on.

The front door creaked as the pureblood pushed it open without physically touching it. His hands were too preoccupied with getting the snow out of his shirt and hair.

The warmth from the inside drifted out, and the yellow light from the foyer stopped just at his feet.

The pureblood gave him a reassuring smile, urging him without words that everything would be okay. And oddly, he believed that now.

"Evening, Kaname-sama." He heard several voices say those words before he stepped into the foyer.

The voices immediately stopped when their eyes caught sight of him. He flinched when the door slammed shut, again by Kaname without actually closing it. He straightened his shoulders. What the hell did he have to be afraid of? It was the same group of vampires' as yesterday… just this time they looked at him because of what he had done, not who he was. The fear in their eyes had morphed into scrutiny and anger. Every single of one of them, save a few, glared at him like he was an alien stepping in on their territory. He was a bit relieved he had convinced Kaname to leave his wet clothes in his room. He could only imagine their glares as they witnessed their leader pass off a set of drenched clothes to be cleaned. The implications were subtler without the evidence in view.

And to his surprise, a warm hand wrapped around his and squeezed it. He shot Kaname a look that clearly told the pureblood that he wasn't afraid and not to worry—plus PDA would only add to the reasons the group of vampires wanted to slaughter him; though, he was pretty sure he didn't need to add anything to that list, and was fairly confident that they were already planning ways to kill him off without Kaname knowing. Like he would let that happen, though.

Without saying a word, the pureblood tugged on his hand and pulled him toward the steps. When they reached the middle of the stairs, Kaname stopped and addressed his followers.

"We're not to be disturbed," Kaname said, his voice oozing with command and control. "Is that clear?"

He witnessed every single vampire in the room nod and they all chanted "yes" with little hesitation.

He hid his slightly amazed stare beneath the hoodie. He knew the pureblood had complete control over the Night Class, but he hadn't realized just how much they followed him without question. He wasn't used to that. Whenever something pissed him off, he voiced it loud and clear. He was sort of in awe. He knew Kaname's group wouldn't question the marriage in the open, not in front of their leader—but to see them just step back and not argue… it was testament of just how much control and power Kaname truly had.

For the third time in a row, Kaname opened and closed a door without physically moving it. Perhaps he was lazier in the Moon Dorm. As soon as the bedroom door slammed shut, the pureblood let out a sigh and sat down in front of his study desk.

"I wanted to show you something, Zero." Kaname motioned with his fingers for him to come closer.

He pulled down his hood finally, letting his silver strands sway, as wet droplets were shaken free.

"Do they always just do as you say? No questions?" he asked, trying to keep the amusement hidden. He didn't want Kaname to know he was impressed.

"Of course. I'm their leader." Kaname gave a wry smile before adding, "And a pureblood, which most vampires know to respect."

Zero knew he was speaking of _his_ insubordination, and duly rolled his eyes. "Bite me." The dark look that flashed in Kaname's eyes as he lifted a brow—like he was saying '_Is that an invitation?_'—quickly made him realize what he had just said to a vampire. "Not literally, _vampire_," he hissed with warning.

"Back to _less_ important matters than consuming your blood," Kaname said with a smirk. "Look at this."

The pureblood slid a manila envelope across the desk, and Zero caught it with the underside of his hand before it fell from the table. He scanned the outer edges for anything interesting and then flipped it over, his eyes falling on a set of thick scribbles spelling out Kaname's name near the upper right corner. Beneath his name was a small, black symbol. It was basic in design: a small triangle with a couple of fancy curves around it.

"What's this?" he asked Kaname, his eyes still on the envelope.

"This is the same parchment cover the DVD was enclosed in. I hadn't noticed it until a little while ago that there was this symbol drawn beneath my name." Kaname propped up his elbow and rested his head in his hands, brown curls coiling around his fingers. "I'm going to have Aido decipher the meaning tomorrow if my speculation is correct."

He looked a little harder at the symbol. He recognized it. It was different than the textbooks portrayed, but it was close enough that he gathered the origin. "It looks Egyptian."

Kaname wagged an impressive brow and grinned. "Impressive. That is what I've gathered so far." He paused. "Do hunters use Egyptian symbols often?"

He shook his head, and then slid the envelope back over to Kaname. "Not normally. I've seen some of our charms and symbols contain certain characteristics from that era, yeah. I mean, it wouldn't be uncommon, you know. Think of how old hunters date back, so obviously there are symbols that go back to that time and were created by Egyptian hunters. It's not the commonly used ones, except maybe a dozen."

He went and plopped down on the edge of the bed before continuing, "Yagari used to make Ichiru and I study charms for entire summers and winters. I remember him explaining to me that a lot of our symbols," he pointed to his tattoo as an example, "are derived from so many places, but were born from great power, hunters with the flawless capability to bind words to images—like a lot of our commonly used charms now. So I wouldn't be surprised if there were symbols out there from Egypt, America, or even Russia, you know."

He looked up at Kaname. "Can I copy that? I can reach out to Yagari or Cross and ask them if they've seen it."

Kaname tapped his long fingers against the envelope, thinking it over for a moment. "I'd rather keep this between you and I for right now. I have a speculation, but it is mere theory, so I'm going crosscheck a piece of information first. Tomorrow, can you give me that?"

Whatever. The pureblood was always secretive and never changing. "Sure, whatever," he said. It wasn't like he didn't have the symbol etched into his memory already. He wasn't an idiot. He was trained as a hunter. The skill of cataloging vital information came naturally.

"It's rather late, Zero." Kaname glanced at the analog clock ticking away on the wall. It was nearly six in the morning. "I haven't rested properly since we returned, and neither have you I take it. Let's retire for at least a few hours."

"Here?" He almost chocked on the words.

"Yes, here." Kaname had already gotten up and was climbing into the bed, not bothering to remove the comforter from its fold.

He inhaled deeply. "Let me check something out before I sleep any. I got some rest earlier, so you head on. I'll just be at the desk."

He looked up when the pureblood mumbled something that sounded like 'no' or 'oh' before closing his eyes and drifting off. He sat there for a moment staring at Kaname. The pureblood hadn't really slept in a day or two, so he could understand the desperate need to find some rest. He was rather tired, too, but he wanted to take one more look at the symbol.

The lights suddenly went out, and he growled when he realized Kaname shut them off by abusing his pureblood powers yet again. Seemed like the vampire had one more burst of energy before going to sleep.

The soft, pale glow of the moon spread over the window to his right and across a small area on the floor. He rolled the chair over and held the envelope into the casted light. The symbol looked very familiar to him, like something he'd seen so long ago and filed away as not important.

To his right, two black dots swirled against the white, snow covered ground. His lips thinned into a frown when he recognized immediately who was out in the yard, looking at him like they could sense he was staring at them from Kaname's room. He was sure they didn't actually see him, but were rather contemplating their next move into a house full of vampires. Stupid idiots.

He knew they were waiting for him. He stopped at the door, an invisible call coming from the bed that held him tightly in his place. He inwardly laughed and wondering for a moment if Kaname had rigged the door somehow, but when the knob jiggled and unlatched, he knew it was his own mind hindering him from leaving. He looked over his shoulder to the sleeping form on the bed. The moon broke through the balcony doors and blanketed the body in a soft white glow. The gleam in Kaname's hair shone brown with a swirl of scarlet where the light hit, and his pale face carried a misty blue outline.

He didn't know when he had walked over to the bed, but he was standing over the pureblood the next time he had blinked. He really did owe Kaname a lot lately. He knew that the Union was a part of him, a part of him that wanted nothing more than to accept the pureblood. And he had tonight. He let go of all ties and grabbed Kaname's hand—and the spark was undeniable.

He licked his lips, watching the steady rise and fall of Kaname's chest. He leaned forward, his sliver strands dipping into the moon's rays and gleaming against the white light.

He kissed Kaname's hair, smiling when the pureblood's scent—like freshly clipped roses—drifted around him. He would deny it if anyone asked, but the aroma had comforted lately. He knew he was acting completely out of character toward the pureblood, but his feelings had changed. He didn't know exactly when and couldn't pinpoint how, but he knew they had shifted. What he had done now was something he would do to Yuuki when she fell asleep in his room after studying too hard, or when she had drifted off at the table. And he knew Kaname was someone that held the same importance she had.

He stole one more glance at the pureblood. "Goodbye, Kaname," he whispered. He didn't know what the two men wanted, or if he'd return to the academy soon—or if he'd be back at all—so he threw the goodbye in as a precautionary. Just in case.

He slipped out of Kaname's room and into the foyer on the main level. The lights were off in the entire dorm, and he felt comforted knowing the rest of the Night Class was probably asleep already.

His hand was inches from the door when he heard an intentional cough come from behind.

"Where are you going this late, Kiryu-kun?" The voice held as much accusation as it did contempt.

"Mind your own, Aido," he whispered, threatening the noble to back off.

The vampire was on him in an instant, a cold spike shooting down his arm as the noble pinned him. He winced as ice crept up his forearm, crystallized shards encasing his skin. And it burned. Bad. He growled and pushed at the noble. He didn't have his gun—and it was tucked safely in his nightstand next to his bed, which wasn't helping him right now. He brought up his knee and knew he had a win when the noble grunted and wheezed, keeling over onto the ground.

He pulled up Aido by the hair, making sure the vampire looked into his eyes.

"Don't _ever_ do that again, _vampire_," he warned. "Get out of here if you know what's good for you."

Aido wiped the spittle from his mouth with the back of his hand and glared back. "Takes a vampire to know one," he mocked with a chuckle.

His body twitched in fury, but he bit back his comments. Getting into it with Aido would only slow him down and he knew the two figures were on the border of entering a house of vampires. He couldn't let Kaname pick up their scent, or any other vampire that would let it slip to their leader.

His attention was back to the vampire on the ground. He gave a swift kick with his sneakers into Aido's back. Not too hard, but not light enough to stop his message from being known. He flexed his arm and the ice shattered onto the floor.

"Go to bed, Aido. Now." He turned back to the door.

"You're a fool, Kiryu," Aido whispered. "You have everything laid out in front of you, and you have to go and ruin it. Do you know how many people would love to be you? And you just walk all over Kaname-sama like he's the dog in this relationship."

He set his jaw, using every fiber in his body not to turn around and punch the noble. "You don't know anything, Aido… Just go away for once."

"You may think I don't know anything, Kiryu," he countered. "I see a lot. I saw your face tonight, and how you looked at Kaname—how you held onto him like you did. You can deny it all you want, but the way you clung to him was desperate. The unquestionable bond of marriage is proof on your finger—and just how tightly you grabbed his hand… You _needed_ him, Kiryu."

He didn't listen—couldn't listen—anymore. He opened the door and shut it before he heard another word.

_You needed him, Kiryu_. The words replayed over in his mind and tightened his stomach in way that caused him to shiver. Those words were the same ones he had whispered to Kaname tonight. He brushed the thoughts away like the snow that collected on his shoulder.

He flipped up his hoodie and met the two figures in the center of the snow-covered yard. Large flakes continued to fall as the wind tore them from the leafless tree branches.

"Akira," he said to the redheaded hunter, "they send you out on these sort of missions now?"

Akira was about six years older than he and Ichiru. The hunter always had a thing for crazy hair, different colors and different styles. When he was training with Yagari, he remembered Akira's hair was an electric blue that popped atop his pale skin. The year after that it was a lime green, and the last year he had seen him it had been purple. Today it was a cardinal red and it had grown out some, his bangs hanging over his eyes and the back strands were straight as they brushed against the top of his shoulders. The hunter had openly gawked at the twins' silver hair, admiring the uniqueness, and Zero remembered the head nod of approval from the older hunter when he had eyed the silver locks. Who would have thought he'd end up as one of Akira's missions?

"Zero," Akira responded, his tone carrying no indication whether he was here as friend or foe. "The President's requested your meeting now. He sent us to personally acquire you."

"Running out of goons, I see." He smirked. "What, no handcuffs this time? I'm hurt, guys."

"You know I don't like this anymore than you, Zero," Akira said, and again didn't let his voice give away his emotional stance on the subject.

"Yeah, whatever," he responded. "And I see you brought a boyfriend with you this time." He flicked his head in the direction of the blond that hadn't said a word yet. The man didn't give any indication if the phrase had offended him. He was stoic, still, as he pulled out a white envelope from his black coat and handed it to Zero.

The wax seal on the front gave away the sender's identity: Association President. Dread seeped into his bones. He broke the wax and slid out the letter. The fancy scribble was inked in scarlet:

_Meeting. Now. –President _

That's all it said, and all it really needed to say. The statement was clear—and the "or else" was implied. He knew he didn't have a choice. He was nervous as to why the President had changed their meeting time. It didn't sit well with him.

He turned his head away from a strong gust of snowy wind, and then handed the letter to Akira. He followed the two hunters to a black SUV parked just outside the academy's gate.

He had learned a lot about himself tonight. He knew without a doubt that his life was intertwined with Kaname's, and if the appeal meeting didn't go in his favor and he was still sentenced to death… then he would tell Kaname. He owed the pureblood that much. Everything was like a distant memory: the nightmare, the death sentence—and it's all due to Kaname. He still wasn't comfortable voicing the matter, but he could no longer deny it. For the first time tonight, he could honestly say he wasn't afraid. Kaname had taught him that destiny was something that he needed to accept, whether it be the marriage or whatever the President had in store. And even if someone had tampered with the marriage, he really couldn't deny his feelings for the pureblood any longer.

He laughed at the irony, and then started to climb into the back of the SUV. He glanced at the school one last time, hoping that he would get the chance to see it one more time… to see Kaname one more time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, there you have it. Hopefully you are all still with me here. I hope. I was completely speechless at the response I have gotten for this story—and again, I am so grateful to have such wonderful reviewers. Thank you! I promise the next chapter will be up soon. :D No more month long wait. I swear.


	9. Chapter 8: Obligations Are for Suckers

I am back, and it is before a month! (Slightly) Yes. I am gathering myself back together finally after that crazy month of May. It's over, and June has been so much better. Thank you SO much to those that have stuck with me; it really means a lot to have the wonderful support that I do. And I promise that I am cooking up an amazing thank you gift for all of you, which I'll post after this story—dedicated to all of you. I cherish all of your words. Thank you.

**Brief Update:** Some have probably noticed, but I had to disable anonymous reviews. I am terribly, terribly sorry for that, but it seems I've attracted someone that just wants to be cruel, so I was left with no choice. They are saying things like "stop reviewing your own story" and that I'm "stupid"—but everyone has a right to say what they want. So it's okay. ;) Just words. I decided to leave up the Anon reviews after the first flame, but after the second one I had to disable it (upon advice from a really wonderful author, and a good friend on the site). You guys know that I love reviews, but I've never demanded them from you or threatened anything if you didn't review. Ever. I stand by that, and I will continue to. So just keep doing what you're doing and I'll be happy. Thanks, and I hope you understand.

Disclaimer: the same. Any errors are my own. Always. ;)

Enjoy.

Chapter Eight: Obligations Are for Suckers

He had returned over a half hour ago, yet found the spot under the tree near the front of the academy the most relaxing. The snow was a torrent of light flurries in the daylight; the sun had broken nearly two hours earlier. His pajama pants and hoodie rustled in the wind. The light crossed over him, catching on a small object in his hand. The glass reflected the beam with an intense brilliance, a starburst that glittered in his eyes. He couldn't tear his weary gaze from it.

It was nothing more than an empty vile. The cylinder was his mission, and he'd be granted life by filling it. But as easy as the task seemed, _what _the contents he needed caused his mind to waver and his decision to falter. He was left staring at the glass feeling just as empty on the inside as it was.

To his left was the Moon Dorm. Kaname was in there. The pureblood's name had come up several times during his meeting with the Association President. He recalled the venom in his own voice as he defended Kaname's name over and over. The person he would have gladly smeared to save his own life weeks ago became the same person he was willing to die for now.

His thoughts replayed the conversation over, and each time it left him at the same point, which was utter confusion and uncertainty.

_An hour earlier…_

The SUV stopped at the bottom of a snow-covered hill, the wheels grinding into the gravel road. Akira and the blond hunter got out of the truck. He looked to the top of the hill. He knew where they were, and immediately grief struck his heart. His ears picked up on the hunters' shoes sinking into the loose stone and then the door handle clicked before swinging open.

"Come on, Zero," Akira instructed. "The President's at the top. I'm sure you know where he'll be and how to get there." For a moment Zero could have sworn he saw sadness flicker in Akira's eyes. The redheaded hunter added, "We're putting a lot of trust in you not to run, okay? Just go up, Zero. It's for the best."

"Easy for you to say," he threw back with a growl. "Whatever, Akira. Just move."

He pushed past the two hunters. He stuffed his hands in the front of his hoodie. The length of the hill seemed to stretch, like a line that never ended. After pulling himself back together, he could make out the shape of the iron-rod entrance perched at the top. Oh, he knew exactly where the President would be. And knowing that made his stomach drop and churn. Picking this location meant two things: he either wanted his mind to be distracted by the surroundings, or it was meant as a sign that he would end up here in a few days—or perhaps it was both.

His feet sank into the snow as he made his way up the hill. The crunching of his footfalls was kind of soothing. The iron-gate was in need of some serious TLC. The metal had rusted to the point brown flakes consumed most of the ebony bars. The left gate hovered on its side and was unhinged from the support bar, all except for the first set of metal plates that kept it to suspended in air.

He knew that once he passed Sensei Sakai's resting place, his destination would be three graves down to the right and then up ten more, to a spot in the corner of the graveyard under an old Ume tree. He patted his old teacher's grave, running his bare hand along the ridged stone top as he passed. Mr. Sakai was his teacher from grade school. He was barely eight years old when the man died. He had found the body the next morning. An E had broken into the school and shredded his teacher of everything, blood, shirt and even his left ear was missing when he stumbled on the scene the next morning. He had seen so much bloodshed at such a young age. But it was something expected, he was told, when the world was filled with dirty monsters like E's. Their job was to stop them. That was how he was raised—to be the person stopping those that killed people like Mr. Sakai.

He wasn't doing a very good job of that right now.

The graveyard was thick with green pines, most of them lining the cemetery like a wall, but a few strays popped up around some of the older graves.

He counted the three tombs to his right, and then changed direction, moving in a line upward, keeping his focus on the sneakers sinking into the snow.

He counted his steps once he passed the three graves. He knew the way by heart. There were more steps needed when he was a child. It used to take him forty-two steps when he was littler. Not anymore. His feet were much larger now.

_Twenty-three_, he continued to count. It was habit. Twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six…

He paused and looked up, his eyes locking with the President's cool gray.

"Twenty-seven," he whispered to himself.

"I see you still remember just how many steps it takes to reach this place, Kiryu." The man was leaning against a marble grave, his hand planted on the tomb directly next the one was perched against. He ran a thin finger over the top, leaving a shadowed line in the snow. "I suppose it's something you'd never forget, right? Would you like me to give you a moment with your parents before we discuss business?"

The names etched into the stone stared back at him. The Kiryu family plot, and his parents were the two in the center, right beneath a leafless Ume tree. In the spring, the pink colored flowers dotted the birch branches as they hung over the marble. Even though it was winter, he remembered the scent of the flowers, the sweet tang of the newly bloomed petals. There were others that were related to him somehow. A cousin that had died when she was sixteen and a great aunt that passed when she was eighty-four from lung cancer were to his left, buried beneath two granite graves. But the two gray marble slabs in the center were the only ones he visited over and over again.

"This is a very peaceful area, Kiryu. I'm sure if you're unable to fill my request and I am forced by hand to…" He grinned, pausing. "Well, you know what will happen," the President said with dark enjoyment. "I'm sure there is plenty of room here should that happen." The man's eyes lit up with amusement and added sarcastically, "Wait! You won't need an area here, will you?"

He pushed off the stone and took a step toward Zero. His expression filled with malice. "You'll be dust when you die. I suppose you won't need a grave after all." He was being insincere and theatrical to cause a nerve to snap in Zero. He was nearly succeeding. "_Opps_. That's my fault. I sometimes forget my manners around vampires," he said with a dramatic lift of his brow.

It took everything inside of Zero to keep the anger at bay. The fiery rage was nipping from within, begging to be released. He set his jaw and breathed through his nose. Whoever said that mentally chanting "_Woo-saw_" was a calming mechanism was an idiot. He focused his anger on the rosy colored kimono the President was wearing, and the pale pink blush the leader had obviously applied to his cheeks before their meeting. The pink was a bright contrast to the white backdrop, and somehow the hilarity of the leader in the getup was reassuring.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked. It was the only phrase he could think of without the words 'I'm going to kill you' or 'Shut the fuck up before I kill you.'

"Yes." The President turned serious. "Your pending death isn't a light subject, and I know that I promised you an appeal, so I'm giving you the chance to state your case now." He flipped over his hand, looking at his nails as if his manicure was more important than the hunter's pending death sentence. "Go on now. Implore me, Kiryu."

What could he say?_ Don't do it? _Perhaps throwing in his status, as a good hunter, and the work he could do for the Association _would_ be the right direction. He had a gut feeling that the words would fall on deaf ears. The game wasn't about why he shouldn't die, but what the President wanted in return for his life.

"Just get on with why we're really here and stop sidestepping the issue. I know you're not interested in why I shouldn't die, so don't take me for a fool." He narrowed his gaze at the leader, jaw tensing when the President flicked a pile of loose snow from his parents' grave.

The President looked up, his cold eyes glaring behind his raised hand and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "_You_… I can't control you. I've tried so hard to keep you under my direct protection, Kiryu. I've wanted nothing more than to see you succeed, but you do _not _listen. To anyone but that damn Yagari," he added under his breath. "I _cannot_ have hunters that refuse to listen to command."

"I'm listening now," he said, but making damn sure he didn't come off as pleading. He would never beg to scum like the President. "I _can_ take orders, as long as they're delivered correctly." Okay, perhaps he sounded a little smug there. "Forcing someone to get married, for reasons they don't even know, and then sentencing them to death because of something someone else set up… isn't exactly how I'd tell them they could be a better subordinate, _President_."

The look on the President's face was like he was silently saying _Touché_.

"Someone's been a bad little hunter and tattled." He sighed heavily. "Oh well, so now you know. It still doesn't change what I need you to do, Kiryu, or the fact that you will listen to me now."

"_Why?_" he whispered, a heavy weight to his voice that made his chest rumble in anger. Knowing that he has been setup and actually confirming it were two different things. The knowledge that it was true, and how the President said it with no emotion, had hurt a lot more than he had expected. He had tried to make his parents proud by being the best hunter, and here they were, standing over their graves while the President shattered everything his mom and dad had taught him about the Association.

"To get to Kuran." The President said it so matter-of-factly, like it was something everyone knew.

He blanched. He could tell from how cold his face felt that his skin had paled a shade. He swallowed the pocket of air stuck in his throat. "_Kaname?_ Why? All of this was to get to _him_?"

The President tapped his lips with his finger. "There are some things you don't need to know, Kiryu." The hunter reached into his kimono and pulled out something, then tossed it to him. "Some things are better if left in the dark."

Zero caught it, and the empty vile in his hand felt heavier than it should. He knew whatever it was meant for wasn't good. Dread slithered down his body. His body teetered a fraction.

"Fill this with Kuran's blood. You have three days to get it," the President instructed.

He finally tore his gaze from the vile and steadied his stance. "And if I refuse?"

"Then you die."

The President drifted to him, placing a boney hand on his shoulder. He whispered in his ear. "I may not control you, Kiryu, but I _own_ you. The blood that runs in your veins is hunter, and the newer blood is vampire. Either way, your name is one I own. A name I can _easily _erase. Don't ever forget that."

The closeness of the President against his back made him quiver. There was an eerie softness to the man's voice that caused his heart to hammer swiftly.

"I can't do this. I _won't_ do this." His words came out in a rush.

"He's just a vampire, Kiryu. Or could it be that you've grown feelings for this vampire?"

The whisper fluttered his hair.

His head snapped up, his eyes wide with denial. "Don't be a fool." He lacked the conviction in that statement despite his expression, and he knew it as soon as the words came out of his mouth that it was obvious. Big mistake.

"Your eyes lie. Perhaps I've created something deeper than I intended." The President's words dripped with sarcasm. He rolled the back of his hand down Zero's cheek.

He froze.

"Kill me then," he stated boldly, puffing out his chest and lifting his head high. "I won't do this. You may have manipulated me, but I won't let you drag him into your twisted games."

"Three days, Kiryu. If you wish to die so quickly…" The President shook his head. "No, three days is perfect."

"Why me?" He didn't mean to sound as hopeless as he did.

"To be honest, I thought your hatred for him would make this easier, but I was wrong…" The President seemed to mull over the statement for a moment before continuing. "You and I both know that pure blood is sacred. We can't just waltz up and take it, and if we did, then they'd follow it back to us…and the Association needed to be discrete. Now, say…his _spouse_ took the blood? There is no crime there, is there? You are Kuran Zero, technically."

No, there wasn't. The President had it all planned, and he was right. If they tried to corner, sedate, sneak up, and steal Kaname's blood, there would be a trail—and they were not foolish. They knew they couldn't kill him, and perhaps they didn't because they needed him further, but using Zero to get to Kaname, who was now married… There was no crime in drinking your own spouse's blood. All was equal. He was the perfect key to get to Kaname. And the Association manipulated it to be so. His anger grew.

"I knew you drank his blood, so I was hoping you still did. You were the perfect candidate, and all the careful planning around getting you two together. The wait was so long, but it is finally paying off. Nothing the Vampire Council can throw back at the Association." The President combed his fingers through Zero's hair, much like a father would do to a son. "Trust me, Kiryu, we looked at other options. We scouted Kuran's routine, gathered his schedule, and tried to find a way to corner him. Nothing would work. We _tried_. Then there was you, the one person he has given his blood to, the one person close enough to get it from him again…"

He felt like the information was crushing his lungs. It was hard to breathe. "That's a pretty big chance to rely on." His words were sharp, clipped, and he was pissed.

"It was, but it worked, right?" The President sounded prided.

"And the two hunters from Mexico?"

"Necessary casualties. They knew that the mission was dangerous, and going up against a noble like Marco, who was horribly unstable, well… I'm sure you heard the details."

The bastard had it all planned from the start. Marco, the vampire that had married them, wasn't unstable from what Kaname told him of the vampire, and he knew the two hunters wouldn't let one noble get the best of them. Kaname was right. The reason he _lived_ as a child was crumbling around him. And it hurt worse knowing his parents lied a few feet from him in their graves, having given up their lives for a job that didn't give two shits about its associates. They were two bodies, nothing more than that to a leader like the President. Two necessary deaths in the scheme of everything.

He stared at their graves. _Mom, dad, I'm so sorry…_

He didn't know when, but the President had moved and was now behind him, his cold breath tickling the hairs on his neck.

"Do you miss them, Kiryu? They were good soldiers. They listened when I said go. They didn't question authority like you do."

"You're an evil bastard," he whispered.

"When you die, and you will, I'll be kind enough to sprinkle your ashes over their graves." The President slinked his arms around Zero's shoulders, pulling the teen to his chest. "You could've have been so great, Kiryu. A legend. It's a shame you're willing to die for a vampire, when you're parents died trying to protect you from one…"

He knew the words were meant to sting, yet they did more. They ripped through his chest and devoured his heart. And it was because they were true. He was willing to give up everything to protect Kaname right now. He almost wanted to laugh.

He couldn't believe he was saying it, but he had to know… "Will Kaname be hurt?"

"No."

"Will he die?"

"No."

He took in a deep, long breath. "Three days?"

"Yes."

"I…" He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see his parents anymore. He didn't want them to see him like this. "I need to think about it."

"As a bonus, I'll let leave your master untouched. He's another name that I control."

Yagari, he thought. So many people… It would be so easy to just say yes. But then an idea sparked to life in his mind… if he killed the President, then he would die once word got out, yes, but at least those he cared about would stay protected. It was so easy he almost giggled from the sudden rush of adrenaline. All it took was something sharp, thick—a thick stick or a heavy rock. He scanned the area for anything like it. The snow covered most of the ground, but he spotted a branch poking out from beneath the white layer just past his parents' graves. He didn't want to think of the two weapons he carried in his mouth; though, he would admit the thought popped up briefly, but that would make him more of the vampire he was denying he was.

He inched his foot forward…

A searing pain rippled down his arm from his wrist. He dropped to his knees. He gasped, a loud "_ah_" before his breath was captured. He felt something digging into his skin; sharp but rounded, like a fingernail, as it sliced into his skin. And then his heart dropped when he heard the President whisper "_Constringo_" in his ear. The leader was facing him now. His blood was thick in the air, and even though it was his own, the coppery scent drove a pang of hunger through him that caused his eyes to flash to red.

"You deserve this, _vampire_," The President whispered. "I'm a hunter, too, and I saw the predacious flicker creep into your eyes. You wanted to kill me."

The pain was fading, and when the President lifted his hand from his wrist, he saw the bloody mess left in its wake. The skin was red, puffy with a slight violet glow outlining the symbol on his inner wrist. It looked similar to the one on his neck, but simpler, with a thinner circle and less points. The wound wasn't healing, and he knew it was because he was a vampire that was just marked with a hunter charm. A charm he had never seen first hand.

He knew the spell, yet it was one rarely anyone could perform, and especially not on the whim like that…unless the President wasn't doing it on the whim, but had calculated it from the start.

His gaze shot to the President. Anger flashed in his eyes. "You planned this," he said.

"You think that I'd let you walk away with the possibility you'd try and kill me? No, Kiryu. I'm much smarter than that." The President kneeled down in front of him. "You know what I just did, don't you?"

He nodded, still trying to find his breath. The spell pulled a lot from him. He knew it pulled a lot from the President, too, judging from the flushed face and pale skin. It was a powerful charm, and the President just carved it out of his skin and ignited it.

The word constringo was Latin for bind or restrain. And the President just ensured with his blood that he was bound from harming the leader. In plain words: He wouldn't be able to kill him.

He was screwed.

"Bastard," he hissed. He wrapped his hand around the bleeding charm.

The President towered over him as he stood. He reached down and patted Zero's shoulder and then started to walk away.

"Three days, Kiryu. I'll be waiting."

"You son-of-a-bitch. Just know that when this is all over, I'll be first in line to show you just how much you _can't_ control my actions." He grunted as another flare of pain burst from the wound. "Damn," he hissed. "I'll find a way to end you."

The President's lips pulled into a thin smile. "I'll be waiting for it, Kiryu. For now, three days…"

Then he was gone.

…...

The clatter in the distance pulled him back to reality. He squinted his eyes against the blaring sun. The Day Class students were running around and laughing, most of them on their way to class. A few girls staggered behind to gossip; giggling about whatever nonsense it was girls talked about on their own. Two of them hugged and then separated. His head fell, a smile gracing his face. He was a little envious of how the only problems in their lives were what boy liked them or who they were taking to the winter dance in two weeks.

His legs were tired and he sat down, bringing his knees up and wrapped his arms around his shins.

He sighed. Some days he wished he wasn't born a hunter, or was never turned into a vampire. Especially the latter. But most of the time he just wanted to be normal.

He flipped over his wrist, staring at the dried blood. The symbol was formed from him—a part of him that he couldn't erase. He scooped up a clump of snow with his other hand, and then pressed it to the wound, lightly rubbing the ice over the cut. The snow melted and pink water dripped down his fingers onto the white ground. Most of the blood had flaked free now. The coldness was rather soothing against his raw skin.

A large thump against his back knocked the wind from him, and a familiar scent he knew all too well wrapped around him.

"Yuuki," he whispered. "Shouldn't you be in class now?"

He felt her hair whap against his neck as she shook her head. Her arms dangled around his shoulders and her chest was pressed firmly into his back. He grabbed onto her arms and pulled it to him. He just needed the comfort of something familiar right now.

"Why aren't you going, Zero?" she said. Her voice was calm, quiet, a tone he knew to be Yuuki in worry mode.

He smiled to himself. He was never good at keeping anything from her. She probably guessed from his dejected expression and sulking shoulders that he would be avoiding anything school related today.

"Stay out of this one, Yuuki." He wasn't harsh but firm with his words.

"Are you worried about Kaname-senpai?"

_No, Yuuki, I'm terrified_, he thought, but he shook his head. "No. I'm sure Kaname's fine."

Her warmth was gone suddenly, and a blast of snow landed on his leg as she plopped down next to him.

"But _you'r_e not," she said with a lift of her brow.

He shot an amused look at her, grinning slightly. "And now I'm more convinced that my trip has left you _ninety years old_, not eighty. I think I can even see crowfeet starting to form near your eyes." He tapped a finger lightly next to her left eye.

She smacked his hand away. "Stupid, Zero."

Her hands fiddled with the hem of her black skirt, her gaze darting away. "Seriously, Zero, life is sometimes really confusing, but know that all things happen for a reason… I don't have any memory of who I was, and you… you became what you were for something maybe we won't ever know." She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "But you're still Zero, and I know you don't believe me, but maybe you were meant to be with Kaname."

He snorted a sarcastic laugh. "So fate has humor? I was cursed by a pureblood and doomed to be with one. Is that it?"

Her lips tugged up a fraction into a sort of sad smile. "No, of course not, idiot. I'm just saying that sometimes you have to look at what is in front of you… and not at what was behind you."

"Well, as a hunter you should always be cautious of what is behind you." He grinned when she pouted. "Don't worry, Yuuki, I understand you. Forget the past and move on." He sighed, reaching down and running his finger in the snow without reason.

"You guys are kind of like a modern version of Romeo and Juliet, you know… Two opposing sides, in love, but fearful to be yourselves because of your 'parents' –you know the Association and the Council." She winked.

He grabbed a fistful of snow and shoved it in her face. "And who said anything about _love_, Yuuki? You need to keep your romance fantasies to yourself. Nothing is like the books… It's not that easy."

Her brown hair was littered with snow, her eyes hanging open at Zero, obviously surprised that her adopted brother had just covered her in freezing cold snow. "Mean, mean, Zero."

She picked up a handful and threw it back at him, hitting him square between the eyes. She stood up and dusted the snow from her hair and uniform.

She started to walk away and paused. She looked back at him. "Sometimes the stuff that we don't expect to happen is the one that feels the most… right. Like with you and Cross. I didn't expect to have you for a brother or him for a father, or not remembering who I was before… but being with you both is what makes me feel that everything will be okay when I get scared."

His brows scrunched together as he contemplated her statement. By the time he refocused his gaze she was gone.

She was right. He didn't want to believe it, but what had happened with Kaname felt so... right—at times. Other times he just wanted to pull his hair out because it was so damn confusing.

He looked up at the Moon Dorm. He wondered what Kaname felt?

He stood up and brushed the loose snow from his clothes. He was so tired and so _hungry_ and he just wanted to sleep for a while. His legs were a bit wobbly, and he knew it was from the lack of rest. He decided to cut through the side of the building to avoid walking past any windows that his teacher could see him from. The walkway was narrow, sitting between two of the dorm buildings, and was lined on the left with a set of leafless shrubs down the path. He used the wall for support as he scooted down the walkway.

A shadowy silhouette stood at the exit; the sun hit the body directly from behind and transformed him into a black cutout of a person. It wasn't a vampire, so he felt relieved for a brief second until he recognized the drawing figure.

"Akira," he hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? You played your part well, now fuck off."

"I can't watch you do this, Zero," the hunter whispered. Maybe he was tired, but he could've sworn he heard sympathy in Akira's tone.

"Do _what?_" he retorted. His head hurt and his body just wanted to hit a mattress and shut down for at least a few hours.

"Kill yourself off. It's suicide… and I can't stand back and watch you die."

The hand over his neck was too sudden to comprehend how it got there so quickly. A cold finger brushed over his tattoo as he was shoved up against the brick wall. His neck was craned to the side, and all he saw was a mop of red hair descending toward his neck. If he weren't so sure, he would have been afraid that Akira had been turned and was getting ready to bite him. Flashes of the pureblood in Mexico drifted forward. He closed his eyes and pushed them from his mind.

His chest rumbled in anger. "Get _off _me."

"When you were just a kid, and I watched you and Ichiru… I knew then it was my duty to protect you. You two were my redemption, Zero. I may have failed with Mamoru, but I won't fail you. I can't," whispered Akira.

He realized with guilt that Akira felt the need to shield him because of what happened to the hunter's little brother. Mamoru was the same age as Ichiru and him. They used to play tricks on Akira all the time, and he remembered how angry the older hunter looked when they had pulled a prank on him, but he also remembered the laughter after the anger had had settled. And he would never forget how lost Akira looked the day the Association delivered the news that Mamoru had been killed. Some sadistic noble had collected kids and drained them, claiming their blood to be the purest and best. The vampire had gone mad. He cringed, the memory still raw. The noble was placed on the list instantly, his life ending just two days later. Akira was the hunter that killed him. Thoughts of a bloody Akira returning to the Association drifted back, and the agony the redhead wore was like a spike of misery had just been driven through his stomach.

He pushed back against the hunter's shoulders, trying to pry him off. "I'm sorry about what happened to Mamoru. I _am_, but I'm not some freak project you can pick up to earn redemption for something you _didn't_ cause." He kept a hard edge to his tone. "Now get off me."

"I can't. I won't let you do this." Akira leaned in closer. "I'm sorry about this."

"_Domito," _the hunter whispered_._

A hand muffled his scream, and his tattoo flared to life with a spark that crackled down his skin. The downside to being a tamed vampire was that hunters could subdue him. The marking, he later learned, wasn't only to suppress his vampire nature, but to allow him access into "none" vampire zones the Association setup, or—like now—to control lower vampires within the organization. He wasn't the first hunter turned.

The events after the spell were hazy, like someone clouded his vision and he could only see through blurry glass. He smelt Akira's blood, which he must have used to activate the charm. The aroma broke through the haze and hit him hard, his stomach tightening in extreme hunger.

He didn't know if he had bitten the hunter, but a flood of fresh blood swirled around his nostrils and his mouth moved against warm flesh. His tattoo hit a crescendo of pain that brought him to his knees.

Then it was dark, choppy movements, like he was being moved. A part of him existed inside, and he fought with everything to overcome the charm.

His back hit something soft, and when he blinked he no longer saw the day sky but rather a white ceiling. His arms had moved, he thought, and something soft slid over his fingers.

He had seen vampires tamed by charms, but had never been the one to experience it firsthand by another hunter. He remembered the sting of Yuuki's bracelet and the brief paralysis associated with it when it collided with his tattoo, but that was a hunter charm against another hunter charm—no one actually doing the controlling. Akira activated the symbol with his blood, hunter blood, and there was a living mind controlling it.

There was a small voice inside of his head, pulling his actions forward but not willingly. It was like a comforting blanket had wrapped around his mind and relaxed him; it felt warm and soft, but beneath the false calm he knew he should fight.

He panicked. His body wasn't his own anymore, and bone-deep fear sank in. He could hear everything. The rusty squeak of the bedsprings, Akira's heavy breathing, even his heart as it beat quickly.

Then there was more softness against his skin, but this time it was on his lips. He opened them against his will, and he swore another tongue dove in to caress his, moving around with a slowness that was meant to be gentle.

"Give into me, Zero," he heard Akira whisper. "I'll get you out of this mess."

…

Kaname was awoken with a start. He blinked his eyes free of sleep, trying to pinpoint the aroma that wrapped around him and yanked him from slumber. He knew it to be everything he had craved, but more, and mixed with an unfamiliar scent that he would swear carried the hint of vampire inside it—a hunter.

Zero was bleeding. And another hunter, too.

He was a blur as he dressed. He found a pair of black slacks from his dresser and a black button up shirt, then slipped on matching dress shoes and left.

He followed the smell, his nose pointing him to the left of the Day Dorm. The little walkway between the two buildings couldn't hide the droplets of blood sitting against the white snow. It was the foreign hunter's blood, and the air carried the sent north. He followed the coppery breeze, the smell strong and recent.

He passed a set of Day Class girls, ignoring their excited screams as he entered the Dorm. He whipped back at them and glared, clearly telling them to back off. He couldn't be distracted with nonsensical gibberish right now. He swiftly made it to the end of the hall, to the boys' side and climbed the stairs just as quickly.

The smell was so strong now, and he could nearly taste Zero's blood in the air.

The end of the hall was Zero's room. His gaze narrowed. He heard breaths creeping from beneath the door, gasps—but not Zero's, whose were strangely absent.

He was furious. His sleepy haze had dissipated, and now the prospect that his… husband (yes, he would say it in this instance) was currently with another person. It didn't matter if the marriage was based off a scheme created by the Association, the jealous rage was felt just the same as if they were legitimately a couple. He had shared his soul with Zero, opened up and let the hunter touch places inside of him that he would never let anyone touch. Ever. And to think that he was sharing a moment—a moment he had first given the hunter—with someone else infuriated him to the point his hands trembled.

Oh, he was pissed. Thoroughly.

He clicked his teeth together, feeling his fangs grow as rage consumed him.

He knew he was angry, but when he opened the door it all flew out the window. Literally. The glass shattered under his fury and his aura splintered the window into pieces.

He lifted his head calmly. He sneered at the redhead lying atop Zero, and using his mind he flicked his head to the left and with it the strange hunter, who crumbled to the ground in a lifeless heap near the edge of the bed.

He stood there for a minute, looking at Zero. The hunter was shirtless, breathing heavily and blinking his eyes, like he was trying to wake up from a bad dream. Then his gaze caught sight of the tattoo, and how red it beat against Zero's pale skin. He sat down next to Zero, his anger smothered by the agony he could see in the hunter's expression.

Something inside of him told him it wasn't Zero's fault.

Zero's eyes were as red as the glowing tattoo, but there was a vacancy to them that clearly told him that the hunter wasn't in his right mind, and that the hunter was extremely hungry. He buried his fingers in Zero's hair, pulling up his head slightly as he tore a gash in his other arm with his fangs, and then put the dripping wound next to the hunter's mouth. Pink lips immediately latched onto the fount, sucking with effort to take whatever they could from him. He curled his fingers in Zero's soft hair, hoping his touch would pull the hunter from whatever trance he was in.

Soon the red eyes below him flickered with violet, a sign that Zero was coming back. The red ebbed back as lavender consumed it completely. A loud gasp erupted from Zero as he flung up and swung his arm at Kaname.

He caught Zero's wrist, stilling the hunter, who looked at him with wide confused eyes. There was a rough welt that scratched against his thumb, and he moved it aside and caught sight of the symbol on the inside of Zero's wrist, a red gash that had already scabbed over. He flicked his gaze to Akira, instantly blaming the redhead for marking Zero. He figured it was in connection to the way he found Zero on the bed; a part of what controlled the hunter. Anger welled inside his chest again. But there was a part of his mind that realized the wound looked old, but he pushed it aside, his worry immediately with Zero. Reasoning told him that maybe Zero's body tried to heal the cut but the hunter spell prevented it fully, which is why it was red and dried.

"Kaname?" he whispered, breathless.

He watched a range of emotions dance across the hunter's face as he looked around the room.

"I'm in my room?" Zero asked, then his gazed hardened. "Where's Akira?"

"On the floor…" he motioned his head to the end of the bed, "asleep for now."

Zero let out a huge breath. "Thank god."

"What happened, Zero?" He wanted to know as much as he needed to know. He was apparent the hunter had not control of the situation, but he needed to calm the seething anger inside him by hearing Zero say himself.

"I…" Zero rubbed the tattoo side of his neck. "I was coming back and he was just there." He turned away, like he was embarrassed. "He 'tamed' me."

The statement soothed his rage in an instant. Zero had whispered the words in shame, and Kaname knew the hunter was feeling weak at the moment.

He allowed a soft smile to grace his lips and rubbed a hand down Zero's bare shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. You seem to know him, so I am assuming you must have trusted him."

"Yeah, I _did_." Zero emphasized the last word to indicate that the trust was completely past tense.

There was a sweet innocence to Zero, much like he witnessed with Yuuki: A naivety that was damning as much as it was cute. He realized at an early age that there were rarely people one could trust, and he chose his crowd carefully. Zero had a lot to learn in life, yet he found that aspect of the hunter charming.

He reached down and picked up Zero's shirt and hoodie. The hunter understood and slid them back on.

"We need to question him, Zero. There has to be a reason he did it," he said.

"Yeah, he wanted to die."

His eyes flickered darkly. "And he may get his wish… depending on his answers." He added, "Zero, it is good that you're safe."

The hunter rubbed his arm absently. "Thanks for that…"

He knew Zero had a problem admitting gratitude, especially to him, so he felt completely warmed on the inside knowing the hunter was being sincere.

His feet moved on his own, and soon he and Zero were standing next to the broken window. The chill from the outside drifted in and tousled the hunter's silver strands. There was a beat, a silent moment that passed before he leaned forward and kissed Zero. He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he felt deep within him that his soul was yearning to comfort the hunter. To his surprise, much of the hesitancy had fallen from Zero, and he met him equally, sliding his tongue into his mouth to match his own wandering movements. He opened his mouth fully, capturing Zero whole, moving against the hunter's lips as his arm coiled around his back and pulled him close. It was so warm, wet, and yet sweet. There wasn't anything erotic about the kiss, though it was heading in that direction.

The acceptance they had for one another shone through the Union—like a bright light that encompassed them in nothing but comforting warmth.

Part of the kiss was dominance, and he could feel it rising when he saw Akira pinning down Zero. Zero was his, and his vampire side needed to reclaim that, be the last person to kiss Zero and remove whatever remnants Akira left on the hunter.

He broke the kiss, keeping the small distance from Zero and pressed his forehead against the hunter's, looking down at the dark fluttering lashes as the hunter regained his breath.

"Does this make us like some fucked up version of Romeo and Juliet?" Zero whispered.

He chuckled, amused. "Is that what you think of this?"

Zero laughed with him. "I don't know what it is anymore, Kaname."

A thrill shot down his spine when he heard Zero laugh. It was a rare moment, a side of the hunter that he had shown him. He imagined that Zero wasn't as tormented as a child and that perhaps he laughed often with his brother. Maybe. It was hard to imagine a Zero that wasn't brooding or filled with self-hate or hate toward vampires, but he had just seen a glimpse of him. He definitely wanted to see more.

"That's what Yuuki called us," Zero added, a smile still set on his normally hard face.

"Yuuki needs to revisit Shakespeare, then. I have no intention of killing myself, nor do I foresee you dying over me."

He felt Zero stiffen in his arms. The hunter tried to pull free but he kept him close. Something in the statement hit a nerve with Zero. He gazed down at Zero with a frown.

They were both distracted by the loud groan that sounded near the door.

"Looks like our guest has come around," he said.

"Feels like a brick just slammed into my skull, Zer—." Akira drifted off when his eyes landed on the pureblood.

He grinned as the hunter's throat visibly bobbed, a large gulp that let the pureblood know their guest was frightened.

"On the bed. Now," Kaname ordered, and the hunter obeyed.

Akira fiddled with his fingers and his foot thumped against the floor as his leg twitched nervously.

"Care to explain why I found you in bed with my husband, with the mindset to…" he couldn't bring himself to say it, "…to make him submit to you?"

"I can," Akira said, putting his hands up in defeat. He threw an apologetic gaze to Zero. "I'm so sorry, Zero. I didn't mean for it to be like that, and I would have never… you know, all the way."

"Then what?" Zero snapped. "Why the hell did you do that to me?"

"I was trying to save you." The looks he earned from both vampires caused him to stutter. "F-for real. I thought that if I tamed you and maybe you weren't into Kuran, you'd see me, and then you could find a way out. I _was_ hoping Kuran would find us, but only once you'd snapped out of the trance—and maybe that you would consider… me."

"Never," Zero said, hard. "Ever."

"I can see that now." Akira scanned the two closely, noticing how close they were and how comfortable Zero seemed to be with the pureblood. "I didn't want you to go through with it."

"With what?" Kaname asked.

"The mission. If Zero maybe found a way out of being married to you, then he might have a chance to shove it to the President, you know. I mean, if I was able to crush your feelings for Zero, and then do the same for Zero… then I was hoping you two could undo the Union or whatever."

Kaname scoffed. Impossible at this point, he thought. "Poorly executed, wouldn't you say?"

"Very," Akira agreed.

"If you could tame Zero to do… _that_, then why doesn't your President just do the same on this so called mission? Your plan is still flawed."

Something dawned in Zero's eyes but Kaname chose to ignore it.

"Doesn't work the same. Taming is only temporary. It's something we use against hunter's that have turned, well, those that haven't killed themselves already before reaching E status. We can will the vampire to do what we want, but only for a moment. I only wanted to get Zero to get into it, and then may he'd realize that he really wanted it."

The bed frame cracked without warning, the wooden post on the left splitting down the center and the frame nearly fell. Both hunters knew it was the pureblood anger slipping out of control.

Kaname set narrow eyes on Akira. "Choose your words carefully," he warned.

"I promise that I'd never rape Zero. I swear," he cried.

Zero folded his arms and lifted and un-amused brow. "Kill him," the hunter said.

He knew Zero wasn't being serious, so he focused his stare back on the redhead; though, he was comforted knowing Zero was just as angry as he was.

There were tears in Akira's eyes now. "Zero, I am sorry. So sorry." The hunter turned his pleading eyes to Zero. "Mamoru's death… it was setup by the President I found out. They were… they were testing out a new charm that drove the noble to madness, caused him to crave what he did. And instead of ending him, they let him go… to see what he would do. My brother was killed, and I've been waiting for two years now since finding out to find a way to kill the bastard. I want him dead as much as you do."

He watched as Zero took a step back and steadied his trembling body against his study desk. There was something haunting inside Zero's eyes, a fear and grimness that frightened him.

"What would you achieve by this?" he asked, trying hard not to sound as angry as he was on the inside. Through the tears and grief, he still saw a man who was willing to steal away something he valued. And nobody took anything from him. Ever.

Akira wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I hadn't thought that far yet. My first thoughts were of my brother… and I didn't want Zero to suffer the same manipulation by the President's hands."

"What manipulation?" Kaname asked, curious.

"Kaname, _don't_," Zero warned. And Kaname didn't miss the threatening look Zero gave Akira, silently telling the other hunter to shut it.

"You don't know?" Akira whispered. "I thought he would have told you…"

The look on Akira's face caused his heart to stop for a moment. There was raw fear in the other hunter's eyes.

"I don't know _what_?" he whispered through clenched teeth.

"Your blood. The marriage was set up to get to you, Kuran."

…

Oh, sorry, evil cliffhanger. Don't you guys worry, though; Kaname's reaction is at the start of the next chapter in his POV still. ;) Plus the next chapter he may find out more secrets that Zero has been hiding from him. :) I can't tell you quite yet, but I've already started writing that chapter. I'm off of school for the next two weeks, so I don't have homework and I have more time to write. :)

Hope you enjoyed, and again, I am terribly sorry for having to disable Anon reviews, so you if you have an account, drop a line if you'd like. Thanks!


	10. Chapter Nine: Reality Shatters

Hello. *Hides* Sorry for the delay, and I'm not going into what kept me away, 'cause it is a long and I feel horrible for the wait. Part of the reason was the chapter, because there is a semi-admitting of feelings from Zero and Kaname, and being who they are in the manga...well, you get it. In other words, I wanted to sound at least partially feasible. Hopefully I did okay. I won't lie; it was hard.

Thank you so much for the lovely review. I can't express my gratitude enough, and your continual support. It is what keeps me afloat when I'm down. :D Thank you.

Disclaimer: Don't own… Ah, you get it.

**Previously:**

"What manipulation?" Kaname asked, curious.

_"Kaname, _don't_," Zero warned. And Kaname didn't miss the threatening look Zero gave Akira, silently telling the other hunter to shut it._

_ "You don't know?" Akira whispered. "I thought he would have told you…"_

_ The look on Akira's face caused his heart to stop for a moment. There was raw fear in the other hunter's eyes._

_ "I don't know _what_?" he whispered through clenched teeth. _

_ "Your blood. The marriage was set up to get to you, Kuran."_

**Chapter Nine: Reality Shatters**

He hadn't heard that right. His blood?

"My _blood_?" he sounded his thoughts, eyeing the redheaded hunter with eyes he knew were narrowed, perplexed and angered.

Akira cocked his head, a grin forming. The hunter obviously thought he found some leverage he hadn't expected he had.

"Yeah," said Akira, an edge of smugness to his tone. "I can't believe Zero didn't tell you. Your blood is the end game, Kuran. The big-all in the showdown."

"Why?" he asked.

Zero was beside him now, thin fingers gripping his arm, as if he was trying to pull him away from the other hunter. He shrugged the hand from his bicep.

"Kaname," Zero whispered, almost pleadingly, "let me explain this, but let him go."

Perhaps he was naïve, but a part of him wanted to have a reason to tear Akira apart—a part inside of him that wanted to believe Zero knew nothing about it. The omission was heavy with guilt, and deep inside his gut he knew Zero was aware of what Akira was saying. Anger rose and mixed with hurt. He had thought they were building a bridge toward a somewhat decent relationship, albeit a wobbly and broken bridge, but something was there between them; and now it had shattered in two seconds. He took a step back.

"You _knew_?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

Zero's heavily hung head and drooping shoulders answered the question. Then a thought popped forward, searing his already torn soul: What if Zero intended to take his blood and complete the mission? What if the hunter had been leading him on the entire time to get close to him? What if Zero was in on it from the start, and was doing it because he was ordered? Oh, God. He had been played.

He took another step toward the broken window. He realized his mask was slipping and quickly put on a hard face.

"I knew, yeah, but not until a few hours ago." Zero's brows were arched, silently saying, 'I swear.'

"You think Zero was in on it?" Akira said with a snort. "Idiot."

Before he realized his feet were moving, he was on Akira, his fist curled into a powerful charge that crashed into the redhead's face. He could have used his pureblood powers—a telekinetic punch—from where he was standing. But there was something strangely satisfying when he felt the bones crunch beneath his hand, an allure that made him grin when he heard the crack as the cartilage snapped. He understood why people got a rush from vengeful violence. It felt damn good to punch the hunter.

"I believe I warned you once, hunter, to choose your words carefully," he said with a sneer.

Akira clamped his mouth shut and rolled his eyes. "Prick," Akira mumbled, while nursing his broken nose.

"Akira," Zero hissed, eyeing the bloody mess in the center of the hunter's face. "Don't be stupid. He can do a lot more to you than break your nose."

"Wise words. I can tear you to pieces without moving, yet I'd rather not tip the scale too soon between our races. Be glad you're a hunter. You can leave now," he said to the redhead. If he allowed the elder hunter to stay any longer, he was sure he would do something to the idiotic hunter. It took all the strength in him not to rip out that impudent tongue. "I'm only going to say it once."

Akira stood, a scowl in place as he contemplated his next words. The redhead smacked Zero on the back, a hard pat that knocked Zero forward. "Don't let this bastard seal your sentence, Zero. He's not worth it." He eyed Kaname up and down. "No vampire is."

He instinctively wanted to tell Zero to ignore that last statement, as he saw the hurt flash across Zero's face at the words, but he willed himself to stand near the window. His words wouldn't come out like he wanted them to, not while he felt his rage building in his veins, like a hot rush of anger coursing beneath his skin.

"Akira," he called. He smiled darkly when the redhead met his gaze. "Never come near Zero again."

The door slammed and he knew they were alone.

Zero's blood filled the small space, and he looked down to see the hunter's bare feet gleaming in the center of the shattered glass, still moving as Zero came closer.

"Why does your leader want my blood?"

Zero shrugged. "I don't know."

"And were you going to obtain it for the Association?"

"It crossed my mind." Violet eyes took to the ground. "But I decided I couldn't do it."

The sincerity behind the words wrapped around his anger, slowly working through his body to clam him down. There was no doubt that prior to the Union he and Zero had been enemies. True. But now they were… married, yes, but there was something there that connected them together beyond the Union. Takuma had asked him if he loved Zero. Maybe. He was starting to see that his feelings were connected to Zero, that they affected him, aggravated him, made him warm, angered him, made him smile—a mix of good and bad that swirled into a harmony he realized he didn't want to live without.

But the sincerity in Zero's voice couldn't douse his anger completely. It was still budding into a fiery rage that threatened to break free. Zero had lied to him; kept things from him.

"And you would have given it to him without knowing the consequences of your actions?" Ah, the bitter edge was back.

"I don't know, Kaname. Okay? I don't know what I would have done. I said I thought about it, yeah. I'd be lying if I didn't, but I said I wasn't going to do it."

"You've lied to me already, and now you want me to believe you?"

Something snapped in Zero. "I'm not going to argue with you about stupid things that aren't going to happen. You got your answer, so go bug the President about it if you want to know so badly."

The words crushed into his already angry temper, and without realizing what he was doing, he flitted across the glass and to Zero, pushing the hunter until his back collided with the wall. His face was inches from Zero.

"What would you gain from this, Zero? Do _not_ lie. What would you have gained if you gave them my blood?" His fingers trembled around the shoulders he was gripping.

Zero smiled, a soft smile that sent chills through his stomach.

"My life," Zero whispered.

"Your life? What does that mea—." Reality crashed into him. The President was using the marriage as a means to blackmail Zero; the sentence must have been… "Death," he said aloud.

"Yeah," Zero confirmed. "My sentence wasn't what I said it was, alright."

"They sentenced you to death?" His anger was instantly redirected to a new source: the Association President. But beneath the rage was raw fear that stripped his body of any feelings. He was numb as the words crept through his mind. Zero was going to die, and it was an order given under _hunter _laws, not vampire laws—not his laws. He couldn't stop it from happening.

He hadn't realized he had let go of Zero's arms. His body had swayed backward until the sound of crunching glass beneath his feet broke the silence. His gaze shot to Zero.

"How long?" His body went suddenly still. His heart thumped against his chest so loudly it muffled his hearing.

"Three days." Zero looked away and sighed. "I told you that I already decided, Kaname. I can't go through with what he wants me to. You're safe."

"But _you're_ _not_," he snapped. "I'll kill him," he said, more to himself.

Zero shook his head, his silver hair moving with his motion. "No good. It'd start a war if you did, and you know that. Plus they'd just lock you away for being 'crazy' if you did something like that. You know that, too."

The words left his mouth with little hesitation. "And you're worth that war and a lifetime in prison."

Zero seemed slightly shocked at the admission.

"My life versus hundreds? No. Your sanity for me? Again, no." Zero held up his bloody wrist. "And I'm out for the count, too. He marked me this morning. I can't kill him even if I wanted to, and I want to. Believe me."

"He did _that_ to you?" He was at the wound instantly. He pulled Zero's wrist to his face, rubbing the welted skin against his lips. He licked the dried blood, ignoring the sting from the hunter magic that popped against his mouth in protest. He did what he could to soothe the pain he knew the cut must cause Zero. But it did little to take away the pain he felt knowing he wasn't there to stop it in the first place. "I'll figure this out, Zero," he whispered against the hunter's wrist.

"Don't you think I've thought of ways out of it, Kaname? I have. I thought of killing the President. I thought of giving up my humanity completely and renouncing my hunter side, but that backfired, too. He'd just manipulate the list once I've crossed over to your side, then I'm still dead. I thought about running, but where? And he's already threatened Yagari…and I'm sure he wouldn't stop at just my old master… I'm screwed, Kaname." Zero's lavender eyes glowed in the moonlight as he caught Kaname's stare. "I'm not worth it. I can't—I _won't_ have someone else die because of me."

It was the calmness in Zero's voice that frightened him the most. The hunter had already given up. "No," he deadpanned. "No, Zero." He gripped Zero's face between his hands, forcing the hunter to stare at him. "Your life is precious. I won't let you die."

Zero pried the fingers from his cheeks. "Are you dense? Kaname, this is something beyond you. You can't control _everything_, and the Hunter Association is definitely something you can't control. One day you'll realize you're not the ruler of every damn life around here."

He put his hands back on Zero, running his palm down the hunter's shirt until it stopped over Zero's heart. "And one day you'll realize that your life is one I don't want to rule, but rather cherish."

Zero's lips tugged up into a grin. "I thought you were angry at me?"

"Furious," he replied with a smile, but then it fell as soon as it graced his face. Solemnly, he added, "I will find a way out for you, Zero. I promise."

Zero dropped to the floor, resting his back against the edge of his bed. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Kaname sat next to him, matching his legs so they too were spread out and arched above the shattered glass on the floor. The hunter swung his arm loosely to the ground, his fingers splaying through the broken shards and pushing them to the side of his left leg. The moonlight cast a soft beam of light where they sat, and the winter breeze drifted through the broken window, catching Zero's hair in a light flutter.

He reached out to Zero, brushing his finger against the hunter's cold cheek and caught a clump of hair and ducked it behind Zero's ear.

"I won't let him harm you," he whispered.

Zero's shoulders shook as he inwardly chuckled. It was a bitter laugh. The hunter inhaled deeply then looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. "Do you wonder what would have happened if we didn't go to Mexico?" Zero tilted his gaze to him. "How crazy it is that we are where we are now?" Zero paused to nibble on his bottom lip. "I wanted to die so badly. I wanted to end it just so I didn't have to live with what I had become… And now, because of _you_, I'm…terrified to die." The hunter let out a puff of air before straightening his back. "Maybe I should hate you even more than before," Zero said lowly.

He took a moment to take in what Zero had said. The hunter was speaking so freely with him. It warmed him deeply to know that Zero spoke with him like he would with Yuuki. The bridge was slowly rebuilding between them.

"I think that sometimes life throws unexpected trials our way, and no matter how it happens, we are the ultimate kings of our fate," he replied, almost somberly. "We may not have foreseen the events that brought us together, but perhaps they occurred for just the reason we keep denying now."

Zero looked up at him and licked his lips. "How do you feel about me?"

There was a question he wasn't ready to answer. It would be rather hypocritical of him to deny what he felt for Zero, but to actually voice it aloud…

"I care for you, Zero," he said, trying to keep his voice from sounding forced. "I have thought about this a lot lately. I can no longer say that I dislike you, and I seem to hold deeper sentiments towards you, like jealousy, fear and…"

"You don't have to say it," Zero said. "_Please_ don't say it."

"Love," he finished. "I realize that I do reckless things to try and protect you, and that I would lay down my own life just to see yours continue. I think that is love."

He tried to gauge Zero's reaction. The hunter looked taken aback slightly, then fear filled the emptiness, and then morphed to nothing again.

"You?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore," Zero whispered. "When you say things out loud they become a reality. But I'm confused. I told myself over the past four years that I was in love with Yuuki, but now, with you…" Zero started picking at the broken glass again. "I'm not the caring sharing type, Kaname. I can't say it like you do, but I don't hate you. And all of those things you said…they're true for me, too. I think."

Zero's blood swirled around him. He looked down to see the hunter had cut his finger on a piece of broken glass. A tiny bead swelled at the top and then dripped down his finger. He brought the digit to his mouth, smiling when Zero didn't protest, and ghosted the cut across his lips. The shudder he felt from Zero's body ran down his own. He pulled the finger into his mouth, letting his tongue wrap around the tip. He withdrew it, and then slid it back in. He did that several times, letting his saliva run over the wound to heal it.

Zero's face was flushed a deep red and he was trying hard not to pant loudly. Kaname kept the hunter's hand in his.

"It's moments like that, that define how I feel, too, Zero. You can hear my heart beating so rapidly, can't you? I know I can hear yours. And I know that if you died I'd never forgive myself. That's why I think we should give the President my blood."

Zero's eyes shot open. "You're a stupid fool, Kaname. We don't even know what they want to do with it."

"True. But I'm gathering they'll have a way to test if we decided to give them a fake sample of someone else's blood. It's the only logical solution."

"It's not logical at all." Zero's voice rose. "It's idiotic. Damn, Kaname, can't you just leave me alone and forget all about it? I can't let him—." Zero stopped the next flow of words.

"Hurt me?" Kaname finished with a lift of his brow. "Are you afraid for me, Zero?"

"Shit, Kaname," Zero hissed. "Just leave it be. Alright? Just go back and command your lackeys like you do every evening. It's not a game."

"It is a game, Zero. And depending on how well we play it, we both will end up the victors. We find the President's so called 'end game' before we make the move. We stay one step ahead of him, so when it comes time for the exchange, we have the upper hand. He has manipulated all of our moves, but like I said, we are the true owners of our fate. It's _our_ move, Zero."

He stood, brushing the loose glass from his pants before extending a hand to Zero. The hunter eyed it momentarily before accepting. He tugged Zero closer, wrapping his arms around the hunter's back, slipping his hands up the back of Zero's shirt until his fingers danced around the curve of skin above Zero's belt. The warmth from their bodies soothed him.

"I believe I am a fool, Zero," he muttered quietly. He had thought Zero wanted to use him, had made the horrible mistake of thinking the hunter only wanted to be near him because of the mission. But he was an idiot. Zero was willing to die for him. For _him_. He would find out what the President was planning before the deadline in three days. I should have trusted you, he thought, as he looked into the lavender eyes before him.

"I won't argue with you on that one, Kaname," Zero responded with a smirk.

He could get used to seeing the hunter smile. "You used to smile a lot, didn't you? It's hard to imagine this hardened shell existed prior to your tragedy."

Zero didn't answer, and he didn't expect a response. He said it more to himself, and he probably stirred up old, painful memories for the hunter with those words.

As a distraction, he leaned forward and pulled Zero's lips to his own. They were soft, parting with ease to allow him a better taste. He kept his hand on the flat of Zero's back, keeping his pace across the hunter's warm skin.

Minutes passed and their clothes were on the floor, their bodies rocking against one another in the bed. The heat from their skin wrapped around them like a blanket, and both were oblivious to the chill drifting in from the broken window.

The perspiration and soft pants created a dense fog, but he managed to reach down and sweep Zero's hair from his forehead before entering the hunter. He wanted to see Zero's face as they became one.

Zero clenched his teeth, his muscles cording as he adjusted to Kaname's length.

They were both quiet, a word not spoken except the occasional moan and gasp. The window was an open stereo to whoever would walk below.

The time passed and was only occupied with thoughts of them. He looked down at Zero, brushing the hunter's hair to the side so he could take in the view of the slumbering ex-human. Zero must have been exhausted. He had fallen asleep within minutes of finishing.

He looked out the window to the deep night. It was hard to believe the entire day was gone after everything that had happened. It felt like minutes, but instead hours had passed. He found a loose piece of paper after dressing, scribbled down a note and slipped out the door. Before he left, he made sure Zero had been tucked tightly beneath two blankets. He also managed to cover up the broken window with two towels he had found in the bathroom. The winter air was extremely chilly, and he didn't want the hunter open to the cold wind.

The Day Dorm was quiet. It was just the opposite of the Night Dorm, where every occupant was up and running around at this time of night. His shoes clicked against the wood floors as he made his way toward the main entrance of the dorm.

He felt they had made a lot of progress. They both had accepted the Union the night before, and now they had admitted there was something real between them. They hadn't uttered the words "I" and "love" together, but they did say it felt like love. It was a huge leap forward. His life had taken a complete turn. He had always learned to rule creatures like Zero, make them respect his order. He was a pureblood, but he sympathized with him.

Zero had said he was ridiculed and belittled after becoming a vampire. A hunter turned, and to have the courage to walk amongst other hunters after that; words of disgust and their hate-filled stares…

He could relate to being looked at like a monster.

He entered his room through the balcony so no one would see him. He changed his clothes, deciding on a plain white button up and black slacks. He had a lot of paperwork to complete that he had put off today, as well as meetings he didn't attend, but he'd deal with the repercussions later. He had more pressing matters to deal with. He had made a phone call on his way over, wondering briefly if it was a good move.

Thirty minutes later and there was a knock on his door. He knew who it was, and he hated the idea of meeting with dirt like him, but it was necessary.

"Come in," he said.

"Kaname-sama," Aido whispered as he opened the door. "This hunter said you asked to meet with him?"

The blond noble was glaring at the redheaded hunter as Akira pushed past Aido and stormed in with an equally threatening expression.

"This better be good, Kuran. I hate the way being around all these vampires makes my skin crawl." Akira shivered for dramatics.

"Thank you, Aido. You may leave now."

The blond eyed up the hunter once more before closing the door.

"I would thank you for coming, but it wouldn't be sincere," he said to the hunter, and then motioned for Akira to have a seat.

"Then why waste my time?" The venom wasn't hidden from Akira's tone.

"I have some questions to ask, and was hoping you'd be able to provide the answers. Our last…encounter ended rather abruptly."

He didn't miss the sneer or the way Akira ran his finger down his bruised nose.

The hunter sat in the chair in front of his desk. He waved his hand to the glasses of water a maid had brought in just a few minutes prior. The hunter threw his hand back with a snort, openly dismissing the offer. Oh well, he thought. He grabbed one for himself, popping a tablet into the water and then stirred it with his finger to force the fake blood to take in the icy temperature. He took a sip before setting it down and folding his hands on the desk.

"Disgusting," Akira muttered.

"No, a necessity to further coexistence between vampires and humans. But hunters rarely listen to reason when it is for the better, right? You usually like to take the reckless route. The 'jump before looking' method," he said.

"Whatever, Kuran. Move on to the point of why you called me here," said Akira.

"You agreed to come. I'm surprised," he said with a lift of his brow.

"You said it was to help Zero. I'm only here for that reason. Stop with the pleasantries and get on with it."

"It is to help Zero, yes." He looked down at the bloody water before him. "I was hoping you could elaborate to just why my blood is wanted by your President."

"And you'd think I'd help you?" Akira asked. The air of smugness was back in the hunter's tone.

"No," he answered. "But I do believe you would do it to help Zero."

Akira's face fell, his bottom lip pulling into his teeth. "You're right about that, Kuran. I do want to help him. So my advice is to leave him. If you know what's good for him."

"And you know that his life would end in two days now if he didn't deliver my blood to the Association. Me leaving him would seal his coffin, don't you think?" he countered.

The hunter punched the side of his chair and growled in frustration. "Why did you meet him? Why did you have to waltz your fucking pureblood legs toward him? It's all because of you he's going to die," Akira yelled.

He didn't let the words change his expression, but they did cause his heart to freeze. He was the reason Zero was going to die, which was exactly why he needed to fix it. He would do anything to save him.

"What's done is done, Akira. Zero was chosen because we share a past. That cannot be changed. So do the right thing and help out. I can assure you I can find out one way or another, but your assistance would be quicker in finding a remedy for Zero's situation." The threat was hidden in the words, and he meant it. He would break Akira bone by bone to get an answer out the hunter—especially if it meant saving Zero.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Akira said with a puff of defeat. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned further into the chair. "Shoot."

Oh, he had no idea how much he really wanted to 'shoot' but he would stay focused for Zero's sake.

"Why my blood?"

"I don't know exactly. You're like one of the oldest pureblood families or some shit, right? All I know is what the President wants me to know, and that isn't much." Akira lifted his lips in a half grin. "But I hear things that he doesn't know. I'm good at eavesdropping." The hunter deeply sighed. "I heard him talking to someone in his office last week about getting ready for the final ceremony. He was talking about needing your blood to awaken an old pureblood, or something."

"Are you sure you heard that correctly?" He didn't show his fear, but his heart had already started to hammer at the mention of an awakening.

"Yeah, I'm damn sure. He said your blood was the key to make this work perfectly. He has some old hunter scroll locked up tight in his office, but I see him pull it out every so often and run his hand down it like it was a damn bible. The look in his eyes is…creepy. He worships the thing like it's the answer to everything, you know."

"Did you hear any names?" he asked. He was trying to hide the anxiety by thumping his feet quietly beneath the desk. It wasn't helping.

Akira shook his head. "No. Just yours, I'm guessing. He said something about the resurrecting a true Kuran, and I just figured that it was you."

"How gravely mistaken you are. It's a relative of mine that would put hunters in business for decades because of the destruction he can…"

"—cause," Akira finished. "You think the President is going to unleash this pureblood so he can gain off of it? That makes no sense."

"It would make no sense unless he was able to bind him. My uncle isn't a pureblood that would do as told, so awakening him would make no sense unless the President has an early death wish," he said.

"And what if he was able to bind him?" Akira asked, leaning forward in his chair. "What if, say, I overheard him talking about those scrolls to the Archivist just two days ago."

"The Archivist?"

"He's the know all about ancient hunter shit. He's like the guru librarian of all things hunter. I walked into the office two days ago when the President wanted to discuss my role in the whole bring Zero to him mission, and that Archivist was there. I only heard the end of the conversation. He was telling the President that according to what was written in ancient times it would be feasible to tie a pureblood to order," said Akira, biting his lip again like he was deep in thought.

"Akira-san," he said, pulling a piece of paper from his top drawer. "Are you familiar with this?" He slid the paper across the desk.

The hunter picked it up and analyzed it silently, shaking his head. "I saw this symbol when I was in the President's office a couple of days ago, with the Archivist. It kind of looks like part of the broken was seal…it uh, was on the side of the scroll. I didn't get a good look at it, though, so I'm not entirely sure."

"Could you possibly find out more information? Time sensitive, considering we only have two days left before Zero's sentence is filled." He was hoping to have more information on the triangular symbol the other hunter had written on the DVD envelope, but with as many complications that came up today, it didn't get done. And after Zero's meeting with the President, he doubted Zero would be setting foot inside the Association soon.

"Yeah, I guess I could dig around the Association library tomorrow morning," Akira said with a nod.

"What is in it for you, Akira? Betraying your lineage to help a vampire is very uncharacteristic of a hunter," he said accusingly. He had learned over the years that nothing is received without personal desire.

"Zero," Akira whispered, then paused. "And my brother," he added. "I figured bringing down the Association President would take someone willing to do it. You have motive now, Kuran. And Zero is the perfect motive. That's why I came to see you."

"You realize that the President probably plans to kill Zero regardless if he succeeds? I am sure letting Kiryu know as much as he does now would leave him as a risk to the Association." He hadn't discussed that with Zero yet, but he knew it would be the likely outcome. The President needed to be taken down and never rise again for Zero to live completely safe.

Akira nodded. "Yeah, I figured. Just as I know I'm probably next after that." There was a hint of fear in Akira's eyes. "Those hunters from Mexico died just because of that. They killed that noble vampire, Marco, you know. Then two more hunters killed them for what they knew. Except those hunters were told to kill their own because they were traitors, siding with Marco to sell a new vampire drug. I knew it was a cover-up."

"And how do you know all of this?" he asked.

"Because I was one of the hunters that killed them…" Akira whispered in shame. The hunter shot his head up, eyes blazing. "And don't even dare start to judge me, vampire. I've done what I've done so far to avenge my brother."

He raised his hands up in defeat, mockingly. "Don't be so quick to turn your guilt into anger toward me; though," he added, more seriously, "I can relate with wanted vengeance for loved ones lost. "

"Kuran, Zero seems to really…care for you." The hunter nearly choked on the words. "They are going to kill me, but I'm going to try and get my revenge. I want to see it happen before I die. But if it doesn't…make sure that President gets his just deserves, okay?"

"I think that is something we both can agree on," he said, not answering exactly whether it was the statement about Zero or the President. But the look on Akira's face meant that he understood fully it was in regards to both.

"Is there anything else you know?" Kaname asked.

"No. That's about it." Akira rubbed his arm nervously. "If you weren't a vampire and a prick, I'd say you'd be an alright guy for Zero." The hunter laughed. "Too bad."

"Too bad indeed," he said with a bemused grin. "I wouldn't say I'm grateful given our past encounter, but I do appreciate the information you've given. If you need anything, food or drink on the way out, Ms. Yajima will be in the foyer awaiting your leave, and she will service you to any refreshments you require."

"No, thanks," Akira said as he stood to leave. "Watch out for Zero, will you?"

"With my life," he replied. And it was the honest truth.

The hunter left and he was left to his thoughts. He later called Seiren, asking her to go over to a place he longed to forget about. He had to know if his uncle's body had been disturbed recently. Perhaps it was another relative of his that they planned on awakening, but judging by President's wish for possible destruction, he would place his life on Rido. He only hoped it to be untrue.

He sat down and finished another glass of 'blood' before pulling out a stack of old papers from his desk drawer. He glanced at the Kuran line and all the names listed. The list was long, thousands of name stacking up against one another and dating back nearly 10,000 years ago to the first Kuran… He stared at the name of the first with a smile and a knowing smirk, and then flipped the pages to the back. Juri, Haruka and then…Yuuki. The name above Yuuki's stood out to him. With swirls and curves, the name Kaname was written with a black slash through it, just like Juri and Haurka.

Next to Juri and Haruka's name was Rido's, with the same black line slashed through his name.

He promised to keep her safe. He would. She had Kuran blood flowing deep within her veins, but he was the only one with that knowledge, besides Cross. And it would stay that way. Forever. He promised to give her a human life, a normal life. She would be far away from the situation, but he needed precautions set in place in case the information had slipped.

As if the man had heard his thoughts, Kaien Cross walked into his room without even knocking. He smiled at the Headmaster, and then gestured for him to come sit.

"Kaname-kun," Cross said sweetly. "Always a pleasure."

"Likewise. Come and sit," he replied.

As if on cue, Ms. Yajima came in with a tray of fresh fruits and a pitcher of ice water. She poured two glasses, placing a blood tablet in Kaname's, then bowed and left.

Cross chewed on an apple slice and folded his legs, sitting comfortably in the chair across from Kaname.

"Can I ask what the unexpected visit is all about, Chairman?" he asked, carefully placing his family lineage back in the bottom drawer and then locking it closed without a key. Perks of being a pureblood.

Cross' face turned serious. "Are you aware of Zero's charges, Kaname-kun?"

"I am," he replied smoothly.

"And his sentence?"

"As well, yes. I will tell you that I am in control of the situation currently, Chairman, but I do have a favor to ask of you in return."

"Of course," said Cross.

"Protect Yuuki over these few days. Keep a close watch on her. I'm afraid your Association has their eyes set on Kuran blood. I know her secret is safe with you and I, but just in case, I ask nothing more than sheltering her a little more than normal for a few days."

The Chairman nodded. "Understood, Kaname-kun."

And he believed that Cross did understand completely. That was why he admired the Headmaster. He seemingly knew everything.

Cross stood up and twirled for a moment, a beaming smile on his face. "I'll take my darling daughter to that shopping mall she's been dying to go to. It would be a two day trip, of course."

The Chairman spun all the way to the door, then stopped, his body going still again. He turned to face Kaname, a sly smile on his lips. "My precious son has missed all of his classes since being back, Kaname-kun, you wouldn't have anything to do with this, right?"

Kaname smiled softly. "Of course not, Chairman."

Cross grinned. "I didn't think so." And with a wink, he closed the door and left.

It was only fifteen minutes before the next knock came to his door. He was going to have to invest in one of those "Do not disturb" signs to hang from the knob. He told Takuma, who he knew outside the door, to come in. He already knew before his friend told him. He sensed them the moment they entered the school grounds.

"Tell your grandfather that I'll meet him and his friend in the study down the hall. Can you escort them there, Takuma?"

"Of course, Kaname." Takuma nodded and then left.

The Council was here. Those slimly elders wanted nothing more than to try and humiliate him so they could crush his ideals. They never understood why he put so much effort into the coexistence of human and vampires, and he didn't expect vampires with purely blood on their minds to understand.

He contemplated taking a brief shower, knowing he was smothered in Zero's scent. With a smile, he decided against it. The entire world knew of their marriage now, so why hide something that wasn't a secret. They were here to confirm the rumor, and he was ready to confront them. They were mere pawns in the scheme. They were puppets to the darkness that surrounded politics. Even vampire politics. They craved his pure blood, and wanted nothing more than to snatch him up and devour him.

He'd put the fear back in them. Purebloods should be respected. To harm or kill one was punishable by vampire law. After he proved to them that he was just as lucid as glass, he would send them away to never bring up the matter anymore.

He closed the study door with a soft click. He turned and smiled, polite as ever, at the two gentlemen sitting on the loveseat in the center of the room. A small fire was lit, a gentle orange glow flickering over their faces and casting harsh shadows as they bowed their heads in respect.

"Ichiou, Tori," he said, "nice of you to visit the academy."

"Kaname-sama," Tori said, his wrinkles hiding his deep brown eyes as he scanned Kaname over.

"I assume you know why we've come, Kaname-sama," Asato said, never once breaking his gaze from Kaname. The older man had aged much over the years, his face hard and cold like his eyes.

"Of course. You wish to discuss my recent marriage to Kiryu, correct?" There was no hiding the matter, nor did he wish to anymore. They were old leeches that couldn't control everything. And they couldn't control him.

"We think it is rather unwise, well, I mean, as a pureblood and a Kuran, your mate should be of higher blood. Filth like D's have no place beside you," Tori said, unaware that his statement caused a dangerous heat to rip through Kaname's blood.

As if mimicking his emotion, the fire rippled and rose, breaching the stone and sweeping across the edge of the fireplace. It sank lower as Kaname smiled coolly.

"I'm aware of your position regarding Kiryu, and all lower stationed vampires for that matter," he said smoothly. He sat down in the armchair across from them, folding one leg over the other and placing his clasped hands over his knee.

"Let me get directly to the point, Kaname," Ichiou stated, his voice full of authority. "We want you to end this ridiculous charade and dispose of the boy appropriately. He's a hunter and a D vampire. You can't seriously wish to continue the relationship much further." The last part was a statement, not a question.

"I do intend on continuing the relationship, yes," Kaname said. "We were married under the Union, and you know as well as I do how impossible the act is to reverse. So spare yourselves some time, gentlemen, and really think this through."

"You're delusional," Ichiou said, making a noise with his tongue as if he were flabbergasted. "You must seek counsel immediately to clear your mind."

Kaname leaned forward, shaking his head. "I'm neither delusional or mad, Ichiou. Kiryu is a noble hunter. A strong part of his blood lies with strong ties to our own from history. He was also once human. His creation is a prime example of how we can survive living amongst one another. You know my ideals and convictions are rooted deep within my parents' wishes and the treaty of this school. My goals have not changed, and they won't. Having him beside me further represents that coexistence is plausible."

"You can't seriously… Your bloodline will die, Kaname-sama. You must find a mate worthy of carrying your DNA. A woman to carry on your legacy," Tori said, eyes wide in disbelief.

"And my bloodline will die the more you do not understand the importance of balance, gentlemen. There is an order to life, a balance, and we tipped it slightly when we were created. We need that in order to survive like we have for so many years," he said.

"I can bring upon the destruction of your school, your ideals in minutes," Ichiou threatened.

"Your job is to protect my blood and life. Your sole purpose of existing is to protect purebloods and keeping lower vampires under control. Now, would you really risk threatening me?" he said with an equally threatening smile.

"All of this and you proclaim it is for unity?" Ichiou inquired.

"I want the world to know that we can live without fear of harming one another recklessly. You cannot kill me, gentlemen, nor can you try. I have not broken any rules, so either you excuse yourselves or take me in."

"It's reckless, Kaname," Ichiou said, his lips pursing as he contemplated his next words. "You know it won't be the end of the discussion. I'll have to inform the rest of the Council of your answers. I suggest you choose your next moves wisely."

"Is that a threat?"

"Of course not, my lord." The mocking tone was thick in Asato's voice. "I merely mean your blood is sacred."

"To whom?" Kaname asked, an edge to his expression that clearly stated he was calling Ichiou and the Council out on the matter of 'his blood.' It was sacred, especially to those that wished to taste it.

"And you are right, Kaname-sama. There is no law, but it is still unheard of. Why do you think your race, purebloods have dwindled? Some have chosen marriage through noble blood, and others have died. You must understand that we only wish to protect the Kuran bloodline by any means possible, sir," Tori said, quickly changing the subject. Wise man.

"And that will definitely be taken into consideration, yes. I'm not above looking at the survival of the pureblood race," he replied with a nod. "Now, excuse me. I have other matters to attend to this evening."

"Of course, Kaname-sama," Tori said with a bow.

"I understand, lord," Ichiou said with a similar, yet smaller, nod of his head. "We'll be in touch."

"I'm sure you will." And then he left.

He knew he had lied when he stated the reason for their marriage was unity, but the Council only needed a coherent answer. Stating that they were setup by the Association, and then fell in—well, possibly in—love because of an accident, would have earned him a ticket straight to the 'crazy house.' He knew they would come back, and next time they would want to speak with Zero.

He spent the remainder of the evening in his room. He signed papers he had let sit for too long, and sealed envelopes that should have been mailed two days ago. A swoosh from his window rustled the papers on his desk. Kneeling in front of his desk was Seiren. He smiled and motioned for her to stand.

"Any news?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as she stood. "It appears as if the hunters may have entered the tomb recently. There scent was all over. The body remains, lord. I followed it to the town nearby, and then lost it near a local bar where they are rumored to frequent. I didn't enter."

"No, of course not. You did well, thank you."

"Always."

"You're dismissed, Seiren." He waved a hand in reply.

She vanished with the same speed she entered.

So, the hunters were thinking they could waltz onto his property without consequence. And to leave their scent, which meant they were there recently. Or they were careless. But he knew it was the first option. Hunters were generally very careful in vampire territory.

He leaned back in his chair, flipping a pen through his fingers like a mini baton. He contemplated how they would pull off the rest of the plan. Rido was a threat even before the President decided to reawaken his uncle. It was a dark mark hidden away in his mind that he was aware was there. Now that it was on the cusp of resurrection, he needed to place in motion a plan to stop his uncle once and for all.

He laughed at the irony. Zero was unable to kill the President, and he was unable to kill his uncle.

His mind automatically started to calculate a resolution to the problem. He would require Zero's help, as well as those from the Night Class. It wasn't their battle, but he knew none of them would refuse. He would meet with them tomorrow evening.

Drinking down another glass of fake blood, he organized the stack of forgotten papers on his desk. He took to the balcony, relishing in the slight winter chill that brushed over his face. It was deep in the night. The Day Class was heavily asleep and the Night Class was wandering around downstairs before preparing for their "night" in a few hours. In the distance, he spotted a figure in the snow that caused his lips to curl into a slight smile.

A disheveled looking Zero wandered into the gate, lifting his head to meet Kaname's gaze.

The wind came again, fiercer this time and caught the hunter's black hoodie in its grasp. There was a flash of red beneath the silver hair that stood out brightly against the pale strands. He was hungry. The President had wasted some of Zero's blood, as well as Akira, and the double spells probably caused havoc to stir inside the already weakened hunter.

His soul ached at the sight.

He leapt down, his fall quiet against the snow, and then wrapped his arms around Zero, only to have them smacked away.

"You're hungry," he whispered.

"I don't want you to do it, Kaname," Zero replied, quickly turning away and shielding the red eyes from the pureblood. "I still think you're a huge idiot for even thinking about it."

"Quite the unexpected turn around, wouldn't you say?" He grinned down at Zero. "I'm positive two weeks ago you would have told me that you'd only be free once every vampire were dead, including myself."

Like a nervous twitch, Zero's hand was at his arm, rubbing over the black fabric as if it calmed him. "Yeah, things change. Someone I know told me that we're the masters of our fate."

"Someone very intelligent, I assume," he said with an air of lightheartedness.

"Egotistical," Zero mumbled. "And arrogant. And an idiot."

"Sounds like an upstanding person," he said.

Zero finally locked eyes with him. "A serious know-it-all. Thinks that an ex-human is worth saving."

"Then he's a very wise person," Kaname said, his eyes firm as he looked down at Zero. "You're still hungry, and in pajama bottoms." His gaze swept over the white cotton pants fluttering in the wind.

"I am," Zero whispered, and leaned forward, wrapping his arm around Kaname's neck.

A finger curled around his collar, pulling the fabric down and exposing his neck. Hot breath coated his skin as soft lips were planted on his pulse point. He ran his hand down Zero's arm as it, too, coiled around the pureblood's body, to the center of his back. Zero's fangs punctured his neck with ease, sliding in deeply and immediately drawing blood. The hunter's mouth moved against his skin slowly, as if Zero was relishing in the taste and drawing out the moment.

It was absolute pleasure that attacked his system. Feelings were felt through blood sharing, especially if it was mutual. He allowed Zero to feel everything he had tried to convey in words when they were in the hunter's room. The warmth from their souls intertwined and sparked together. The glitter of the ring on his finger caught his gaze, and reminded him of just how deeply they were tied to one another now.

His body still felt fuzzy all over when Zero withdrew, taking a step back to wipe his lips clean with his hand.

"I am…" Zero repeated, and then to himself added, "ashamed of what I've become."

Zero's hand ghosted over his as the hunter walked past.

When he turned to respond, he was greeted with practically the entire Night Class staring at them through the window. He knew they could sense his darkening aura, a warning for them to disperse, and quickly. They had smelt his blood in the air. The shocked looks on most of their faces confirmed that most of them had speculated their marriage had been a hoax, or an accident, but seeing their leader freely giving blood to the hunter had confirmed what they had wanted to deny.

"Back to your rooms. Now," he commanded. His voice was nothing but a whisper, but he knew they heard him.

With a jolt, he realized the buzz in his pocket was his cell phone. He slid the device out, staring at the name that flashed across the caller ID: Akira. It had only been a few hours since they had spoken, but perhaps the hunter had more information on the symbol he had shown him.

"Yes," he said, placing the receiving against his ear. He nodded to Zero, silently using his gaze to instruct the hunter to head up to his room.

"Kuran," Akira said, his voice low as if he were trying really hard to keep his tone from ears reach from whomever might be around. "I just left the Association. I found the information you wanted, well, at least a little bit of it."

"And?" he responded.

"It's not good. At all," Akira whispered.

_Click_. And then silence. He looked down at his phone. The call had ended, or someone had ended it for them.

…...

As promised, this chapter was solely in Kaname's POV and dealt with his issues. :D Thought it was time for our pureblood to shine. And man, 20 pages of Kaname. Nice.

Another cliffhanger. I'm sorry. You can tell this will be hitting a climax in a couple of chapters, now that the pieces are falling and the action is coming. Sorry about the delay, again. You all can kill me (not really) but I thought it might help. :D

Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for everything you guys have said and done to make me beam, and the support you've given. I can't thank you enough. Seriously.

And…thanks. You may think you have all the answers right now, but let me tell you… *Wink* Just wait and see.


	11. Chapter Ten: Fatal Moments

Wow… So, this ended up being pretty long, which is what took the update so long to be honest (about 23 pages)—but it is needed. It had to end at an exact point so it could start up at an exact point. Make sense? ;)

Everything that I've written so far has been building to this moment (this chapter and the next). What I've done since the beginning of the story in Mexico, with the pureblood at the club and the E's, well, all of it was planned for this moment (yes, I'm a sucker for crazy plots that all tie together in the end). So, hopefully you guys remember most of it. :D

And I believe I've gotten most of my replies done to your lovely reviews of the last chapter and the chapter before. I know I only have like ten or so that I need to do, so if you haven't gotten one, it is coming this week. :D I'm catching up! YAY!

Disclaimer: "Insert broken record here." It's the same. And any errors are mine. I wish I had perfect proofreading vision when it comes to my own writing.

Note: Please note that this chapter starts out of order (like Zero's death sentence chapter).

**Chapter Ten: Fatal Moments**

Who would have thought they would have ended up here?

He sure as hell didn't.

But that didn't change the situation, or paint colorful rainbows over the macabre scene in front of him. It didn't stop the one person he had shared his soul with from not waking up. Zero could feel his soul cracking into tiny splinters, cutting through every muscle and fiber that had kept him going over the past hour. He didn't have the strength to finish.

But if he didn't, who would?

He pulled his hand from his side, wincing at the pain that erupted once the pressure was released. Blood poured down his white shirt. A scarlet hole pulsed on his left side, the skin red and bruised from where the hot bullet tore through. He knew the anti-vampire bullet was still lodged deep in his skin. The magic crackled and seared his insides, making him inevitably weaker by the minute. He would die if it didn't come out.

Gritting his teeth against the agony, he lifted his shirt up, holding the fabric between his lips, and he pushed a finger into the tiny hole. His scream was muffled. His head slammed into the wall as indescribable pain tore through his left side, building in currents that rippled through his limbs.

His vision blackened, but a few blinks brought him back to the agony, even though he wanted nothing more than to close them forever. He couldn't see those eyes in the darkness, couldn't see them staring at him with utter hatred, no love.

"Shit," he cursed, his shirt dropping from his mouth as the pain hit a new crescendo of strength.

He could feel the metal finally. He bit back a cry and curved his finger inward. The top of the bullet rested firmly on the tip of his finger, and with one quick pull he yanked it back. The anti-vampire magic would take awhile to wear off, but at least it wasn't in his body any longer, like venom continually pumping into him.

He eyed the wound. The hole was considerably larger now, and blood continued to ooze from the center like a slow leak from a faucet. He would still die without proper medical treatment, or a fresh supply of blood.

Tears welled up. It was so hopeless. As he cried—despite his efforts to hold it back—desperation coursed over him, filled with frustration—a tightness in his chest that wouldn't loosen. He just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs until everything turned to black, or back to normal.

But the latter wasn't an option. Not without a fight.

On unsteady legs, he lifted himself up, using the wall for support. He fell. His second attempt was more successful. Placing his palm against the tile, he slowly made his way down the hallway, leaving a red trail in his hand's wake. He sidestepped several bodies along the way, fellow hunters and vampires that had given their lives to protect Kaname and him.

He needed to find Kaname, but when he felt the body nearby, he trembled at how hollow and lifeless the pureblood felt to him. There was no saving Kaname. He was too late.

A flash of bright red hair in front of him caught his gaze, slowly descending in slow motion until the owner hit the floor. The body bounced, and then settled into a deathly calm.

He dropped to his knees in front of the hunter, and used an arm as a weight that lifted Akira's head up and cradled it.

"God, no," he whispered. Akira's blood mixed with his own. "C'mon, Akira. I can't do this alone. Kaname's gone… Not you, too."

Akira cracked his eyes open. Blood spilled over the hunter's lips and painted everything near him red. The hunter struggled to shake his head.

"No," Akira said, choking on the liquid building in his lungs and throat. "You gotta do it, Zero." The hunter smiled. "…Believe in you."

Zero was breaking. His hardened exterior snapped and crumbled around him. He was freely crying. He was alone. Everyone was either wounded or dead. How could he face him and win?

He shook his head. "No, Akira. I _need_ you. You may have been an ass most of your life, but you're still a good fighter, and a good hunter. I can't do this alone. _Please_." The last part came out hushed.

"Bring him back for me. Gotta date with my lil' bro." And then the hunter closed his eyes, his body quieting until it went completely still.

Akira was dead.

"Fuck!" Zero screamed, hugging the limp body close to his chest. "How did things end up like this?"

His shoulders quaked and his eyes burned. The pressure inside of him smothered him, and he wanted nothing more to just end it all. No matter the cost.

The room was silent, and his cries echoed off the tiled walls, drifting back to him like a curse that reminded him of everything and everyone he had lost in the past few hours.

"Kaname," he whispered. "How could you do this to me, bastard? This was _our_ fight, not mine alone."

"Getting sentimental with the dead?" a voice asked from the distance, his cold tone reverberating throughout the room.

It broke his heart to look, but he gazed up with hardened eyes to the source—to the face that looked so familiar to Kaname's, but he knew better.

Zero stood up, his arm dangling as if the weight of Bloody Rose pulled it down.

"This is going to end now," Zero said, a calming sense of finality washing over him. "And I'll be the one to end you."

He pointed the gun, the barrel centered to hit the vampire's heart with the first shot.

…

_**A few hours prior…**_

Kaname's feet dropped to the floor silently with his eyes on the hunter. Zero had woken up in an obvious foul mood, and a depressed one. His soul was tuned into Zero's emotions, and it ached at the despondency as if it were his own. The abrupt call with Akira that had ended wasn't good, and he didn't know how he would break the news to Zero. Zero was furious with the hunter, but deep down he knew there was a bond between them that Kaname couldn't even match—hunter and hunter, friend to friend. And Akira had seen those sides of Zero when he was little, the side of the ex-human that used to laugh and joke.

He was envious of the redheaded hunter.

"You said you were ashamed of what you've become," Kaname said, breaking the silence. He sat down on the bed, next to Zero. He wanted to reach out and grab the hunter's hand, but he held back. He didn't know if it would upset Zero. There was a definite strength that had bonded to them earlier, but he didn't want to tilt the scale of luck and push the hunter further away. He didn't know if Zero was ashamed of what they had become, or maybe it was the blood he had given the hunter. Zero still wasn't accustomed to being a vampire, and he doubted the hunter would ever fully embrace the idea.

"Just drop it, Kaname," Zero whispered. "I'm not in the mood. Remember, I'm not the caring sharing type."

"Are you ashamed of us?" Kaname pressed on, ignoring the hunter's request.

"Strangely, no," Zero said with a bitter laugh.

Then it was the blood. He sighed, running his hands down the front of his pants. "Then I assume it has to do with you taking my blood."

Zero's head snapped up. "Don't you get it? They all saw us. When did I become so comfortable around you that I didn't try and hide what I am? I just… Shit, Kaname, don't you see? They all saw, and I flaunted the fact that I'm a vampire around in front of everyone, like I didn't care…"

"Do you?" he asked, and immediately wished he could take back the words. Zero's face flashed with anger, his eyes narrowing.

"How could you even ask me that? I'm not one of you," the hunter said, his last words coming out with a snarl.

"I beg to differ, Zero. I can't change what happened to you, but neither can you. The sooner you realize that, the easier it will be to accept."

"And if I don't accept?" Zero lifted a brow, daring the pureblood to counter him further.

"Then you'll only hurt yourself in the process, and me."

Zero's eyes softened, his body relaxing. The hunter inhaled deeply. "Alright. Whatever."

He knew that was Zero's way of saying, "I get it," without actually voicing the words. It was the best resolution he was going to get on the subject. But he believed in time, the hunter would come to learn that there was no going back. It was hard for him to see Zero's point of view, but he could empathize with him. He was born a vampire, raised a vampire, and lived as a vampire. He knew that if he were turned into a human that he would have a hard time coping with the change. And he would probably deny the transition, too. Zero was a hunter, raised and born, and to live between two worlds that didn't accept the either… He definitely understood how difficult life could be.

"I need to check into something, Zero. I'll be back shortly," he said, standing.

Zero's eyes widened. "Wait, where are you going? It's almost day, idiot."

He smiled to himself, knowing that Zero's words, even if they sounded cynical, were endearing and it showed the hunter actually cared about him.

"Something I've forgotten," he lied. "It has to do with vampire matters, and according to you, you aren't like me, so the hunter can remain."

"Are you trying to force me to kill you?" Zero asked.

"Hardly," he replied with a grin. "But I do have matters to attend that don't require your presence. Be a good _hunter_ and sit here."

"Prick," Zero muttered.

He shut the door with a smile.

In the foyer, most of the Night Class watched him as he descended the stairs. Their eyes were filled with horror, fear, and interest. Curious little kittens, he thought.

"Evening, Kaname-sama," most of them said.

"I have tried to be fair leader, and I haven't asked many of you to do anything but follow me with my ideals," he started. He stopped on the last step. "But now I'm giving you all a choice."

"We will always follow you, Kaname-sama," Kain said with a bow. The others mimicked his action.

"I know," he agreed. "Which is why I am giving you a choice. There is a war coming, perhaps. A war between hunters and vampires. That is why I am giving you a choice in the matter. It is not your place to fight beside me in this battle, and I'm not asking any of you to risk your lives in something that has nothing to do with you. You have my permission to leave if you choose."

He stared at them one by one, nodding his head in affirmation that his words were true. If someone had caught Akira, then they would link his phone call to him. The President would soon know that the hunter had contacted him. If that happened, he knew the President wouldn't hesitate coming to get Zero, using the hunter as leverage perhaps, or even bringing warfare down on the school to get to the hunter and him. Maybe. There were endless possibilities, but none of them ended without bloodshed.

The President would feel like cornered prey, and would react defensively and take down whoever was in his way. The man couldn't risk being exposed. And if Akira had called him, then the President would think that the hunter told others. He would end the game now, or he would find a way to cover it up before the information leaked further. He wouldn't risk his title as the Association President.

Their two days just got a day shorter.

"We will fight with you, Kaname-sama," Takuma said. "We are all loyal followers and believe in you."

"Yeah, and I can't let Kain have all the fun," Aido said, bumping Kain with his elbow in jest.

"What about Kiryu?" Ruka asked. The venom in her tone was audible.

"Zero is bound to me by The Union, and as such, his protection should be as if it were for me. And as how you address him should be in respect. Is that understood?" he asked, knowing already that none of them would go against his orders, but he trained his eyes on Ruka, making sure she understood more than anyone.

"It's very admirable for you all to risk your lives," he said. "That's all."

"If it's for you, Kaname-sama, we'll fight," Rima whispered, her head down in respect.

He smiled and nodded. He walked past them and to the maid. As if she knew he was leaving, she had his coat in her arms and spread out for him to grab. He slipped on the long black jacket, and then snapped his fingers.

"Seiren," he called, and then disappeared through the front. He didn't have to look back to know that she was following him faithfully. And after a few minutes, her silhouette was seen beside him.

He opted to take a car into town, and then he would proceed on foot toward the Association. He would take to the buildings, slipping in and out of the shadows until he got close to the area where he could smell the redheaded hunter. If Akira were caught, then their time would be very limited.

The car rolled to a stop, and he vanished into the darkness with Seiren close behind.

…

"Ruka, you're a real idiot for questioning Kaname-sama's wife in front of him," Aido said with a smirk. He found the idea of Kiryu as the 'wife' oddly hilarious, even if there was a part of him inside that was bursting with jealously and anger.

Some of the Night Class snickered at the prospect of Zero as the woman in the relationship. Others remained silent.

Aido had witnessed Kaname change since his return from Mexico. They all hadn't seen much of the pureblood lately, but when they did, he could see the small smile on his lips that awoke whenever Kiryu was near. The hunter was stupid, and didn't fully know what he had laid out for him. And today, they saw how closely the hunter had truly become to Kaname. They saw him openly feeding on the pureblood, and watched as Kaname practically caressed the hunter into continuing, not caring that he had just spilled his pure blood all over the air.

They were all hit with a hunger they hadn't felt in awhile, but when Kaname willed it to be, they obeyed.

"You should also be mindful of what you say, Hanabusa," Kain said, lifting an eyebrow to his cousin. "Kiryu _is_ Kaname's spouse, you know."

"Whatever, _Akatsuki_. You're always protecting Ruka, anyway." Aido stuck out his tongue, daring his cousin to disagree.

Kain's cheeks flushed a deep rep, and then he folded his arms over his chest and turned away, standing stiff with hopes that everyone would _un_-train their eyes from him.

Some of the students left after that, and some of the closer tied friends stayed behind, taking resident in the longue area of the foyer. Kain propped his feet up on the table, and Shiki was perched on the top of the sofa behind him, while Rima chose the curled end of the seat. Takuma chose the chair across from Kain, and Aido took residence in the other. That left one last seat, which was directly next to Kain, and Ruka sat down, cocking her head away with her nose in the air.

Kain sighed. If only he were Kaname, then her eyes would be for him.

Aido raked a hand through the blond mess atop his head. "So, a war, huh?" Aido whispered, almost seriously. The smirk he wore toned down his question to the point everyone thought he was making light of the situation. But he did that often, and it was to actually hide how he felt on the inside. Humor was his mask, and he hid deep behind it.

"The war is what Kaname wants to us to know about it," Takuma said, his legs crossed as he inspected his fingernails. "You either trust him and fight or leave. He gave you the option, Hanabusa."

Aido puffed out an irritated breath. "I wasn't questioning him, Takuma. I was just curious. So mean."

"I'm more curious as to what happened in Mexico," Ruka said, mimicking Takuma's pose as she held at her hand to examine her own nails. "How did those two, of all vampires, end up married? Kaname-sama deserves better."

Everyone looked at her, but no one said anything. Perhaps they were all agreeing but too afraid to say it out loud.

"Hey!" Aido cried. "You get on my case, Akatsuki, but you let her go unscathed. I see how is." He winked at his cousin playfully.

"Drop it, Hanabusa," his cousin warned.

"She has a valid point, though," Shiki said, who had remained quiet the entire time. Rima was near him now, sitting on the back of the couch behind Kain, and she dug out a box of strawberry pocky, giving a stick to Shiki.

Most of the class was surprised by Shiki's statement. He usually kept quiet and to himself during times like these, but then they all thought over the statement, mumbling quietly that he was right.

"I don't see them getting married. And maybe the war you're questioning has to do with that, Hanabusa. What if the hunters weren't too happy to hear that their future star got hitched to a pureblood?" Ruka continued her rant.

"If you want to ask anyone, then why not ask me?" a voice called from the top of the steps.

They all froze with wide eyes as Kiryu leaned over the banister, a cool expression on his face as he peered down at them. The hunter didn't looked pleased to hear them speaking about the marriage, but then again, Kiryu usually looked pissed off at something.

"Kiryu-sama," Kain said with a bow, keeping true to the orders Kaname had asked them to. He said to address Zero with the same respect, as if he and Zero were the same. "We didn't know you were still here."

Zero lifted a hand to stop Kain. "Don't," he shook his head, "do that. Don't treat me like you do him."

"Kaname-sama specifically asked us to treat you with the same respect," Kain countered.

"Well, ignore it." A bitter smile crept up on Zero's face. "Oh, right, you guys don't do anything but listen to him, right? No freewill?"

"We have freewill, _Kiryu_," Aido hissed, clicking his tongue in disgust. "And since we're fighting a war for you, then perhaps you should be a little nicer." He lifted a brow and puffed at his chest, as if he was saying "What of it?"

"A war?" Zero's brows pulled down in confusion. "What war?"

They all looked at each other with _oh shit_ expressions.

Zero took in all the faces looking at him. "I thought you guys were just causing drama out of nothing when I overheard you. Did Kaname tell you there was a war?"

No one answered.

"Oh, now you guys can't speak," Zero mocked. He looked around the foyer. "Where did Kaname go?"

Most of them shrugged their shoulders, but no one replied with an answer.

"You guys are seriously pissing me off," Zero whispered.

"Oh, that's a surprise," Aido said with a dramatic head tilt.

"_Hanabusa_," Kain hissed. "He's Kaname's. Don't say stupid things."

"Fine," Zero said, slowly descending the stairs. "Whatever."

"Kaname thinks a war might be coming here, or at least coming somewhere. He gave us a choice to either fight or leave," Takuma said, keeping his gaze locked with Zero's, even as the hunter's eyes fell wide in shock.

"Shit," Zero whispered. "He must know."

"Kiryu," Ruka said, obviously not concerned with the subject, "who turned you?"

"None of your busine—." Aido cut Zero off.

"Isn't that obvious, Ruka?" Aido stated, like it was common knowledge. "Shizuka Hio obviously did."

Zero whipped his narrow gaze to Aido, openly challenging the noble to go on further.

Some of the Night Class nodded in clear understanding, the others muttered to themselves that it _was_ obvious.

Zero turned to run back up the stairs. Something about the coming war had spooked the hunter, and they could all see that clearly.

"Kiryu," Ruka yelled. Zero stopped and looked back at her, "did you even marry Kaname because you wanted to?"

The hunter paused, as if he was cataloging a long list of insults he could spew out to them, like "Mind your own" or "Go to hell," but surprising his face softened and violet eyes held hers steadily.

"I am now," he said, and then left.

Most of them were left confused. What did that mean? He didn't want to, but now he does? But the other half, Takuma, Kain and even Aido understood the deeper meaning: Kiryu wasn't willing, but now he would stand next to the pureblood regardless, out of his own free will.

…..

Kaname breached the dark side of a building, flitting into the lamplight with careful ease. The air smelled of death. The crisp aroma of fresh snow masked it some, but the stench of blood was thick and heavy, especially to a vampire. Seiren was behind him, her feet breaking through the snow with a soft crunch. The Hunter Association was near the end of the street, down a few blocks and to the left. Both vampires were extremely quiet, not wanting to alert the hunters in the area that they were near. Kaname used his aura to mask his presence, and outstretched the invisible barrier to cover Seiren. He knew it wouldn't be enough to silence their vampiric vibes from a hunter, but it would take them a few minutes to realize that they were as close as they were.

He ducked into an alley to his left, the smell growing stronger the further he descended. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and through the shadows he could see speckles of fresh blood splayed across the ground and floor. He knew the scent immediately, having smelt it just hours ago. Akira.

"A struggle took place here," Seiren whispered.

He nodded. "Not enough to kill him, though. They've taken him back alive."

Fear coursed down his spine. It was what he feared. If they had taken the hunter back, then the President would soon discover the reason for Akira's breach in the library. He was a fool. He didn't like the hunter, but he hadn't wished death on him. It was his fault the hunter was exposed. But a portion of his mind realized that he had asked Zero to do the same task the previous evening. Horror spread through him. That could have been Zero's blood splattered in the back alley.

With his hands in his pockets, he took to the air, landing atop the building with careful ease.

Darkness crept over his skin, raising the hairs on his arms and prickling the tips of his fingers. He snapped his head to the side, locking eyes with a pair of pale gray on the building across from him.

"Seiren, leave," he ordered.

"But, lor—."

"_Now_," he said, with an angry force that spread from his body.

Like the weightless snow falling around them, she vanished without sound.

He leapt to the other building, clearing the road completely as if the air was gliding him over the long distance. He landed in a crouch, looking up at the man. He wanted to rip his throat out, and it would be so easy to do it right now. His blood would join Akira's over the tainted snow.

"What a wonderful display of power," the Association President said. He clapped his hands mockingly. "Such strength you have, Kuran-sama."

"President," Kaname said with a sneer.

…...

Zero rustled through Kaname's dresser drawers. The pureblood apparently didn't believe in owning jeans or T-shirts. He let out an aggravated breath and slammed the drawers shut. Faster than he could think, he jumped over the balcony and across the yard toward the Day Dorm. He needed to pay a visit there anyway. There was an item tucked away in his nightstand that he would need. He would place his money on a set of E's randomly appearing at the Association. Call it the President's backup and easy blame scenario. It was easier to blame vampires for death than actually facing the truth that their President was a manipulative bastard.

With a rush of quick moments, he was in his room. He dressed in a pair of fade–washed jeans and a white button up. He threw on a pair of red sneakers and then was at his study desk. A note was resting atop the dark wood. His desk lamp— the bottom being used as a makeshift paperweight—held down the edge of the note. He flipped on the lamp and read the paper silently.

_Zero—_

_ I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to…hurt you. I just thought that you might consider your options better if you were given another choice. My bad. No hard feelings?_

_ Oh, and I didn't get a chance to tell you because your "husband" shoved me out the door so fast. I don't blame him, though. But watch your back. The Association is acting all crazy lately. There's something big going down soon, and Kuran's blood is just the icing to really fucked up cake of hidden stuff. Wanted to run something by you, since you went on that mission in Mexico, but do you think the President had something there he wanted? Just got a text from Aki, saying a large shipment came in an hour ago from Mexico. Doesn't sound right._

_ You're asleep, which is actually pretty funny 'cause you chomp like a dinosaur when you're dreaming, but back to the point, I just saw your vampire. He wants me to look into some symbol, so I'm on my way the HA library._

_ Again, sorry._

_ —Akira_

The note fluttered in the cold winter breeze that drifted in from the open window. He stared at it for a moment, his eyes lingering on the apology written in black ink. He felt a deep burn of anger when he reprocessed the events that had happened a few hours ago. The kiss, the touches—they made him green thinking of hands that weren't… He stopped that thought. As much as he wanted to fight it, and as often as he thought he had it resolved, his wavering feelings for Kaname were sealed in his mind, and how often every thought coiled around perfectly back to the pureblood.

He was in love with Kuran Kaname.

The thought made his heart thump swiftly. He had known he liked the pureblood, admitted that he needed him, but he had never processed the equation fully to get to love. But he knew it—had known it, but was too afraid to think it. People he loved, his parents, were killed in front of him. Kaname was right when he said he was afraid of commitment because of what happened in the past. He was terrified of losing someone close to him again. The pain never fully healed, like a dull spike that stabbed him whenever their faces popped into his mind.

But there were things that overpowered that dread. Kaname's scent near him, like a warm spice that made him dizzy. The comfort he felt in the pureblood's arms when the vampire held him to his chest, listening to Kaname's heartbeat and how powerful the sound was over his body, making him lightheaded. The hallow feeling in his gut at the thought of losing the pureblood. And even the little things, like the softness of Kaname's fingers, as they brushed over his lips, how gentle the pureblood was with him when they had sex, and the sweet flavor of Kaname's blood as he drank.

He wanted Kaname only for him. He knew without a doubt that he was head over heels and completely in love with the pureblood. He felt a smile tug at his lips from just imagining Kaname's face.

He shook the thoughts from his mind. He needed to stay focused. Slowly, he reread Akira's letter.

What could the President want from Mexico? The only things there were the messed up E's and that crazy pureblood…

The thought stopped him dead. Level E's… The President's back up plan… _Shit._

He popped open the top drawer and pulled out a stack of envelopes. He threw the unneeded papers to the side, and then found the one he had been searching for.

He had always felt a raw wrongness nipping at his gut when they asked him to go to Mexico. There were hunters in the area there, so why him? Then he found out it was a setup by the Association, but the nature of the mission was still strange. The E's had encountered were erratic, behaved almost logically and formed coherent thought processes. What if there was more to that? What if the President had set that up, too? What if the President was turning the wheels long before the marriage?

His hands shook as he read the label: _Mission, Mexico/Hunt Excess Level of Es_

As soon as the folder was open, he his eyes were scanning the papers. He skimmed past most of the details, looking for the ones that mattered. God, he hoped he was wrong.

_Autopsy report on Emily Tinoco:_

_ Age: 17_

_ Sex: Female_

_Cause of death: Anti-vampire blade to heart. Puncture wound near left ventricle. Victim bleed out within 20 minutes of attack. Ashes sent to… _

He skipped the rest of the details until he found the last paragraph.

_Blood examination: Small traces of Morphine and Bupropion detected. Level of vampire blood high; no pure blood detected. Transformation to level E inevitable. _

_ Official Hunter kill; no action required._

He flipped to another page.

_Autopsy report on Christopher Sommers: _

_ Age: 18_

_ Sex: Male_

_ Cause of death: Unknown source. Body turned to ashes within ten minutes of arrival. Blood sample attained; see below._

_ Blood examination: Traces of Heroin and Bupropion detected. Level of vampire to human cells: cells 60% vampire; no pure blood detected. Level E transition inevitable. _

Shit. They had sent him the reports before he had boarded the plane to Mexico. He never realized—didn't even think that they were related. And there were three more just like the first two, and the ones they were able to pull blood from had some traces of drugs in their systems. He had just thought they were drug-addicted teens, but he was wrong. So wrong. He knew that there was something weird with the E's. He had even told Kaname their behavior was strange, but he didn't more than eliminating them from the earth. His job was to kill them, not analyze them. And then the words the one E on the beach whispered before dying haunted him:

"_The Church of the Dead will rise…_" It had said. She hadn't been talking about the _pureblood in Mexico_, she was talking about whatever the President had been scheming.

He flipped open his phone, dialing a number he knew by heart. On the fourth ring a gruff voice answered with, "What do you want, kid?"

"I need your help. And quick," he said. "Were you asleep?"

"It's the crack of dawn, and some of us aren't vampires by nature," Yagari said, and then paused. "Hey, you know what I meant by that, so don't get all girly depressed on me."

He did know what his master had meant. And he wasn't used to talking to vampires on a regular basis, so it was only second nature to let phrases like that slip. It didn't stop the hurt any less, though.

"Can you pull the mission reports on Kiyoshi and Hiroki?" he said, changing the subject, which was his way of telling his master that there were no hard feelings.

"The two hunters that died a few days ago? I thought I told you about that. That son-of-a-bitch noble, Marco, got 'em."

"Yeah, but what were they doing there in the first place? They didn't randomly end up in Mexico, and the President told me that they knew the risk of the mission when they accepted, which means they had to have had orders. I need to know what they were told. Please," he added as an afterthought.

"You owe me big time, kid. Making me get out of bed so early…" Yagari trailed off. Zero could hear his master shuffling around his apartment, and then a beep sounded as his teacher's computer turned on. "What's this about?" Yagari asked, as Zero heard fingers clicking against a keyboard.

"I think the President is behind something a lot larger than Kaname and I getting married. I'm so stupid that I didn't see it before. He wants Kaname's blood in exchange for my life," Zero whispered, making sure his master heard the latter part, so Yagari was fully in the loop.

"Hmph," Yagari grunted. "What does he want with that bastard's blood?"

"Don't know, but I have this gut feeling telling me that our mission in Mexico is tied somehow. I just scanned over the autopsy reports that the Association sent me before I left for Mexico—the E's I was hunting. Each one had some kind of drug in their system. I didn't think that it meant anything, not until…" He paused and sighed. "A wars coming, Master. And I think that the E's are his army. Why he wanted them hopped up on drugs… I don't know. But if he had a set of vampires, and he felt threatened…he could write off the casualties as vampire related."

Yagari hummed his affirmation. "Got your information, kid. Kiyoshi and Hiroki were sent there on a drug investigation. Their report said the Association believed Marco, the noble, was pushing drugs to vampires—cause of death was listed as unknown…" Yagari stopped. "Smells like a cover up."

"There _is_ a druggoing around. It's the perfect cover up. If things fell through with the E's, then they would have Marco to fall back on to blame for the drug circulation. The vampire and hunters can't defend themselves in death. I've gotta go. He knows. I'm sure of it. And now that he does, I'm gonna place my Bloody Rose on the table that he'll push things forward _now_."

"Wait one minute, kid," Yagair said. "What drugs were in the E's system?"

"Opiates mainly, like heroine and morphine, but there was always one in their blood…" He flipped back to the pages to find the name. "It's called Bupropion." He knew he probably messed up the pronunciation.

There was more clicking from the other side of the phone. "Bupropion is a drug used to transmit a message from the brain to the nerves, and the others are your ordinary opiates… Heroine and morphine both produce a relaxing effect on the body…" Yagari paused, and it made Zero grin slightly. He knew his Master was just reading the information right from the Internet, and probably was struggling with the understanding as much as he was. There was a reason both of them didn't become doctors.

"It's like he was mixing a drug cocktail to control the E's behavior," Zero said to himself. "That's why they acted so strangely… And the shipment…" His eyes widened. Oh, no.

It _was _a new drug. Oh, God. The E's and how they maneuvered, teaming up as striking as a group, withstanding the scent of blood—they were test subjects for the new drug. And the new drug made them more powerful and stronger against the insanity associated with falling. The President wasn't just testing a new drug, but he was creating an army pumped full of the stuff, and that pureblood in Mexico was helping them.

He had to reach Kaname. Now.

"A war, huh?" Zero heard the flick of his master's lighter and then Yagari's deep breath as he inhaled the freshly lit cigarette. "No fun without some form of guidance."

"I'll be there in about forty," Zero said, a smile forming, knowing Yagari was saying he was coming there to help. He leaned the phone to his ear, cradling it between his shoulder and jaw. He opened his nightstand and ran a finger down Blood Rose, picking up the gun and then tucking it in his waistband.

"Thanks," he said and then hung up the phone.

He quickly dialed another number. He frowned when the phone rang but no answer came.

"C'mon, Kaname. Answer, you prick," he hissed.

….

Kaname felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, but he didn't answer. He didn't want to give the President the upper hand and refused to take his eyes from the madman.

"Your ability to move so swiftly is truly remarkable, and could make one as myself quite envious," the President said, tilting his head as if he were examining Kaname. "Such a shame…"

Kaname watched the President's movements closely, a predacious flicker behind his eyes every time the man took a step closer. He was ready to pounce, tear out the man's throat, when the President erupted in a deep fit of high-pitched giggles.

"Are you planning to kill me, Kuran-sama?" the President said, a wicked grin forming, and then it transformed into a mocking pout. "Too bad." The man swept his foot back and forth in the snow, revealing a black symbol marked atop the concrete rooftop. "This is our territory, vampire. And these are our buildings."

The symbol was a basic one that even he knew. It was the same kind used to keep vampires at bay inside their invisible cages, the marking the barrier that kept them trapped. It was one sided, though, and the veil was only meant to keep Kaname from crossing over to the President. He was an idiot. Now he knew why the President had made his presence known on the building across from where he was. He was protected by the hunter shield.

"Do you like being a vampire, Kuran-sama? Is there a rush inside of you that screams every time you drink fresh blood?" The President lifted a brow. "Hmmm?"

"Are you interested in my eating habits, or just the vampire side of things? Do you seriously think I'd turn you?" he countered, standing straight as he glared at the man.

"Do you wish you were the one that turned Kiryu?" The President cocked his head to the side with a smile. "Of course you do. That's a silly question."

Kaname's blood was seething in anger, like a fire ready to burst and consume everything around him. He especially wished for the death of the man in front of him. But he remained calm on the outside, eyeing the man with as much calculated coldness he muster.

A low growl reached his ears, and he peered over his shoulder to the street below. The falling snow that burned orange from the lamplight fell on the shoulders of two creatures staring at him with red eyes. Level E's…

"Oh, my, what are they doing here?" There was a false sincerity to the President's tone that unnerved him.

He whipped his head to the man. "You brought them here. The E's in Mexico weren't accidental. Kiryu had said their behavior was strange, and you were the one that caused it. What use do you have for them?" Like a sharp jigsaw puzzle, the pieces fell together and torn at his chest with dread. The thought had never even crossed his mind, not until his eyes fell on the proof and his ears heard the sinister and fake disbelief by the E's presence. The man was behind a lot more than just their marriage.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" the President's whispered, his eyes darkening eerily. "I think it's time to make a call."

"You want my blood." Kaname kept his gaze on the President, but felt out with his aura to the surrounding E's, making sure they were kept at a distance.

"Indeed, I do, and I think the time is just about right. It's like a fruit, Kuran-sama, you have to water it, feed it and watch it grow into the delicious treat it becomes. I think the plan has ripened enough."

The President flipped open his cell phone, smiling politely like he was making a business call.

"I'll give it to you, but in return, you leave Zero alone," Kaname bartered.

"Intriguing, but I really need to make this call right now," he said, and ignored Kaname, turning around with a small twirl as he said hello to whoever was on the other end.

"So much fun has occurred tonight, and I think the party is just about ready to start, but not all the guests have arrived. Can you do me a favor and pick up one of our own?"

Kaname's heart froze, his eyes narrowing. His fangs lengthened in defense, and he was ready to snap the moment the President said the one name he didn't want to hear fall from the man's lips.

"Yes, Kiryu-kun is at the school right now. Bring him here in thirty." The President lifted a calculated brow and smirked at Kaname, then closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. "The funs about to begin, Kuran-sama."

"And I ensure you that mistake you just made was duly noted, President," he threatened, letting the President know that by harming Zero, he was a dead man.

…..

Zero threw open the Moon Dorm doors. Snow fell like confetti onto the foyer floor. The area was empty.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Vampires, come here. Now."

He heard rustling upstairs, and then soon some of them appeared. Aido swayed around in pajamas, a huge yawn escaping him as he glared down at the hunter. Takuma, Rima, Shiki, Kain, and even Ruka, came shortly after, followed by other vampires, ones he didn't know by name.

He breathed out, letting his lungs catch up with the rest of his body after running so quickly to the dorm. He put his hands on his thighs and peered up at them through his fallen bangs.

"We've gotta move now. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help," he said. "Kaname needs our help. We need to get to the Association."

Takuma eyed the hunter for a moment, taking in the disheveled appearance as a sign of urgency and nodded his head. He looked at the others. "Let's go. Kiyru-sama is requesting our help."

Zero let out a sigh of relief, but then scrunched up his eyes in pain as something sharp hit him in the side of the arm, like a bee sting filled with acid. His vision blurred and his legs wobbled, but in the corner of his eye he saw a dart protruding from his upper arm.

Oh God, he'd been hit with a tranquilizer. How could he have missed that one? He hadn't even heard the approaching hunters, and he'd left the door wide open like a fucking invitation.

He could feel the drug working though his system, drawing on every muscle and vein into a peaceful sleep. His vision blurred, and he blinked his eyes open wide, looking up at Takuma in horror, pleading with the vampire to save Kaname no matter what. He couldn't say it, but he silently begged and hoped the noble could read his expression.

And then chaos broke loose.

As he fell, he caught sight of the Night Class leaping over the railing, but they were stopped short as thick cloud of smoke plumed and encompassed the foyer. Pops echoed in the foyer, more bombs erupting into opaque screens that blocked his view from the vampires. The noises started to drift away, further and further. He couldn't tell through his muffled hearing, but he swore there were gunshots. There were screams, he was sure, but he couldn't make out whose they were. A string of curses followed, and he thought he saw Kain's red hair flicker past and an orange glow as fire burst through the white cloud, but then suddenly he was moving and it all vanished. Someone was holding him in their arms and they were running. His body bounced like a ragdoll.

Cold specs hit his face, and as a burst of air washed over his body, he knew they were outside and the sensation was the snow falling over him.

"Zero!" someone screamed. It sounded like Takuma.

There were murmurs and words he couldn't piece together, and then he was laid down inside somewhere warm, the squeaking against his face telling him he was on leather. A car perhaps.

A black silhouette loomed over his face, the overhead light like a golden halo around his captor. The man had brown hair that curled just the way Kaname's did. The strands looked silky, and deep within the shadows they cupped around the hard face of the man. He imagined Kaname, and what the pureblood would be whispering had he been there. He pictured the pureblood returning his feelings, mouthing the words, "I love you."

"Me, too," he said to the stranger, his mind too hazy to break away the dream-like Kaname hovering over him. "Sorry…" he trailed off.

Darkness consumed his vision and everything became eerily quiet.

…

Kaname stared at the hollow footsteps where the President had stood. His heart was beating so swiftly he feared it might stop, if that were possible. A horrible sense of dread blossomed in his gut and his mind wandered off to nothing but images of Zero in danger.

With quick movements, he pulled out his phone and dialed the hunter's number. It immediately went to voicemail. He tried again, and again, and each time it rang once and went to Zero's message box.

He paced, cursing, and then dialed Takuma. The noble picked up instantly, and Kaname grew worried with the harsh breathing and coughing that greeted him.

"Kaname-sama," Takuma wheezed. "It happened so quickly."

He could hear the regret and guilt in Takuma's tone, and that only kick started his worry into hyper-drive. "What happened, Takuma?" He tried so hard to keep his voice calm, but he knew before the noble answered that something horrible had happened, and that something happened to Zero.

"The hunters…they just came out of nowhere. There's smoke everywhere now. And Kiryu…"

"Where's Zero?" he snapped. But he knew. He had heard the President order someone to bring Zero to the Association. If only he had taken Zero with him, then the hunter would be with him now. Guilt smothered him.

"Gone," Takuma said with a deep sigh of remorse. "They attacked out of nowhere, and we tried so hard to save him, but it was calculated. There was a smoke bomb, and then it was just white. We couldn't see anything." Takuma winced, and even on the phone Kaname could hear the pain. "One of them got me in the arm with an anti-vampire blade. Aido was nicked by a bullet, but no casualties or severe injuries."

"When did they leave, Takuma?" He was trying so hard to keep under control, but he knew the panic within him was leaking through his tone.

"About fifteen minutes ago. Not long." There was a pause. "I've rounded up everyone. We are waiting for your orders."

"Come to the Association now. I'm going to find Zero."

"Kaname-sama, I'm your friend, you know that. And I've stayed by your side for years now. As a suggestion, is running in guns blazing the best plan? What if Kiryu—what if his hunter ties are deeper than—."

Kaname cut the sentence off abruptly. "He's my _husband_, Takuma!" He knew his sharp tone would shock his friend, but frankly, he didn't give a fuck. Zero was more to him than just some phase in his life. He knew that now. He cared too deeply to believe the hunter would betray him—no, Zero would never. "He's mine, Takuma. He's my husband and I…" He couldn't finish it. He hadn't even told Zero directly that he loved him, and he felt the words should be reserved for the hunter first over someone else. "Be here within thirty minutes if you choose."

He heard Takuma yell, "wait" but he closed the phone, the plastic casing crumbling from the pressure of his fist. He opened his palm and littered the debris across the snow-covered roof.

The President would be dead. And very shortly.

…

Kaname eyed the steps of the Association with fearful anticipation, but the urgency to save Zero was what moved his feet toward the door.

The lamplight from the street casted an orange glow over the concrete stairs. The wooden doors were wide open, like an invitation to the pureblood that told him the President was inside and waiting for him. His shoes clicked against the marble floor as he took his first steps into the Association. He flicked his vision to the right and noticed the anti-vampire charm had been burned from the wooden frames, meaning the President was definitely awaiting his arrival and ensured Kaname could make it past the entrance.

The hallway seemingly zoomed out in front of him, like a long white hall with no vanishing point in sight. He marched on.

The hallway was silent, except for the soft clack of his shoes against the tile. There were pictures on the wall, rustic oil paintings of the prior Presidents that had run the Association. There were white columns lining a large central circle ahead of him. He stepped into the expanse. There were eight double-doors that lined the circular wall around him, but his eyes were focused on the one straight ahead—the door with gold-brushed trim and curved molding that made the frame. The one he knew held the President and Zero.

He could feel the hunter now. A soft thud in his chest awakened his soul and came to life when Zero's presence washed over him. He wanted to stomp down the door, splinter the wood and drive the pieces into the President's heart, but he took a calm step forward and reached out to the gold knob.

The doors creaked open, revealing a large rectangular room, much like the white marbled area he was in. There were floor to ceiling windows that lined the walls and large Roman columns that created a path on the left and right side of the room. The center was barren, and the white tile gleamed with splashes of orange and yellow from the candles in the rod-iron chandeliers hanging above.

His eyes followed the centerline of the room, to an area with five steps of marble that lead to a large arched window. The red drapes were pulled closed, but the soft haze of the coming dawn was breaking through the lower rim of the fabric.

In the center of the raised area was the President, standing proudly in a light blue kimono and wearing a calculated grin. His hair was tied back into a bun, perfectly made, just like the expression he wore as he stared back at the pureblood. There were four pillars of candles in a square around him, and a small table with a black bowl on top. There was an old roll of paper laid out in front of the bowl, and a silver knife shimmered atop the parchment.

He briefly wondered where his Uncle's body was. They would need Rido to resurrect him, but the thought quickly vanished and was replaced by the need to find the one person that made his heart flutter—the one that completed him.

But out of everything in the perfectly laid out assemble, one thing was absent: Zero. His eyes frantically scanned the room, behind the columns, next to the windows, back to the raised area, and the hunter wasn't there. He _could_ feel him, though. He knew Zero was here.

"Are you looking for your lover?" the President said, his voice echoing through the large empty room. The President lifted a brow. "I suppose I can bring him in, right? But…" He tilted his head toward the doorframe next to Kaname, "…you may want to take note of the drawings on the wall, vampire."

His eyes were immediately on the charms, silently cursing when he saw the black symbols carved into the wooden frame.

"A suppression charm?" He recognized it immediately, having had one drawn on his wrist back in Mexico. He remembered what the charm had done to his body. It suppressed his pureblood powers and lowered him down to the level of a noble, perhaps even lower. He couldn't even control his fangs when he wore the charm. His body had fought the magic until it had finally worn off, but he didn't know how he would fight off something that was part of a room, lessening his control to the point of a human perhaps.

"Yes, aren't they lovely? That clever boy, Trevor, finally catalogued them as official charms in our directory, and we even have modified versions that allow us to control an atmosphere, not just a single vampire. So, I'm afraid your powers will be quite limited in this room, Kaname-sama." The President chuckled. "You wanted to see someone, didn't you?"

The President's right hand slipped into his kimono, and when the fabric pulled away, he saw the unmistakable gleam of a gun emerge. The President waved Bloody Rose around like a toy in front of Kaname, a callous smile on his face as he looked to the pureblood. And then with the snap of his other fingers, a wooden door screeched loudly and then slammed closed. Kaname couldn't see the door, so he assumed it was hidden behind one of the large marble columns in the back.

A flash of silver and his feet nearly propelled past the invisible barrier he was hesitant to cross. A man dropped Zero's limp body onto the marble. The hunter's loose limbs splayed over the floor, one arm on his chest, and his silver hair fanned out across the white tile and over his pale skin. He couldn't tear his eyes off of Zero. The hunter looked so peaceful, and if they weren't in the situation they were in, he would have loved to run his hand over Zero's face, moving his bangs from his eyes like he had before, so he could see the hunter's thick lashes resting atop his pale skin.

He scanned Zero's body thoroughly, making sure there weren't any injuries, and then his eyes stopped on the hand lying on his chest. The thin fingers were still, but the golden ring that flickered beneath the candles was a reminder of just how much Zero meant to him. And it was a testament of why his blood boiled in anger, his heart thumped in worry, and his hands trembled in fear.

"He's really a deep sleeper," the President said, taking a step forward and placing a bare foot on Zero's chest, shaking the hunter toward awareness.

Zero groaned and his eyes fluttered open. There was a brief moment of calmness in Zero, which Kaname felt through their bound souls, when his gaze landed on the pureblood. And then he felt the panic scream to life as Zero's eyes, wide and dilated, as the hunter took in the situation. Zero tried to get up, his back arching only to be slammed back down by the President's foot.

The next movement happened too quickly, and Kaname's heart lurched in his chest when the President swung his arm around and drew the Bloody Rose to Zero's chest.

"Don't move, Kaname-sama," the President said. "We have conditions to discuss."

Kaname obeyed and stayed at the threshold of the room, keeping his feet aligned with the doorframe, yet ready to sprint the moment the President's finger moved on the trigger. He knew he wouldn't make it in time. The room would be a like a power wash that rinsed him of his pureblood abilities the moment he passed the doorframe.

"Name your conditions," Kaname said, his eyes never leaving the gun hovering over Zero.

"Do you love him, Kaname-sama?" The President's gaze was on Zero, looking down at the hunter with curious eyes.

Zero never broke his fearful watch from Kaname, and the pureblood wondered briefly if the terror was from the gun dangling over his chest or because of the answer he was waiting to hear from Kaname.

He replayed the past few days over in his mind. He was lost in the memories. The delicious smell of the hunter as his body was pressed to him, like a splash of fresh water mixed with freesia. The wayward smiles Zero tried to hide when he thought he wasn't looking, and the slight pink that would coat Zero's cheeks when he finally realized he had been caught. The warming tingle that shot down his stomach when the hunter's fingers brushed over his skin. The feeling of Zero's earrings between his lips as he licked a path down his neck, and the spicy tang of the hunter's blood as it slid down his throat. Just the thoughts caused his heart to quicken, goose bumps prickling his arms.

Kaname licked his lips and nodded, a soft smile to his face as he held Zero's gaze just as firmly. "Yes, I do love him."

There was a calmness that washed over Zero's expression as he closed his eyes, letting a sigh escape his lips.

The President cocked the gun, and the sound reverberated so loud that Kaname thought his heart would burst from fear.

"Did you hear that, Kiryu? The vampire loves you. And to think, you both have me to thank for that. Too bad it would never work out, I suppose."

As if time slowed, the President squeezed the trigger, the bullet screaming down the barrel and into Zero's chest. Zero's blood hit Kaname like a cold punch in his gut.

He felt all of those memories slipping away as Zero's shirt slowly turned red on his left side. He scrambled to keep them alive within his mind, and he would be damned if he wouldn't get the chance to experience them again.

"_NO_!" Kaname screamed, breaking the threshold and sprinting down the long centerline, not caring if he didn't have the full power to fight the President, his only thought was saving Zero—saving his husband.

…...

Awesome that we've gotten here! There is only 2-3 more chapters left, my friends. Sad, I know, but it's the climax and we've reached it!

I tried really hard to get this chapter right for you guys. I wanted to make sure nothing was too quick and all it had a good flow, and that there was adequate coverage between Zero and Kaname's movements, so you could see them both putting the pieces together.

And, believe it or not, there is another twist in the next chapter—and a lot of action, blood and cursing. :D

Leave a review if you're compelled to. No pressure. :D Thanks for reading regardless!


	12. Chapter Eleven: Requiem

I apologize for the delay, but this chapter was pretty hard to write. Fight sequences have always been hard for me. I hope this came out okay. A lot happens, so be prepared. I don't have too much to report other than that.

A special thanks to Blackened Wing for sending me a song she thought would be perfect for this chapter, and she was right: t.A.T.u, "All About Us." And thank you to those that have been extremely patient with my replies. I'm swamped at the moment, but I'll hopefully be able to focus on them soon.

Thank you to everyone that has stayed with me so long. I truly adore every single response, and they mean a lot to me. Thank you.

Disclaimers: same. And any errors are mine, as usual (and there will be a few errors. Sorry).

Chapter Eleven: Requiem

The end. Those two words had fallen from his lips several times over the past four years, but they were usually filled with halfhearted lies about wanting to die, and yet here it was and he couldn't bring himself to think the two words he had so carelessly let slip so many times before. Perhaps he was a coward, but regardless, he knew now that he didn't want to die. He knew that with every fiber of his weakening body. Not anymore. Not now, when he had found a new reason to keep breathing, and that reason was running straight toward him, and even at human speed, Kaname was quick, seconds from stumbling upon his badly bleeding body.

He would fight to live. He owed that to himself, and he owed that to the pureblood.

Firm, trembling hands gripped his biceps, and his eyes snapped open and locked with a sorrow-filled burgundy pair hovering over him. He hadn't even noticed he had closed them.

"You _cannot_ let go, Zero. I will _not_ allow it," Kaname whispered, and Zero chuckled silently at the words. It was so like the pureblood to think that he controlled everything, even death. And he would bet that if Kaname had the means, he would try to conquer the impossible of life and death.

He licked his lips, pulling his bottom lip inward and shook his head. He could feel the sheet of sweat that coated his forehead. His latter half had gone numb and cold seconds ago. He knew he was fading pretty quickly.

The pureblood slipped off his jacket. Kaname flipped his arm toward his chest and undid his cuff, rolling up his dress shirt with ease. His lips covered his wrist. A deep growl was heard and felt as the pureblood snarled and whipped his head to the President.

Zero grinned, knowing how angry Kaname must be without his powers, even ones as simple as fangs or long nails to cut his skin with. He watched as Kaname's eyes frantically scanned the area, searching for anything to use to slice open his skin deep enough. He knew with the amount of blood he was willing to give that he would have to make a deep gash into a vein to keep the flow constant, since they both were lacking their vampire sides.

He wished, probably for the first time since his turning, that he had his ability to heal at least a little. The wound in his side wouldn't be as life threatening if he had vampire healing, but it was as if he was a human with a gun shot to the abdomen, and he knew that translated into deadly. He could tell by the fear laced within Kaname's gaze, and how desperate the pureblood looked as he shuffled across the tile floor, that his time was minutes away from leaving forever.

He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. The pain was gone completely, and the sounds drifted away until his body felt like it was floating on a soft pillow far, far away from reality. He tried _so_ hard to will his eyes open, but the closed on their own accord and everything faded.

With a jolt, he tasted something he knew by heart. The thick, coppery liquid was a curse he had scorned and rejected months ago when he first needed it to survive, but now he swallowed it greedily. He knew Kaname's hand had slipped behind his head and lifted him up, opening his mouth wide and allowing more blood to rush over his tongue and down his throat. Despite not having his vampiric powers, he knew the blood was working like a warm elixir that washed over his body and pulled his skin and muscles back together. He wasn't fully healing, but it was enough to kick start his body into a sense of normalcy. His eyes fluttered open and he was met with Kaname's smiling face. The pureblood's cheeks glistened under the lamplight, and he wondered if Kaname had been crying.

Zero pushed Kaname's arm away. As much as he wanted to gorge himself on the pureblood's blood, he knew Kaname would need his strength too.

He winced as he sat up, his fingers digging into Kaname's shirt as he pulled his body up completely.

"Thanks," he muttered against Kaname's chest.

"I told you I wouldn't allow you to go." He could hear the smile in Kaname's tone.

Zero's eyes darted over Kaname's shoulder and to the President. His heart stopped as a bolt of fear drove right through him.

"Kaname…you didn't," he whispered. "Oh god."

"He did." The President beamed. "He had no other options to save you but to use this." The President held up a knife in his hand, the blade painted with a thick layer of deep scarlet, which he knew was the pureblood's blood.

Kaname turned around to shield Zero with his body, but the hunter clung to the pureblood knowing he wasn't the one that needed protection.

"What?" Kaname whispered to Zero. "I wasn't thinking about anything but you, and without my fangs…nails… It was right there on the floor."

"Because he put it there conveniently," Zero said with a hard bite toward the President. They had been played. Again. And he knew Kaname would pay the ultimate price this time.

"The blood had to be given willingly by the vampire for the spell to work." The President grinned, and then pulled the bowl on the table closer, dipping the tip of the knife into the contents. "It's not a spell that can be forced, and now you've willingly spilled your pure blood all over the dagger." He winked at Kaname. "How thoughtful of you, vampire."

Kaname clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "You never intended to have Zero get my blood." It wasn't a question, but a statement he knew to be true now.

"No," The President said, lifting the knife from the bowl and resting it on the inside of his hand. "I knew it would only drive you two closer, because I knew Zero wouldn't do it, and I knew you wouldn't let him die. You two wore your feelings so clearly that it wasn't hard to manipulate." He dug the knife across his skin until blood swelled and joined Kaname's on the blade.

"You bastard," Zero screamed. He stumbled to stand, but using Kaname's shoulders he was able to rise fully. "I'm going to kill you and enjoy doing it."

The President started to spew off lines in Egyptian, and it was then Kaname's eyes fell on the same symbol that was drawn on the envelope the hunter had given him. The warning.

Before Kaname could open his mouth, Zero was tackling the President, using all the strength he had to get the dagger free from the President's hand. He reached his hand to pull Zero free as the hunter cried out. The dagger was driven clean through Zero's shoulder. He rolled off the President and Kaname was there, lifting Zero to his feet and inspecting the second wound he had now received thanks to the President.

"I'm fine," Zero hissed. He brushed away Kaname's hand and took off for the President again. He turned to Kaname, panic written all over his face. "You don't understand, Kaname. The words. Fuck, the words he's saying. We have to stop him. Now!"

The urgency in Zero's voice told him they didn't have much time. He came up behind Zero, inches from the President as a thick cloudburst shot from the bowl and to the ceiling. Purple and gray swirled above them in an ominous whirlwind that shook the pillars and blew out the candles. The room grew dark, and the only light came from the cloud that circled above them. The walls cracked under the pressure and the entry door was blown off its hinges. Zero fisted his hands in Kaname's shirt, pulling the pureblood close to him.

"Run," he whispered urgently to Kaname. The panic in Zero's face terrified him. It was raw and untamed, and the hunter rarely let fear spring to life in his expression, which meant that whatever was coming was worse than bad. "Run now, Kaname."

And then he pushed the pureblood from him and sent the vampire skidding across the tile floor.

"I said _run_!" Zero cried. "Do it. _Please_," the hunter begged.

Like hell he was going to run and leave Zero alone with the President. He heard screams behind him; shouts of anger as the Night Class spilled into the room. They were mixed with hunters', some he knew and some that he didn't. He saw Yagari's head bob in the crowd as they approached. The backdoor slammed opened and a huge number of level Es' filtered into the space, charging right for the vampires and few hunters. He saw Akira's bright red hair amongst the group, and instantly assumed the Night Class or Yagari was responsible for his release. He wasn't relieved to see the hunter, but he was glad that Akira was alive.

"Idiot," Zero screamed. "Get out of here now. He doesn't want to kill you. He wants to _control_ your soul."

The words carved a thick line of terror inside of Kaname's stomach and his heart pounded in cold fear.

The dark cloud silenced the room as it spread across the ceiling like black fire. An iridescent light shone from the center, above him, and then spiraled and cloaked his body in a blanket of glowing light. His eyes snapped to Zero in shock. He swiped at the invisible flames, trying to remove them from his skin but it couldn't be put out and continued to spread across his body. The light was strangely cold and not hot as they wrapped around his limbs, and there was a pressure of power in each lick that nearly crumbled him where he stood.

"Kaname, listen to me." Zero was in front of him, holding his shoulders and forcing his gaze to the hunter with a small shake. "You have to fight it. It's your soul, not his. Believe in that. Fight it with whatever power you have inside to break free."

He stared into the violet eyes, wanting nothing more than to use them as his anchor to keep his soul bound to his body. Zero had easily become the one person in his life his soul completely belonged to, and just looking at the pain and fear in the hunter's eyes tore him apart. He tried to tell Zero that he would fight, for him—no, for _them_—but his words were gone. A pain unlike anything he had felt ripped through his center and brought him to his knees. Like hot tendrils forcing their way through his veins, he felt the foreign power move within him and toward his mind.

Zero's face was in his mind, and he fought so hard to hang onto the image, but just like everything inside of him it slipped away until a white billow emerged to devour every image he clung to. Then it was silent. The sounds of fighting from the room vanished, Zero's worried tone telling him to fight—all gone. There was nothing but a hallow void in his mind, an empty echo of what he used to be—who he used to be.

_Kill them all_, a voice whispered, cold and dominant. He was drawn to the sound.

Kill whom? Who was he?

_Serve me_, it whispered again.

His eyes flicked around the space for the source of the voice—around the endless white area. But there was no one. Empty. Alone.

"I serve you," he responded. The words were compelled from him, but he didn't want to fight them…or did he? He was so lost in the nothingness.

Did he give in? The void started to crumble in the distance. The whiteness cracked and splintered and fell into the black abyss that waited to hungrily consume everything in its path.

The blackness stretched out until it stopped at his feet. He looked down into the darkness. He tilted his head and scrutinized the black pit. It was like a giant chasm had opened up below him and beckoned him to become a part of it. There was a flickering violet light deep within the abyss, and it oddly reminded him of something…someone. But who?

His feet shuffled to the edge and he peered over the edge, then he looked over his shoulder at the remaining endless white behind him. Something was there. He felt a tug, a sixth sense that warned him to back away and return to the white void. There was someone there, someone familiar. It was a tiny spark that burst and pleaded for him to come back.

Back to what? Who was the one that wanted him? Why did it feel so familiar?

_Come to me, Kaname_, the voice said, the chill echoing in the void and then settled deep within the abyss below him.

He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. "Okay," he said to the voice, and then stretched his arms wide and tilted his body forward until his was falling.

He vanished in the void, the darkness taking him within its belly until he was surrounded by nothing but the voice that compelled him.

_Kill them all_, it repeated.

"I'll kill everyone," he whispered, and then opened his true eyes.

"Kaname?" the man in front of him questioned. The man looked curious, afraid, and a bit hesitant to approach him. And he should be. He would rip the silver-haired man's head from his shoulders, or maybe he'd slowly cut a line down his abdomen and drink every drop of blood that would spill from that pale skin. He did smell absolutely delicious. He eyed the men and women fighting beside them and inhaled. No, no one smelled like the man in front of him. The other vampires were tantalizing specs that danced across his senses, but this man, the one with silver hair, caused a deep burn in his nostrils and a thick hunger that clawed in his stomach. He would savor the silver-haired vampire; finish him last like a good desert after a meal.

A trepid hand was on his arm, tiny fingers curling around his shirtsleeve. He nonchalantly moved to examine the _thing's_ grip, disgusted that he would even approach him yet alone _touch_ him. He shook the hand free from his arm and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I'll kill you all," he said, strong and steady as he took a step forward. There was a quiet echo to Kaname's voice that wasn't his own.

His body thrilled at the fear and pain that danced across the silver-haired man's face.

He curled his fingers into a fist, cracking the stiff bones. He wanted to feel the man's skin beneath him, feel break in the flesh and hear the screams as he overpowered him. He didn't need to use his abilities to win. And he wanted the satisfaction of watching the light dim from the man's eyes. He scanned the area and grinned at all the shocked faces that were drawn on him. He wanted to watch all of their eyes fade out.

His "master"—the voice—was beside him, brushing the back of his hand across Kaname's cheek.

"Now do you understand, Kiryu-kun?" the President said, his gaze still on Kaname. "This being can control every E that I've manipulated and made stronger. My army has a leader now, because a pureblood can control those lesser vampires beneath them, and I control the pureblood above them."

Zero looked around him, to the chaos that consumed the room. Blood spilled over the white floor, and it belonged to the people he cared for and knew, even if some of them only recently made the list: Akira, Aido, Takuma, Ruka, Kain, Rima, and Shiki…Yagari. They were all fighting for Kaname…for him. He had to make this right. He found comfort in the ring around his finger, knowing his soul was forever locked with the vampire that lost his. He just had to find a way to make Kaname realize that, and if he could use the Union to wake the pureblood up, then he'd try.

He was at least grateful that the pureblood's powers lay dormant under the spell over the room, or they would have probably been blown to ash as soon as Kaname woke up.

"You are their new leader," the President whispered to Kaname.

Zero felt his stomach roll and a wave of nausea wash over him at how callous Kaname's smile was, and at the feral expression that lacked any empathy for the vampires and hunters fighting to save him.

"Why are you doing this?" Zero's voice came out as a rough whisper. He was crumbling apart on the inside and it was taking everything inside of him to keep it together. He pressed a hand to his stomach, putting pressure on the wound that continued to ooze slowly. His shoulder was damaged from the blade, but it was bearable compared to the anti-vampire bullet that was still lodged deep inside his body.

"It's simple, Kiryu." The President stepped in front of Kaname. "With him, I rule over vampire and hunter. I can control both species." The President let out a deep sigh. "Can't you see that we're hurting as a race, Kiryu? With Kuran-sama behind me, I can control the attacks on humans; manipulate them until no one will utter a word but hunter, preferably followed by the words 'save me.' And I can control it all."

"You're sick, twisted." Zero grit his teeth. "I'll use ever fiber within me to make sure I stop you."

The President moved a little, the soles of his slippers scraping against the tile floor. "I openly challenge you, Kiryu-kun. Come, stop me." He spread his arms out mockingly.

The President gasped, a deep suck of breath that gurgled as he inhaled. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth hung open. Zero's face mimicked the President as he took a step back from the blood that poured from the center of the President and to the floor. Kaname's hand was clean through the President's chest; the leader's heart pumping its last beats in the vampire's palm, and Kaname whispered close to the President's ear, "You can't control me anymore." The scene froze Zero for a moment, until he found the will to tear his eyes from the gore long enough to turn on his heels and head for the raised tile in the back. He hopped the steps and slid across the marble. He breathed a quick breath as he picked up Bloody Rose from the table.

He felt the coldness drift over his neck before he turned, and he knew Kaname was standing behind him.

He whipped his gun around, aiming for Kaname's shoulder, and pulled the trigger. He didn't want to kill the pureblood, just immobilize him long enough to try and use the Union to bring his soul back. It was a bad move. Kaname moved before the bullet even left the barrel and was on him, digging his fingers into Zero's forearm. Kaname's sharp nails tore through his shirt and into his skin. He bit back a cry. Fear crawled down his spine when he realized the spell over the room must be fading under Kaname's aura, just like the tattoo had after exposed to the pureblood's skin for too long. Some powers were returning, which would mean he needed to end things quickly, before Kaname was strong enough to obliterate them all with just a stare.

He swept his feet down, hooking one leg on the back of the pureblood's and the other, as pull, to bring Kaname's body tumbling forward. It worked, and as soon as the pureblood hit the floor, he was straddling him, pressing his fingers to Kaname's chest in hopes of sparking the Union like they had back in Mexico and in his room. But nothing happened, no flicker of warmth…nothing. His soul didn't even react to the closeness of the pureblood's heart to his palm. The tears were hard to fight back, but he growled in frustration and instead tried once more.

Kaname's red eyes were locked on him, a twisted grin forming as he peered up at the hunter from behind his tousled hair.

The pureblood lifted a sardonic brow. "Do you want to get acquainted with my body before you perish? I might be keen to make an exception before bathing in your blood."

Zero's shoulders slumped as all the hope he held diminished beneath Kaname's still body. Nothing. The Union wasn't responding. He didn't know what to do…

Kaname smirked, and then twisted his body, flipping positions swiftly as he slammed Zero's back into the tile, his hand curled around the hunter's throat.

He leaned in, inches from Zero's face and sniffed the hunter's hair. "You smell delicious for a vampire. I am going to savor your taste and reserve your blood for last."

Kaname's warm tongue trailed up the side of his face, and the action might have turned him on when they were together before, but now it disgusted him and he couldn't help pang of revulsion that twisted in his stomach.

"Mhmm…yes, last," whispered Kaname. "Wait for me. I'll be back shortly."

And then the pressure around his neck was gone. He sucked in a deep breath, choking on the air as his windpipe expanded.

A familiar voice was at this side as strong arms lifted him. Yagari scrutinized him with his good eye and checked over Zero's injuries.

"Damn vampire Armageddon in this place, Zero," said Yagari with a grunt.

Kaname wasn't there anymore. He couldn't even pinpoint his location amongst the chaos. It was like his soul was…gone.

"Zero!" Yagari yelled. "Snap out of it, kid. You need to focus."

Zero blinked a few times and nodded, shaking his head as if to clear his mind. "Right. Focus…" he trailed off. He looked up at his master. "I've gotta fix this."

Yagari must have understood the "on my own" within Zero's tone, and patted his hand on Zero's shoulder in silent affirmation.

"To your left," Yagari said with a lift of his brow.

Zero smiled, twisted and pointed Bloody Rose to his left. It was still dark inside the room, and the cloudburst that illuminated the space had dissipated. The only light came from the hallway and the dim lamps that hung on the walls. The candles were messy corpses that had been littered along the white tile. Bloody rose flashed with a burning white light as the bullet exited the gun. He hit the E square between the eyes. The creature didn't even scream as it crumbled to the ground and then burst into a flurry of ashes.

"Nice shot," Yagari said proudly.

Zero grinned. "Yeah, someone I know taught me how to aim. Can't think of his name right now…"

"Twelve o'clock, Zero," said Yagari.

"Roughly six your time," Zero responded, as he pressed his back against his master and shot off another bullet to the approaching E. He heard the blast from Yagari's gun behind him, and knew that another E was down.

There were so many. How many did the President bring back from Mexico? There were at least fifty in the room, and with everyone they killed another seemed to come flying from the back of the room to replace its dead comrade.

Flames burst in the distance, in the hallway outside, and three E's ran back into the room in a ball of fire, their skin charred as the heat ate through their flesh. They screeched and contorted their bodies awkwardly, and then combusted into a haze of ashes that drifted across the room. Zero saw Kain just outside the main door, and smiled slyly at the noble's plan to lure the Es out into an area where his powers would work. He barely made out the messy blond mop of hair that belonged to Aido as the noble worked his magic to freeze the oncoming Es in the circular center until they broke into frozen ashes.

He still didn't know where Kaname was.

"Nine o' clock, Zero." Another gun blast buzzed past him as his master shot off a round to his side. "Stop zoning out, kid. You'll get yourself killed."

"I need to find Kaname," he whispered. "I have to try…"

"I'll take the main side to the left, and then follow the back door out to see where all these freakin' vampires keep coming from," Yagari said, lighting a cigarette as if they weren't in the middle of a flipping battle against drugged up Es and a rouge pureblood. "You find Kuran."

Zero nodded and took off toward the hallway where Kain and Aido where.

"And, Zero," Yagari added. "If he isn't Kuran anymore—."

He cut of his master in clipped tone. "I know. I _know_," he repeated in a whisper. He did, as much as it sliced clean through his heart, he knew what he would have to do.

He managed to dodge two Es fighting Shiki as he sprinted through the room. A scream to his right caused him to pause. Rima was bleeding. A black haired E was on top of her, ripping through her shirt and to the skin. He swiftly aimed and shot. The E didn't make it to the ground before it turned to ash.

Who would have thought that he would be helping the Night Class? But he wanted to help them, since they were here fighting for him on his side. He owed them that much.

He made it out of the room and the power surge was like a wall that he crossed and soon his vampire nature was restored. The wound on his shoulder burned as it started to heal, and the bullet lodged in his stomach crackled as his vampire blood sparked against the anti-vampire magic. He gripped a hand to his side and ran toward Kain.

A stream of flames narrowly missed him. He ducked, spinning until his arms were touching Kain's at the side.

"Watch where you shoot that thing," he scolded the noble.

"I can't see much right now, Kiryu," Kain said, his breathing slightly labored from the amount of power he was using to ward off the Es and keep his fire going. "My apologies."

"Have you seen Kaname?" he asked.

"Murderers!" someone screamed. "Monsters and beasts. You'll all die."

Zero looked over his shoulder toward the main entrance of the headquarters. A group of hunters were charging. Oh no. They would think it was an attack on the HA and that the vampires started the fight. He had to stop them from hurting anyone that wasn't on the President's side, but getting them to believe the President was a traitor wasn't going to work. He was a vampire in their eyes. If only Yagari were here; he'd have a better chance. They may not even listen to his master, though; knowing Yagari's feelings for Zero ran deep. He had to think of something quickly before they opened fire on the Night Class.

The entire Association was a madhouse. Screams and screeches echoed down the hall. Several vampires from the Night Class, ones Zero didn't know, where wounded and nursing their injuries out of the line of action. Aido was bleeding badly from his left shoulder. Kain's expression was one of complete strain as he fought. And the Es seemed endless.

A loud snap resounded as one of the charging hunters fell to the floor dead. Zero threw his head to the scene in complete terror. Behind them was Kaname, turning to grab another hunter by the neck. Three more loud cracks left three more bodies lining the floor. Zero cried out at the pureblood to stop. He couldn't have them see that—couldn't give them a reason to kill Kaname.

By the time he reached the center of the hallway, there was a pile of bodies, and the rest of the hunters stared down at their fallen kin in fear and hatred. Kaname had vanished yet again.

Zero put up his hands in defeat. "Listen. The President has been using Es pumped full of drugs for—."

"Shove it, vampire," a blond hunter spit out. "You're no better than the filth we hunt."

He felt the rage inside his chest rumble as he glared at the blond hunter. He had tried. He did. And if they wanted to sign their death certificates right now, then so be it.

"I'm warning you to leave," Zero said. He might as well try one more time so at least his conscience stayed clean.

"Not a chance, and any vampire that's crossed Association territory is fair game. This is a war zone of fucking vampires killing hunters." The man tilted his head and winked. "And that includes you, sweetheart. Hunter or not, you're one of them."

Shit! Zero screamed to himself.

"Are you freaking blind?" Zero responded with a heavy amount of sarcasm. "There are Es swarming the place. _They_ are the enemies."

"I really respected your parents, Kiryu, and I would have thought you'd see enough to know that a vampire is a vampire. I guess you're too far invested in their blood to see." The blond hunter reached behind his back and withdrew a long pistol. Zero breathed in deeply and braced himself for a fight he didn't want. His priority was Kaname and killing the crazy Es, not fighting a group of hunters. But he would fight them, as crazy as it sounded, because he needed to fix everything that had happened. It was his responsibility.

"Down, Kiryu," Aido screamed. And Zero had enough common sense to listen and dropped to his knees.

An icy chill brushed over his skin as the walls were blanketed in a thick layer of ice that traveled down and wrapped around the feet of the hunters. They all took the moment to panic, forgetting about Zero, which gave the hunter a chance to turn away and break free. He slid across the iced floor, gripping his side as blood continued to pour free from the wound. The anti-vampire magic was eating away at his insides and he could feel the burn deep within his muscles. The magic shroud of the main room masked his vampire blood from the power, but now, here in the hallway, he was susceptible to the hunter magic.

He made it back to the circular center of the hallway, where the doors formed a circle around a line of marble pillars. Kain was still fighting against a number of Es, but he wasn't using his power any longer. The noble's strength must have been extremely low. Some of the doors were now open, and he saw more Es and other Night Class students fighting hard against one another. To his left, he caught the brief glimpse of a mess of brown hair—the brown curls he knew all too well now. Kaname, who was sitting in a chair, smiling, a hand on his crossed legs as he watched the battle from a distance. There were several dead bodies leading to the chair the pureblood sat in, like a sick breadcrumb trail. Some of them he recognized from the Night Class, no one he knew by name though—others must have been hunters that had been in the room.

Kaname licked the remaining blood from his fingers, keeping his gaze on Zero. He mouthed the word "Last" and Zero knew he was taunting him, making sure the hunter knew he was still the last meal of the evening.

The world seemed to stop for Zero. Everything around him was breaking apart. Aido fell as one of the hunters broke from ice and tackled the noble. Kain dropped to his knees with a heavy pant. Shiki was holding Rima in his arms, dodging the blows of several Es coming at the pair. And even Ruka was bruised and bloody, her normal blond waves a messy mop with streaks of red throughout. Takuma was nearby her, using his strength to protect her from the three Es starting to circle the noble. His master wasn't around, and he hoped he was all right. He knew Yagari could handle himself, but the Es were pumped full of drugs and more codependent on one another, acting as group instead of one single unit.

Kaname's eyes were still trained on him, and he didn't have to look at the pureblood to feel the dark aura that surrounded his gaze. He was enjoying the macabre scene like a kid at a playground, but this wasn't a joke or playtime—this was real, and each minute that passed they diminished in strength and numbers.

With his attention on Kaname, he missed the oncoming group of Es. Three bodies slammed into his, throwing him back against the wall. The picture behind him fell to the ground and the glass crumbled from the impact. The stucco from the wall cracked in a zigzag upward until it reached the ceiling, splintering pieces of paint free. One of the Es tore clean through his wrist, its teeth deep as it sliced through muscle and veins with its fangs.

He was in a horrible position. The two other Es licked their lips and tightened their grips on his shoulder and arms. Blood Rose had been knocked from his hold, skidding across the tile until it landed close to Kain's feet.

He had to improvise. He couldn't do any spells that required a lot of energy. His body was incredibly too weak to do much let alone waste it all on a charm that may kill one of three Es. He thought back to his lessons with Yagari. His master said that sometimes you had to fight dirty and there was no shame in that. He figured it wasn't the time to worry about shame regardless, and lifted his knee square into the E's groin. It howled and released his fangs from his wrist. With one hand free, he managed to slam his palm against the second E's face. He heard a loud crack as the vampire's nose broke. It didn't back off, though.

"Just can't give up, can you?" He said with a frustrated growl, to the E with a split open face.

His blood was all over the place, and he realized he must have been a running target that the crazed vampires couldn't resist. He was bleeding from his stomach, shoulder, and now his wrist. It was like a sign that said, "Come and eat me please!"

A shot came from nowhere, hitting the second E in the back of the head. The beast clawed at his face and then combusted into ash. The third E whipped its head around, and so did Zero.

Akira was a sight of relief. The redhead was holding Bloody Rose in one hand, his own gun in another, and wore smug smirk.

The third E burst into ash moments later, Akira blowing off the top of Bloody Rose dramatically.

"Figured you'd need help, jerk," the hunter said. As he approached, he tore at his shirt with his teeth, pulling until a big chunk of his sleeve as torn off. He didn't wait for Zero to protest before he yanked Zero's arm to him. He tucked his gun in the back of his jeans, and then handed Zero Bloody Rose. His now free hands worked quickly to wrap the fabric around Zero's bleeding wrist.

"Can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Akira grinned. "Just like the old days, isn't it? You bleeding, me patching you up." Akira tied off the makeshift bandage and then patted Zero's shoulder. "Try and stay alive." He winked.

"Thanks," Zero mumbled. "Yagari's in the back room." He tilted his head toward the main room's doors. He didn't have to tell Akira that he was worried about his master, the older hunter knew and nodded, giving a salute before vanishing through the main room doors.

Zero glanced at the Night Class, what was left of them, and it became increasingly apparent that they wouldn't be able to go on much longer. He sidestepped the bodies, overcome by sadness at how many had lost their lives tonight because of the President's stupid power trip.

"Kain," Zero said, placing his hand on the noble's shoulder. "Get the others and get out of here." He didn't want to retreat, and it burned with the shame of losing to admit that they were outnumbered and overpowered, but he couldn't stand to lose anymore hunters or Night Class students. He was never one to surrender and would normally fight until he couldn't stand, and he would, but he wouldn't risk the others on his behalf. This was his fight. "Yagari is in the back of the building trying to kill the remaining Es. Take the rest of the Night Class and help him and then leave. I'll handle the rest."

"Zero," Kain whispered, using Zero's name personally, knowing that they were in a position to drop formalities. "Zero, you can't do this alone. It's suicide."

Zero smiled dryly, admitting the odds weren't in his favor by just his forlorn expression. "I know, but it's my mess—Kaname's mess… Just go."

Kain moved to face the scene around them, his heavy lids drooping from the power lost in his body. His shoulders fell. He obviously noticed how grim the situation was. Aido was barely standing anymore, his chest heaving as he looked down at the fallen hunter beneath him. He could tell he was focused on his cousin, Aido's deteriorating condition the catalyst that would push the noble into reason.

Another scream sounded and a hunter, a face he had seen in the halls before, contorted in fear as Kaname drank deeply from her neck. He watched in sadness and anger. Anger because he thought Kaname was stronger than to let some spell contain him, anger because he lost everything he had grown to…love about the pureblood. The vampire was an empty shell of what he used to be—and the critical piece, his soul, was gone. Kaname let the brunette woman drop to the ground, using the back of his hand to wipe the remaining blood from his lips. His steps echoed down the hall even amongst the chaos, and Zero could hear nothing but the approaching pureblood.

His gripped hardened around Kain's shoulder and he ground out the words, "Go. Now."

"You have to believe that underneath it all he's still there," Kain whispered sadly.

He understood how painful it must be for the Night Class to witness their leader reduced to nothing but a cold-filled murderer, but as a hunter he couldn't let a vampire with such power and disregard for life wander free. He had a duty to uphold. Clarity rinsed over him, and he knew what would come.

"I do," he lied to Kain. The noble couldn't feel what he did. He couldn't feel the emptiness inside Kaname like he did, but he knew the noble wouldn't leave unless he gave him some hope that he would try and save Kaname. The task seemed impossible now. "I'll bring him back, Kain. Now go."

Those words were the ones the noble needed to hear, and he moved to his cousin, wrapping his arms around Aido's side as the two hobbled toward the rest of the Night Class.

Zero's eyes remained on Kaname, making sure that Kain and the others had some form of cover during their retreat. He—hunters along with other purebloods—held the power to eradicate purebloods, but in his weakened form he didn't stand a chance, and he knew it, but he'd fight until he couldn't anymore.

The hallway grew eerily silent as the rest of the Night Class disappeared. The deep, low snarls from the remaining Es were behind him. There were a few more hunters down the hall and in the other rooms still fighting with the remaining lower levels. He wanted to tell them to leave but knew their stubbornness would keep them in the fight. He knew because he had the same stubbornness embedded in his hunter blood. The Association was practically empty at this time of morning, and he was at least thankful that there weren't more causalities.

"Seems like you wanted to be alone, Mr. Hunter," Kaname said, taking the walk down the hall in slow strides. "I can arrange the rest."

Zero's side throbbed in agony, the bullet in his side pulsing against his skin as the anti-vampire bullet worked its charm on his vampire nature.

Kaname snapped his fingers, and a rush of air that whooshed past him followed the echoed pop. Several piercing cries reached his ears as the remaining Es in the hallway burst into several ash clouds. Their deaths brushed over his body in the passing breeze, smearing his arms and hair with gray and white dust. Kaname snapped his fingers again and a near electric aura erupted from the pureblood. Zero felt the charge all over his body, like a shortage throughout his limbs that knocked him to his knees. He didn't even know Kaname had that power, but whatever it was disrupted the hunter side of him, which was born from vampire blood, and caused a shortage of brain waves from commanding his body to move. He was momentarily paralyzed. There was no record of a pureblood wielding such power, but he had just witnessed it, felt it.

Through partially closed lids, he watched in horror and helplessness as Kaname twisted around, flitting behind him to the other paralyzed hunters. It took the pureblood seconds to snap their necks, and Zero was powerless as the hunters were killed, and he was still unable to help when Kaname dissipated, going behind him to where the other hunters were. He heard the echoing snap as their lives were ended, and each one made his stomach roll in revulsion at how cruel Kaname was in this form.

"A stray hunter." Kaname's voice came from behind him. Who had the pureblood found?

The effects of whatever Kaname had done were lifting. The numbness of the power was briefly welcomed as it had masked the pain of the bullet in his side. He slid up to the wall. He lifted his shirt, holding the fabric between his teeth as he pushed a finger into the wound. The cotton muffled his pained cry, but he found the tip of the bullet and curled his finger around the bottom, screaming inwardly at the intense agony that rippled down his skin as the hole was opened wider. The bullet dropped against the tile with a soft ping.

His body trembled from the pain, and he felt the undercurrent of desperation aching to break free. His whole world was crumbling around him, and no matter how hard he tried, he was too weak to right the wrong. He just wanted to scream until his lungs gave out. The pressure was consuming, and he found it hard to think let alone breathe—a tightness in his chest, like a vice-grip was squeezing his ribcage until he caved.

But he had to finish it.

He tried to stand, falling the first time, and then used the wall to lift his shaking body. His hand slid down the white wall, painting the marble red as he made his way to Kaname. He reached out with his soul one more time, he had to be certain, and he was met with nothing.

Kaname was gone.

Bright red flashed in the distance, and Zero felt his world crumble more as a familiar face met his eyes, the blood coating his face Death's mark on the hunter. He rushed as much as he could will his injured body toward the fallen hunter. His eyes widened when Akira hit the floor, his body going limp against the tile. And in a blur, he was there, cradling the hunter—no, _friend_—to his chest.

"God, no," he whispered. He had seen Death stalking those he had cared about, but it hadn't marked anyone he knew. The bodies' littered around him were a sign that Death was there, but they were faces that he had seen but didn't _know_. But he knew Akira. Hunted with the man. He knew his brother. He was there when Mamoru died. He had tasted Akira's cinnamon apple concoction one holiday break. "I can't do this alone," he murmured.

Akira's mouth was moving, but the words didn't register. The sound in the room faded to a loud buzz. The blood—there was so much blood pouring down the hunter's lips. His hands trembled as he brushed Akira's hair free from the blood on his cheek.

"No," he said, hushed, "I can't." He had no idea what he was responding to, but the words were fitting. He couldn't do this. He couldn't face his friend dying. "You've been an ass most of your life, but you're a damn good hunter, Akira. Don't…"

And as the seconds passed, he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop Akira's eyes from slipping closed, couldn't stop the blood leaking from the hole in the hunter's chest… He couldn't do it… He failed.

His body shook with failure and desperation. He felt the familiar sting of tears forming and did little to prevent them from falling, or the sob that broke free when Akira's body stilled in his arms.

How did things get to this point?

"Kaname," he whispered. "How could you do this to me, bastard? This was _our_ fight, not mine alone."

"Getting sentimental with the dead?" a voice asked from the distance, his cold tone reverberating throughout the room.

He locked eyes with Kaname—no, the pureblood. He wasn't his Kaname anymore. It was a vampire with no heart or soul who wore Kaname's face.

Zero stood up, his arm dangling as if the weight of Bloody Rose pulled it down. The weight of the gun was his anchor, his resolution that hardened around his mind and pushed him forward. He couldn't see Kaname anymore. He didn't see the pureblood's smile or the burgundy eyes that softened for him. He saw the malicious grin belonging to a creature he was responsible for. He saw the hardened expression of a vampire that didn't have a conscience—a vampire that killed for pleasure.

"This is going to end now," Zero said, a calming sense of finality washing over him. "And I'll be the one to end you."

He pointed the gun, the barrel centered to hit the vampire's heart with the first shot.

Kaname cocked his head, lifting a brow, obviously amused by the newfound strength and determination in Zero's gaze.

Zero closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Kaname. He couldn't stare into the same eyes that had caused his heart to flutter so rapidly just hours before. Those lips he knew inside and out, the softness of them—the caress as he held him. The smell of Kaname's skin as he pressed his body to him, smothering him in the rich aroma of roses and spice. He couldn't.

And he knew he couldn't pull the trigger no matter how much he told himself he had to. He lowered the gun. If Kaname wanted him, then so be it. He'd die by the one person he had wanted to take his life in past, but this time he would go down effortlessly, and not alone.

He tightened his grip on Bloody Rose and fixed his gaze on Kaname. _Come and get me_, he thought.

His body was slammed into a pillar. The foundation cracked and dust spilled over them as the ceiling shook some of the paint free. His eyes never left Kaname's. The pureblood seemed taken aback by his lack of resistance.

_Do it_, he thought, practically exposing his neck free for the pureblood to gorge on.

The pureblood snorted, amused, and a wry smile danced on his lips. "So eager to die, or just eager enough to feel me on you?"

Zero shook his head. "No," he responded, "feel _me_ this time, Kaname."

With a dry laugh, Kaname dipped his head to the offered neck, running his tongue along the bare skin slowly. There was something about the boy he couldn't pinpoint, something familiar perhaps, but definitely delicious and irresistible. His fangs were roused, sliding against the flesh eagerly. He hummed his appreciation against the hunter's neck, lost in the scent of—strangely—something floral, like freesia. It was a good smell, a tantalizing one that drove his fangs deep into the hunter's neck. The burst of flavor over his tongue was everything and more of what he had anticipated. Yes, he was happy he saved the silver-haired man for last.

"_Feel_ me," Zero whispered again, repeating the words Kaname had said to him the night their souls intertwined, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Kaname's hair, pressing the pureblood deeper into his neck.

In the bathroom a couple of nights ago, he fought desperately to keep his thoughts in his mind, but this time he let them pour out in his blood and to Kaname. He wanted the pureblood to see him—_them_—to feel him through the Union. The first night together in the shack came into view, and he put as much emotion into the image as he could, letting Kaname feel the way he felt as the pureblood claimed him for the first time. And then Kaname's offer, standing near his bed with his hand outstretched, and ready for the commitment of the Union. Another image popped free, of himself quietly leaning over Kaname's form, the pureblood asleep, and he brushed Kaname's hair away, bending down to softly rest his lips against the pureblood.

He pulled Kaname further into his neck, to his memories.

He let the pureblood witness his dream and how scared he was by the nightmare, of facing a Kaname that cared so little for him. He allowed Kaname to see his desperation and confusion in the bathroom as he cried over the pureblood—and then the image of his kiss with Yuuki sprang forward, but it wasn't the kiss he wanted Kaname to see, it was the feeling of how wrong the kiss was when it wasn't shared with the pureblood. He held nothing back, even slipping in and out of moments that they didn't share but those glimpses into his past that he buried deep—the death of his parents, the agony of losing his family. The memories spiraled around his brain, and he was fairly certain it was getting to Kaname.

He reached out with his soul once more, not afraid by the bond they shared in the Union. He had been terrified to learn that it was him that felt those feelings for Kaname, but watching the images flicker brought back all reason on why it so right. He smiled, tilting his head back further and letting it rest on the pillar behind him. He listened to sound of Kaname draining him of everything he had left, and felt oddly satisfied to have it end like this. He curled his fingers tightly in Kaname's hair, feeling the soft curls against his skin once last time.

The memories made him realize that he wasn't afraid of dying, but rather afraid of living a life without Kaname. Impossible to imagine he had come so far and felt so comfortable in such a short time, but the Union opened up a doorway into Kaname's soul and allowed him a view of the pureblood he had never seen—a part he was connected with in every way.

The room was darkening. The white ceiling was blurred with black dots that flashed in his vision. His legs wobbled and the grip he had on Kaname faltered, but he kept his hand fisted in the pureblood's hair.

Kaname continued to drink, not stopping his pace and gorging rapidly. Zero knew his soul was touching Kaname's; the light tingle that spread from his center had reached out and melded with the pureblood, but the hollowness was still there. He dove deeper, spreading his essence out as far as he could and guiding it through Kaname, trying to find a glimmer of what the pureblood used to be. Just as the world faded, he felt it—a spark, a tiny warm light in the deep center of the pureblood that was locked inside.

His eyes closed, and before he let go of reality, he pushed as hard as he could with the Union to reach what was left of Kaname.

Zero's hand fell limp to his side, and the soft ping of metal against tile sounded throughout the empty room.

Kaname's eyes snapped to the gold ring bouncing on the floor. Each clang shot through is body with deep sorrow that tore at his heart, like he was losing something—but what?

_Ping_. It bounced again. The silver-haired man was in front of him, intertwining his hand with his, accepting a life with him…

Again it hit, and he withdrew his fangs. His brain pounded as images flooded through his mind. Some were the ones the hunter had showed him, but others were like short clips from a movie—his movie. He was on a plane, smiling down at the hunter sleeping on his shoulder, and then he whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you, Zero."

Zero… That name. His heart fluttered at the name, something within him cracking into a brilliant heat that rushed over his body.

Another flash of warmth coated his mind, and he was remembering an argument with the hunter. His words seemed natural now, "Let me save you, Zero, because perhaps _I'm _the selfish one…"

He recalled himself saying, "Come with me, Zero…" as he outstretched his hand to the hunter, and he saw the emotions pass over Zero's face as if he were there again.

He remembered the spike of energy that burst from his heart when their hands grasped together, the hunter nodding as he said, "Yeah, I'll come with you, Kaname."

The gold ring rolled onto its side and then wobbled and fell.

The silence in the room was deafening. His heart continued to build with pressure as the heat from his body was capping. Something was breaking free, and the memories that continued to flood his mind hurried the process.

The metal ring glittered under the dim lamps, and he felt a weight on his right hand that he hadn't noticed, something calling his eyes to his fingers. There on his ring finger was a matching band, and as a white glimmer from the light danced around the ring, he suddenly knew. He knew it all.

The heat seared him as his soul poured back into every empty crevice of his body, but what scared him more was the missing touch of a soul he had felt moments ago inside of him—Zero's.

His eyes softened as recognition dawned on his face. He slid down to the floor, pulling Zero's body to his. God, what had he done? What did he do? The blood that stained the hunter's white color was proof at how messy and callous he had been when he fed. The fang marks were a deep scarlet, almost black—a true testament at the cruelty he exhibited. No words came to mind, like his brain turned to mush and all he could do was stare blindly at Zero's pale face. He was a monster…weak, and he didn't have the power to overcome the spell. He would suffer for eternity for his mistakes.

But he needed to _move_ his body and shake the shock from his mind. His fangs, the same ones he had used to viciously tear into Zero, pierced his own flesh. He bit down hard on his inner wrist, slicing through veins to ensure the blood flowed freely and quickly.

He rested Zero's head in his other arm, laying the silver strands gently down within the crook of his elbow. Blood dripped down his arm and onto Zero's white shirt, absorbing into the white cotton that made a red trail up towards the hunter's lips. He had never bitten anything as deeply as he did his wrist—no; he probably had done worse to Zero. Just looking at the angry red holes in the hunter's neck made his chest tighten in pure anguish.

The pressure around his heart peaked, nearly stopping the quick rhythm. Zero wasn't responding. Zero wasn't drinking. Zero wasn't fighting.

"Zero," Kaname whispered, pressing his wrist firmly against the hunter's lips. A pool of blood collected in the dip of pink flesh, dripping down the sides of Zero's pale skin. Kaname wedged his finger between Zero's mouth, prying it open to allow blood to fall down the hunter's throat. He smiled down at Zero, relief washing over him, and he sighed loudly when Zero's lips slowly started to work against Kaname's wrist.

He brushed Zero's hair back with his fingers, silently encouraging the hunter to drink. It was frightening how slow Zero drank, but he saw the blood on the hunter's shirt and the bandage around his wrist, knowing the damage probably took whatever strength Zero had.

They sat there for long, agonizing minutes. The room was quiet. Kaname continued to stroke the sides of Zero's face and hair, taking a moment to glance at the damage around them. The white floors were covered in red stains and ash smudges, bodies from the fallen hunters that had fought on their side, and even some hunters he knew he was probably responsible for. He would think on those dark thoughts later, pushing them aside until nothing but Zero's recovery overpowered them. They would get through this.

The President's body was in the center. He was on his back, and even from a distance Kaname could see the torn fabric that circled the hole in his chest. That was one death he wouldn't have to contemplate remorse. The man deserved it and had manipulated them all to the point they nearly died. Death was too easy a sentence for the callousness and havoc the man caused.

Zero stopped drinking and Kaname's eyes darted down in worry. He softly smiled when he was met with a violet pair of eyes. He kept his hand tangled in Zero's hair.

"You finally decided to welcome my return," Kaname said with a grin.

Zero tried to smack him, but cringed at the pain that shot through his side. He grit his teeth. "Yeah, someone had to bring you down from that ego trip."

Kaname lifted a playful brow. "I'm glad you didn't do anything suicidal, then, like practically begging me to kill you."

Zero's gaze flickered across the fallen chaos. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm assuming they made it out safely. I only remember it being you and I in the end. Stupid move, Zero. I could have killed you," Kaname scolded halfheartedly. He wasn't really angry with Zero, because the stupid move saved both of them in the end. He owed the hunter his life—their lives and everyone in the Association and Vampire Council would know of the sacrifice he made for both races today.

Zero frowned for a minute, his hand in front of his face as he paused to stare at the empty space on his finger.

Kaname reached over the hunter and scooped up the ring, smiling, but slid the ring into his pocket. Kaname grinned. "The ring is just a symbolism of what the Union offers. You'd still be connected without it."

Kaname stood up, reaching down to help Zero up with him. He put the hunter's arm around his shoulder, and he wrapped his free arm around Zero's waist to help the hunter stay up.

Zero glanced at the damage around them once more. "Remind me not to piss you off in the future."

Kaname stopped, pausing to lock eyes with Zero. "Today was a day I want to erase from my mind. I did some horrible things—."

"Kaname, I didn't mean—."

"No, let me finish. I did some horrible things I'm not proud of, but the worse thing that happened was nearly losing you…twice. Watching the President pull the trigger in front of me…I thought everything around me collapsed. And then when I…when you and I…just now. I saw you suffering and only through remembering you was I able to pull free. It just made me realize that those memories with you…they matter the most to me."

Kaname shook his head and smirked. "I think there is one memory that we need to redo, so it'll forever stay in our minds and heart, and today further proved just how right this is, and I know you feel the same way."

Kaname gripped Zero's arm, maneuvering the hunter around so he was leaning against the wall. He then dropped to the floor on one knee. "I know this isn't proper, and probably not in the best setting, but it's how I feel…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Zero's wedding ring. "Kiryu Zero…will you do me the honor of being my spouse again?"

Zero grabbed his ribs painfully as he chuckled. "Absolutely not." The hope that deflated from Kaname's face was priceless. Zero shook his head with a grin. "Idiot, we're already married, so I guess…well…you know I don't do this girly stuff, Kaname." He turned his head and whispered, "I'm not going to say yes, but you know the answer."

Kaname tapped on his ear. "Vampire hearing. I heard the word yes in there. No backing out now." He took Zero's hand in his and slid the ring back onto the hunter's ring finger. "This time we'll do it properly."

"I'm pretty unbearable to live with," Zero warned.

Kaname helped Zero off the wall and back into his arms. "That's why I'll purchase two homes for us. One for us and the other for me when you're unbearable, which means I'll be there six of the seven days…"

"Jerk," Zero said, and then his face fell. "We'll have to do a lot of explaining to get this mess cleared up."

"Let me handle that for now. I'll ensure both parties are informed of the events in detail. We'll work it out."

"I'm sure you're right."

"I usually am," Kaname said with a smirk.

…

Don't worry, my friend, Kaname will deal with the aftermath in the coming chapter, as well as Zero. We'll find out what happened to Yagari, and even get a happy ending (believe it or not).

I know Kaname proposing is very fluff (even for me) but this story is about their marriage, and I think the readers get to see an actual wedding at last. :)

I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you did. :D


	13. Chapter Twelve: Holy Matrimony

We have reached it, my friends. It's the end. The. End. I can't believe we've made it here, and I do apologize that this chapter took me a billion years to get out. I've had a lot of personal things come up (major life altering moments) and my time has been extremely limited. I will say that this chapter is 24 pages long in Word, which is hopefully long enough for your viewing pleasure. It pretty much ties up everything with a nice bow (I hope).

Again, thank you to every single person that's stayed with me since the start of this story.

Please forgive any errors (and there are probably a gazillion). I'm tired but I wanted to get this out yesterday but that didn't happen, so I skimmed it as best I could at nearly 2 a.m.

Disclaimer: Same as before.

**Chapter Twelve: Holy Matrimony**

"Stop that!" Zero hissed, batting the hand at his jacket collar away. "I said it looks _fine_."

"Kiryu-sam—er, I mean, Kiryu," Aido quickly corrected his wording under the intense glare from the hunter, "your tie is crooked. Just let me fix it," he demanded with a slight weight of authority to his tone, but he didn't care. The hunter had been fussing with his hair more than worrying about his attire. The fabric had become wrinkled in some places and the tie had slanted sideways, so it was only natural that Aido would want to fix it. He placed his thin fingers atop the black cloth, grinning victoriously when the hunter didn't brush him away this time. "You want this day to go perfectly, right, Kiryu?"

"Yes," he said, then added, "And it'd go even more perfectly if you got lost, Hanabusa."

Aido smacked Zero across the back of the head. "I've slaved away for nearly three months trying to get all of this to come together for you because you were too stubborn to ask Kaname-sama for help. Show some respect."

Zero mumbled a submissive reply, and then turned to stare out the window as he continued to let Aido fuss over his appearance. It was amazing that three months had gone by that quickly. It felt like yesterday Kaname had proposed to him. He remembered vividly the awkwardness that shuddered through him at the setting in which Kaname chose to pop the question, but, after he thought it over, he understood completely. Kaname had explained how full of fear he had been when he nearly lost him twice, and with Zero's acceptance of a re-marriage, he felt that no matter how afraid he was, things would work out—they had one another. It was a spur of the moment situation to wipe out the chaos temporarily and focus on only them—Kaname and Zero, together.

Zero had let Kaname go on ahead of him, urging the pureblood to check on the Night Class and his master as he stayed behind. He had one more thing to do. He had wobbled painfully toward Akira, finding the redhead in the same pool of blood he had left him. With much effort, he kneeled down and took Akira's cold hand in his own. They were close—friends even, and little he did healed the pain of losing him.

"You got to see the bastard pay for Mamoru's death. You freed him, and now you're with him, aren't you?" The tears were forming swiftly, and he pulled his bottom lip inward, inhaling deeply as he fought to keep them from falling. He bent down and almost reverently whispered, "Tell him I said hi."

A firm hand on his shoulder jolted him back to awareness. Kaname's breath was next to his ear, a soft, warm patter rustling his hair near his neck. He leaned into the warmth unconsciously. He felt safe in the pureblood's arms.

"He was a good man, Zero, and we'll make sure he gets the respect he deserves at his burial," Kaname whispered.

Zero nodded. "Of course," he said, soft, his eyes still on Akira.

"Let's get you home, Zero. You need to heal those wounds properly. We can deal with the great loss soon, but we need to take care of you first."

Zero shook his head. "We can't leave him here… Not with all this…"

"I got him, kid," Yagari said, leaning down next to Zero. He squeezed Zero's shoulder, letting his student know that he would make sure Akira was tended to.

The trust that flashed forward in Zero's eyes nearly made Kaname jealous, but he realized the situation was not something to get worked up over. He just hoped that one day he would see the same amount of trust for him present in Zero's gaze. One day.

Yagari scooped up Akira's limp body, and Zero squeezed his eyes shut, loose tears breaking free and splashing onto his hand. Kaname's soothing breath was heavy against his skin, and he once again reached toward the pureblood's warmth and leaned his head closer to Kaname's. The pureblood helped him stand, wrapping a gentle arm around his waist. They both headed toward the door, trying hard to dismiss the death that surrounded them, but it was everywhere. Zero didn't know the rest of them, but he would make sure that Cross and Kaname put together proper funerals for them all. They deserved it—hell, they deserved life, but he couldn't give that back to them.

And in the coming weeks, they had given every single hunter and vampire a proper funeral. The hunters' bodies were lowered into the ground, and watching the tears of their loved ones brought back painful memories for Zero. Each funeral was hard, but the guilt of knowing they were killed for his fight was thick in his thoughts. He tried to shed them free, but they continued to build more and more after each viewing. The vampire funerals weren't as hard for him, and it wasn't because they were vampires, but because there was no body—no face for him to stare at before they closed the coffin that reminded him of the life he had helped seal away in war.

Akira's funeral was the hardest. There was no family shedding tears and crying loudly. But the silence surrounding the hunter's death was shattering. Akira had lived for his brother. He had no parents, no aunts, no cousins—the hunter had been alone. Zero was angry that he was the only one there along with Kaname, Cross and Yagari. He was furious that no one knew how great the hunter really was, and how devoted he was as a brother.

Yagari could see the rage and placed a firm, gentle hand on Zero's shoulder and told him, "You knew him, Zero. You and me, and even Cross. We carry the responsibility of keeping his memory within us. Do you really want to remember his funeral with so much anger, kid? Let it go. We've got him."

Oddly, he found the words comforting. It didn't matter how many people didn't know how great Akira was—it was important knowing just how many he could tell, and by keeping Akira's image and life alive in his mind.

He left the graveyard with lighter shoulders; the pressure he had been suffering over his friend's death had lifted slightly. He knew Akira was with his brother—happier, and Zero held his smile in his thoughts, keeping the hunter alive within him.

The council was the hardest—on both sides. The Association wasn't as hard, because (to their amazement) a few stray hunters from the fight had survived the chaos that evening, hiding away in various parts of the building until the storm calmed. Two of them had heard everything the President had said about controlling the races and using Kaname, which made the case a little easier to close. It was still pending, the investigation incomplete, but they weren't hounding Kaname or him every other hour.

Now, the Vampire Council wasn't so willing to accept the peace. They viewed it as an attack on the vampire race. Zero called B.S. after their first tabloid article hit the shelves, dismissing any involvement with the President's plans. The dagger used in the ritual was not of hunter origin solely. It was made by both sides in the ancient times, a weapon to hold in case a pureblood went rouge or mad—a way to redirect their abilities for a better cause as they were sacred and not to be killed, no matter what. Only a pureblood would help create something that could control them so easily, or so history text suggests. Something Zero knew without a doubt was where the President had gotten the item.

Yagari had made Ichiru and him spend long, long hours in the Associations archives all summer long for the three years of their training. Yagari always said that knowledge was just as much power as physical strength, and knowing how to defeat your enemy was more effective than swinging blind. He remembered coming across the picture of the dagger, knowing it instantly when the President had flashed it in front of him and Kaname. And he remembered specifically that when he inquired about it the whereabouts were unknown. Yagari knew, as much as he did, that the speculated whereabouts were the Vampire Council's vault, and Kaname confirmed he was aware of the rumors surrounding the dagger's location. Kaname had never seen the dagger, but he did know that Takuma's grandfather had once told him about the power of the dagger, when they were children as if it were a fairytale and that Kaname should be lucky they had it tucked away safely and couldn't be used against the pureblood.

It was the same dagger, and somehow the President had gotten Ichijo to give it to him. He assumed some twisted form of power was offered to the leech of a vampire in exchange for the dagger. However, they couldn't prove it, so the vampire would walk free.

But those thoughts weren't his priority anymore. He'd let Yagari, the current Hunter's Association President, sort through the details. His focus over the next few months was mainly on Kaname. It had started subtly, but the pain in the pureblood's eyes was evident. Kaname blamed himself for all the deaths from that evening and he was carrying the guilt on his shoulders. Zero witnessed the dark shadows form beneath Kaname's eyes, saw his skin drain to even paler shade of white. He tried so hard to get the pureblood to confide in him, but nothing he did worked.

Kaname's guilt was killing him—_them._ Zero was suffering too, because there was nothing he could do to ease his lover's pain. A month had passed and Kaname had stopped feeding from Zero. The hunter was beyond frustrated, and he didn't mean to snap at Kaname, but watching the pureblood slowly dying was something he couldn't live with anymore.

"What the fuck, Kaname?" Zero's voice was low, a quiet whisper that held a dark edge to it. He shot Kaname a dangerous look. "If you don't eat, you'll die. It's rather simple."

Kaname snorted a reply but kept his eyes on the untamed flames in the fireplace. He pulled a knee to his chest and lowered his chin to his leg, watching the fire with an intensity that annoyed Zero. The hunter wouldn't be blown off tonight, and especially not by a freaking fire.

Zero stalked toward his lover, one hand extended as he whapped Kaname on the shoulder. "Get up," he ordered. When Kaname didn't move, he swiped the pureblood's bent leg with his own, knocking the limb to the ground and tossing the vampire out of his daze. "I asked you do get up." He grinned mockingly. "_Please_."

"_Fine_," Kaname snapped back, an equally threatening glint to his gaze. He stood up, tilting his head sarcastically, silently saying, '_Anything else?'_

"I want you to come with me," Zero said, reaching over and intertwining his fingers with Kaname's. The contact felt good. He deliberately ran his thumb over the pureblood's warm skin, memorizing each flawless line and curve. He didn't know when they'd be this close again, and it had been nearly a month since Kaname had held him, touched him…kissed him. "I need to show you something."

"I'd say your perception of time is rather warped, Zero. It's nearly four in the morning," Kaname replied derisively.

"I'm well aware of the time, idiot. It's important." They hadn't really looked at one another for more than a second over the course of the month, and Zero did his best to silently plead with his gaze. The pureblood's lips fell, his eyes softening for a moment, and Zero knew he had won.

"Briefly, Zero. I have important matters to attend to this morning," Kaname whispered.

Zero knew he was lying, but didn't care because he finally got Kaname to move. "More sulking is off your agenda," Zero said, more to himself.

"I'm not sul—."

Zero kissed the corner of Kaname's lips softly. The spark he had been craving ignited when his mouth brushed against Kaname's skin. "Shhh… Just follow me. And trust me."

That silenced Kaname, and the pureblood followed the hunter to the balcony. They both leapt down, landing in the wet grass with ease. Taking the front door would alert the vampires wandering about the dorm that they were leaving, so they opted for an exit that would be safer against being seen. Not that it mattered, but it was really habit for them. Since returning to the academy, they both kept their separate living quarters, choosing to continue dating as they had prior to the war, even if they were married. It was easier, because there were a few months left until holiday. They had talked about what they'd do, and after a long, long debate, Zero agreed to move into the Night Class, as long as they got their own house to live in off campus. He tolerated the vampires now, yes, but he didn't want them hear, smell, and scrutinize every single action Kaname and him made. Kaname agreed and immediately started to search for land near the academy where he could build their home. The house would be ready shortly before their proper wedding, which was perfect timing. So, for the time being, they both decided to keep their normal arrangements until the wedding.

The night was calm, only a light breeze in the chilly air. More than a month had passed, and remnants of winter still touched the soil and trees, but most of it had melted into small piles. The scent of dead, damp grass filled Zero's nose-the smell of earth and it was refreshing in comparison to the dusty, weathered wood he had been surrounded by all evening in Kaname's room.

He moved to run his fingers along the outside of Kaname's hand, urging the pureblood to follow closely. It was just an excuse to feel the cool skin once more.

Zero opened the garage door, letting Kaname in first before he followed. The small port housed approximately five Night Class vehicles. Most of them usually had a driver plastered in the front seat when they were used, but Zero didn't need a servant driving him around. He only put up with it when he was out with Kaname on the pureblood's errands. Tonight was his destination, his rules. He would drive.

The keys jingled as Zero's fingers danced over the metal rings, while he followed their numbers in accordance with the cars they belonged to. "Three," he whispered, pulling the key ring free. He rattled the key in front of Kaname with a grin.

Zero slid between the car and another, going to the right side before unlocking the doors by pressing the keyless entry on the remote. Kaname disappeared on the left side. The car was new, and it carried a fresh car smell that assaulted him the moment the door was opened. The black vehicle matched the color of the leather seats on the inside. The leather creaked as he sat down.

He flashed Kaname an uncertain smile. He hadn't driven in a little while, but he would peg his skills better than the pureblood's. He was sure Kaname had his drivers' on speed dial. He pressed the button on the rear view mirror and the garage door came to life and opened. Like riding a bike, Zero reassured himself. He found the clutch, shifted into first gear, and without too much kickback from the car, pressed forward until the tires crunched atop the gravel drive. He closed the garage door by pressing the button on the rearview mirror.

The car was uncomfortably quiet. The kind they say is palpable, and Zero couldn't agree more. He spared a quick glance at Kaname. The pureblood had his hand to his chin, his dark lashes cast down, and his gaze fixed on the car's floorboard. Yellow lamplights roamed over black paint, splashing Kaname's body in specs of heated orange every so often.

"Did you want to listen to the radio?" Zero suggested, more because it broke the awkward silence.

"No," Kaname replied.

Zero sighed, a deep fuck me sigh. The guilt was spun tighter than spindle, and he was going to cut through it no matter what happened tonight. He just needed to show Kaname that he cared—prove to him that despite everything that happened, he loved him.

They rolled to a stop and Zero was the first out, already walking up a hill until he faded just beyond the horizon. Kaname had no choice but to follow. He dug his hands deep into his pants pockets. With a deep breath, he let the angst drop his posture into a droop.

The moon was a bright, white ball that hovered closer than normal. The ground looked like black waters as the light rippled over the soil. The light feathered the edges of gray tombstones as it passed, creating an ethereal outline around the stones.

Kaname finally caught up to Zero, stopping abruptly when he saw his lover. Zero was kneeling on one leg, the damp ground soaking through his pants. Even in the darkness, Kaname saw the wet pattern around his knee. The graves were marked, and the last name etched into the stone mirrored the one his lover owned—Kiryu. He was at Zero's parents' graves. His breath caught briefly.

"What are we doing here, Zero?" He whispered the question so low a human wouldn't have heard it, but Zero wasn't human.

"I wanted you to see this. I've never shown anyone where they were buried, not even Yuuki." The moonlight seemed to capture Zero's pale skin in a whiter light, and his hair was an iridescent silver—and those eyes, beneath the moon, were dark violet pools like a stormy sea at night. His features were breathtaking, yet reverent. Kaname couldn't help but stare as the soft light rolled off Zero's body with a gentle touch. The scene immobilized him.

"They died for me," Zero continued, standing with his head bowed over the graves. "They fought her out of anger…for me. They watched her bite me, Kaname." He turned miserable eyes to Kaname. "They tried to save me. They tried so hard to fight her, and they lost because they were blinded with worry—worry for me."

Kaname was sure his breath was lost somewhere in his body because it took a moment to realize it had stopped. "Zero…"

Zero shook his head, his bangs like a silvery cloak that covered those dark violet eyes from him again. "You don't get it, Kaname. I was too weak to stop her. I was bitten and I couldn't stop it." The silver veil lifted, and tear glazed eyes met him. "I killed them. It was my fault."

Kaname was immediately on Zero, his fingers tangled into silver strands and his body pressed firmly against Zero's tortured form.

"It wasn't your fault. You weren't in control of the situation. Shizuka was too strong for you to beat." He whispered the words into Zero's ear, his lips tingling as the hot flesh scored his mouth. He was tempted to pull it into his mouth. He placed warm kisses on the side of Zero's jaw instead. "She was stronger, Zero. That doesn't make you weak at all. You were just a child. How can you blame yourself for actions that you couldn't contro—" He stopped abruptly, realizing the parallel of what Zero was saying.

"Perhaps you're right," Zero whispered back, his lips also finding their way down Kaname's soft skin. "I've carried that guilt around for a long time, and it still feels unbearable, but maybe I need to realize that sometimes actions happen that we can't control. Sometimes life sucks and there isn't anything we can do except keep moving forward."

Zero looked straight into Kaname's eyes. The bright violet Kaname remembered had returned. Zero's lips tugged into a somewhat grin. "I haven't said this yet, and I know you know it—but I think you need to hear it. Try not to go all girl-freak in two seconds." Zero pressed his temple to Kaname's and curled his fingers around Kaname's neck to press him closer. He made sure Kaname's eyes were held with his own. "I love you."

And that was it. The three magic words that healed everything. Hearing Zero finally say them made his heart drop to his stomach. It was beating so quickly his hands trembled and his breathing stilled. The warm flutters followed the heartbeats across his body and his skin prickled. Whatever ache was there inside him was crushed beneath those words. How could his mind compete with a heart that was so full it was pounding against his ribcage in happiness?

Their skin was hot against one another, but their mouths were burning as Zero leaned in and slanted his lips against Kaname's, pulling the pureblood into a slow, deliberate kiss. There wasn't urgency in kiss or a fire that threatened to consume them in lust. It was purely about feeling one another. Even as Kaname ran his tongue along Zero's lips, all it aroused was a deep shudder from the hunter. Zero smiled into the kiss, his fingers finding comfort in Kaname's hair as he ran his hand through the strands like a brush.

"I told you sulking was off the agenda this evening," Zero said, a triumphant air to his tone. He was clearly boasting his win over the situation.

Whatever darkness had crept inside Kaname and lived there for the past month had shattered under the powerful weight of Zero's words. He felt lighter, whole, and more in tune with his mind and heart. "You won, what's the prize?"

Zero looped his fingers around Kaname's belt and tugged. "There's a few—." Zero stopped and shook his head. "Not here, Kaname. I just realized how I must sound and look and I'm in front of them…"

Zero's parents', Kaname realized. Kaname's lips curled into a gentle smile. "Introduce me to them," he suggested seriously.

"Now? They can't even hear…" Zero's eyes were a fraction larger as the thought ran through his expression. His face softened and he flashed a rare toothy smile that Kaname had only seen a few times. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

They both faced the graves together, hand in hand, and Zero was soft and barely audible as he introduced his husband to his mom and dad. The air was quiet, calm, as were they as they sat there for another hour, talking to Zero's family about everything that had happened to them.

…

"Kiryu!" Aido barked.

Aido's voice was like a whip that sliced painfully through his mind. Zero blinked a few times before snapping his attention back to the noble.

"What?" He tried his hardest to keep his tone annoyed. He didn't want the weakness that coursed through him from the replay of events to be an inflection on his mood. It would lead into "Oh my goodness, let's talk about this…" conversations that he would prefer to avoid. It was all in the past now, and it was best if he let it go.

"The ceremony is starting in fifteen minutes." Aido set a serious pair of eyes on him. They were truly frightening. "Get up right now and let me fix the rest of your tux."

Zero complied, because it seemed easier to submit than listen to Aido rant on for another ten minutes about how awful he'd been today and why he wasn't taking this wedding seriously. If he hadn't been the one all decked out in a white tuxedo, then he'd thought it was Aido's wedding day, not his.

Pale hands were all over his body, but they were quick, busy hands that had one goal in mind – perfection. They smoothed wrinkles, even buttons, and made sure the fabric pleated in all the correct places.

Aido's lips twisted into a mischievous grin. "A white suit really looks good on you. Reminds me of how a Night Class uniform would look on you if you wore it."

Zero rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. "Is there anything else I need to fix before it's time?"

"Nope, you look great," he said with a wink. "I'll take credit for everything, of course."

"Naturally," Zero muttered.

He stood in the mirror and gave his appearance a once over. The material was white—bright white with a slight sheen that reflected almost like an incandescent blue pearl, but only under the light. His black tie was standard, nothing special, but it hung perfectly straight and vanished beneath the buttoned lapels of his dress coat. His slacks matched the white of his jacket, and his shoes shone a shiny polished black. His hair was a little untrimmed and jagged around the edges, but he liked the devil-may-cry bad boy edge his silver locks sported. He left his earrings in, thinking that Aido could doll him up with whatever fancy clothes he wanted to, but he was still him beneath all the designer material.

"Five minutes left, Kiryu-sama," Shiki announced from behind the entrance door.

Zero breathed in a shaky breath. He hadn't noticed his hands were trembling. "Get a grip, Zero," he said to himself. His heart was pounding so loud the noise created a slight pressure in his ears. He wasn't scared of what he was doing, but a church full of vampires and hunters, even some students from school, wasn't his ideal evening. He was the quiet one, and he pleaded to keep the ceremony small. He lost that battle—big time. He only caught a glimpse of the sacrament hall, but the large painted windows climbed from the floor twenty feet to the ceiling and speckles of colored lights flickered across the pews and hardwood floors as the fleeting sun broke through the colored glass. The colors would be gone now. It was dark out already. He remembered that lavender sashes were hung across each pew where guests would be sitting, and the amount of silk that draped the ends scared him—it meant there would be _way_ more people there than he had anticipated.

He kept his mind on the now—the end goal, which at this point was just getting the hell out of the church. Not because of what he was about to do, but because he hadn't thought about the show he'd have to put on for over a hundred people. He only needed Kaname—not the glares and disapproving gazes he was about to walk into. Fuck. It didn't matter. This day meant a lot to Kaname, so he'd do it.

He sucked in one more large breath before pushing the door open. He followed the scarlet rug down the beige painted hallway, took a right, and then stopped just before the opened double doors to the chapel's entrance. The white tiles in the foyer were lined with silver marble, giving off an elegant glimmer as the crystal chandelier that hung high above bounced across the metallic stone.

Yuuki was peaking around the corner of the door, her back to him. The thin lavender straps to her dress crisscrossed down her spine. The smooth planes of skin were completely bare from mid-back to her neck. Her hair was held up with probably twenty bobby pins, and curls dangled free, bouncing around her head like coiled ribbons. Her shoes clicked against the tile as she spun around, her eyes lighting up the moment she saw him. Her pink glossed lips sparkled under the chandeliers light, and Zero briefly caught the faint scent of bubblegum. She looked gorgeous, and she smelled incredibly sweet—but even looking at her all dressed up like she was going to a ball, he realized without a doubt that his heart no longer belonged to her. He didn't get stomach flutters like he did with Kaname, or feel his heart race whenever her eyes washed over his body. He just cared for her, deeply, a protective burn within his soul that could never be extinguished.

"Zero," she squealed quietly. "You look absolutely amazing."

He grunted a quick, "Thanks." He truly despised being the center of attention. He scanned around the open space for one other person, and then he caught sight of him, leaning against the wall near a set of red-carpeted stairs, a cigarette dangling from his mouth and his head down as if the tiled floor held more interest than his arrival.

"Master," Zero whispered. "You don't have to go through with this if it makes you uncomforta—."

"Keep your mouth shut, kid. I ain't got anywhere else to be, so quit whining and let's get this over with," Yagari replied as he pushed away from the wall with one foot.

Zero's lips lifted into a tight grin. He knew the words really meant, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't care, so shut up."

Yuuki was the best…woman (he refused to say she was the bride's maid, because then he'd have to admit to being the bride in the wedding—even if he was the one in white), and since Cross agreed to be the one to "give" Kaname away, Yagari agreed to walk him down the isle. The conversation had been awkward when he asked, but when Zero heard the click of his master's lighter and the unmistakable sound of Yagari inhaling deeply on his cancer stick, he knew that his master wouldn't refuse the offer. The deep drag of his cigarette had meant he was relaxed enough, even after Zero had popped the question, so to speak. Yuuki, of course, was more than happy to play the role of best man. Kaname had Takuma filled for the position on the groom's side. They agreed to only have one each, so the lucky persons were Takuma and Yuuki.

A piano playing shocked him from his thoughts as if a bucket of cold water was thrown on him. He wiped his clammy palms on the sides of his pants and took in another long breath before releasing it.

Yagari's hand was on his shoulder, patting him lightly and giving him a slight nudge forward. "This is it, kid. Show time."

Yuuki was the first to vanish through the opening to the chapel. She held a bouquet of white roses in her fists. Her movements were graceful as she took a step at time, slowly making her way down the isle to stand on the opposite side of Kaname's party.

Zero could see her descend through the crack in the open door. His heart pounded faster the closer she got to the center. His arms prickled in cold sweat when her heels climbed the first step to the top of the chancel. She's there, he thought. _Holy shit, this is it._

The soft piano changed dramatically, queuing his entrance. _Canon in D_ played loudly, the sweet melody drifting across the high ceilings and encompassing the entire chapel in the beautiful harmony. Yagari looped his arm around Zero's, locking them together by the elbow, and tugged him forward toward the doors. His feet were momentarily glued, but they were easily unstuck when his master forced him forward.

He closed his eyes before reaching the doors. And when he opened them, his heart beat so loudly it pulsed his brain and vision into nothing but a white light that blinded him inside and out. But as the glow faded, one person started to take shape before the rest—Kaname. The pureblood was standing at the end of the isle in a black tuxedo, white tie, and a smile so pure it jolted Zero into sudden awareness. There was nothing but raw happiness coming from Kaname. Zero flashed a playful smile and swayed his head lightly. He definitely knew more than ever that he was making the right decision.

The walk wasn't as long as he feared. It just seemed to stretch out for an eternity when he had witnessed Yuuki walk down the same path. Before he knew it, he was alone in the center of the chapel, his eyes locked with Kaname's. All his fears about getting married in front a hundred people flew out the window, because he honestly didn't notice them. His focus was cemented to Kaname so much that they were just tiny specs in his vision.

They had agreed to recreate the Union. They were already married through the Union, but neither of them recalled the actual event. Finding a vampire priest that held the power to bond them through the Union was near impossible. Kaname wasn't kidding when he said there was only a handle of vampires left that held the power to bind two souls. It took a vast amount of energy, as the blood wasn't being tied together—it was their souls. They had no idea if they would feel anything since they were already bound together, but they wanted to prove to everyone that they were serious. Most knew of the Union they shared, but others didn't. And this would show that their marriage was eternal, not something to be undone.

"Kiryu-sama," the priest whispered. He instantly gained Zero's attention. "I'll repeat it. Do you, Kiryu Zero, take Kuran Kaname forever, in a bond so strong that your soul would only flourish wholly with the touch of its equal, Kuran-sama?"

The question seemed more complicated once he noticed all the eyes directed solely on him. He nodded. He shook his head a little to regain control over his thoughts. He steadied his gaze on Kaname. The burgundy eyes immediately calmed him.

He voice was firm, sure, when he responded, "Yes."

"And do you, Kuran-sama, take Kiryu Zero forever, in a bond so strong that your soul would know no other like it does your other half, Kiryu-sama?"

Kaname smiled—a smile directed only toward Zero. "Yes," he replied.

"I want the people to acknowledge this bond as I do, and accept this union of souls." The priest moved in front of them, his arms outstretched to the guests.

Most of them responded with a "We do" and that seemingly satisfied the priest.

"Now that the air is filled with a positive charge, we will unite these two souls together," the priest said, turning his attention back to Zero and Kaname.

He pulled out a thin silver dagger from the stand behind him. He unsheathed it, leaving it in his hand as he drew up a long white sash from the table. There were characters on the cloth written in red. Most of them were unknown to Zero, but he did recognize some of them from his studies. They were Egyptian in origin, he knew that much.

"This cloth, blessed hundreds of years ago, will be the current that joins you together. The tie that will connect you will be made in blood. Just a drop is enough. You will forever be bound to one another deeper than any connection." The priest motioned for them to outstretch their hands, and they obeyed. He then laid the cloth across Kaname's wrist and the other end across Zero's.

The priest turned his attention back to the crowd. "If any vampire here hasn't fed recently, please leave. I'm afraid Kuran-sama's blood will be too tempting to some."

A few vampires happily left, and others grumbled as they exited the chapel, but the priest once again was satisfied and turned around to continue the ceremony.

"I made that mistake about fifty years back and it wasn't entirely too pretty. It's harder when dealing with purebloods." The priest winked, then returned to the task at hand.

Zero's uncertain eyes caught Kaname's. He flinched when the priest sliced a thin cut across his finger. The priest pushed the wound to the edge of the fabric around his other hand, and then moved to do the same to Kaname. He watched in amazement as the blood seeped into the white fabric, but instead of stopping when the blood ran thin, it continued to spread up the cloth like an endless supply was there at will. The hairs on his arms stood up as a current surged from the cloth to him. He felt a heat he knew too well by now crawl down his arm as Kaname's blood reached his side of the sash. It was comforting now, knowing Kaname's soul could touch him.

The power that filled the room was stifling and a few guests could be heard gasping as the energy swarmed them.

His blood had reached Kaname's side as well, and they both grinned at each other knowingly. They were one—again.

The priest lifted the sash and joined their hands together. As if a burst of wind had plowed through the room, the powerful ambience diminished with a near audible whoosh. A couple of the patrons sighed loudly.

"You two are forever bound in Union," the priest said. "You may kiss, if you keep with that tradition."

When the priest moved, Zero's gaze was caught with Kaname's. He didn't know if he felt comfortable kissing in front of everyone, but before he had time to contemplate the idea further, Kaname closed the distance between them and curved his arm around Zero's waist, pulling him forward.

The pureblood's warm breath fluttered against his neck. "Don't be too nervous, Zero. Give them the show they came here for."

He inhaled a lungful of Kaname's scent. His body shuddered. "They came here for a wedding, not a show, you basta—"

Kaname captured his lips in a slow, meaningful kiss. The pureblood's hands wandered up to Zero's hair, twining his fingers around the silver locks. The people watching vanished immediately, Zero's brain focused solely on the wet tongue sliding across his bottom lip. It teased him, and he was happy to oblige.

He was too lost in Kaname to care about the crowd, but a flicker of unease flashed forward, but he hid it well as he pulled free from Kaname. He grinned, whispering below human comprehension, "I'm pretty sure most of them didn't come here for _that_."

Kaname smirked, a devious smirk that carried to his eyes. "I'll bet you differently, Zero."

Zero half smiled and shook his head. "Bastard."

Kaname's scheming grin seemingly grew larger. "I know." He lifted a playful brow as if to emphasize the point. He fit his palm snug against Zero's and escorted his husband down the isle toward the exit. They reached the foyer, pausing as two church patrons opened the doors. Most of the crowd had left the chapel, waiting for them to exit the church. They were leaving immediately for their new house. They had a party setup for the guests that wanted to attend, but they wouldn't be there.

A burst of artificial light greeted them as they walked down the stone steps. Zero and Kaname ran toward the black limo at the end of the walkway, trying to shield their hair and eyes from the falling birdseed that the guests threw at them in celebration. Bursts of bright lights and loud clicks assaulted them as the paparazzi tried to get their picture. They were even controlled and in the distance, yet Zero could feel their eyes and hear their cameras from where he was. But they didn't matter. Let them get the picture to show the vampire world.

Zero's heart sped up at the site. It was official—again—but now the world knew exactly how serious they were, and it was a night that both of them would actually remember. His pulse fluttered swiftly at the thought of spending his life with Kaname. They had come so far so quickly, yet it didn't feel out of place or unnatural. It was as if it was always right. It always had been but he was too blind to see it before.

Yuuki was at the end of the walkway, her arms out. She wrapped herself around Kaname, giving him a deep hug and then repeated it with Zero. She reached up and brushed loose birdseed from both their hair.

"You two heading out right away?" she asked.

"Not right away," Kaname replied. "We have other matters to attend to before our flight." He winked at Zero without her seeing. "We are on a tight schedule, dear Yuuki." Kaname brushed his lips to her hair and ran his hand across the back of her neck, holding her to him. "Be safe while we are gone."

Even if Kaname was taken now, the blush that surfaced on her cheeks was unavoidable. "Of course, Kaname-senpai," she said with a bow.

Zero found it warming that she was still so innocent after everything she had been through. And he would always treasure that. They both loved her deeply, but their love for her wasn't anything beyond being over protective like two older brothers—to the point Yuuki complained that it was smothering at times. Just as well, it meant they were doing their job correctly.

Zero cupped her flushed cheek and peered down at her with a stern gaze. "He means it, Yuuki. No wondering around town alone. Make sure Cross is with—"

She smacked his hand away, huffing an annoyed breath to her bangs. "_Go_," she ordered. She shoved him into the car. "Get going. I never realized how much I need this time away from you two." She waved them off, a sincere smile forming as she did. "Be safe and call me when you land."

They both slid into the back seat of the limo. As the door closed, he could see Yagari behind Yuuki, and he gave a two-finger salute with one hand as his other flicked open his Zippo to light a fresh cigarette. Cross was beside him, wearing an endearing, warm expression that suited the headmaster's character. Zero watched them disappear behind the closed door, wondering what would happen when they returned. Things couldn't remain as they were. He had changed. His life had changed. Hell, he was married and had a house now. Fuck, he thought. Reality set in like a boulder atop his lungs.

Kaname's fingers were at his neck, running slow lines down the curve of his jaw to his ear. "What are you thinking, Zero?"

"Nothing." He captured Kaname's wandering fingers in his hand, his palm slapping against the pureblood's skin.

"That's not your 'nothing' face," Kaname teased, lifting a brow. "Perhaps it's time for a different expression anyhow."

Zero's forehead creased in confusion. "What?"

Kaname slinked his leg across the leather seat, lifting it so it rested between Zero's thighs, inching his knee closer to the hunter's groin. He pressed his body firmly against Zero's, combing one set of fingers through his lover's hair as the other walked a path down Zero's shoulder to the top buttons of his dress shirt. He licked his lips next to Zero's ear, making sure his lover heard the wetness of his tongue sliding against his lips. He felt Zero shudder.

"It's been two months since I've tasted you, Zero," Kaname whispered, moving closer to Zero's ear. He ran a slow, deliberate line with his tongue along the outer rim of Zero's ear, stopping at the base to pull the warm flesh into his mouth. "Hmm…" He hummed while continuing to play with Zero's ear.

Zero's throat constricted and he knew Kaname felt it, because the pureblood drew even closer, moving his attention from his ear to the curve of his jaw. Fangs he hadn't felt in two months slipped beneath his shirt collar, drawing a red line across his neck. Kaname sucked up the drops of blood slowly. His shirt was drawn away from his shoulder; Kaname successfully undoing the first three buttons on his shirt and slipping his tie free. The open skin was an invitation Kaname didn't have to wait for and immediately dove on the bare flesh, licking and sucking a path across Zero's collarbone. The area was sensitive and Zero found himself gasping every time Kaname's tongue glided across the bone. Warm tingles danced down his skin, directly to his member, and soon his resistance would break—if he had any left at all.

Kaname moved his mouth slowly across Zero's skin, making sure each hot breath coated a wet trail across the hunter's collarbone to jugular. He knew he was driving Zero insane, but he wasn't entirely prepared for the fierceness it awoke in his lover. Zero reacted quickly, like a viper striking its prey, catching the back of Kaname's neck, forcing the pureblood to look up at his heated stare.

Kaname gazed up willingly. The desire that flashed behind Zero's violet eyes was predacious. And it only excited the pureblood more. A hot rush raced through his veins. His voice was coarse as he whispered, "There's the expression I was looking for."

"You're playing with fire, Kaname. It's been two freakin' months." Dark lust pooled deeper in Zero's lavender eyes—possessive and raw—and it only drove Kaname further to the brink of desire.

"I know," he replied. "Oh how I know, Zero." Kaname returned his attention to the sweet skin before him. He closed his mouth over the dip of flesh around Zero's collarbone. His lover immediately pitched forward, gasping as the sensitive skin was ravished by Kaname's eager mouth.

"Whose idea was it to abstain until the wedding?" Zero's voice was a hoarse whisper. He felt Kaname's lips against his skin curl in a knowing smirk. And then those wine-colored eyes met his and his heart thrashed against his ribcage.

Still holding Zero's gaze, Kaname licked a hot, wet trail down his sternum. "I'm old fashioned," Kaname said.

"And I'm not naiv—." Zero words were sliced thin as Kaname latched onto his nipple. The attention his body was getting excited him, and he had to shift his position so he could give his aching hard member more room. Kaname's hair must have been a magnet, because his fingers were drawn to the brown locks like they were metal. He didn't mean to push Kaname further down his chest, but the hardness throbbing between his legs had taken over his movements and was jealous of the attention his nipple was getting.

Kaname obeyed, unbuttoning Zero's shirt as he moved further down his lover. The skin just above Zero's pants, near his hip, was the most sensitive spot on the hunter's body. He open mouthed the area, swirling his tongue across the skin, making sure that by the time he was done Zero would be left with a bright red bruise.

Zero couldn't contain the groans slipping past his lips. His grip tightened in Kaname's hair the moment he felt his pants zipped free. He was so hard he could smell it. His eyes were screwed shut. Electric needles prickled his skin as soon as Kaname took the tip of into his mouth. Through silver bangs, he peered down at his lover. His pants were still on; Kaname had unzipped him, peeled the fabric to the side and pulled his length free through the hole in his boxers. It added to the kink of the limo, like they shouldn't be doing this here. His heart quickened at the prospect of doing it in the back of a limo.

His thoughts were shattered the moment Kaname engulfed him fully. The heat was slick against his skin. He might have cried out, he wasn't sure. His blood was pulsating hard enough to muffle his hearing. Zero yanked a handful of Kaname's hair to try and warn his lover that he was close. The sensation as the pureblood swallowed him slowly over and over was too much—too intense. He knew he wouldn't last long. His orgasm was already there, waiting on the cusp of ecstasy for that one moment that would unhinge him.

Kaname smirked, knowing his ministrations would be the end of his lover soon. His hair fell over his face as he dipped down, drinking in everything that was Zero. He moved quicker now. His ran his tongue flat across Zero's length with each pull. The tremors that danced across his lover's thighs were a warning.

With a cry, Zero climaxed hard. His body rippled in delicious ecstasy as his skin burned in orgasm. His body finally relaxed and his limbs felt heavy.

"I'll have to starve you for two months again," Kaname said with a grin. He slid up Zero's body, burying his fingers in his lover's hair. He drew Zero to him, slanting to the side as he opened his mouth to devour his lover.

Zero happily fell into Kaname's spell, deepening the kiss further as he slid his tongue past Kaname's lips. He tasted himself but more Kaname's flavor was still there—a warm cider with a hint of cinnamon. It was addictive. Kaname was addictive. And he drove his tongue further into his lover's mouth, quickly changing the pace to a more passionate dance. He was buried in Kaname's smell now. The musk of the pureblood's cologne was sweet yet crisp, like roses and rain.

He grabbed a handful of Kaname's hair and pulled the pureblood close. He inhaled deeply. He could get lost in the scent.

He felt Kaname smile against his cheek and he smiled back. He combed his fingers through his lover's soft tresses and held his head to his.

"I think we're home," he whispered against Kaname's skin.

A natural high filled him. They had a home. Theirs. Together. And it was just beyond the limo door.

They both slid out, hands still intertwined as they rounded the driveway to the sidewalk. They were deep within the woods, secluded away from everyone. He was thankful that they wouldn't have to hide everything they did. The house was at the bottom of a small hill. It was two stories, concrete and smooth. Blue tinged windows lined the front from floor to ceiling and Zero could see into the office on the right. The left exposed room was a little sitting room. Those were the only two rooms open to the forest's eye.

Zero stepped past the foyer, kicking his shoes off as he entered the main living area. He was breathless. The entire house was so warm, inviting. He spun around, trying to take in every painting, every vase, every crinkle in the white leather couches-every detail he could. His footsteps were silent against the bamboo floors. There was a brick wall on the far side of the living room.

"It's amazing," he said.

"I thought you'd prefer a modern design," Kaname replied.

"You assumed correctly. I can't believe this is ours." He linked his fingers through Kaname's belt loops and pulled his lover's hips to his. He was hard again.

He pressed himself against Kaname's leg.

"The master bathroom has a walk-in shower and a sauna." Kaname's lips were on his shoulder, planting small, wet kisses.

"I don't think we've properly experienced a bed," he said. "Mine doesn't count. The window was broken. Everywhere else has been...prompt and unplanned."

"The bed is a king, black silk sheets..." Kaname placed another kiss to his clavicle, "...down comforter."

He pulled Kaname toward the stairs. He heard the threads on Kaname's shirt snap. The noise sent a thrill down his spine. He tugged harder. They made their way clumsily up the floating wood stairs. He slipped off Kaname's jacket, unbuckled the pureblood's pants and even got most of the buttons on his dress shirt undone by the time they reached the bedroom.

He didn't pay close attention to the design, but the room was darker than the house, giving it more of a seductive ambience than welcoming. Roses were in vases on the nightstand, dresser and study desk. The wood floors were a darker wood, more cherry or wine in color. That's about all he saw before Kaname pushed him onto the bed.

He lifted himself up on his elbows. The pureblood stood at the end of the bed, thin fingers making quick work of the remaining buttons. He moved his eyes down, lifting his brows as he grinned. The sight of his lover undressing before him was too tempting. His movements were quicker now that he fed on the pureblood on a regular basis. He used to tell his mind how wrong it was the less human he felt, but when he realized that he never really was human after that night she claimed him, he wasn't entirely comforted, no, but he found some peace in the thought.

He was swift, and he saw the pureblood flash a playful smile as he wrapped his hands around Kaname's wrists and twisted them so he was on top. They landed against the bed, and he took a moment to take in what was so eagerly lying under him. Kaname's hair was a brown halo fanned out around the black comforter, and his pale skin was a slightly pinker shade. The light captured the moister coating his lover's lips, and he couldn't help himself. He had to taste Kaname.

He moved slowly, lowering himself until his hair fell around Kaname's face like a silver veil around them. Dark lashes fluttered beneath him, and the warm beat of Kaname's breath against his skin caused gooseflesh to dance down his back.

"I'm not generally sappy, but I do have to tell you that you looked pretty amazing today." He flashed a toothy smile. "All decked out in a tux just for me. But I think I prefer you like this."

Kaname opened his mouth to ask, "Like what?" but was quickly silenced by Zero's lips against his. The kiss deepened quickly. He couldn't describe what it was like to kiss Kaname. There was warmth, heat that seared his blood - but there was also a cold undertone that left him breathless.

He traced Kaname's lips with his tongue and breathed a laugh against his lover's mouth. "You're eager."

"Two months," was all Kaname said, as he slammed his mouth back to Zero's.

Kaname's fingers were just as quick as Zero's and he unbuttoned his lover's shirt for the second that evening. He separated the fabric, opening it like a book to reveal Zero's pale chest. He slid his palms across the smooth skin. He glided his hands further up, caught the edge of Zero's shirt and drew it down until it slid down his lover's arms and back.

Kaname knew he was losing the lead in this battle and figured it was time to reverse the roles and show Zero just who was in charge. He knew his lover was quick but he was definitely quicker, and with a _swoosh_ of air that startled his lover, he was back on top. His fingers were drawn to Zero's belt buckle. He smiled. His fangs descended in excitement and he knew his lover caught a flash of them poking from behind his lips. He knew it for certain when he felt Zero shudder.

He quickly changed his attention to the inviting, bare neck below him. He continued to undo Zero's belt, but he latched his mouth around his lover's skin, shivering as the blood flowed like a hot river in the veins beneath his lips. He brushed Zero's neck with just the tip of his fang. Copper burst into the air and smothered his lungs like a humid gust of wind. He gasped.

"Do it," Zero whispered.

He didn't need to hear it again. It wasn't often Zero was so inviting, given his trauma surrounding biting. He had let him do it time and time before, but there was always a brief moment before it happened where Zero would stiffen and freeze. He knew the fear was still embedded deep inside his lover. It meant the world that Zero was willing to trust him.

His fangs slid into Zero skin. He moaned into his lover's neck. There was no explaining Zero's taste. His blood was the only kind like it in the world - literally. They were bound by Union, which made their souls connected on a level only they could understand. He'd only want Zero in every way possible. He could drink from others if needed, but no one would taste like pure bliss. It would be like comparing Hersey's to Godiva.

The taste was beyond divine. There was an edge to his lover's blood, which he assumed was probably because of the achingly growing lust stirring in him. He could feel his lover's arousal in his blood, and it went straight to his own member. He hadn't realized he had started to grind into Zero. But his lover had. Zero's hands were clawing at his back as he arched up, rubbing his own length against his hip.

Neither of them was going to last long.

He licked the wound closed, placing a small kiss to the marks before cupping Zero's head. He slammed their lips together in a deep, wet kiss. Zero's mouth searched his. He knew the taste of blood got his lover going, and even if it were his own, the coppery tinge would drive Zero further over the edge.

And he was right.

Zero's hands were around his back, the hunter's fingers splayed as he ran a hard a trail down his skin. Zero slipped his hands into his pants, and the warm palms pressed against his cool skin drew a loud moan from his lips.

Zero's voice teetered a growl. He moved down the comforter until his eyes met Kaname's belt buckle. It was undone but not gone. He remedied that and threw the belt to the side, then made quick work of the button, zipper and pants. He pushed the pants just over Kaname's hips and then swiftly wrapped his mouth around his lover's length.

Kaname's arms buckled.

He licked the underside of Kaname's length until he reached the tip, then slid his tongue over the top slowly. He knew the area was extremely sensitive. It satisfied him when Kaname drew in a shuddery breath. He was doing a good job.

Without warning, he pulled Kaname deep into his mouth. The hot, wet suction would be enough to push Kaname over the edge into orgasm. He knew because it would on him. He didn't want that just yet.

He slowed down his pace, making sure he popped his mouth free every now and then. The sounds would drive his lover insane just as easily.

"Zero..." Kaname's voice was near a whine, which was Zero's hint to back off.

"Did this house come equipped with the goods in advance?" Zero lifted a brow. He removed his pants, tossing them on the side with Kaname's discarded clothes.

Kaname smirked. The pureblood stretched to the side table, flipped open the drawer and then pulled out a small tube.

"I think ahead," Kaname said.

"Always the planner," he replied.

Sweet mint hit his nose. His lover chose to change it up with a scented lube this time. The smell was soothing, relaxing, and he was sure that would come in handy in about two minutes.

Kaname traced his wet finger near Zero's entrance, lingering for a moment so he could kiss his lover.

"Did you want to wait for our official honeymoon?" Zero asked. "I'm not getting any-."

Kaname pushed the tip of his finger inside.

"God," Zero moaned. He hated that Kaname could reduce him to a withering mess, but the sadist in him secretly loved it.

Kaname pumped in and out. Zero's arms trembled as he closed his hands tightly around Kaname's biceps.

"I'm assuming two months was too long for you," Kaname whispered against Zero's ear. He eased another finger inside.

The initial burn caused Zero to tense. It had been too long. He found that the pain faded quickly and he was soon pushing back to meet Kaname's rhythm.

One more finger joined the first two. The pain flashed in front of his eyes, but Zero soon breathed out a slow breath and relaxed.

"Sorry," Kaname said when he felt Zero tense.

"Fine," Zero said through clenched teeth. "I'm fine."

And soon after he had said that, he was more than fine. Kaname was rubbing the tip of his fingers over that little bundle of nerves. Pleasure built in the pit of his stomach.

"Now, please," Zero said. He cried out the moment Kaname's fingers were removed.

Kaname was leaning back against the mountain of pillows. He wiggled a finger at Zero, begging his lover to come closer.

"Ride me," he instructed. "I want to watch it."

"Sadist," Zero mumbled.

Kaname chuckled with a grin.

Zero crawled over Kaname's knees. He crouched over his lover's member. He had done this once before and he remembered vividly how good it had felt.

He lowered himself slowly. Kaname's tip was pressed against his opening and he continued his slow pace. Kaname was hard, solid hard and he winced when the tip pushed past his muscles. He took in a deep breath and then swiftly dropped himself the rest of the way down on Kaname's length.

He gasped, eyes wide, and held up a hand his lover, who was about to say something. He needed the silence and stillness for a moment.

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he held. He closed his eyes and willed his body to just let it all go. He felt his limbs relaxing and the dreamy feeling of knowing Kaname filled him started to replace the pain.

He tested it out slowly, sliding himself up and then gently back down.

Kaname dug his nails into Zero's thighs. The pureblood's eyes were screwed shut, his lips drawn closed.

Zero explored further, lifting himself higher this time and then slammed himself back down.

Kaname couldn't contain the long moan.

Zero quickly found a rhythm and every time he lifted himself, Kaname sank away so when they met again it was deep, hard.

Their pants filled the air.

Kaname reached forward and traced Zero's chest with the tips of his fingers.

Zero shivered. Sweat was forming on his brow. He felt the beads drip down the side of his jaw.

Kaname continually worked his hips to try and find the right rhythm to meet Zero's prostate, and he knew he succeeded when Zero let out a low hiss.

"I can't..." Zero couldn't finish. Kaname thrust into him hard.

Zero's body shuddered. The recognizable tingle in the lower pit of his stomach was burning now. He was close. Too close.

Kaname slid his fingers across Zero's skin, tracing his arms to his hands. He wiggled his hands beneath Zero's and then locked them together palm to palm. The support was enough to bring them closer together but also give Zero the needed leverage to slam himself hard against Kaname's length.

Zero was the first to fall. He drew his head to his chest and lost himself in orgasm.

Kaname felt Zero's climax wrap around his member. Hot pleasure shot down his length to his chest. His stomach clenched and one more deep thrust was all it took to bring him over in ecstasy.

They sat there, hand in hand, staring at each other for a long while.

They detangled their bodies and Zero flopped onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath and stop the tiny trembles in his legs. Kaname's fingers were gently combing through his damp strands. He gazed sideways, too tired to move his head, to meet his lover. Kaname was propped on his elbow, hand cupping his face, with a satisfied expression on his face.

"We'll have to wait another two months," Kaname said with a soft chuckle. "Intense isn't even a word for what that was."

Zero brushed his fingers across Kaname's arm. He sighed a quiet yes. His eyes closed and he realized that he was fading quickly. His body was worn out from the day and Kaname just drove him to uselessness. He felt Kaname's warm lips ghost across his eyelids.

"Get some rest, Zero," Kaname whispered. "I'll get our stuff ready for our official honeymoon."

The comforter was draped over him. The warmth hit his body like a shot of Ambien straight to his bloodstream.

"I love you, Kiryu Zero." He was sure Kaname was at his ear, whispering softly against his skin.

He mumbled the same. He wanted to open his eyes and tell Kaname directly how perfect that day had been, how satisfied he was with everything, but his mind slowly drifted off.

He would tell him tomorrow.

Besides, they had all the time together. And that was all that mattered in the end.

**The End**

Holy—wow. I can't believe it's all over now. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Life can sneak up on you and steal away every moment of time in a matter of seconds.

I just wanted to say thank you to every person who read, favorited, enjoyed, bookmarked, lurked and reviewed. It was because of you I made it where I am. You believed in me and I was able to finish this story. Thank you.

Those of you that have reviewed the previous chapters, I'm sorry I haven't responded to some. I'm trying to catch up, so I will just respond to you personally after this chapter. I would love to thank each and every one of you personally, so if you don't review, just drop me a line (if you want) via PM or email and I'll make sure you get the thanks you deserve. Again, only if you'd like.

I can't believe it's over. *Cries* I'm sure I'll write another story soon, and I definitely will have my thank you story out within a couple months.

THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
